SECRETUM
by Berrybee614
Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu serupa malaikat dengan sagala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Namun di balik kesempurnaan fisik yang dia miliki, ada sebuah beban berat yang di tanggung oleh gadis itu. Baekhyun ingin seperti yang lain, hidup tanpa di benci dan mencintai tanpa bersembunyi #Chanbaek #Hunbaek #agegap #genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, ia tak pernah salah jika sudah menyangkut kepekaan. Mata yang sejak tadi hanya fokus pada kedua kepala keluarga besar Park dan Byun yang sedang berdiskusi tentang rencana kerjasama perusahaan mereka perlahan ia bawa untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Pria berusia 33 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa mengundang perhatian yang lain. Chanyeol yakin jika sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikannya, dan keyakinan tersebut akhirnya terjawab ketika matanya berhasil menangkap sorot lain yang mengintip di belakang tembok yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Meskipun sedikit terhalang oleh tubuh Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol, pria itu masih bisa melihat jelas sorot jernih yang kini juga tengah manatap padanya.

Lama keduanya saling menatap, tanpa ada satu yang mau mengalah untuk berpaling.

"—bagaimana menurutmu Yeol?"

"Chanyeol" masih belum ada sahutan dari pria tampan tersebut, bahkan setelah panggilan kedua Tuan Park padanya.

Wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol dan disaat bersamaan dengan matanya yang menangkap mata lain di balik tembok yang menjadi pembatas halaman belakang Mansion Byun, sosok pemilik manik indah disana seketika bersembunyi.

"Chanyeol-ssi" Yoona memanggil Chanyeol dengan canggung, berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol dan untunglah itu berhasil sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih dari Tuan Park dan juga Tuan Byun.

"kau baik-baik saja nak?" Nyonya Park bertanya dengan raut khawatir pada putranya, tidak biasanya Chanyeol kehilangan fokus sampai mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, lebih-lebih ayahnya sendiri.

"ah, maaf tuan dan nyonya Byun, saya sedikit kurang fokus tadi, sekali lagi mohon maaf" Chanyeol dengan tak enak hati menunduk sopan meminta maaf pada tuan rumah jamuan makan malam ini, yaitu keluarga Byun.

"tidak apa nak, kami bisa mengerti. Mungkin lain kali jika kita ingin mengadakan acara seperti ini lebih baik saat weekend, kasihan anak muda-anak muda disini, pasti mereka kelelahan setelah pulang kerja masih harus berada disini" Tuan Byun menjawab dengan penuh aura kewibawaannya namun sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan ramah dalam setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan.

"tadi appa bertanya Chanyeol, jika pernikahan kalian diadakan tepat setelah peresmian hotel bagaimana? Kami takut jika pernikahan kalian diadakan dalam waktu dekat akan mengganggu fokusmu dan Yoona dalam menjalankan proyek kerjasama perusahaan kita" Tuan Park menjelaskan kembali rencana yang sudah sempat ia bahas bersama Tuan Byun terkait pernikahan kedua anak mereka.

"untuk masalah pernikahan, saya dan juga Yoona-ssi sudah sepakat untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada eomma dan nyonya Byun, appa" Chanyeol menjawab masih dengan aura tenangnya, ia sempat menatap wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya dan dibalas senyuman persetujuan dari wanita tersebut karena mereka memang sudah sepakat sebelumnya.

Bukan hal tabu lagi di Korea Selatan dengan pernikahan bisnis seperti ini. Yaa, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Sejak jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sejak usianya masih dini pria dengan ketampanan bak dewa Yunani tersebut sudah memikirkan tentang pernikahannya nanti. Dia sudah tau jika suatu saat dirinya juga akan menikah dengan seorang putri keluarga kaya yang akan menjadi rekan kerja perusahaan ayahnya.

Tak masalah, toh Chanyeol sudah siap akan hal itu. Sejak menyadari berasal dari keluarga seperti apa dirinya, Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan menikah dengan seorang wanita pilihan ayahnya demi kelancaran perusahaan. Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol satu-satunya sudah melakukannya, dan tentu saja giliran Chanyeol juga akan segera tiba.

Sejak kecil dia sudah dididik untuk menjadi penerus kepimpinan di keluarga besar tersebut. Meskipun terbilang membosankan tetapi Chanyeol cukup memaklumi jalan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil dia sudah di didik begitu ketat. Masa mudanya ia habiskan untuk belajar dan belajar.

Yaa, hanya itu.

Jika orang lain mengalami masa-masa cinta monyet ataupun percintaan di bangku sekolah maka tidak dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan masa-masa SHS yang seharusnya sedikit ia habiskan untuk menikmati kisah kasih di sekolah hanya ia habiskan untuk mengejar nilai dan belajar supaya bisa di terima di Universitas ternama Dunia.

Jika pemuda lain menikmati masa-masa kuliah mereka dengan sedikit bumbu percintaan, maka Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejar gelar kelulusan dengan waktu lebih cepat daripada mahasiswa pada umumnya.

Bahkan pria itu bisa lulus hanya dalam kurun waktu 3,5 tahun dari Harvard University dengan dua gelar sekaligus.

Yaa, sarjana kemudian melanjutkan S2, mengambil alih kepimpinan perusahaan keluarga dan kemudian menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya pula.

Fase hidup yang sangat membosankan.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirangnya tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sembari memainkan game yang berada di ponselnya.

Tok tok-

"Baekhyunie, boleh eomma masuk?" terdengar suara nyonya Byun setelah ketukan pintu berakhir, untuk kemudian wanita paruh baya tersebut masuk dengan senyum keibuan miliknya. "eomma dengar putri cantik keluarga Byun ini melewatkan makan malamnya, kenapa? Hum?"

Nyonya Byun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Baekhyun sembari membawa tangannya mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu.

"eommaaa~" Baekhyun mendayu untuk kemudian segera meminta pelukan hangat dari wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"heem? Kenapa sayang? Apa Baekhyunie sedang ada masalah? Ingin bercerita pada eomma?" tentu saja wanita yang menjadi ibu rumah tangga keluarga besar Byun tersebut menyambut dengan senang hati pelukan hangat dari si mungil.

"eommaa~" bukannya menjawab, gadis dengan wajah sangat cantik tersebut hanya kembali memanggil nyonya Byun dengan nada merengeknya.

"ada apa sayang? Baekhyunie ingin apa?" Nyonya Byun masih dengan lembut mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya.

"peluk Baekhyunie sampai tidur yaa? Baekhyunie mengantuk~" Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki wajah cantik dan sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun tersebut hanya terkekeh untuk kemudian menuntun Baekhyun mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang masih dalam pelukannya.

"tuan putri sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan eomma sepertinya hum? Baekhyunie tidak ingin makan dulu?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kasar dalam pelukan hangat nyonya Byun.

"baiklah, hanya malam ini oke? Besok-besok Baekhyunie tidak boleh melewatkan makan malam Baekhyunie lagi" dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak bersuara menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang sudah tenggelam dalam peluk hangat wanita yang ia panggil eomma tersebut.

Tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut mulai bekerja sesuai neluari keibuannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung putri cantik yang ada di pelukannya, dengan bibir yang mulai menyenandungkan lullabi pengantar tidur.

Hingga tak berapa lama mulai terdengar nafas beraturan dari gadis cantik di pelukannya, wanita cantik itu mulai melepas pelan-pelan pelukannya.

"selamat malam cantik, eomma selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyunie" Nyonya Byun mengecup kening Baekhyun untuk kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Tepat saat Nyonya Byun akan mematikan lampu ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya, Yoona terlihat membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"dia melewatkan makan malamnya hari ini, dia baru saja tertidur karena lullabi yang eomma nyanyikan. Sepertinya tuan putri kita kelelahan di hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa" Nyonya Byun sedikit terkekeh menjelaskan perihal Baekhyun pada Yoona dan di jawab senyum cantik oleh wanita cantik yang merupakan anak keduanya tersebut setelah Byun Baekbeom putra pertama keluarga Byun.

"aku ingin melihatnya sebentar" Nyonya Byun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Yoona melangkah mendekati ranjang _kingsize_ Baekhyun. Wanita 33 tahun itu duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dan menggenggam satu telapak tangan gadis cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap tersebut.

"hari ini melelahkan, hum?" Yoona mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun beberapa kali dengan sangat lembut. "Byunnie kami sangat cantik" Yoona kembali memandang wajah lelap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang tidur adalah sesuatu yang sempurna. Bulu mata lentiknya juga wajah polos miliknya membuat gadis itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

Lama wanita cantik itu berada disana, memandangi wajah gadis cantik favoritnya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak.

"Selamat malam, Byunnie" sama seperti yang dilakukan nyonya Byun, Yoona juga mengecup lama kening gadis 17 tahun tersebut.

.

.

"hay _Bunny_ (pelafalan : Banni), sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Waktunya kita ke kampus Byunnie _Bunny~_ " Baekhyun merengek kecil saat merasakan selimut hangatnya di tarik dari tubuhnya.

"Lima menit lagi oppa, biarkan Baekkie tidur sebentar lagi~" Baekhyun menggerang menarik kembali selimutnya yang terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"sayang sekali karena hari ini tidak ada bangun siang _naughty bunny_ , atau kau akan mendapat hukuman di hari pertamamu ospek" Baekboom terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk bangun, bahkan kini sudah menarik kaki gadis cantik itu hingga tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke bawah.

"huh! Tak bisakah samchon memberiku ketenangan sehari saja? menyebalkan sekali" Baekhyun terpaksa bangkit dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan pelaku pembulian terhadap Baekhyun di pagi hari sudah terbahak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ketika merah.

"panggil oppamu dengan benar kelinci kecil, Appa bisa mendengarnya dan kau akan dikunci di gudang lagi" Baekboom sedikit berteriak karena Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"itu karena oppa orang yang sangat menyebalkan, harusnya aku memanggil oppa itu ahjussi sekalian! Dasar perjaka tua, wlee"

Brak—

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar setelah menyembulkan kepalanya tadi demi membalas ucapan Baekboom.

"yak! Kenapa membawa-bawa statusku? Dasar bocah menyebalkan" Laki-laki yang usianya sudah menginjak angka 36 tahun tersebut mendengus kesal kemudian terkekeh gemas memandang kelakuan gadis cantik yang selalu ia jaili setiap pagi.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan riang. Meskipun paginya sangat menyebalkan karena ulah laki-laki tua bernama Baekboom tetapi itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya menjalani hari pertamanya ospek. Gadis dengan wajah cantik tersebut sudah siap dengan baju berwarna hitam-putih khas mahasiswa baru. Rok pendek di atas lutut, di padu dengan sneakers putih juga kaus kaki putih di atas mata kaki, make up tipis di wajah cantiknya dan rambutnya yang sudah di kuncir kuda membuat gadis 17 tahun tersebut terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Gadis dengan wajah sangat cantik yang mampu membuat setiap orang terkagum-kagum oleh kecantikannya tersebut menyapa ramah para maid yang berpapasan dengannya saat menuju ruang makan _. "Kelinci kecil pembawa kebahagian",_ begitulah para pekerja mansion mewah Byun menyebut Baekhyun selama ini.

Bahkan Baekboom sendiri sering terheran-heran bagaimana wajah Baekhyun bisa sesempurna itu.

Langkah riangnya masih bertahan dengan senyum khas puppy eyes miliknya sampai di ruang makan. Namun tepat saat gadis cantik itu tiba di ruangan yang sudah dihuni oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Byun, senyum riang tadi sepenuhnya menghilang, menyisakan wajah sendu yang menunduk dengan sesekali melirik ke arah seseorang yang sudah duduk dengan aura tegasnya.

Semua yang ada disana menatap Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun dengan senyum keibuannya juga Yoona dan Baekboom yang juga tersenyum pada anggota termuda keluarga Byun tersebut.

"duduklah sayang" nyonya Byun tersenyum teduh pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun segera duduk tepat di samping Yoona, tempat biasa ia duduk saat makan bersama keluarganya.

"karena kemarin Baekhyunie melewatkan makan malam, pagi ini Baekhyunie sarapan dengan nasi ya? Nam ahjumma sudah membuatkan nasi goreng kesukaan Baekhyunie" Yoona menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan Baekhyun, juga susu strawberry kesukaan gadis cantik itu.

"iyaa eo-eonni" Baekhyun menatap wajah cantik Yoona dan di balas dengan senyuman cantik wanita yang di panggilnya eonni tersebut.

Baekboom dan nyonya Byun hanya memandang dengan senyum sendu pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan tuan Byun hanya diam dengan sarapannya.

Semua yang ada disana makan dengan diam tanpa ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Baekboom yang biasanya sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun juga diam ketika tuan Byun berada di meja yang sama dengan mereka.

Yaa, kepala keluarga Byun itu memang jarang makan bersama seperti ini. Tentu hal itu dikarenakan kesibukannya memimpin perusahaan pusat keluarga Byun.

"B-Baekhyunie sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat o-oppa" Baekhyun melihat Baekboom setelah meminum habis susu strawberrynya, begitupun dengan Baekboom yang juga sudah selesai dari tadi.

"eo-eonni, Baekkie berangkat dulu" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Yoona sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"hati-hati yaa, jangan lupakan makan siang Baekhyunie. Hubungi eonni jika Baekhyunie membutuhkan sesuatu" Yoona mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun bergantian. Setelah itu Baekhyun menghampiri nyonya Byun yang duduk di sebrang meja.

"eomma, Baekhyunie berangkat yaa"

"iyaa sayang, semangat untuk hari pertama ospeknya. Coba eomma lihat dulu" Nyonya Byun menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik di depannya. "aigoo~ putri kecil eomma memang putri tercantik di Dunia" Nyonya Byun terkekeh kecil dan segera mengecup pipi Baekhyun bergantian.

Kini giliran Baekhyun berpamitan pada tuan Byun. Gadis itu sedikit bergeser menjadi berdiri tepat di sebelah tuan Byun yang mulai sibuk dengan tabletnya, tampak memeriksa jadwalnya hari ini.

"a-appa, Baekhyun b-berangkat dulu" Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya appa itu, tetapi setelah beberapa saat menunggu sekedar deheman atau anggukanpun tak Baekhyun dapatkan. Gadis cantik itu hanya menunduk sebelum Baekboom mengusak pucuk kepalanya.

"appa, hari ini aku tak bisa datang ke rapat direksi karena proyek di Busan, setelah mengantar Baekhyun aku akan langsung berangkat ke Busan"

"heem, tak apa. Yoona, kalau begitu kau gantikan kakakmu untuk rapat nanti" Baekhyun hanya meringis kecil mendengar tuan Byun yang menjawab dengan nada begitu lembut pada Baekboom.

"baiklah, eomma kami berangkat" Baekboom menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun gadis itu keluar mansion besar tersebut.

"hantikan wajah murungmu itu _Bunny_ , bukan kau yang takut pada seniormu yang ada seniormu lah yang akan terbirit-birit ketakutan oleh wajah jelekmu ini" lagi-lagi Baekboom mengusak pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"iissh" sedangkan gadis yang di godanya sudah menghentakkan kaki terlihat kesal pada laki-laki yang jarak umurnya cukup jauh dengannya tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya, kepalanya terlihat menunduk dengan mata terpejam dan juga bibirnya nampak melafalkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara. Yaa, gadis manis itu tengah berdoa tepat di depan kampus tempatnya akan menuntut ilmu selama empat tahun kedepan sebagai salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya memandang aneh, namun beberapa tampak tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya gadis itu. Tentu saja, di zaman seperti ini masih ada seorang gadis dengan wajah sangat cantik namun terlihat begitu taat pada Tuhannya. Berdoa sebelum melakukan sesuatu? Tak banyak yang mau melakukannya apalagi dengan setulus itu.

Gadis itu terlihat menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kembali sebelum membuka matanya. Dengan senyum cerah Baekhyun mulai melangkah memasuki gerbang Universitas Nasional Seoul, berharap hari pertama ospeknya akan lancar.

.

.

Drrtt drrtt..

Suara getar ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Yoona dari layar Macbook yang di penuhi dengan grafik-grafik rumit miliknya. Wanita dengan marga Byun tersebut tersenyum tak kala menangkap sebuah nama dalam panggilan pada ponselnya.

"Yaa, Chanyeol-ssi?" meskipun sangat terlihat jelas kecanggungan pada suaranya saat menyebut nama pria yang menelfonnya, namun wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah dan juga senyumannya. Menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sangat bahagia dengan panggilan telfon tersebut.

" _Jika makan malam kita di gantikan dengan makan siang nanti apa kau keberatan Yoona-ssi?"_ terdengar suara maskulin yang sangat menenangkan di seberang sana. Yaa, apa yang dikatakan ibunya adalah benar. Aura tenang yang dimiliki Chanyeol memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Oh, apa ada masalah?" Yaa, mereka berdua memang berencana makan malam bersama, tentu saja atas saran dari Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Byun.

" _aku harus menemani adikku sore ini, dia akan pindah apartemen dan aku tak tau seberapa lama aku bersamanya, bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah, aku tak masalah. Kau yang memilih tempatnya" Yoona terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, wanita itu sedang gugup.

" _heem, aku akan mengirimkan alamat restorannya padamu setelah ini"_

"nde, kalau begitu.. selamat bekerja C-Chanyeol-sii"

Tak ada jawaban, karena setelah itu panggilan telfon mereka segera terputus. Wanita dengan wajah cantik tersebut masih menggenggam ponselnya sembari tersenyum dan bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"aah, aku pasti sudah gila" Ia akan meletakkan kembali ponselnya sebelum ia urungkan karena mengingat sesuatu yang belum dia lakukan pagi ini.

Jemarinya terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu, sebuah pesan untuk seseorang lagi.

.

.

Ting~

Baekhyun meraih kembali ponselnya yang sudah akan ia masukkan ke dalam tas ketika mendengar sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk.

 _Semoga harimu lancar, cantik.._

 _Jangan lupakan makan siangmu, I Love You :*_

Satu senyum berbinar seketika menghiasi wajah cantiknya, membuat mata sipitnya melengkung layaknya bulan sabit.

Tanpa membalas pesan dari Yoona, yaa pesan itu memang dari Yoona, seseorang yang ia panggil eonni, Baekhyun segera memasukkan ponselnya dan berlari menuju barisan mahasiswa baru di aula fakultas seni tempatnya berada saat ini.

Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain yang berada di sekitar tempat Baekhyun berdiri di salah satu barisan nampak memandang padanya. Dan gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi mereka yang berpapasan mata dengannya.

Si ramah Baekhyunie.

"hay, siapa namamu Bunny?" seorang gadis lain yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Baekhyun mengulurkan tangganya.

 _Dia juga memanggilku bunny?_

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan fikirannya tentang seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya tetapi sudah memanggilnya bunny, seperti keluarganya saat memanggil Baekhyun.

Gadis bermata rusa itu masih setia menunggu dengan senyum lebarnya, melihat sosok di sebelahnya yang masih diam seperti sedang melamun?

"Oh, maaf. Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersadar dari keterdiamannya dan segera menyambut tangan gadis yang mengaku bernama Luhan tersebut.

"aku Luhan, dan kuharap kau tidak menertawakan aksen Koreaku yang aneh seperti orang-orang hehe" Baekhyun tampak semakin melebarkan senyumnya sampai kedua bulan sabitnya semakin tenggelam.

"kau berasal dari luar Korea?"

"Yaa, Baijing. Orang tuaku membuangku kesini karena katanya aku sangat nakal" Mereke berdua berakhir tertawa bersama.

"Jadi kau sendirian di Korea?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku mana berani? Oppaku salah satu dosen disini" gadis yang menyenangkan dan sedikit cerewet?

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tangannya segera menunjuk ke depan, tepat pada para senior yang tampak memasuki aula.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit putih hampir pucat tampak berdiri di depan barisan Baekhyun dan 14 mahasiswa lainnya. Yaa, mereka sudah di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan entah keberuntungan macam apa yang di dapatkan Baekhyun dan Luhan karena mereka berada di kelompok yang sama.

"Pagi~"

"Saya Park Sehun, yang akan mendampingi kalian untuk berkeliling Universitas pagi ini, apa ada yang sakit atau mungkin memiliki riwayat penyakit tertentu?" Sehun mengatakannya sambil mengangkat beberapa pita dengan berbeda warna di tangannya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, 15 mahasiswa baru yang berbaris rapi di depan pria itu hanya diam menunduk, entah karena memang mereka semua sehat atau karena tak berani berbicara.

"Baekhyun?"

"Nde, sunbae?" Baekhyun segera menegakkan kepala serta mengangkat satu tangannya seteleh namanya di panggil.

"namamu hanya Baekhyun?" satu helaan nafas dari gadis cantik itu lolos tepat saat pertanyaan tersebut terlontar padanya.

"Nde" Jawabnya sedikit lirih. Luhan menoleh padanya dan memandang dengan raut bertanya.

"ekhm, baiklah. Kau punya alergi, kenapa tidak angkat tangan?" Suara Sehun begitu dingin dan menusuk, bahkan mahasiswa lain yang tidak sedang di tanyai Sehun ikut takut mendengar suara sedingin kutub tersebut.

"M-maaf sunbaenim, tetapi itu adalah alergi mentimun dan bukannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan ospek kita?"

"gadis ceroboh" sedikit tetapi tajam, memang begitulah seorang Sehun.

Pria dengan rahang tegas tersebut berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memasang pita kuning pada pundak gadis itu. Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan dan berkeliling Universitas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya berulang kali. Matanya tak lepas dari gerbang sebuah Universitas ternama di Seoul. Yaa, pria itu sudah hampir setengah jam disana dan seharusnya Sehun sudah keluar karena mahasiswa baru yang hari ini kata Sehun ospek dan adiknya itu salah satu senior disana juga sudah bubar sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk memainkan kembali ponselnya, sekedar mengecek grafik perkembangan sahan perusahaan.

Membosankan, dia akan menjitak kepala Sehun jika adiknya itu sudah muncul. Chanyeol memang menjemput Sehun hari ini karena Sehun yang akan pindah ke apartemen baru dan pagi tadi adiknya itu menggunakan bus untuk pergi ke kampus.

Matanya kembali ia edarkan ke berbagai arah ketika sebuah pemandangan tak mengenakkan tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

Si tampan tersebut tampak mengamati sebentar sebelum kemudian memutuskan berjalan menghampiri halte yang berada tepat di sebrang gerbang Universitas Sehun.

"apa ada masalah?" kakinya sudah tegak berdiri tepat di hadapan dua pria yang dia lihat tengah memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan tidak pantas di tempat itu.

"tidak ada" jawab salah satu pemuda yang Chanyeol lihat mungkin seumuran dengan Sehun.

"tapi yang saya lihat kalian mengganggunya" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih pergelangan seorang gadis di depannya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu di belakang tubuhnya. "pergi atau saya akan menghubungi polisi" Suara bariton dengan aura mengintimidasi tersebut tampaknya berhasil membuat dua pemuda itu pergi.

Chanyeol hanya memandang keduanya hingga tak lagi terlihat oleh matanya setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"mereka menyakitimu?" Chanyeol berbalik badan dan memandang seorang gadis yang juga tengah mendongak menatapnya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng tanpa bersuara.

"menunggu bus?"

"saya menunggu jemputan"

"hari sudah mulai gelap, mau saya pesankan taksi? Berbahaya jika seorang gadis sepertimu disini sendirian"

"tidak perlu ahjussi, yang menjemput saya mungkin sebentar lagi sampai"

 _Ahjussi? Apa aku setua itu?_

Dalah hati Chanyeol tengah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkan dia terlihat setua itu?.

"Baekhyun?" suara lain mengintrupsi mereka, itu Sehun.

"ah, sunbae" Baekhyun membungkuk menyapa Sehun.

"apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan tampang curiga. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun itu mahasiswa baru bahkan Sehun saja baru mengenal Baekhyun si gadis yang alergi dengan mentimun itu hari ini dan Chanyeol sudah tampak berbincang pada gadis itu.

"gadis ini sempat di ganggu oleh beberapa pemuda tadi" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan nada datar.

"oh? Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?" Sehun seketika menampilkan wajah khawatirnya pada salah satu juniornya tersebut.

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja Sunbae"

"kami bisa mengantarmu dulu jika kau mau" Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"ah, terimakasih, tetapi saya akan menunggu jemputan saya" Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis saat menjawabnya.

"kau yakin seseorang yang menjemputmu akan segera datang?" itu Sehun.

"Nde, sunbae. Oh! Itu dia.. kalau begitu saya permisi. Dan emm.. Ahjussi sekali lagi terimakasih" matanya melengkung indah, bahkan dua pria yang ada di depannya saat ini sempat tertegun dengan senyuman kelewat sejuk tersebut.

Setelah memberikan bungkukan badan sebagai rasa hormat Baekhyun segera berlari menuju mobil jemputannya. Meninggalkan dua pria yang masih diam memandang kepergian gadis cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC? Or Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo guys kita ketemu lagi dengan FF Baru wkwkwkwk..**

 **Jujur kalo di tanya kesan pertama aku sebagai penulis sama Story ini, aku nulis Chapter pertama ini sambil nangis.. Yaa kalo kalian baca kayaknya enggak bakalan yaa karena kalian mungkin belum tau dan belum mengerti apa yang bikin aku nangis nulisnya wkwkwk..**

 **Yang jelas ini aku Up malem ini karena aku udah janji tadi di IG buat Up Ffku malem ini sebagai syukuran atas terbebasnya Jongin kita dari belenggu drama kilat itu wkwkwkwk Yaa walaupun ini udah mendekati pagi anggep aja masih malem lah yaa wkwkwk udah jam 01.13 BTW dan mataku masih terang benerang wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku punya harapan tinggi di FF ini, daan yaa semoga respon kalian nanti sesuai dengan harapanku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah aah gak mau banyak ngomong lagi.. Pliiss tinggalkan Review kalian supaya aku tau pendapat kalian tentang story ini gimana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee deh segitu dulu, sampai bertemu lagi :***

 **Review Jusseyowwwww**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Recommended Backsound : Reset - Tiger JK feat Jinsil)**

" _Knock knock knock_ " Pria tampan berumur 36 tahun itu seketika tersenyum mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya yang awalnya tertuju pada layar _macbook_ nya kini telah sepenuhnya memandang seorang gadis cantik yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamarnya setelah suara lucu gadis itu di dengarnya tadi.

Baekboom terkekeh kecil memandang mata sipit Baekhyun yang melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit karena terlalu lebar melempar senyum padanya.

"Satu yang perlu kau ingat _Bunny_. Jika Yoona dan Eomma mungkin akan sangat gembira melihat senyum terlampau lebarmu ini maka aku sebaliknya takut dengan senyum ini" Baekboom berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju tempat tidur Baekboom.

"Menyebalkan sekali" Baekhyun membanting dirinya sendiri pada kasur Baekboom dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Dan itu tidak mempan untukku anak nakal" Pria itu terkekeh dan ikut berbaring di kasurnya sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil seorang gadis yang menjadi anggota termuda di silsilah keluarga Byun itu.

"Jangan peluk-peluk" Baekboom semakin terkikik geli dengan nada merajuk yang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya serta picingan tajam yang tidak menyeramkan sama sekali dari gadis itu.

"Eey~ suka sekali merajuk" Baekboom mengusak rambut panjang Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi hadiah yang di dapatkannya adalah picingan tajam dari gadis Byun itu. "Okay, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Secara ajaib picingan mata tadi tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi lengkungan cantik karena pemiliknya kembali tersenyum lebar.

Baekboom hanya terkekeh sebelum menyerang gadis itu dengan beberapa kecupan di pipi karena gemas.

"Di luar sangat gelap~" Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Tentu saja, ini malam hari _Bunny_ " Meskipun tau jika bukan itu inti dari pembicaraan Baekhyun, Baekboom tetap menjawab pernyataan basa-basi dari si mungil.

"Karena di luar gelap, maukah pria tampan ini mengantarkan anak malang yang kehabisan _ice cream?_ " See? Tak akan jauh-jauh dari _ice cream_ dan strawberry.

Baekboom tertawa kecil untuk kemudian membawa tubuhnya bangkit dan mulai mengacak kasar lemari pakaian guna mencari baju yang cukup hangat untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan pakai pakaian hangat, oppa siapkan mobilnya"

"Yeay~ Samchon terbaik!" Baekhyun berjingkak riang dan bergerak dari posisinya untuk segera berlari menuju kamar setelah menjawab peringatan Baekboom.

"Panggil oppamu dengan benar Byunie"

"Arasso~" hanya sekedar itu dan gadis itu benar-benar melesat kembali ke kamarnya dengan semangat.

"Kalian akan pergi?" Nyonya Byun dan Yoona yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga bertanya pada Baekhyun saat gadis itu tampak melangkah riang mengikuti Baekboom yang sebelumnya sudah melewati mereka.

"Hanya sebentar eomma" Baekhyun terlampau semangat untuk sekedar meninggalkan kecupan pada dua wanita dewasa berbeda usia yang masih memperhatikan langkahnya dengan kekehan gemas serta gelengan kepala.

" _Baby!_ " Yoona sedikit berlari menuju Baekhyun yang sudah akan masuk ke mobil.

Sedangkan si mungil hanya mengerjab lucu memandang Yoona yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa hanya menggunakan cardigan tipis? cuaca cukup dingin dan kau seharusnya menggunakan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Rentangkan tanganmu!" Wanita itu berbicara panjang sembari tangannya sibuk memasangkan _padded coat_ pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika Yoona sibuk memasangkan _coat_ tebal itu padanya.

" _Do you want something to buy_?"

"Emmm, _what about banana ice cream_?" Baekhyun sedikit mengeryit tampak tak begitu suka dengan ide itu.

"Itu sangat aneh, tapi aku akan membelikan itu nanti" Baekhyun melempar senyum lebarnya kembali dan Yoona di buat gemas dengan hal itu.

"Anak pintar, baiklah! hati-hati dan jangan merengek pada Baekboom oppa untuk jalan-jalan malam atau semacamnya. Segera pulang setelah selesai membeli _ice cream_ mu. Karena appa akan segera pulang, ini sudah cukup malam"

"Ayay captain" Baekhyun memasang pose hormat dan segera mengecup pipi Yoona sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Oppa hati-hati~" Baekboom hanya melempar kedipan satu mata pada Yoona, membuat wanita yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu terkekeh geli. Kepribadian Baekboom dan Baekhyun memang sedikit sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama ceria dan periang.

Mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan pekarangan Mansion besar keluarga Byun.

Jalanan komplek perumahan mereka cukup sepi karena Mansion itu memang terletak di dalam sebuah komplek elit dimana di dalamnya terdiri dari bangunan-bangunan bak istana yang hanya keluarga-keluarga ternama yang memiliki segudang kekuasaan yang bisa tinggal disana.

 _Housing complex_ itu cukup luas sehingga butuh perjalanan sekitar lima menit menggunakan mobil dari mansion Byun sampai pada jalan raya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Baekboom sedikit menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tampak sedang memainkan ponselnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan di depan mereka.

"Aku menikmatinya. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan teman baru. Namanya Luhan, umm dia lucu, sedikit cerewet dan sangat cantik, kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya pada samchon"

"B!" Baekboom memperingati, lagi.

"Aissh, oppa itu lebih pantas ku panggil samchon. Lagi pula jarak umur kita terlalu jauh untukku memanggil oppa dengan sebutan oppa. Dan aku lebih nyaman memanggil samchon. Atau oppa mau ku panggil ahjussi? Huh? AHJUSSI"

"Yak! Bocah nakal, kenapa bawa-bawa usia sih'? Dan awas saja kau berani memanggilku ahjussi. Aku tidak akan mau mengantarkanmu berangkat kuliah atau mengantarkanmu membeli _ice cream_ jika persediaan _ice cream_ mu habis!" Baekhyun terkikik dengan protes keras yang di lemparkan Baekboom padanya.

"Aku kan hanya berbicara kenyataan" Dan gadis itu memang sangat suka mengganggu Baekboom.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama saja. Baekboom juga sangat suka mengganggu Baekhyun, bahkan terkadang pria itu tak akan berhenti menggoda Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menangis dan imbasnya adalah Baekboom yang mendapat beberapa pukulan pada punggungnya dari nyonya Byun.

"Terserah, oh! Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa? Kau memiliki teman baru? Dan ingin mengenalkannya denganku?" Setau Baekboom, Baekhyun adalah gadis polos, pemalu, pendiam dan sedikit tertutup jika sedang di luar rumah.

Baekhyun hanya bertingkah banyak dan banyak bicara jika padanya, Yoona ataupun ibunya. Gadis itu memang ramah, Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang tak akan ragu melempar senyum ramahnya pada setiap orang. Baekhyun bukan gadis yang sombong, angkuh dan kasar. Namun gadis itu juga bukan tipe seorang gadis yang mudah membuka dirinya pada orang lain.

Hanya orang-orang di rumahnya saja yang bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan sisi cerewetnya, namun ketika berada di luar rumah, gadis itu begitu pendiam dan sedikit tertutup.

Bahkan Baekboom sangat ingat dimana selama masa SHSnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki satupun teman dekat. Hanya sekedar teman kelas, yang mungkin akan sangat canggung hanya untuk berkirim pesan dengan gadis itu meskipun tentang tugas kelompok. Karena yaa, Baekhyun cukup pandai menutup dirinya.

Oleh sebab itu juga gadis itu sudah memasuki perguruan tinggi di usianya yang baru 17 tahun. Baekhyun menyelesaikan SHSnya hanya dalam waktu dua tahun berkat program akselerasi yang di dapatkan gadis itu.

"Em-hm, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajaknya ke rumah jika appa sedang tidak ada di rumah" Ada cubitan kecil pada masing-masing hati dua anak manusia berbeda jenis itu.

Baekboom tersenyum sendu pada Baekhyun dan mengusak puncak kepalanya.

Mungkin itulah salah satu Baekhyun menutup diri. Mungkin gadis itu sedikit takut untuk berteman karena dia mungkin saja tak bisa membawa temannya untuk sekedar bermain di rumahnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak begitu panjang itu akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket yang biasanya mereka kunjungi untuk membeli _ice cream_ ataupun yang sering Baekhyun kunjungi dengan Yoona ataupun Nyonya Byun saat gadis itu membantu mereka berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

"Hanya _ice cream_?" Baekboom bertanya sebari mengambil keranjang kecil karena mereka tak berbelanja banyak sehingga tak harus menggunakan troly.

"Emm" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Strawberry dan yogurt" gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan segera menggandeng tangan Baekboom, mengajaknya segera pergi ke stan buah-buahan.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun dan Baekboom sama-sama menoleh ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba memanggil Baekhyun tepat saat mereka sampai di stan buah-buahan.

"Oh, Sehun sunbae" Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapa Sehun. Sedangkan Baekboom masih memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Oppa, ini Sehun sunbae. Sunbae Baekkie di kampus" Baekhyun mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta dia antara ketiganya dengan mengenalkan Sehun pada Baekboom.

"Annyeonghaseo" Sehun juga membungkuk pada Baekboom. Meskipun dia sebenarnya cukup merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan pria yang terlihat cukup dewasa yang sedang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Baekboom, oppanya Baekhyun" Baekboom mengenalkan dirinya setelah merasakan sikutan dari Baekhyun pada pinggangnya.

"Sehun sunbae berbelanja?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun.

"Oh! Yaa, sudah hampir selesai" Sehun sedikiti gugup.

"Kalau begitu, kami melanjutkan belanja kami dulu sunbae" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun dan yaa, itu cukup membuat pemuda tampan tersebut tertegun beberapa saat.

Baekhyun dan Baekboom melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju stan strawberry. Sedangkan Sehun masih diam pada posisinya dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dimana aku pernah melihat kakak Baekhyun itu? Wajahnya terlihat tak asing" Sehun bergumam sendiri sebelum kemudian mengedikkan bahu acuh dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kasir.

.

.

.

Suasana hangat terlihat di kediaman keluarga Park di pagi hari ini. Nyonya Park terlihat sibuk berkutat di balik pantri dengan apron berwarna abu-abu yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Yoora yang hari ini juga sedang menginap di kediaman orang tuanya karena suaminya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri tampak menyibukkan diri untuk menata beberapa menu makanan yang sudah matang di meja makan.

"Morning noona" Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya tampak begitu tampan dengan pakaian olah raga lengkap dengan sneakersnya. Pria 33 tahun itu mengecup singkat pipi Yoora sebelum berlalu menghampiri ibunya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada satu lagi wanita kesayangannya.

"Eomma menyiapkan sesuatu untuk nyonya Byun, nanti Channie sekalian bawa yaa? Berikan untuk calon besan eomma" Nyonya Park mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk dan segera menyiapkan menu sarapan untuk putranya.

"Kenapa tidak eomma yang memberikannya langsung untuk nyonya Byun? Channie tidak mampir ke rumah keluarga Byun eomma" Chanyeol melempar senyumnya pada Yoora yang tengah meletakkan roti panggang pada piringnya setelah menjawab permintaan ibunya.

"Eomma dan noonamu akan mengunjungi apartemen adikmu sayang, anak nakal itu akan makan ramnyun terus jika eomma tidak mengisi kulkasnya dengan makanan yang benar" wanita paruh baya itu masih tampak sibuk kesana kemari untuk meletakkan beberapa menu lain di meja makan.

"Sampaikan salam appa pada Tuan Byun dan Baekboom. Maaf karena appa tidak bisa ikut serta kalian bermain minggu ini" Tuan Park baru saja duduk di meja makannya. Pria paruh baya itu baru saja selesai lari pagi.

"Yaa, appa" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sopan.

"Sesekali bawa Yoona kemari Yeol, noona juga ingin mengenalnya" Tuan Park tampak mengangguk tanda setuju dengan permintaan Yoora.

"Kami belum begitu dekat noona" Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Hey, kalian itu akan menikah. Kau itu kan pria Chanyeol. Jika Yoona terlalu tertutup atau malu untuk memulai dulu tak ada salahnya dirimu yang memulai dulu. Lagi pula kalian menunggu apa lagi untuk mulai pendekatan. Supaya setelah kalian menikah nanti juga tidak terlalu canggung" Nyonya Park baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan semua menu yang di siapkannya.

"Dan kau Yoora, sampai kapan kau menunda kehamilan dan tak kunjung memberikan eomma cucu? Kau dan Siwon sudah hampir 3 tahun menikah dan kalian masih saja sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Tidakkah kalian memikirkan eomma yang sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu?" Bersyukurlah seorang Park Sehun yang memilih tidak menghabiskan minggu paginya di Mansion mewah itu sehingga ia terhindar dari segala omelan sang nyonya rumah pagi ini.

"Eommamu benar Yoora" Tuan Park ikut menimpali sembari menyesap kopi paginya.

"Yaa appa, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Siwon oppa" Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya pria itu sedang sedikit menertawakan nasibnya dan juga kakaknya yang hidup di bawah tekanan keluarga mereka. Bahkan untuk urusan anak orang tuanya juga masih begitu menuntut Yoora setelah wanita cantik itu bahkan telah bersedia menyerahkan mimpinya untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang di cintainya dan memilih menikah dengan laki-laki yang sebelumnya tak di kenal oleh wanita itu.

.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kediaman keluarga Park, Mansion megah keluarga Byun juga sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas pagi mereka.

Beberapa maid tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan golf yang akan di bawa tuan besar dan tuan muda mereka pagi ini.

Begitu pula di dapur, nyonya Byun tampak sibuk dengan beberapa maid yang membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

Tuan Byun sudah duduk di kursinya dengan koran dan juga kopi paginya. Sedangkan di tangga tampak Baekboom dan Baekhyun yang pagi ini terlihat sedikit heboh dengan ulah saling melempar ejekan yang mereka lakukan.

"Samchon~"

"Baekhyun!" Semua aktifitas terhenti saat suara tuan Byun terdengar rendah dan dingin.

Begitu pula Baekboom dan Baekhyun yang seketika berhenti bercanda. Baekhyun tampak begitu kaku melangkah menuju meja makan dengan wajah takut ketika menangkap pandangan menusuk dari Tuan Byun.

"Yeobo, kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol kan. Segeralah sarapan, sebelum hari semakin siang" nyonya Byun tampak tergopoh menghampiri suaminya dan sebisa mungkin mencegah pria paruh baya itu supaya tidak memarahi Baekhyun.

"Berhenti membujukku untuk tidak menegur anak ini Jae. Dan kau Baekhyun! Panggil kakakmu dengan benar. Kapan kau tidak menimbulkan masalah di keluarga ini?! Dan hari ini, kau jangan keluar dari kamarmu sama sekali karena siang nanti calon suami Yoona akan makan siang disini. Jangan membuatku marah dengan ulahmu" Kalimat panjang itu terdengar sangat dingin. Baekhyun menunduk begitu dalam menerima setiap kalimat menyakitkan yang di ucapkan Tuan Byun padanya.

"I-iya appa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Sebenarnya gadis itu sedang menahan tangis yang siap tumpah.

Di balik pantri, Yoona tengah mengusap setitik air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Setelah sarapan segera masuk kamar dan jangan mengacau!" Baekboom terlihat mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan dingin ayahnya yang lagi dan lagi pasti akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Sedangkan dia bahkan tak bisa membela Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam meneteskan air matanya yang sudah tak dapat dia tahan.

Apa dia pengacau?

Apa pria yang dia panggil appa itu begitu membencinya?

Seingat Baekhyun bahkan dia tak pernah mengacaukan rencana pria paruh baya itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah sama sekali membawa marganya ketika berada di luar rumah. Dimana letaknya sehingga pria itu menyebutnya pengacau?

Oh! Dia hampir melupakannya. Yaa, seharusnya Baekhyun tak melupakan satu fakta itu. Fakta yang selama ini di simpan rapat oleh keluarga Byun. Fakta yang menjadi alasan pria paruh baya itu sangat membenci Baekhyun.

"Duduklah sayang, eomma sudah membuatkanmu susu strawberry dan juga wafle favoritmu pagi ini" nyonya Byun menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursinya. Wanita itu sejujurnya sangat sedih dengan segala kalimat menyakitkan yang di keluarkan oleh suaminya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari dengan wajah sangat frustasi di bali pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu tampak resah setelah beberapa saat lalu menerima sebuah panggilan telfon dari nomor Luhan. Dimana bukan Luhan yang menghubunginya melainkan seorang perawat rumah sakit yang mengatakan jika teman barunya itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

 _"Maaf saya menghubungi anda karena nomor yang terakhir di hubungi pasien adalah nomor anda"_

Begitu lah kira-kira perkataan perawat itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bimbang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tuan Byun menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di kamar. Baekboom juga sedang pergi bermain golf dengan Tuan Byun. Supir keluarga Byun sedang mengantar Yoona dan Ibunya untuk berbelanja, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah gadis yang buta arah jika sudah di luar rumah.

Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti Bus atau MRT, sedangkan dia terlalu takut menggunakan taksi.

Baekhyun melirik kembali jam tangannya. Sudah jam 9 pagi, dan ini sudah berlalu 20 menit sejak perawat tadi menghubungi Baekhyun.

Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?

Siapa yang menemaninya disana jika Baekhyun tidak datang?

Lalu bagaimana caranya dia pergi ke rumah sakit?

Bagaimana jika appanya kembali marah padanya?

Baekhyun menggerang frustasi sebelum menyambar _cardigan over size_ miliknya. Gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga, beberapa maid bertanya padanya dengan wajah tampak cemas karena mereka semua mengingat peringatan tuan Byun untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun Baekhyun sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana dia harus segera sampai di rumah sakit tempat Luhan, mengabaikan segala pikiran kalutnya tentang tuan Byun dan juga caranya supaya sampai di rumah sakit.

Gadis itu berlari menyusuri jalanan luas _housing complex_ mewah itu. Jarak mansion tempatnya tinggal dengan jalan raya cukup jauh jika di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Namun Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain karena dia harus mencapai jalan raya untuk mendapatkan kendaraan.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di halte yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari gerbang masuk komplek. Gadis itu tetlihat kebingungan. Dia tak tau bagaimana caranya menggunakan Bus. Dan selama dia berdiri belum ada taksi yang lewat. Bagaimanapun hanya taksi jalan satu-satunya. Meskipun Baekhyun takut tetapi dia tak punya pilihan lain.

Gadis itu terlihat resah. Beberapa orang yang lewat tampak memperhatikannya. Karena yaa, dia tampak sangat mencolok meskipun dengan pakaian sederhana yang di kenakannya.

Gadis itu tampak sangat anggun dan cantik dengan hanya menggunakan dress bermotif froral, yang di padukan dengan _cardigan_ _over size_ berwarna putih tulang.

Meskipun tak banyak orang berada disana karena memang letak halte yang terletak di kawasan elit, tak banyak orang-orang yang menggunakan angkutan umum. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang bekerja di kawasan itu seperti para asisten rumah tangga dan semacamnya.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan kening ketika sebuah Audi RS7 berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan halte tempatnya berdiri.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Itu Sehun, entah takdir semacam apa yang selalu mengatur pertemuan mereka secara kebetulan seperti ini.

"Oh, Sehun sunbae" Baekhyun menyapa Sehun dengan sopan.

Pemuda tampan itu tampak keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan wajah familiar tampak begitu resah dan kebingungan. Sehun sebenarnya berniat pergi ke tempat temannya yang kebetulan tinggal di kawasan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan bertanya pada gadis yang masih terlihat resah tersebut. Sehun menelisik penampilan Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis terlihat begitu menawan bahkan hanya dengan pakaian sederhana seperti ini.

"Mm, aku sedang menunggu taksi sunbae" Baekhyun tampak sangat resah, ia hanya tengah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan.

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan anggukan Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Rumah sakit"

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kau sedang sakit?" Nada suaranya berubah panik, namun gelengan kasar Baekhyun sedikit membuatnya lega. Setidaknya gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Luhan, Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan aku ingin melihatnya kesana karena kurasa keluarganya belum ada disana" Sehun terkejut tentu saja, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Melupakan niatnya untuk pergi ke tempat temannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tapi, tidak kah itu merepotkan? Bukankah Sunbae akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Baekhyun hanya tak biasa menerima bantuan dari orang asing.

"Tidak tidak, itu tak begitu penting dan aku bisa melakukannya nanti. Aku akan mengantarmu Baek" dan Sehun sedikit memaksa, maka Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, segera memasuki mobil Sehun setelah si tampan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Temanmu akan baik-baik saja" Sehun menoleh kecil pada Baekhyun untuk mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada lelaki tampan itu, membuat Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya hilang kendali oleh senyuman cantik tersebut.

"Sunbae tinggal di Hannam Dong?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya pada Sehun, setidaknya mencairkan suasana canggung yang ada di mobil itu.

"Tidak, aku tinggal di apartemen dekat kampus. Aku punya teman di _UN Village_ " Sehun tampak santai menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga. Apa yang aku lalukan, sunbae seharusnya tidak perlu mengantarku. Apa sunbae akan mengunjungi teman tadi?" Baekhyun tak enak hati pada Sehun. Seharusnya pemuda itu tak perlu mengantarnya.

"Dan membiarkan seorang gadis cantik yang sepertinya begitu takut dengan jalan raya menaiki kendaraan umum sendirian, kau terlihat sangat kebingungan tadi Baekhyun" Sehun tak ada niat menggoda Baekhyun. Dia tulus mengatakannya, karena Baekhyun memang cantik. Sangat cantik bahkan.

Pipi Baekhyun tampak sedikit merona, dia tak pernah terlibat interaksi dekat seperti ini dengan pria manapun kecuali Baekboom. "Umm, aku sedikit takut naik taksi dan aku tidak tau cara menggunakan Bus atau MRT" Baekhyun semakin merona, dia sedikit malu. Lagi pula dia sudah mahasiswa, dan mana ada seorang gadis yang berusia 17 tahun belum tau bagaimana caranya naik bus dan juga MRT yang jelas-jelas dua kendaraan itu sangat umum di gunakan di Korea Selatan bahkan untuk anak kecil sekalipun.

Sehun juga sedikit terkejut. Tak salah lagi, Baekhyun memang begitu tertutup. Dia sudah bisa melihat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sebenarnya, saat Sehun menjadi panitia ospek yang memandu kelompok Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Tak apa, itu bukan masalah besar. Kau bisa belajar sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Baekhyun, jangan terlalu kaku denganku"

"Hum?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dengan keejapan polosnya, tepat ketika Sehun juga sedang mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis itu, mereka sudah sampai di area parkir Rumah sakit.

 **Deg..**

 _Astaga, kendalikan dirimu Park Sehun!_

"Cukup panggil aku Sehun" Sehun mencoba sebisa mungkin mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, sunbae lebih tua dari pada diriku dan jika aku memanggil Sunbae dengan nama itu tidak sopan. Tuhan bisa marah"

 _Brengsek! Kenadalikan detak jantungmu Sehun bodoh._

 _"Tuhan bisa marah"_ kenapa Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan?

Sehun terlarut pada pikirannya sendiri, mambuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Sunbae"

"Oh!" Kesadaran Sehun segera kembali. "Umm, bagaimana dengan oppa?"

" _Can i?_ " Baekhyun meragu.

"Hm, _lets try_ " Sehun meyakinkan.

"S-Sehun oppa" itu asing. Baekhyun belum pernah melakukannya selain pada Baekboom.

" _that sounds better_ " Sehun mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum melepas _seatbelt_ miliknya dan keluar mobil untuk kemudian berlari berputar dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu canggung, namun seketika itu semua kembali berubah dengan raut cemasnya mengingat Luhan.

Baekhyun segera berlari tergesa menuju resepsionis rumah sakit untuk menanyakan ruangan Luhan dan segera menuju kesana di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Pasien kehilangan cukup bayak darah, namun syukur keadaannya tetap stabil. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu pasien sadar"

Begitulah kira-kira penjelasan dokter saat Baekhyun bertanya tentang keadaan Luhan.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi di samping brankar pasien Luhan. Juga Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya menolak untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun berhasil menghubungi kakak Luhan, dan ternyata pria itu sedang ada seminar di Jeju. Kris, kakak Luhan. Kris bilang dia akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini karena dia tak bisa menemukan penerbangan siang ataupun sore hari.

Dan pria itu meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk menjaga Luhan sampai Kris tiba.

Satu lagi kabar buruknya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru Baekhyun melupakan ponsel serta dompetnya. Gadis itu tadi hanya sempat menyambar beberapa won di atas nakas untuk naik taksi. Sedangkan setidaknya Baekhyun harus membayar biasa administrasi untuk Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Hari sudah beranjak semakin siang, dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus pulang untuk mengambil dompet serta ponselnya dan juga berpamitan pada Yoona dan eommanya untuk menemani Luhan sampai Kris tiba nanti.

"Sunbae, ah! Maksudku oppa bisa pulang, aku akan pulang dulu untuk mengambil beberapa barangku sebelum kembali kesini"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu, jangan menolak Baek. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu naik taksi apalagi Bus. Kau bilang kau belum pernah naik kendaraan-kendaraan itu"

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak Sehun, karena pemuda itu cukup pandai bernegosiasi.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku, sunb— oppa" Sehun terkekeh maklum mendengar Baekhyun yang masih begitu kaku dengan panggilan barunya.

"Apa aku perlu menunggumu?" Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Mansion mewah keluarga Byun yang membuat Sehun sedikit mengernyit.

Baekhyun tinggal di kawasan elit dimana para petinggi negara serta orang-orang berpengaruh Korea Selatan tinggal. Melihat tempat tinggal gadis itu, sangat aneh ketika Sehun mengingat nama Baekhyun yang tak memiliki marga.

"Tidak oppa, aku akan meminta antar supir nanti. Maaf merepotkan oppa, dan hati-hati menyetirnya" Meskipun pendiam, namun Sehun cukup senang dengan keramahan Baekhyun dan juga fakta jika gadis itu sudah sedikit demi sedikit mau berkalimat panjang padanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu setelah ini supaya kau bisa menyimpan nomor ponselku" Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk, tanpa tau jika pemuda yang mengantarnya selalu kehilangan akal setiap melihatnya melempar senyum seperti itu.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum sopan ketika berpamitan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Byun serta Yoona dan Baekboom. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang di kediaman keluarga Byun itu setelah pulang dari bermain golf.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tampak begitu senang bisa makan siang bersama calon menantunya. Begitupun Yoona yang sedari tadi tak berhenti melempar senyum menawannya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit Eomonim, Abonim" Chanyeol sebenarnya masih begitu kaku dengan panggilan itu, tatapi dia tak mungkin menolak permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun untuk memanggil mereka seperti itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan Mansion mewah itu sebelum langkahnya berhenti karena seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Mansion Byun.

"Eh? Kau?" Chanyeol mengingat gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis yang sempat Chanyeol tolong satu minggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun mematung, perlahan tubuhnya gemetar menatap berapa merahnya mata serta wajah tuan Byun di depan sana.

Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Dia tak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Hey, kau baik? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan, ketakutan?

Baekhyun masih terdiam, dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ini Baekhyun. Putri bungsu keluarga Byun" Baekboom tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu ketakutan dan kebingungan. Tuan Byun sempat melempar tatapan tajam padanya saat Baekboom mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini Baekboom tak peduli.

Chanyeol tentu saja tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Keluarga Byun memiliki putri lain selain Yoona?

Kenapa Chanyeol tak tau sama sekali selama ini?

"B, masuklah. Kau sudah makan siang?" Nyonya Byun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terlihat begitu ketakutan. Wanita itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi Baekboom-ssi" Chanyeol segera pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan lagi.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun beringsut ketakutan setelah Tuan Byun menyentak tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terlepas dari pekukan nyonya Byun.

Yoona sudah menangis di pelukan Baekboom, begitupula Nyonya Byun yang juga sudah tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengacaukan keluarga ini? Kau anak tak tau diri. Bersyukurlah sedikit karena aku membiarkanmu hidup selama ini! Anak sial sepertimu selalu menjadi aib keluarga. APA KAU PIKIR DENGAN MENUNJUKKAN WUJUDMU PADA CHANYEOL KAU BISA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK. SAMPAI KAPANPUN KAU HANYALAH ANAK HARAM YANG MENJADI AIB KELUARGA INI!"

"APPA!" Yoona berteriak tak terima akan kalimat keji yang di lemparkan tuan Byun pada Baekhyun.

"DIAM KAU YOONA! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR ATAU KAU JUGA AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBAT MELAWANKU!" Nyonya Byun sudah menangis terisak sedangkan Yoora semakin histeris menangis di pelukan Baekboom yang memandang ayahnya dengan rahang mengeras.

"AKU PERINGATKAN PADAMU BAEKHYUN! KAU—"

"Wae?" Kalimat tuan Byun terintrupsi oleh suara lirih Baekhyun dimana gadis yang sejak tadi menunduk itu kini menatap lurus pada mata Tuan Byun.

Sungai kecil sudah tercerak di kedua belah pipinya, mengalirkan air asin dari manik indah miliknya.

"Apa aku sebegitu tak berharganya di matamu? Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah mengacaukan semua yang kau lakukan appa. Aku bahkan menerima saat aku tak bisa menggunakan marga keluarga ini ketika di luar. Aku menerima saat aku tidak bisa memanggil orang tuaku selayaknya bagaimana harusnya aku memanggilnya di depan setiap orang. Aku menerima setiap sikap dinginmu selama ini. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan semua yang sudah aku lakukan kau tetap membenciku?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Baekhyun ucapkan. Terlebih di hadapan tuan Byun.

"Aku tak pernah meminta terlahir di keluarga ini, sama sakali tak pernah, tapi kenapa appa menyalahkanku atas kelahiranku?!"

 **Plaakk**

"Berani-beraninya kau menjawab perkataanku, anak sialan!"

Yoona menjerit tertahan melihat Baekhyun di tampar begitu keras oleh tuan Byun hingga cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut bibir gadis itu.

"APPA!"

"YUNHO!"

"DIAM KALIAN!" Tuan Byun menatap nyalang pada Baekboom dan Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Ingatannya memutar kembali segala persakitan yang dia tanggung selama ini.

Bagaimana pandangan jijik dari tuan Byun setiap melihatnya, perkataan kasar pria paruh baya itu, bagaimana dia yang selalu di sebut aib keluarga.

 _Kau adalah aib keluarga ini._

Baekhyun terisak, dadanya sangat sesak. Gadis itu menggeleng kasar sebelum berlari keluar rumah. Dia hanya ingin pergi, dia ingin pergi dari sana. Baekhyun ingin pergi dari rumah itu.

Yoona, Baekboom dan Nyonya Byun begitu kalut saat menyadari jika Baekhyun berlari keluar, ingin pergi.

Gadis itu mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk berlari menjauh, di belakang Yoona tampak mengejar bersama Nyonya Byun karena Baekboom tertahan oleh Tuan Byun.

"Baekhyun! Sayang, berhenti nak" Yoona berteriak memanggil Baekhyun sambil terus berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin menambah kecepatannya untuk memastikan Yoona ataupun Nyonya Byun bisa mengejarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak memutar kemudinya kembali menuju Mansion Byun karena baru teringat titipan ibunya untuk Nyonya Byun saat dia sudah sampai di jalan raya.

Tiiiiinnn

Nyaris saja.

Chanyeol terperangah memandang wajah gadis yang tampak begitu terkejut tepat di depan mobilnya. Beruntung Chanyeol menginjak remnya dengan cepat sehingga tubuh gadis itu tak jadi tertabrak oleh mobilnya.

Dia mengeryit sebentar sebelum dengan kalutnya keluar dari mobil saat menyadari siapa gerangan gadis tersebut.

Jalanan kopkek ini memang selalu senggang hingga Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit kecang tadi, hingga tepat sebelum belokan, gadis yang dia tau bernama Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba muncul nyaris tertabrak mobilnya.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak cemas karena penampilan gadis yang baru dia temui beberapa saat lalu masih baik-baik saja kini terlihat begitu berantakan.

Baekhyun tampak linglung, gadis itu menelisik pria yang saat ini memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. Baekhyun menghambur pada pelukan Chanyeol setelah menyadari jika pria itu adalah Chanyeol, pria sama yang sudah menyelamatkannya satu minggu lalu.

"Ahjussi, ahjussi hiks"

"Hey hey.. _it's okay. Tell me? What happen?"_ Membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus surai lembut gadis itu.

"Hiks, tolong aku" Baekhyun terengah karena terlalu kencang berlari, dia harus segera pergi sebelum Yoona berhasil menyusulnya.

"Tenanglah, bicaralah pelan-pelan" Chanyeol kembali melepas pelukan itu sebelum memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Tolong aku ahjussi, bawa aku pergi ku mohon"

"Hey ada apa? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bingung. Sebeneranya ada apa?

Dia memang merasakan ketegangan yang tercipta di kediaman Byun tadi, tetapi dia tak menyangka jika akan menemukan Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"BAWA AKU PERGI SEKARANG!"

"Hey, okay.. tenanglah. Aku akan membawamu pergi" Chanyeol segera merengkuh Baekhyun kembali setelah gadis itu berteriak pergi.

Dengan cekatan pria tampan itu menuntun Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan memutar kembali kemudinya. Chanyeol kembali mengemudi keluar dari kawasan _UN Village._

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya sebelum keluar dari mobil itu dan sedikit berlari menuju sebuah sevel yang tak jauh dari tempatnua parkir. Meninggalkan Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum kembali dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Minumlah dulu" Chanyeol memberikan air mineral yang sudah ia buka pada Baekhyun. Membiarkan gadis itu meminum dengan tergesa. "Pelan-pelan saja, aku disini. Tak ada yang menyakitimu" Dia sedikit mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

Entahlah, mereka baru saja saling mengenal dan Chanyeol juga belum begitu tau siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya selain fakta jika gadis itu salah satu keturunan Byun.

Mereka asing, tetapi entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat ingin melindungi gadis ini.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar area bibirnya, namun segera dia meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

Seketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

Luhan..

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan pria itu tampak menunggu.

Satu hal lagi yang dia ingat. Chanyeol adalah kakak Sehun.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku menghubungi Sehun oppa dengan ponselmu?" Suaranya sangat lirih, tapi terdengar jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan Sehun begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun? Seingatnya seminggu yang lalu Sehun bilang Baekhyun hanyalah juniornya di kampus dan tak begitu kenal dekat.

"Pakailah" Chanyeol menyrahkan ponselnya yang sudah menyambung pada nomor Sehun.

"Tidak, aku baik-biak saja. Aku akan menceritakannya pada oppa nanti"

"Yaa, maaf merepotkanmu lagi oppa, aku titip Luhan"

Sambungan telfon itu segera terpurus. Sehun terdengar panik saat tau jika Baekhyun lah yang menghubunginya dengan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki tempat tujuan?" Chanyeol ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang apa yang terjadi, namun ia urungkan. Mungkin nanti, setelah keadaan Baekhyun sedikit lebih baik. Dia akan menanyakannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Kita ke tempatku, lukamu harus di obati" Dan Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mereka sudah sampai di gedung apartemen pribadi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak tertidur dengan gelisah.

Pria itu menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai menghalagi wajah cantik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Dia bertanya pada udara kosong. Menatap wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum turun dari mobil dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat Baekhyun secara bridal untuk dia bawa memasuki lift dan menuju apartemennya.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di kamarnya dan segera menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk merawat luka gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini?" Chanyeol membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Bertanya pada gadis itu meskipun ia tau si cantik tak mendengarnya karena sedang tertidur.

"Mengapa setiap bertemu denganku kau selalu dalam bahaya?" Chanyeol berusaha selembut mungkin. Seakan Baekhyun adakah sebuah kaca tipis yang begitu rapuh sehingga sedikit saja dia terlalu menekan maka kaca itu akan pecah.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah tertidur Baekhyun. Ada kerutan sama di kening menandakan empunya sedang tidak tenang dalam lelapnya.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk mengelus kening itu dan secara ajaib kerutan samar disana menghilang, bergantikan raut tenang dari si gadis.

"Tidurlah.. aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tetapi aku meminta maaf atas ketidak adilan apapun yang mungkin kau dapatkan hari ini" Chanyeol tidak tau setan apa yang menuntunnya untuk mengecupi punggung tangan sempit itu.

Dia belum pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun selama ini. Masa mudanya tidak pernah dia habiskan untuk hal itu.

Maka dari itu, dia juga sedikit bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia merasa begitu ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum begitu teduh.

"Kau sangat mungil seperti kacang, _Smurfin_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANYEOL AHJUSSIIIIII ..TT..**

 **SARANGHAEYO AHJUSSI...**

 **Manis bangeet tau gak siih diaaa... pengen nikung HEHEHEHE**

 **Dewasa, lembut, baik banget, ganteng lagi sumpah aku pribadi suka banget karakter Chanyeol yang kayak gini...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana gimana Chapter duanya?**

 **Kemaren aku bilang yaa di Chap pertama kalo aku nangis ngetiknya. Sebenernya kalo kalian lebih peka pasti udah bisa sedikit menebak kenapa aku nangis. Di tampah di chapter ini sudah mulai terungkap kan siapa Baekhyun meskipun belum terlalu jelas..**

 **But harusnya dari petunjuk-petunjuk kecil yang sebenernya udah aku taruh dari Chapter satu kalian bisa nebak sih..**

 **Udah deh yaa.. terimakasih untuk antusias kalian pada Story ini... terimakasih juga untuk yang mau Review, Follow dan Favorite..**

 **Segitu dulu yaa, semoga kalian suka dan puas dengan Chapter ini karena yaah ini panjang loh Sampe 5k..**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review kalian ***

 **Salam Chanbaek Real ***


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETUM**

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya berada saat ini. Fokusnya masih mencoba untuk mengingat apa gerangan yang terjadi sehingga dia berujung bangun di kamar asing.

Suara knop pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dan kehadiran seorang pria di ambang pintu berwarna coklat itu menjawab semua kebimbangannya. Dia ingat.. Pria itu adalah pria yang menolongnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ahjussi membuatkanmu bubur, semoga rasanya tidak terlalu buruk"

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan makannya dimana pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang.

Baekhyun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk, lebih kepada malu mengingat apa yang dia lakukan waktu lalu sampai berakhir di tempat ini.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis di depannya. "Mau ahjussi suapi?"

 _Kenapa dia terdengar seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang menggoda gadis-gadis muda?_

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata kelabu milik si pria. "Aku ingin pulang" Suaranya mencicit tertahan.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ahjussi akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok bubur buatannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, ahjussi" Baekhyun mengambil alih sendok itu dan mulai menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur buatan Chanyeol.

Drrrtt drttt

Suara getar ponsel Chanyeol mengalihkan fokus pria itu dari ketertarikannya pada seorang gadis yang sedang makan.

Nama Sehun tertera disana.

"Hem, ada apa?"

 _"Apa Baekhyun bersamamu Hyung? Aku baru pulang dari rumah Baekhyun karena aku ingin melihat keadaannya. Tetapi orang rumahnya bilang Baekhyun tidak di rumah dan ibunya sedang mencari Baekhyun"_

Sehun berbicara panjang di sebrang sana.

"Yaa, dia ada di apartemenku, aku—"

 _"Kenapa hyung bisa bersamanya?"_ Sehun memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang setelah ini"

 _"Aku akan ke tempatmu Hyung, jangan bawa dia kemana-mana dulu"_ setelah itu hanya nada terputus dari sambungan telephonenya yang Chanyeol dengar. Tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya sejak Chanyeol menerima telfon, sekarang gadis itu sedang memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sehun" Chanyeol mengerti, dan memberitahu gadis itu tentang siapa yang menelfonnya. "Lanjutkan makanmu"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan.

"Ibumu mencarimu" Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapannya tadi. "Sehun mengkhawatirkanmu, dia mendatangi rumahmu dan orang rumahmu berkata jika ibumu sedang mencarimu"

Baekhyun selesai..

Nafsu makannya hilang.

Gadis itu menunda jawabannya atas pernyataan Chanyeol, meletakkan mangkuk buburnya pada nampan dan mengambil segelas air putih, dibantu oleh pria tampan disampingnya.

"Ahjussi" ada sirat permohonan yang tak sampai dari manik bening milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya.

 _"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku tetap disini? Atau paling tidak, bisakah ahjussi memanggilkan mommy kemari? Aku takut untuk pulang sendirian"_

Kalimat panjang itu tertahan oleh kesadaran jika dirinya tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengucapkannya.

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun?"

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku" Itu adalah kalimat pelarian supaya lidahnya tidak mengatakan kalimat lain yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalasnya. "aku senang bisa membantumu" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, tetapi melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang menunjukkan jika gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang mudah membuka dirinya terhadap orang lain, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Sedangkan di dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak bertanya padanya tentang mengapa keadaannya bisa seperti itu saat Chanyeol menolongnya. Karena jika iya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

Sehun memberondong Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat Chanyeol baru saja membukakan pintu untuk adiknya itu. saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Sehun padanya, Chanyeol berakhir hanya diam tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari pemuda tampan yang merupakan adik kandungnya tersebut.

Keduanya memasuki kamar Chanyeol, memang hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen pria itu. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menata rambut miliknya saat dua laki-laki dengan wajah sedikit mirip tersebut tertangkap atensinya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun saat pemuda tampan yang merupakan sunbaenya itu berjalan tergesa ke arahnya, dimana kemudian tubuhnya menegang tepat saat dua tangan Sehun berhasil mendekap tubuh kecilnya.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau membuatku hampir gila Baek" Sejujurnya Sehun memang benar-benar merasa hampir gila memikirkan Baekhyun sejak siang tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu belum ada satu jam sejak Sehun mengantarkannya hingga sampai depan rumah saat tiba-tiba Sehun harus mendengar suara kalut Baekhyun yang meminta tolong untuk menjaga Luhan.

Tangan Baekhyun menggantung di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu bingung bagaimana harus merespon tindakan Sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba. Namun sesaat setelah mendengar suara kekhawatiran Sehun padanya, Baekhyun segera mengendalikan diri dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"aku baik-baik saja, oppa" Keduanya masih bertahan untuk saling berbagi ketenangan, melupakan satu eksistensi lain yang kini memilih untuk berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan miliknya sendiri yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit lebih panas malam ini.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menyukai kedatangan Sehun di tempatnya. Justru di hari-hari sebelumnya dia sangat senang jika adiknya itu memilih menginap di apartemen ini bersamanya karena dia ada teman untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tetapi kenapa hari ini dia bahkan menyesal telah membukakan pintu untuk adiknya sendiri.

Tidak!

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Dia hanya..

Dia hanya belum pernah merasakan perasaan mengganjal dan asing yang saat ini bernaung di rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Yoona tengah menangis di pelukan Baekboom. Pikiran wanita itu kalut. Rasa cemas mendominasi mengingat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat meninggalkan rumah siang tadi dan hingga malam telah larut Baekhyun belum juga di temukan.

"Aku tidak pernah becus menjaganya oppa, aku ibu yang buruk. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun meninggalkanku? hiks" wanita itu bergetar di dalam dekapan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak, hey dengar!" Baekboom menangkup wajah adiknya. "kau, aku dan semuanya sangat tau bagaimana Baekhyun menyayangimu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Dia pasti akan segera pulang, hem?" Sejujurnya Baekboom juga sangat cemas akan keadaan Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak tau sedekat apa hubungan pria itu dengan Baekhyun. Baekboom adalah seorang pria yang dulu telah jatuh cinta tepat saat pertama kalinya ia menatap sorot bening menakjubkan daari sepasang mata seorang bayi mungil yang menangis saat bayi itu di lahirkan.

Baekboom adalah salah satu orang yang setengah mati menjaga bayi itu hingga bayi tersebut tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat mengagumkan.

Drrrtt drrrrttt

Getar ponsel Baekboom membuat pria itu melepaskan wajah Yoona. Nama Chanyeol tertera disana, dan pria itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ssi?" satu tangannya yang terbebas Baekboom gunakan untuk mengelus rambut adiknya, Yoona masih saja menangis meskipun tidak sekalut tadi.

" _Baekboom-ssi, Baekhyun bersamaku, dia ada di apartemenku saat ini"_ Terkejut tentu saja, namun perasaan lega lebih mendominasi. Setidaknya Baekhyun baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Aku akan segera ke tempatmu untuk menjemputnya, terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi" Dengan itu sambungan telepon mereka terputus. "Yoona-yaa, Baekki bersama Chanyeol saat ini, oppa akan membawa mobil oppa kemari, kau tunggu disini yaa" Yoona menangis kencang, dia begitu lega sebab Baekhyunnya baik-baik saja. Keduanya memang tengah duduk di taman di pusat kota, Baekboom dan Yoona sama-sama tidak tau lagi harus mencari Baekhyun kemana dan berakhir mengelilingi taman tersebut sebab taman itu adalah salah satu taman yang sering di kunjungi Baekhyun.

Baekboom berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ia parkir di sisi lain dari taman tersebut.

"sayang, maafkan mommy" sedangkan Yoona sudah berulang kali menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah kembali tertidur dengan Sehun yang masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang mengamati wajah cantik gadis itu. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan ia hanya ingin tidur kembali setelah mendengar jika Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Baekboom.

Sebelumnya Sehun sudah ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, tetapi Chanyeol pikir akan lebih baik menghubungi keluarga Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mengingat perkataan Sehun jika ibu Baekhyun sedang mencari gadis itu.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa bersamanya?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sesaat lalu memasuki kamar apartemen tersebut.

"aku tidak sengaja bertemu dia di jalan dan keadaannya sangat buruk" Chanyeol masih setia menancapkan atensinya pada wajah terlelap Baekhyun.

"Hyung mengenal keluarga Baekhyun?" Sehun penasaran, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menghubungi oppa Baekhyun. Seingatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bertemu satu kali saat Chanyeol menjemput Sehun di kampus waktu itu.

"Baekhyun adik Yoona" ada nada lesu dari kalimat pendek itu. Namun baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau mengapa suaranya berubah seperti itu dan apa arti dari nada suaranya tersebut.

"Yoona? Maksudmu Yoona calon istrimu?" Sehun belum pernah bertemu calon istri Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda itu tau jika nama wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol adalah Yoona.

Chanyeol mengangguk..

Aah, pantas saja Sehun merasa tidak asing dengan wajah oppa Baekhyun, mungkin ia pernah bertemu di kantor Chanyeol atau dimana sebeb perusahaan mereka terlibat kerja sama.

"aku sudah menghubungi kakak Baekhyun, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita mengabari keluarganya terlebih dahulu dari pada langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Mereka sedang menuju kemari"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, matanya sibuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Dalam benaknya pemuda itu telah menyimpan satu tanya besar.. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis terlihat begitu cantik bahkan dengan mata terpejam dan wajah sedikit pucat seperti ini?.

Rasanya sudah berulang kali Sehun mengatakan dalam hatinya jika di sepenuhnya telah mengagumi Baekhyun.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya dari wajah Baekhyun untuk memandang Sehun. "Kurasa aku telah berhasil _move on_ dari Seulgi" Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ucapan Sehun jika adiknya telah jatuh cinta. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak perlu berfikir lebih keras untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang berhasil membuat Sehun melupakan rasa cintanya pada mantan kekasih adiknya itu. Sebab dengan melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menatap satu-satunya gadis yang berada di antara mereka saat ini dapat menjelaskan jika gadis itulah orangnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Entah sebab apa tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan asing pada rongga dadanya. Ada sedikit rasa terbakar di dalam sana yang Chanyeol sendiripun tak tau apa itu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pria dewasa yang bahkan belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang orang-orang sering bicarakan.

Terkadang rasa iri sekilas terlintas saat melihat Sehun yang bahkan dengan umurnya saat ini sudah merasakan jatuh cinta beberapa kali.

Pria itu lantas terkekeh kecil dan mengundang perhatian kecil. "Apa ada yang lucu Hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan kerucutan bibir, mengira jika Chanyeol tengah meledeknya.

"Tidak. Ayo, biarkan dia beristirahat" Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar itu setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan untuk membenarkan selimut Baekhyun.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 8 malam saat Baekboom dan Yoona tiba di tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Kakak beradik itu tiba dengan wajah kalut serta raut cemas yang tak lagi mampu di sembunyikan.

Terutama Yoona, bahkan ketika sampai di tempat Chanyeol, wanita itu sama sekali belum menghentikan tetesan air matanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Dia ada di kamarku, kalian bisa melihatnya disana" Chanyeol mengantar Yoona dan Baekboom menuju kamarnya dimana Baekhyun masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak terusik oleh kehadiran mereka, atau bahkan pada kecupan berkali-kali yang di berikan Yoona pada punggung tangannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia tidak mau menghabiskan buburnya saat bangun tidur tadi dan setelah aku memberitahu padanya jika kalian akan datang menjemput dia kembali tertidur" Chanyeol ikut mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak begitu cantik meski dengan mata terpejam.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun Chanyeol-ssi, kami akan membawanya pulang sekarang" Baekboom mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol. ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Chanyeol hanya bisa membungkuk sopan saat mata Baekboom beralih padanya.

"Bukahkah kau Sunbae Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Baekboom-ssi" Sehun bingung harus memanggil Baekboom dengan sebutan apa? Lagi pula akan terlihat lancang bukan jika tiba-tiba ia memanggil Baekboom dengan sebutan Hyung? Mengingat pria itu adalah oppa Baekhyun.

"Sehun adalah adikku Baekboom-ssi?" Chanyeol ikut menjelaskan situasi.

"Oppa" hingga suara Yoona mengalihkan fokus mereka kembali.

Baekboom segera menghampiri Yoona yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang dimana Baekhyun terlelap. Pria itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekboom kembali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari apartement pria itu. Sedangkan Yoona hanya memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai bentuk kesopanan dan terimakasih pada pria yang menjadi calon suaminya itu. Wanita itu hanya belum bisa berbicara banyak sebab pikirannya masih di dominasi oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekboom mulai melajukan mobilnya dimana Yoona berada di belakang sembari memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Berulang kali wanita itu mengecupi puncak kepala ataupun satu telapak Baekhyun yang sejak tadi Yoona genggam.

Melihat bagaimana ketidak adilan yang di terima Baekhyun membuat Yoona selalu merasakan sesak dalam dada mengingat jika dirinyalah yang menyebabkan keadaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Jika dialah pelaku utama atas ketidak adilan yang di terima Baekhyun.

Jika dirinyalah yang menyebabkan gadis yang berada di dekapannya saat ini merasakan kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Jika dialah, seorang ibu yang sama sekali tidak becus menjaga buah hatinya.

Dialah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun, putrinya begitu menderita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul 1997_

 _"Appa.. ampun appa" Yoona meraung kesakitan mengucap segala kalimat permohonan ampun pada tuan Byun yang saat ini tengah menarik rambutnya kencang hingga gadis berusia 16 tahun itu terseret di lantai Mansion keluarganya._

 _Nyonya Byun sudah tak lagi bisa menahan jeritan tangisnya melihat sang suami menghajar putrinya dengan begitu keji._

 _Kedua sudut bibir gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam senior high school itu sudah mengeluarkan darah sebab tamparan yang berulang kali di layangkan oleh ayahnya._

 _"Anak tidak tau diri! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan anak yang menjadi jalang sepertimu!" Tuan Byun menghempaskan rambut Yoona hingga membuat gadis yang tengah meraung dalam tangisnya itu tersungkur di atas dinginnya lantai mansion itu._

 _Beberapa lebam sudah menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

 _"Gugurkan! Gugurkan bayi haram dalam perutmu itu sekarang juga!" Yoona meringsut memeluk perut datarnya saat suara penuh amarah tuan Byun kembali terdengar dengan perintah menakutkan yang begitu menuntut._

 _"Tidak appa, Yoona minta maaf. Jangan gugurkan kandungan Yoona hiks" Yoona memang masih di bawah umur, bahkan usianya baru 16 tahun. Tetapi dia bukanlah seorang gadis keji yang akan tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri._

 _"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin mempertahankan janin sialan itu? Kau punya otak tidak?! Kau bahkan baru memasuki tahun pertamamu di SHS dan hari ini kau mencoreng wajahku dengan aib sialanmu itu Yoona!" Tangis Yoona dan nyonya Byun semakin menjadi._

 _Gadis itu bingung.._

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bahkan pemilik bayi di kandungannya saat ini sama sekali tidak Yoona tau keberadaannya._

 _Terakhir ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu adalah saat satu bulan lalu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan sebab kepindahan pemuda itu ke negara lain._

 _Dan Yoona sama sekali tidak tau negara mana yang menjadi tempat tinggal ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya itu._

 _"Ak-aku, aku akan membesarkannya appa. Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan ayahnya, aku akan menca—"_

 _"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu?! Kau ingin membunuhku dengan rasa malu sebab putri bungsuku menikah di bawah umur karena hamil di luar nikah! Aku tidak peduli dengan laki-laki brengsek yang menghamilimu! Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerima bayi harammu itu!" Setelahnya tuan Byun hanya berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yoona yang masih menangis dengan nyonya Byun yang kini sudah mendekapnya._

 _Hari berganti hari, minggu minggu telah terlewati, Yoona melewati hari demi harinya dengan begitu berat. Kehamilannya sudah besar dan sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan._

 _Home schooling menjadi pilihan alternatif karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Yoona tetap melanjutkan sekolah di tempatnya menuntut ilmu sebelumnya._

 _Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 9 bulan, namun selama itu pula Yoona merasa jika ia menjadi orang asing di rumahnya sendiri._

 _Jangankan untuk menyapa, melihat Yoonapun ayahnya seolah enggan. Beruntung ibunya masih bisa menerima keadannya. Dan juga Baekboom kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya._

 _Kehidupan Yoona berubah, usianya yang masih begitu dini serta beban hidup yang terlalu berat rasanya telah berhasil merenggut semangat hidup gadis itu._

 _Hingga ketika ia telah resmi menjadi seorang ibu, tangisan pertama bayi perempuan saat itu seolah menjadi awal baru untuk kehidupan Yoona._

 _Wajah cantik serta kejapan polos bayi perempuannya seakan menjadi mampu memberikan pasokan energi padanya._

 _Dan saat itulah Yoona merasa jika keputusannya untuk mempertahankan bayinya sama sekali bukan keputusan yang salah._

 _Dia bahagia.._

 _Dia bahagia dengan kehadiran seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya mommy dengan suara riangnya._

 _Dia bahagia dengan kehadiran seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya itu selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang dari kegiatan kampusnya yang melelahkan._

 _Dia bahagia ketika gadis kecil yang ia beri nama Baekhyun itu selalu memeluknya begitu erat pada setiap malamnya._

 _Meskipun dengan beban dan tekanan yang begitu berat sebab ia harus tetap memenuhi tuntutan tuan Byun atas pendidikannya dan juga karir yang harus ia miliki sekaligus menjadi sosok ibu ketika ia kembali ke rumah untuk Baekhyunnya._

 _Yoona bahagia, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua tekanan itu._

 _Hanya saja.. bisakah Yoona meminta satu permintaan?_

 _Bisakah ia meminta untuk mereka tidak mengganggu Baekhyunnya._

 _Hati Yoona terasa teriris begitu dalam saat untuk pertama kali mendapati Baekhyun kecil yang menangis kesakitan akibat pukulan tuan Byun._

 _Hati Yoona sangat sakit ketika di usianya yang masih sangat kecil Baekhyun di paksa untuk berpisah dengannya._

 _Yoona sangat sakit ketika ia harus berpisah jauh dari putrinya saat ia harus melanjutkan studynya di luar negeri._

 _Dan Yoona kembali merasa gagal ketika putrinya bahkan tidak lagi bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang seharusnya Baekhyun berikan padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eung~, Mom?" Mata sipit Baekhyun mulai mengerhap menyesuaikan pandangannya. Suara serak khas bangun tidur miliknya menyapa pendengaran Yoona dan Baekboom.

" _Baby.._ maafkan mommy sayang" Yoona mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan rentetan kalimat permintaan maaf pada putrinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Baekhyun, kau membuat mommy takut" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoona, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher wanita yang memiliki peran penting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Maafkan Baekkie Mom"

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah. Hanya saja, jangan lakukan lagi.. jangan pernah meninggalkan mommy _baby_ " Baekboom tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya dari kaca mobil.

"Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Mommy"

"Mommy juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyunie.. maafkan mommy belum bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Baekhyunie selama ini" Baekhyun hanya menggelang berulang kali di dalam dekapan Yoona.

Tidak..

Baginya, Yoona adalah ibu terhebat yang ada..

.

.

Ketiganya sampai di Mansion keluarga Byun setelah malam sudah sangat larut sebab sebelumnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mengingat baik Yoona dan Baekboom juga belum sempat makan malam. Bahkan keduanya melewatkan makan siangnya.

"Hari ini Baekhyun tidur dengan mommy ya?" Baekhyun memandang memelas pada Yoona, membuat wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya itu terkekeh gemas.

"Mommy akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dulu"

"Baekhyun juga ingin mandi bersama mommy" Beberapa kali Yoona dan Baekboom melirik ke segala arah, memastikan jika ayah mereka tidak melihat atau mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang memanggil Yoona dengan sebutan Mommy.

"Dasar bayi besar. Es krimmu" Baekboom menyerahkan satu kantung plastik berisi es krim yang memang sengaja mereka beli sebelum pulang ke rumah tadi.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan es krim es krimnya di dalam lemari pendingin.

"B?" Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat Baekboom yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk meletakkan seluruh stok es krim yang ia beli ke dalam lemari pendingin, sebelum benar-benar menghadap Baekboom.

"Biar samchon lihat" Pria itu kemudian menangkup satu pipi Baekhyun, menghasilkan desisan lirih dari gadis cantik tersebut. Baekboom dapat melihat sudut bibir Baekhyun terluka meskipun tidak ada lagi bekas darah.

"Maafkan samchon, seharusnya samchon bisa melindungimu" Baekboom membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan Baekboom. Setidaknya di rumah ini Baekhyun masih memiliki Yoona, Baekboom dan neneknya yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Terimakasih karena samchon tidak membenci Baekhyun seperti appa"

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih hm? Kau keponakan samchon, mana mungkin samchon membencimu? Meskipun kau gadis nakal yang menyebalkan dan juga sangat jelek tetapi samchon tetap menyayangimu"

"Samchoon!" Baekboom tertawa mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya merasa jika takdir begitu tidak adil untuk gadis yang ada di pelukannya saat ini. Meskipun sejak kecil Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya, setidaknya Baekboom berharap jika keberadaannya bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduan Baekhyun pada kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Sejak kecil Baekboomlah satu-satunya pria yang akan dengan senang hati merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Baekhyun saat ia pulanb sekolah, kuliah, atau bahkan sampai ia telah bekerja. Menggantikan peran sosok ayahnya yang seharusnya menjadi orang dimana si kecil Baekhyun mengadukan segala hal yang di rasakan gadis malang itu.

"Madilah, kau bau _Bunny_ " Baekboom kembali menggoda Baekhyun, setidaknya melalui hal itulah Baekboom berusaha membuat Baekhyun tetap tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak ketidakadilan yang di dapat gadis itu.

"Dasar orang tua menyebalkan" Baekhyun berbalik badan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekboom yang terkekeh gemas. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, gadis itu berhenti dan kembali berbalik sebelum berlari kecil ke arah Baekboom kembali.

Cup—

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi samchon Baekhyunie, selamat malam samchon" Baekhyun memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi Baekboom dan berlalu meninggalkan pria yang ia panggil samchon itu. Sedangkan Baekboom kini tengah mendongak dengan mengipasi wajahnya sendiri, sebenarnya lebih tepat mengipasi kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Anak nakal itu berniat membuatku menjadi pria cengeng atau bagaimana sih?" Baekboom masih terus mengipasi kedua matanya untuk menghalau air mata yang rasanya sudah terkumpul dan hampir menetes dari sana sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sebelum menaiki tangga, Baekboom menyempatkan untuk melihat pintu kamar Yoona, dimana adik serta keponakannya berada disana. "Selamat malam juga cantik. Berjanjilah pada samchon, suatu saat nanti, Baekhyun harus hidup bahagia" Lantas pria itu segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sekarang waktunya Baekhyunie tidur. Besok mommy akan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di kampus" Saat ini Baekhyun tengah dalam posisi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Yoona, sedangkan Yoona tengah sibuk memberikan usapan lembut pada surai kecoklatan milik putrinya.

"Selamat malam Mom, Baekhyun sayang pada mommy"

"Selamat malam cantik. Mommy juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyunie" setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Meskipun ia sudah tertidur cukup lama di tempat Chanyeol tadi. Tetapi Baekhyun masih merasa jika tubuhnya begitu lelah dan ia hanya ingin menikmati dekapan hangat seorang wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Seorang wanita yang rela mempertaruhkan segalanya demi Baekhyun.

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun wanita itu belum juga memejamkan matanya. Yoona masih sibuk mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tetlihat begitu damai saat terlelap.

"Maafkan mommy atas ketidakadilan yang selama ini Baekhyun dapatkan, mommy memyangimu nak" Satu kecupan panjang pada kening Baekhyun Yoona berikan.

"Yoona?" Hingga suara ketukan pintu dan suara nyonya Byun menyapa pendengarannya. Wanita itu bangkit untuk membukakan pintu sebelum mengatur sebuah guling sebagai ganti dirinya untuk di peluk Baekhyun sebab gadis itu sempat merengek dalam tidurnya tiap kali Yoona melepaskan pekukannya.

"Eomma belum tidur?" Yoona melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Mana mungkin eomma bisa tidur saat eomma bahkan tidak tau bagaimana keadaan cucu eomma?" Yoona menggeser badannya untuk memberikan jalan nyonya Byun memasuki kamarnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu lantas berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap. Nyonya Byun membawa satu telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk ia tangkipkan di satu sisi pipinya.

Keduanya hanya diam, Yoona mesih setia berdiri di belakang ibunya yang duduk di tepi ranjang, sama-sama mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti sangat tertekan" Yoona hanya memberikan usapan lembut pada pundak wanita yang menjadi ibu kandungnya tersebut sebagai jawaban.

"Ini sudah malam, dan Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Tidurlah Eomma, Eomma harus menjaga kesehatan Eomma" Nyonya Byun masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berdiri setelah memberikan kecupan di kening dan kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau juga harus tidur, lihatlah nak kantung matamu mulai terlihat. Baekhyun tidak akan suka melihatnya. Apa kau tidak ingat saat gadis kecil kita itu memangis hanya karena melihat kantung matamu menghitam saat itu?" Keduanya terkekeh mengingat kenangan menggemaskan itu.

"Selamat malam eomma" Nyonya Byun mengelus pipi Yoona sebagai jawaban sebelum meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara gadis yang memanggil namanya. Disana, Luhan di bantu dengan seorang pria dewasa yang Baekhyun yakin adalah kakak dari gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan Luhan yang berjalan pincang di bantu oleh kakaknya.

"Kau sudah mulai masuk kuliah? Kenapa tidak istirahat dulu Luhanie?" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan segera menggandeng Luhan untuk menggantikan peran Kris.

"Ini Kris Ge, saudara laki-lakiku yang aku ceritakan" Luhan mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Ayeonghaseyo" Baekhyun menyapa Kris dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih yaa waktu itu sudah membantu Luhan" Kris mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung menjawabnya.

Luhan mengeryit saat melihat Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang Luhan sendiri tidak tau apa artinya. "Gege kenapa melihat Baekhyun seperti itu sih? Gege tidak berniat menjadi pedofil pada temanku kan?" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari meruntuki mulut adiknya yang memang dasarnya selalu asal jika berbicara. Pria itu bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang semakin menunduk setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Usia Kris dengan Luhan memang terpaut cukup jauh untuk ukuran seorang kakak beradik. Luhan adalah anak terakhir dari empat bersaudara dimana Kris adalah putra sulung dari keluarganya. Usia keduanya terpaut sekutar 15 tahun.

"Gege ke ruang dosen, kau berhati-hatilah dan jangan ceroboh. Baekhyun saya titip Luhan ya?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya Kris berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kau pasti canggung yaa bertemu dengan gegeku? Maaf ya Baek. Usia kami memang terpaut cukup jauh tetapi tenang saja, Kris ge tidak akan menjadi pedofil seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi, dia sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang di cintainya, meskipun aku tidak tau siapa wanita itu." Bukankah Baekhyun sudah pernah bilang jika Luhan itu seorang gadis yang sedikit cerewet?

"Lagipula kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu sih' Lu? Kasihan ahjussi pasti malu"

"Ahjussi?! Kau memanggilnya ahjussi?" Luhan terbahak dengan sesekali ringisan kecil muncul di wajahnya saat kakinya kembali terasa ngilu sebab ia yang terlalu bersemangat berjalan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih fokus untuk membantu memapah tubun Luhan. "Haha benar, panggilah dia seperti itu. Dia memang sudah tua Baek, akan sangat aneh jika kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa" Luhan terlihat begitu puas mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Ahjussi. Gadis itu hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kris saat tau hal ini.

"Luhan, tidak bisakah kau tertawa dengan sedikit anggun? Kau itu perempuan Lu" Baekhyun membantu Luhan duduk di kelas mereka, sedangkan gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi sahabat pertama yang Baekhyun miliki itu hanya terkekeh mendengar rentetan kalimat nasehat yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng maklum dengan itu, kemudian ia mulai fokus pada depan kelasnya sebab dosen mereka sudah datang.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang akan membantumu berjalan nanti jika sudah sampai Lu?" Baekhyun masih menahan taksi yang akan di tumpangi Luhan. Luhan bersikeras tidak ingin menunggu Kris sampai selesai mengajar dan memilih pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi.

"Aku bisa meminta tolong bulbul membantuku nanti Baek, kau tenang saja" Sedangkan gadis yang dicemaskan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Bulbul itu siapa?" Baekhyun memastikan kembali, setidaknya jika di tempat tinggal Luhan dan maid atau seseorang yang bisa membantu gadis itu Baekhyun tidak begitu khawatir. Luhan menolak saat Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

"Kucingku" Luhan menjawab dengan terbahak, membuat Baekhyun mendegus kesal pada Luhan.

"Tidak usah cemas Baek, aku akan baik-baik saja. Segeralah pulang dan aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai di rumah nanti" Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan pergi.

Gadis itu lantas berbalik dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan arah taksi Luhan berlalu. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menelisik kembali map pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan jalan yang harus ia lewati.

"Baekhyun?" Lagi dan lagi sebuah mobil audy yang pernah Baekhyun lihat berhenti. Itu Sehun, pria itu mungkin juga baru selesai dari kampus dan akan pulang.

"Sehun sunb— maksudku Sehun oppa" Baekhyun menyapa Sehun dengan canggung. Ini sudah hari keempat setelah terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu Sehun di tempat Chanyeol hari itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun sedikit mengeryit melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah rumah gadis itu. Dan juga kenapa Baekhyun tidak di jemput?.

"Aku ingin ke Gereja Sunbae, tetapi sepertinya mapnya salah" Baekhyun tertawa canggung sebab lagi dan lagi ia terlihat seperti gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa di mata Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, Sehun mengetahui jika dia tidak bisa naik kendaraan umum sebab tidak tau caranya. Kedua, Sehun mengetahui jika Baekhyun takut naik taksi sendiri. Dan ketiga hari ini Sehun mengetahui jika Baekhyun adalah gadis kelewat polos yang bisa di sesatkan oleh aplikasi map di ponselnya.

Laki-laki itu lantas terkekeh sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana. Sehun segera meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk kemudian membawa gadis itu memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan sesuatu Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membantumu" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia masih malu pada Sehun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mencemaskanmu setelah hari itu tetapi kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku"

"Maaf sunbae, aku sama sekali belum membuka seluruh pesan yang masuk di ponselku" Dan saat ini Baekhyun harus kembali merasa tidak enak hati pada Sehun.

"Kau memanggilku Sunbae lagi. Tidak apa. Yang terpenting kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang" Keduanya kembali terdiam selama perjalanan yang cukup singkat itu sebelum mobil Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah gereja yang letaknya memang tak begitu jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Ini Gereja terdekat dari kampus kita, ayo" Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan keduanya berjalan menuju Gereja. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mengedarkan pandangannya pada lingkungan sejeliling Gereja, Sehun justru fokus pada wajah Baekhyun yang lagi dan lagi terlihat begitu menawan.

Sampai saat mereka tiba di depan pintu Gereja, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dan mengerjap memandang laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"Masuklah Baek" Sehun mengarahkan dagunya untuk menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

"Oppa tidak masuk?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan kerjapan polos yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tidak normal.

"Tidak, aku tunggu disini" Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana cara mata laki-laki itu menatap sosok gadis mungil di depannya akan sangat mudah bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Tatapan Sehun begitu memuja, bahkan ia merasa jika apa yang Sehun rasakan pada Seulgi, mantan kekasihnya yang membuatnya sangat sulit melupakan gadis itu tidaklah sehebat perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Oppa tidak terbiasa Baek" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maka mulai sekarang harus di biasakan. Ayo, ini tidak akan lama" Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu menarik Sehun ke dalam, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa melangkah mengikuti gadis yang benar-benar telah berhasil melumpuhkan hatinya.

Keduanya duduk di kursi. Sehun tetep menjadi pihak yang mengamati. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari wajah Byun Baekhyun yang saat ini terpejam dengan kedua tangan menangkup di dada.

 _"Cantik"_ Cukup lama pria itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui selama gadis itu berdoa, sebelum kemudian saat Baekhyun membuka mata, Sehun segera menghadap depan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya dan memejamkan mata.

Mulanya, Sehun hanya pura-pura suapa Baekhyun tidak memarahinya. Namun setelah ia memejamkan mata entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan menuntut dalam dirinya. Hingga sebuah doa benar-benar terpanjat dari lubuk hatinya.

Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah melakukan ini, berdoa? Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali pergi ke Gereja, mungkin dulu saat ia masih kecil saat ikut ibunya.

Dan hari ini Sehun melakukannya, duduk di sebuah gereja dengan mata terpejam dan dia berdoa.

 _"Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya bukan? Aku hanya ingin meminta. Bolehkah aku memiliki satu malaikatmu yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingku? Boleh yaa? Okee.. harus boleh. Aku tidak ingin penolakan"_ pria itu ingin sekali tertawa mengingat betapa konyolnya dia saat ini, namun saat Sehun ingin melakukannya, niatnya harus terurung oleh tatapan lembut dari gadis yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Baekhyun terlihat menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum teduh menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Ekhmm" entah mengapa di tatap Baekhyun seperti itu membuat Sehun gugup bukan main. Sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana sebelum mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Besok kau ada kuliah?" Mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun sempat menolak namun Sehun tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

"Iyaa, tapi sore" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum.

Lagi!

Baekhyun bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu?

Sehun rasanya benar-benar frustasi sebab setiap Baekhyun beratatap muka dengannya dengan sebuah senyum jantung pria itu kembali berdetak tak karuan.

"Oppa jemput yaa?"

"Hm? Tidak perlu oppa.. lagi pula Baekhyun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke kampus besok" Baekhyun hanya tidak enak jika Sehun harus menjemputnya jauh-jauh sedangkan tempat tinggal pria itu jelas-jelas berbeda arah dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu pulangnya oppa yang antar. Tidak ada penolakan Baek"

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun menghela nafas, lagipula ia juga tak akan bisa menolak jika Sehun sudah keras kepala.

"Sudah sampai" dan saat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mereka memang sudah sampai di depan Mansion keluarganya.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dengan Sehun yang selalu bersikap lembut membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Oppa hati-hati menyetirnya, terimakasih untuk hari ini" Sehun mengangguk dan mengusak kecil rambut Baekhyun sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan malajukan mobilnya kembali ke kampus sebab sebenarnya, ia ada rapat bersama anggota organisasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putri eomma memasak apa?" Nyonya Byun menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa alat dapur dan bahan masakan.

"Eomma, bisakah eomma mencobanya?" Baekhyun menyuapkan bulgogi buatannya pada nyonya Byun. "Bagaimana?"

"Woaah.. eomma tidak pernah tau jika putri kecil Byun ini begitu pandai memasak" Baekhyun terkekeh dengan rona merah pada pipinya saat mendengar pujian nyonya Byun. Nam Ahjumma yang sedari tadi membantu Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari manik mata nona mudanya.

"Baekhyun takut jika rasanya tidak enak, untung saja Nam Ahjumma mau membantu Baekhyunie" Nyonya Byun mengelus surai Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis itu kini sudah subuk menata masakannya pada kotak makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Memangnya Baekhyunie memasak untuk siapa? Mommy? Atau Samchon?" Memang, jika tidak ada tuan Byun di rumah, semua orang rumah memanggilkan Yoona dan Baekboom sebagaimana mestinya pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan~ samchon terlalu menyebalkan untuk Baekhyunie antarkan makan siang. Ini untuk seseorang yang sudah menolong Baekhyun hihi" Nyatanya keceriaan Baekhyun benar-benar menular pada orang-orang sekelilingnya. Beberapa maid yang berada di dapur ikut tersenyum mendengar nada ceria Baekhyun.

"Eeyy.. sekarang Baekhyunie sudah mulai rahasia-rahasiaan yaa?" Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi wanita paruh baya yang sebenarnya adalah neneknya itu.

"Sudah selesai.. eomma Baekhyun akan segera berangkat yaa?"

"Baekhyunie naik apa? Lee ahjussi belum kembali sayang, Baekhyunie tadi bilang katanya Baekhyun ke kampus sore?"

"Baekhyunie bisa naik taksi eomma, dan nanti Lee ahjussi tidak usah menjemput Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan pulang bersama teman"

"Baekhyun yakin akan naik taksi?" Sejujurnya nyonya Byun merasa cemas mengingat Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gadis yang biasa naik kendaraan umum sebab selama ini gadis itu selalu di antar jemput oleh supir kaluarga ataupun Yoona dan Baekboom jika kemana-mana.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja eomma.."

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun saat ini. Berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi sesuai alamat yang di berikan Baekboom kemarin.

Yaa, Baekhyun sedang berada di depan Park In, sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea selatan diamana di dalamnya ada seorang pria yang ingin Baekhyun temui.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di lobby Park In, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri tentang haruskah ia masuk? Atau ia batalkan saja niatnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol?

Semalam ia sempat berdiskusi dengan Baekboom tentang niatnya mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol, dan pamannya itu menyarakan untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun menuruti saran itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang, bagaimana caranya ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di perusahaan pria itu. Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan pada pria itu mengingat jika mereka hanyalah asing terlepas dari Chanyeol yang kebetulan menolongnya sampai dua kali.

Baekhyun hendak berbalik sebelum suara serak khas yang mulai tidak asing untuknya memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?" Itu Chanyeol, pria itu baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sesaat lalu berhenti di depan Baekhyun di Lobby perusahaan.

"A—Ahjussi" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menelisik penampilan Baekhyun. Menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan dalam pikirannya, jika Baekhyun adalah gadis yang terlihat menawan dengan apapun yang di pakai gadis itu.

"A-aku, aku ingin menemui Ahjussi" terdapat rona kemerahan yang kini tampak semakin jelas berada di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengeryit sebelum berbalik untuk memberikan beberapa pesan pada sekretarisnya.

"Ayo, kita keruanganku" Baekhyun mengangguk canggung dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya.

Beberapa orang terlihat menatap padanya. Mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gerangan seorang gadis yang sangat terlihat seperti mahasiswa berjalan bersama Park Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas adalah pimpinan perusahaan besar ini.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kerja Chanyeol yang tampak begitu luas. Ada satu set sofa di sebelah kanan ruangan, sedangkan di sisi yang berhadapan dengan pintu terdapat meja kerja Chanyeol. Beberapa rak buku yang berisi map-map tebal dan juga sederet buku-buku tentang bisnis berhajar disana. Di sisi kiri ruangan itu terdapat sebuah jendela uang tertutup dimana di sisinya terdapat vas bunga yang menambah suasana sejuk dalam ruangan bernuansa grey tersebut.

"Duduklah" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk sebelum kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa samping tempat Baekhyun. "Jadi?" Lebih ke pertanyaan yang sejak tadi Chanyeol tahan. Tentang bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berada di kantornya dan mengapa gadis itu ingin menemuinya.

"B-Baekhyun membawakan makan siang untuk Ahjussi" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung akan kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Eerr.. terimaksih sudah menolongku Ahjussi. Waktu itu aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ahjussi" Baekhyun menunduk malu. Warna merah pada pipinya semakin menjalar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Pria itu menggaruk pelipisnya sendiri yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Dua anak adam dan hawa itu bingung harus bagaimana sebab suasana terasa begitu canggung.

"B-bolehkah Ahjussi mencobanya?" Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai membantu Chanyeol membuka kotak makan siang itu. Gadis itu dengan telaten menyiapkan alat makan Chanyeol, mulai dari mengelap sendok serta sumpit untuk Chanyeol, serta menuangkan sup dan juga air minum untuk pria yang ia panggil Ahjussi itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum tipis pada wajah tampannya. Saat Baekhyun memberikan sumpit padanya, Chanyeol segera menerima dan mencoba makanan yang di bawakan Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tampak begitu lahap hingga setelah beberapa suapan ia baru bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk menjawabnya, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Ini enak, jarang-jarang gadis seumuranmu bisa memasak Baek" Suasana yang awalnya canggung kini mulai mencair perlahan.

"Buka mulutmu" Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyodorkan nasi yang lengkap dengan daging pada sumpit padanya. "Kita makan bersama hm? Aku tidak akan kuat menghabiskannya sendiri" tentu saja karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah makan siang di restoran tempatnya rapat sebelum kembali ke kantor tadi.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan dua anak manusia itu hingga keduanya berakhir dengan beberapa tawa serta candaan di sepanjang kegiatan makan siang itu.

Mereka makan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang terus menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sendok dan sumpit yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan juga. Bukankah hal itu sering di sebut dengan _inderect kiss_? Baekhyun kembali memerah ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari hal itu.

"Satu suapan lagi"

"Uhukk" Karena pikirannya dan juga suara Chanyeol yang kembali terdengar Baekhyun berakhir dengan tersedak, membuat Chanyeol panik.

"Hey.. pelan-pelan Baekhyun. Minumlah" Baekhyun menerima air putih yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Gadis itu kembali menangguk. Chanyeol segera membereskan peralatan makan siang yang di bawakan Baekhyun.

"Kau akan ke kampus setelah ini?" Baekhyun memasukkan kembali kotak makan siang itu pada tasnya.

"Nde Ahjussi"

"Ahjussi akan mengan— Oh tunggu" Baekhyun terperanjat, tatap matanya terkunci pada manik tajam namun teduh di hadapannya saat tiba-tiba pria di hadapannya itu menangkup satu sisi wajahnya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun, sebab Chanyeol kini merasakan jika bumi yang ia pijaki telah berhenti berputar. Ibu jarinya bergerak membersihkan noda kecil di sudut bibir Baekhyun sesuai niat awalnya. Namun kedua matanya masih bertahan menatap manik lembut milik Baekhyun.

Keduanya masih bertahan menyelami manik bening di hadapannya masing-masing. "Baekhyun/Ahjussi" keduanya kembali terdiam setelah secara berasamaan bibir mereka memanggil masing-masing lawannya.

"Ekhhm.. Ahjussi, Baekhyun harus segera ke kampus. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menolongku waktu itu" Baekhyun segera membukukkan badannya memberi salam pada Chanyeol sebelum bergegas berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Rona merah pada pipinya semakin terlihat merah padam hingga ke telinga. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana dan menetralkan detak jantung yang sedari tadi bertalu begitu cepat.

"Baekhyun" Namun saat langkah kakinya sampai di depan lift yang akan membawanya turun, sebuah suara dan tangan yang meraih pergelangannya menghentikannya.

Itu Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang begitu meneduhkan. "Ahjussi akan mengantarmu" Dan tak ada kesempatan untuk Baekhyun menolaknya sebab lift itu sudah tertutup dengan Ia bersama Chanyeol berada di dalamnya.

.

.

Keduanya berakhir di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah melaju menuju Universitas tempat Baekhyun menuntut ilmu.

Suasanya kembali canggung sebab keduanya memilih bungkam, lebih kepada menikmati debaran jantung yang menggila di dalam rongga dada masing-masing.

Dan saat mobil itu berhenti, Baekhyun segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan ingin cepat bergegas keluar dari mobil itu sebelum tangannya kembali di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Yaa Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bernafas sedikit berat, sebab debaran jantungnya tidak mereda sama sekali.

"Eerr.. bolehkah ahjussi menyimpan nomormu? Ma—maksud ahjussi, jika kau ingin ke kantor Ahjussi lagi kau bisa menghubungi Ahjussi terlebih dahulu. Ma-maksudku.." Chanyeol meruntuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tidak bilang saja jika kau ingin menyimpan nomor ponsel Baekhyun Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlihat begitu konyol saat ini. Lagipula memangnya Baekhyun akan ke kantornya lagi? Kenapa ia begitu percaya diri. "Ma-maksud Ahjussi"

Drrrtt drrrttt

Hingga getar ponsel Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan kegugupan pria itu. Disana, sebuah nomor tidak di kenal tengah menelepon Chanyeol.

"Itu nomor ponsel Baekhyun, Ahjussi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun memilikinya dari Baekboom oppa tetapi Baekhyun tidak berani menghubungi Ahjussi tadi" Chanyeol terkekeh, lebih pada menertawakan dirinya sendiri serta gemas akan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu memerah.

"Kalau begitu—" Baekhyun menggantuk kalimatnya, namun Chanyeol bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah. Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya" Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada mobil Chanyeol yang mulai melaju meninggalkan daerah gerbang kampusnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya yang masih berdetak begitu kencang.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh seperti sebuah rasa mengganjal dan sedikit aneh serta asing disana.

Namun gadis itu masih enggan mengambil kesimpulan, sebab iapun tidak begitu yakin dengan apa arti dari perasaan asing itu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cieeee siapa yang tebakannya beneerr?**

 **Sudah jelas kan statusnya dedek Byun? Sudah tau kan kenapa di Chapter satu authornya undah nangis duluan..**

 **.**

 **Spesial yang panjang-panjang untuk malam minggu para** **JOMBLO** **#HAHAHA, Semoga memuaskan :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review, aku agak miris lihat prosentase Review di semua FFku.. sebanyak itu Readers yang naca tetapi isinya kebanyakan para Siders..**

 **Setidaknya apa yg kalian tulis di kolom Review juga tidak akan sebanyak apa yang saya tulis di setiap Chapter yang saya up kan? Apakah sesulit itu untuk sekedar memberikan sedikit Review..**

 **Aah sudahlah.. nanti ujung-ujungnya malah curhat. Saya akan Update kalau Reviewnya tembus minimal 30 di Chapter ini. Gapapa yaa sekali-kali pasang target. Karena setelah melihat perbandingan jumlah Review dan Jumlah pembaca di setiap FF saya bener-bener terlihat tifak manusiawi wkwkwkwk.**

 **Kalo kalian pengen tau saya kasih contoh di ambiguous. Pembaca tetap setiap Chapternya itu lebih dari 1,5K pembaca loh, tapi yang Review cuma sekitar 20 orang.. miris gak sih lihatnya?**

 **Sekian**

 **Dan terimaksih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita abal-abal yang masih belum pantas mendapat kehormatan berupa Review dari kalian ini :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRETUM**

Baekhyun terlihat resah, gadis itu tampak tak tenang mengetukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai tempatnya berpijak. Jarum jam telah menunjuk pada angka 4 sore, dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada di Seoul National HQ. Yaa hari ini dia ingin mencoba pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan Subway atau MRT. Baekboom dan Yoona sempat melarangnya dan berkata akan menjemput Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia hanya ingin belajar, ia ingin belajar bagaimana caranya menggunakan Subway atau Bus untuk pergi ke Universitasnya dan juga tempat lain ataupun sebaliknya.

Karcis yang dia beli sudah berada di tangannya. Gadis itu beberapa kali kembali melihat lagi petunjuk yang diberikan Baekboom tentang di station mana dia harus berpindah Subway supaya sampai di Hannam Station. Baekhyun memang belum memiliki KTA/ T-Money yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membayar Subway atau bus maka dari itu dia membeli karcis secara manual.

"Fighting B, kau pasti bisa. Ini hanya seperti kereta mainan tetapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Benar" Gadis itu bergumam sendiri sembari menunggu kereta yang akan ia naiki datang. Tanpa tau jika seseorang sebenarnya berada di belakangnya dan tengah menahan tawa malihat betapa polosnya gadis itu.

Itu Sehun, si tampan bermarga Park itu sudah mengikuti Baekhyun sejak dari Universitas tadi setelah melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju stasiun. Tidak bermaksud apapun, Sehun hanya khawatir dan akhirnya ia memilih meninggalkan mobilnya di depan gedung Fakultas dan mengikuti Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Sebenarnya ia sempat ingin menegur Baekhyun dan mengantarkannya pulang, namun setelah ia pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk Baekhyun belajar menggunakan kendaraan umum sebab itu juga akan berguna untuk gadis itu nanti.

"Ya Mom?" Baekhyun terlihat mengangkat telfon yang baru saja masuk dalam ponselnya. Itu Yoona, wanita itu terdengar begitu mencemaskan Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Tidak, tidak. Baekhyunie baik-baik saja. Mommy tenang saja, Baekhyunie tidak akan tersesat atau salah naik kereta" Sehun tanpa sadar ikut mengulas senyum mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita yang Sehun yakini pasti adalah ibu dari gadis itu.

"Yes Mom" Baekhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum memasuki Subway yang dia tunggu.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat begitu rasah. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Baekhyun. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak ia izinkan untuk terlepas dari gadis mungil yang terlihat seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya itu. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat begitu kecil, terlepas dari ukuran badan gadis itu yang memang mungil, ekspresi wajah kebingungannya saat ini semakin meyakinkan beberapa orang jika gadis itu tidak lebih dari seorang siswa sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali naik kendaraan umum.

Sehun tidak tahan untuk menahan kekehannya setiap kali menangkap Baekhyun yang berjengkit saat Subway yang mereka naiki berhenti di stasiun, gadis itu hanya tengah mengecek nama stasiunnya mungkin memastikan tentang kapan ia harus turun dan berganti subway.

"Permisi, permisi" Sehun sedikit kesulitan ketika tubuhnya sedikit terdorong oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat terburu menuruni Subway disalah satu stasiun. Pria itu mencoba melindungi seorang nenek yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Pria itu masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, namun matanya seketika melebar saat melihat tubuh mungil gadis itu terdorong hingga keluar dari kereta.

Sehun benar-benar merutuki beberapa orang yang tidak sabaran dan seenaknya sendiri, hingga tidak mementingkan keadaan orang sekitar. Subway hari ini memang terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya. Sehun segera membantu nenek itu duduk di tempat yang baru saja kosong dan ia segera menerobos kerumunan beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan pintu kereta. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir terjepit pintu Subway jika saja ia tidak cepat keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang kereta yang tadinya ia naiki berjalan meninggalkannya. Saat di dalam tadi banyak orang yang turun di stasiun itu sehingga ia beberapa kali terdorong dan berakhir terseret arus hingga keluar kereta.

Sehun segera mengedarkan kedua matanya, mencari sosok yang ia cari. Hingga saat dirinya berhasil menemukan sosok itu helaan nafasnya terdengar penuh kelegaan. Pria itu terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang menatap kepergian kereta yang meninggalkannya dengan wajah memelas. Lantas pria itu segera menghampiri si mungil yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam memandang lesu pada kereta yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Keretanya meninggalkanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lesu ketika mendengar seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya bertanya. Gadis itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sebelum kemudian ia melebarkan mata setelah menyadari jika tidak seharusnya ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu padanya mengingat ia pergi sendiri tadi.

"Oh?!" Raut terkejut itu cukup menghibur. Sehun memberikan senyum termanis miliknya pada gadis yang masih melebarkan mata menatap padanya itu.

"Lain kali jangan berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, kau bisa terseret arus seperti tadi" Sehun meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan segera menggandeng gadis itu untuk menuju kereta lain yang bisa membawa mereka menuju Hanam Station. Baekhyun hanya menurut, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui jika dirinya cukup lega mendapati Sehun disana, sebab jika tidak ia pasti sudah berakhir dengan merepotkan Baekboom untuk menjemputnya dan akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak akan pernah mendapat izin menggunakan kendaraan umum lagi di lain waktu.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan disini?" Mengingat tempat tinggal Sehun yang dekat dengan Universitas tentu saja wajar jika Baekhyun bertanya tentang keberadaan Sehun disini. Terlebih seorang Oh Sehun tidak seharusnya menaiki kereta bawah tanah sebab kemanapun pria itu pergi ia tidak pernah meninggalkan mobil mewahnya.

"Oppa?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Umm.. Jika jawabannya adalah Oppa berada disini untuk mengikuti seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat begitu kebingungan saat menaiki subway apa Oppa akan dicap sebagai penguntit?" Wajah Baekhyun seketika langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Sehun mengikutinya? Sejak tadi?

"Jika kau ingin belajar menggunakan kendaraan umum harusnya kau meminta bantuan orang lain dulu untuk pertama kali B, bagaimana jika kau tersesat hm?" mereka masih terus berjalan menuju bagian lain stasiun.

"Beruntung aku melihatmu tadi jadi aku bisa mengikutimu, jika tidak apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun membawa Baekhyun untuk berdiri di sebuah loket khusus yang berada di stasiun, pria itu berbicara pada salah satu petugas dan tampak memberikan black card miliknya pada petugas tersebut.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, tidak begitu mengerti dengan yang dilakukan pria itu. Tangannya masih berada di genggaman pria itu. Sesekali mereka akan saling pandang dan Sehun selalu terkekeh saat mata mereka bertemu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan petugas itu sudah mengembalikan blackcard milik Sehun dan juga satu lagi kartu berwarna putih.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk menaiki semua kendaraan umum yang akan kau gunakan hm?" Pria itu menyerahkan kartu tersebut pada Baekhyun, dan kini Baekhyun tau kartu apa itu.

"Oppa seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, aku masih belajar dan aku bisa mengurusnya nanti" Baekhyun tidak enak hati, Sehun sudah terlalu banyak membantunya.

"Tidak apa, ayo"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melemparkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartementnya, hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk pria 33 tahun itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari Busan untuk mengecek proyek pembangunan hotel disana bersama dengan Baekboom.

Lantas tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali memutar ulang percakapannya dengan Baekboom saat makan siang tadi.

" _Baekhyun memang gadis yang pendiam, dia sulit dekat dengan orang lain. Selama ini hanya padaku, Yoona dan Eomma dia bisa membuka diri. Dia sangat berharga untuk kami bertiga, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku cukup terkejut saat dia meminta nomor ponselmu padaku kemarin, adikku benar-benar mendatangimu?"_

" _Yaa, dia datang untuk berterimakasih padaku" Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan wajah merona milik Baekhyun saat pertama kali ia menemukan gadis itu berada di depan kantornya._

" _Biar ku tebak! Dia pasti terlihat seperti bocah tersesat dengan kerjapan polosnya? Benar kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh membenarkan._

" _Dia terlihat begitu kebingungan, beruntung aku melihatnya di depan perusahaan saat itu" Keduanya sama-sama terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengan adikku?"_

' _adikmu yang mana?' tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengucap tanya itu di dalam hatinya._

" _Maksudku, kau dan Yoona akan menikah karena sebuah perjodohan, apa kau sudah memiliki rasa padanya?"_

' _Ternyata Yoona yang sedang ditanyakan Baekboom' memangnya kau berharap siapa Chanyeol?_

" _Aku tidak tau, kami belum begitu dekat Baekboom-ssi" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan ini._

" _Kau benar, kalian belum lama melakukan pendekatan. Mungkin aku yang terlalu terburu-buru menanyakan ini padamu. Tetapi aku memiliki satu permintaan padamu. Jika nanti kau benar-benar menikah dengan Yoona, kuharap kau menerima segala kekurangan adikku termasuk menerima keberadaan Baekhyun" Baekboom tertawa kering mencoba menghilangkan canggung yang tiba-tiba menyergap._

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah lelahnya, pria itu sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan kalimat Baekboom yang terakhir. Kenapa pula pria itu harus berpesan padanya untuk menerima keberadaan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas tanpa di mintapun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan keberadaan Baekhyun. Bukankah Baekhyun keluarga Yoona juga? Chanyeol sudah tau tentang arti sebuah pernikahan salah satunya adalah menerima segala kekurangan yang dimiliki pasangan dan juga menerima semua keluarganya.

Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku. Lantas mencari nomor ponsel seorang gadis yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu berputar-putar di pikirannya.

 **To Baekhyunie : Hay Baek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?**

(Delete)

 **To Baekhyunie : Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja?**

(Delete)

 **To Baekhyunie : Selamat malam Baek, kau sudah tidur?**

(Delete)

"Aaaggrr" Chanyeol berteriak kesal sendiri dengan dirinya yang begitu kaku sampai-sampai untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seorang gadis saja dia tidak tau apa yang harus pertama kali di katakannya. Pria itu mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap di sofa dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal yang ada disana.

 **To Baekhyunie : Hay Smurfin**

(Send)

"Yak! Apa ini terkirim, bagaimana cara membatalkannyaaaa?" Siapapun tolong ingatkan pria ini jika dia benar-benar sudah keluar dari karakternya saat ini. Chanyeol berteriak pada ponselnya, merutuki segala kebodohannya hingga berakhir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun.

Ting..

Chanyeol kembali menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas karpet ketika sebelumnya dia sendiri yang melempar ponsel tersebut.

 **From Baekhyunie : Ahjussi?**

"Kenapa dia hanya menjawab seperti ini? Aku harus menjawab apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Dia terlalu buta dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

 **To Baekhyunie : Apa ahjussi mengganggumu?**

(Send)

Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada layar ponselnya yang tidak ia izinkan mati walaupun hanya sedetik. Mungkin jika Sehun ada disana, adiknya itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Chanyeol saat ini.

Ting..

"Oh!" Pria itu terlihat begitu bersemangat, bahkan ia melupakan lelah yang sedari tadi bersarang di badannya. Melupakan niatnya untuk sejenak memejamkan mata ataupun membersihkan diri.

 **From Baekhyunie : Tidak, Baekhyunie baru selesai belajar, Baekboom oppa baru saja sampai rumah. Bukankah ahjussi pergi bersama Oppa?**

Tarikan di sudut bibirnya menandakan jika pria itu sedang dalam keadaan hati yang baik.

 **To Baekhyunie : Yaa, Ahjussi baru saja sampai di Apartement. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?**

Pria itu sesekali terlihat resah ketika pesan balasan dari Baekhyun belum juga ia terima.

 **From Baekhyunie : Uum berbalas pesan dengan Ahjussi? Hihi. Bersihkan diri Ahjussi terlebih dahulu, itu akan membuat lelah Ahjussi sedikit berkurang :)**

Chanyeol kembali mengulas senyum setiap kali pesan dari Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **To Baekhyunie : Ide bagus.. Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Baekhyun.**

 **From Baekhyunie : Selamat malam, Ahjussi :)**

"Haruskah aku mengajaknya bertemu? Tetapi bukankah itu akan terdengar berlebihan?" Pria itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Okee, hanya satu kali"

 **To Baekhyunie : Baekhyun, Tunggu!**

 **From Baekhyunie : Yaa?**

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, terlalu bingung dengan keinginannya sendiri.

 **To Baekhyunie : Eemm.. Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama? Besok?**

(Send)

"Sial, apa yang kulakukan?!"

 **To Baekhyunie : Jika kau tidak keberatan, tentunya.**

 **From Baekhyunie : Yaa Ahjussi.**

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melompat girang sembari berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan diri setelah menerima balasan terakhir dari Baekhyun.

Kau sebahagia itu Yeol?

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum cantik di bibirnya tak luput dari perhatian Yoona yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya itu.

"Apa Mommy melewatkan sesuatu?" Yoona mengambil alih sisir rambut dari tangan Baekhyun dan membantu merapikan rambut gadisnya itu.

"Huh?" Baekhyun memandang Yoona dari cermin meja riasnya.

"Kau terlihat sedang bahagia, Baby. Harimu menyenangkan?" Baaekhyun mengulas senyum dan mengangguk pada ibunya. Namun ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari kesalahannya, Yaa Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan.

' _Maafkan Baekhyunie Mom'_

Baekhyun membalik badannya dan segera memeluk Yoona, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut ibunya itu.

"Hey"

"Sebentar saja Mom, biarkan seperti ini" Yoona mengulas senyum lantas mengelus lembut surai panjang Baekhyun.

"B" Mereka masih berpelukan, Baekhyun merasa nyaman setiap ia mendekap tubuh hangat wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa Baekkie sedang dekat dengan seorang pria?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan kini memandang linglung pada ibunya.

"M-Maksud Mommy?" Bahkan ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan.

"Pria yang mengantarmu sore tadi, apa itu calon kekasih Baekhyunie?" Yoona menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kelegaannya ketika Yoona menyebut Sehun, entahlah. Baekhyun hanya merasa sulit mengendalikan perasaannya beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

"Mommy jangan mengada-ngada, Baekhyunie tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sehun Oppa" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Yoona yang justru terkekeh menyebalkan di belakangnya.

"Ooh, Jadi namanya Sehun Oppa yaa?"

"Mommy~ _Stop it_. Baekhyun ingin tidur sekarang" Yoona kembali tertawa menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu membenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mugil putrinya.

"Eey kenapa malu-malu? Mommy tidak masalah jika Baekhyunie memiliki kekasih. Lagi pula dia pemuda yang tampan" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, membuat wajahnya menjadi sasaran kecupan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan Yoona padanya akibat gemas.

"Mommy geli~"

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tuan putri pergi tidur hm?" Yoona merapikan beberapa anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai menutupi wajah sebelum memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada kening Baekhyun.

"Temani Baekhyun tidur ya?"

"Huh?"

"Cepat naik Mom~" Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk menarik Yoona agar turut berbaring di tempat tidur miliknya. Gadis itu segera memeluk badan ibunya dan mulai memejamkan mata sebelum Yoona terdengar kembali menggodanya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika Sehun Oppa melihat Baekhyunnya masih suka merengek untuk di temani tidur hm?"

"Mommyyy~" Yoona terbahak sebelum menyamankan posisinya dan segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Good night Baby_ "

" _Good night, Mom_ "

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun memiliki janji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Luhan dan beberapa temannya yang lain di Apartement Luhan.

"Baekhyun, apa benar kau berkencan dengan Sehun Sunbae?" Itu Sana, teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Luhan sekaligus teman sekelompok Baekhyun dan Luhan bersama dua mahasiswa lain yang belum datang sampai sekarang.

Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menurut Baekhyun itu adalah senyum Luhan yang sangat menyebalkan setelah pertanyaan dari Sana mereka dengar.

"Ti-tidak, haha kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan semakin terkekeh geli mendengar Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Sana dengan terbata-bata.

Sedangkan Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Luhan hingga melar sebab sahabatnya itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Tetapi beritanya sudah tersebar di kampus. Kau tau kan Sehun Sunbae itu termasuk populer, dan karena itu hubungan kalian banyak di bicarakan. Kau sangat beruntung Baek, banyak gadis-gadis lain yang cemburu padamu" Luhan sudah tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya, gadis itu terbahak sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minuman.

"Ap-Apa? Tapi aku memang tidak berkencan dengan Sehun Oppa, kami hanya berteman Sana-ya" Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tetap fokus untuk menulis beberapa poin penting untuk pekerjaan kelompok mereka.

"Benarkah? Tetapi kalian benar-benar terlihat sangat dekat Baek. Kau kesini juga di antar Sehun Sunbae bukan?" Itu benar, Baekhyun memang di antar Sehun saat datang ke tempat Luhan. Itupun karena Sehun bersikeras untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menolaknya. Sehun terlalu banyak berbuat baik padanya.

"Aahh y-ya" Baekhyun tertawa kering, dia benar-benar bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Doakan saja Sana, mungkin mereka masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya saat ini" Baekhyun memicing pada Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan minuman dan beberapa snack untuk mereka. Namun hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh sahabatnya itu. "Selamat pagi menjelang siang pria tua pemalas" Luhan melirik Kris yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sana segera berdiri untuk membungkuk memberi salam pada Kris.

"Oh! Baekhyun dan—" Kris menggantung kalimatnya, ia tidak begitu hafal nama mahasiswanya ataupun teman-teman Luhan.

"S-Sana Sir" Sana membungkuk sekali lagi untuk memberi salam pada Kris kakak Luhan sekaligus salah satu dosen mereka di Universitas.

"Aah Yaa, sedang bekerja kelompok?" Meskipun baru bangun tidur, aura tegas dan berwibawa dari pria itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun, meskipun begitu Kris adalah seorang pribadi yang ramah.

"Yaa, Sir" Sana kembali menjawab.

"Baiklah, Lanjutkan dan jangan sungkan Sana, Baekhyun?" Keduanya mengangguk serempak, Kris melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur dan Luhan kembali menyusul kakaknya.

"Astaga, apa yang Gege lakukan? Sudah ku bilang berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruk itu" Baekhyun dan Sana saling pandang sebelum terkekeh dengan gelengan kepala mendengar suara melengking milik Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar cerewet pada siapapun" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Maka dari itu aku sempat heran kalian bisa bersahabat Baek. Kau begitu pendiam sedangkan Luhan? Kau lebih tau tentangnya dari pada aku" Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendenger kalimat Sana. "Dia bahkan mengomeli Mr. Kris, Ya Tuhan" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Suara Bel mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu sepertinya itu Hanbin dan Bobby, sebagai gantinya bisakah kau memintakan aku minum lagi pada Luhan, aku sungkan dengan Mr. Kris jika kesana" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun meraih gelas minum Sana yang sudah habis padahal Luhan baru saja memberikannya pada mereka "Anak itu kehausan?" Gadis cantik itu terkekeh.

"Gege~" Luhan merengek sebab Kris sama sekali tak mebgindahkannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sarapan?" Kris masih melanjutkan kegiatannya menyantap satu cup es krim vanila degan irisan buah strawberry menjadi topingnya.

"Jam berapa ini Tuan Dosen? Sarapan itu di lakukan di pagi hari dan kau melakukannya ketika waktu makan siang bahkan akan segera tiba tiga jam lagi. Dan Oh! Lihatlah, Gege mulai kembali pada kebiasaan buruk Gege, sarapan macam apa ini?" Luhan menyambar Cup es krim kakak laki-lakinya dan berganti menyuapkan es krim tersebut pada mulutnya sendiri, membuat Kris molotot tajam pada adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu menurun sikap siapa sih Han? Kau benar-benar cerewet, benar kan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri di ujung penghubung dapur dengan ruang tengah apartement Luhan terperanjat ketika Kris tiba-tiba menariknya dalam perdebatan antara kakak beradik tersebut.

"Oh kau disini? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu Baek?" Luhan meletakkan cup es krimnya pada meja dan Kris segera mengambilnya lagi.

"Sana ingin menambah minum" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan menyerahkan gelasnya.

"Dia kehausan?" Luhan tertawa kembali mengisi gelas tersebut dengan orange juice, sekaligus membuatkannya untuk Bobby dan Hanbin yang baru saja tiba.

"Ahjussi sarapan dengan es krim?" Baekhyun memang bukan type seseorang yang senang ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, terlebih orang itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Tetapi gadis itu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bertanya saat melihat Kris terlihat begitu laham menyantap satu cup es krim berukuran jumbonya.

"Benar Baek, tidak sadar umur sama sekali. Semakin tua bukannya menjaga kesehatan malah sembarangan" Tentu saja itu bukan Kris yang menjawab.

"Luhan benar Ahjussi, seharusnya Ahjussi tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Kata Mom, sarapan sangat penting dan tentu saja itu harus dengan makanan yang benar" Entah hal apa yang menuntun gadis itu untuk menghampiri Kris yang berada di meja makan dan tangannya mulai sibuk mengoleskan selai strawberry pada satu lembar roti tawar, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian berbicara tanpa suara pada Kris untuk mengantarkan minuman teman-temannya dulu.

"Ahjussi suka strawberry?" Baekhyun beralih memandang Kris dan pria itu mengangguk. "Baekhyunie juga sangat menyukai strawberry" Lantas tawa kecil Baekhyun menular pada pria berkebangsaan China itu. Baekhyun kini sudah sibuk mengiris tipis beberapa buah strawberry dan menatanya di atas roti yang sudah ia lapisi selai.

"Mommy sering membuatkan ini jika Baekhyun sedang malas sarapan, ini untuk Ahjussi" Baekhyun tersenyum, Kris tertegun oleh mata khas anak anjing di depannya.

Sebuah memori lama terlintas di benaknya. Dulu seseorang juga sering membuatkannya sarapan dengan bentuk seperti ini.

"T-terimakasih Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersenyum, lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris untuk bergabung dengan Luhan dan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Di belahan lain di kota yang sama, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bergaya mewah dengan beberapa rak buku berjajar rapi di salah satu sisi ruangan, seorang pria tampan tampak bersemangat dengan tumpukan berkas yang temakin bertambah sejak tadi.

Tak ada alasan khusus untuk hal itu. Chanyeol hanya merasa jika hari ini suasana hatinya terasa sangat baik, hingga pekerjaan menumpuk yang biasanya membuatnya muak kini terasa menyenangkan.

"Sesuatu yang baik sedang terjadi? Benar?" Itu Jongin pria yang sudah selama lima tahun terakhir menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Pria itu menjabat sebagai manajer keuangan di perusahaanya sejak ayah Jongin, manajer sebelumnya memasuki masa pensiunnya.

"Huh? Tidak juga, kenapa?" Chanyeol masih membagi fokusnya pada berkas-berkas yang di periksanya, salah satunya adalah laporan bulanan yang di bawa Jongin dari bagian keuangan siang ini.

"Oh" Jongin beroh ria. "Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus memeriksakan kesehatanmu atau paling tidak aku harus berhati-hati saat berada di dekatmu mulai sekarang" Chanyeol berkerut kening, sedangkan Jongin menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Bicara yang jelas Kim!"

"Senyummu sejak pagi tadi terlihat menyeramkan Yeol? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya huh?" Chanyeol hanya berdecak tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Pria itu lantas melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan senyuman yang Jongin maksud terulas kembali di wajah tampannya.

Jongin bergidik ngeri sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. "Kudengar cafetaria hari ini menyediakan Kimchi Jjigae yang sangat lezat, tinggalkan sejenak pekerjaanmu dan ayo makan siang disana" Chanyeol menutup berkas yang sudah selesai ia periksa dan menyambar jasnya. Jongin menunggu.

"Aku akan makan diluar" Dan tanpa bersalah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Sialan! Lalu untuk apa aku sejak tadi menunggumu hah?" Jabatan sudah tidak lagi penting saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku" Jongin hampir saja mengunyah ponselnya karena terlalu geram dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu aku makan siang dengan siapa?" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Seingatku sebelum-sebelumnya kau juga sering makan siang tanpaku Kim, lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?" Keduanya menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai dasar.

"Kau makan siang dengan siapa? Aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol tidak gila untuk mengajak Jongin makan siang bersamanya dan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau akan pergi dengan siapa? Calon istrimu itu?"

"Bukan"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah bukan? Aku ikut yaa? Yaa? Yaa Chanyeol" Chanyeol memandang jijik pada Jongin yang merengek disampingnya. Beberapa karyawan terlihat memperhatikan keduanya. "Chanyeol—"

"Terserah kau saja lah! Dan berhenti merengek seperti itu, kau benar-benar menjijikkan!" Jongin bersorak penuh kemenangan, tidak mengindahkan beberapa karyawan yang menahan tawa melihat mereka.

Chanyeol memijat kening, lantas mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sudah mengirimkan alamat tempatnya berada dimana Chanyeol akan menjemputnya disana.

 **To Baekhyunie : Ahjussi berangkat dari kantor sekarang, dan ada seseorang yang merengek menyebalkan memaksa untuk ikut bersama kita, tak apa kan?**

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera menaiki mobil Chanyeol.

Ting.

 **From Baekhyunie : Yaa Ahjussi, hati-hati di jalan.**

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya setelah membaca sederet pesan dari Baekhyun, lagi-lagi Jongin memandang ngeri pada Chanyeol. Hey, asal kalian tau! Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang mudah tersenyum seperti ini, dan menurut Jongin itu cukup mengerikan melihat pria itu tersenyum sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak ingin Oppa jemput?"_ Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan Sehun melalui sambungan telepon.

"Yaa Oppa, Baekhyunie akan berangkat dengan Luhan. Oppa tidak usah menjemput kemari" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara lembutnya, tanpa tau jika pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya tengah menahan nafas mendengar suaranya di seberang sana.

" _Baiklah, kabari Oppa jika kau membuthkan apa-apa dan nanti sepulang kuliah eemm, bisakah Oppa mengantarmu pulang? Sekaligus ada cafe yang baru saja buka di dekat kampus, kata temanku es krim disana sangat enak, bagaimana"_ Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan mengangguk sebelum menyadari jika Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tentu, Oppa" Dan dengan itu sambungan mereka terputus. Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam apartement Luhan setelah sebelumnya izin keluar untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin makan siang bersama disini Baek? Kita bisa berangkat bersama setelah makan siang" Itu Luhan, Baekhyun memang masih di tempat Luhan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kris meminta mereka untuk makan siang disini saja, lagipula kelas mereka juga di mulai setelah makan siang nanti dan kebetulan itu adalah kelas Kris.

Tetapi karena Baekhyun sudah memiliki janji terlebih dahulu dengan Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka.

"Maaf Lu, aku sudah memiliki janji lain" Luhan dan yang lain termasuk Kris terkekeh gemas melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, kau di jemput?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau di jemput Sehun Sunbae ya Baek?" Jelas itu adalah Sana, gadis itu memang sangat senang bergosip jadi tidak heran dia begitu _excited_ dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memang sedang menjadi pembicaraan para gadis-gadis lain di Universitas. Sehun itu populer, tentu saja.

"Ahh? Tidak" Baekhyun tertawa canggung karena pertanyaan Sana, Luhan hanya terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu Baek, aku akan menjadi pendukung kalian karena kalian benar-benar terlihat serasi, benar kan Lu?" Baekhyun semakin memerah, Luhan mengangguk menyetujui sedangkan Hanbin dan Bobby hanya manatap gemas pada Baekhyun. Kris masihlah menjadi pihak pengamat interaksi para muda-mudi disana.

"T-tapi aku memang tidak di jemput Sehun Oppa" Baekhyun nyaris merengek, namun gadis itu menahannya.

Luhan semakin terkekeh sebelum menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, jadi siapa yang menjemputmu hm? Jika tidak ada aku bisa mengantarmu B"

"Tidak perlu Lu, seseorang sudah menjemputku dan aku akan ke bawah sekarang" Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan memakai backpacknya di punggung.

"Seseorang huh?" Luhan menyeringai, mereka sudah berjalan keluar apartement, Luhan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai depan. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah berpamitan pada Kris dan teman-temannya.

"M-maksudku samchon Lu"

"Kau memiliki samchon?" Luhan mengeryit.

"I-Iya, kakak dari ibuku" Luhan mengangguk dan melambai pada Baekhyun setelah sahabatnya itu memasuki lift.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersandar pada mobilnya, Baekhyun bilang dia akan segera keluar. Sedangkan Jongin masih berceloteh dengan segala pemikirannya, pria berkulit Tan itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil melalui jendela berbicara pada Chanyeol yang bersandat pada pintu mobil tampak tak mengindahkan segala pertanyaannya.

Itu dia..

Di depan sana, Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemet, gadis itu melambai pada Chanyeol sebelum membawa lanngkahnya sedikit berlari. Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol tersenyum teduh menahan gemas akan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu anggun dengan floral dress khas seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan jaket jeens melengkapinya. Dua selempang backpack hitam yang dibawa gadis itu bertengger di kedua bahunya.

"Wow, Who is she?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pria itu segera membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol membalas.

"Selamat siang, Ahjussi" Pria itu lantas berlari memutar untuk kembali ke kursi kemudi setelah memastikan Baekhyun nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Wow, apa itu tadi?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jongin memekik kegirangan.

"Diam atau kau ku tinggal disini" Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hay, Banny. Kim Jongin" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menyambutnya. "Tapi jangan memanggilku ahjussi seperti kau memanggilnya, aku tidak setua itu. Kau tau? aku memang lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tapi percayalah aku lebih pantas di panggil Oppa, bagaimana? Setuju?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas di balik kemudi.

"Oppa juga memanggilku Banny di pertemuan pertama kita, Luhan juga begitu dulu"

"Huh?" Jongin tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun. "Baiklah, tidak perlu di lanjutkan. Jadi, siapa namamu Banny?"

Baekhyun mengerjap.

"B-Byun, Byun Baekhyunie" Jongin mengeryit.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak pakai ie Baek"

"Ahh, yaa Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun, Oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, terlebih pada panggilan oppa yang dia sematkan untuk nama Jongin. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Akan sangat tidak sopan jika Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Okay! Jadi.. kau keponakannya Chanyeol atau apanya?" Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Benar, bagaimana dia menjawabnya? Tidak mungkin bukan jika Baekhyun menjawab jika dia adalah putri dari calon istri Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan asing itu datang lagi?

"Emm a-aku" Baekhyun bingung.

"Baekhyun adalah adiknya Yoona Jong" dan Chanyeol sedikit membantu, yaa hanya sedikit sebab Baekhyun justru merasakan perasaan tercubit di dalam hatinya.

Jongin tidak berkomentar lagi, pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir berbentuk O besar.

Mereka sampai di tempat makan siang. Kali ini Chanyeol yang memilih tempatnya. Restoran Jepang langganan pria itu menjadi tujuan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya sedangkan Jongin berada di depan mereka.

Gadis itu mengangguk tersenyum. Kali ini Jongin mengakui jika Baekhyun benar-benar gadis yang menarik. Gadis itu begitu anggun dalam setiap tingkah lakunya. Bahkan ketika makan dengan lahapnya, Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun meninggalkan kesan anggun yang melekat pada dirinya.

Chanyeol masih belum berniat mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat menikmati makan siangnya, sedangkan diam-diam jongin tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat hilang kendali atas dirinya itu.

"Baekhyun sangat cantik, benar kan Yeol"

"Uhuk" Chanyeol tersedak sisa makanan yang masih ia tahan di mulut sejak tadi.

"Astaga, Ahjussi" Baekhyun sigap memberikan minum untuk Chanyeol, gadis itu menepuk lembut punggung bangian atas pria yang dia panggil Ahjussi tersebut. "Sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun masih menatapnya khawatir.

Sedangkan sang pelaku utama hanya terkekeh dalam diam penuh kemenangan. Jongin, benar-benar.

"Mangkannya Yeol, jika sedang makan fokuslah pada makananmu bukan pada yang lain" Baekhyun mengeryit tidak mengerti, Chanyeol melotot tajam pada Jongin yang kembali terbahak menyebalkan.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak lagi mengizinkan Jongin mengikutinya lagi atau semuanya akan kacau seperti saat ini.

"Minum lagi?" Chanyeol menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan Baekhyun lagi padanya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, siang ini ada meeting penting. Baekhyun senang bertemu denganmu dan sampai bertemu lagi Bunny" Baekhyun mengengguk dengan senyum manisnya, Jongin buru-buru keluar sebelum Chanyeol protes.

"Bukankah Jongin Oppa satu kantor dengan Ahjussi? Apa Ahjussi ada meeting penting juga?" Dalam hati, Chanyeol sedang mengumpati Jongin mati-matian, temannya itu benar-benar, astaga.

"Tidak, itu hanya meeting divisi dan Ahjussi tidak perlu ikut" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Mata mereka bertemu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Terlebih Baekhyun baru menyadari jika kursinya dan kursi Chanyeol berjarak begitu dekat. Kemana saja ia sejak tadi?.

"Baekhyun"

"Ya?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam, mata mereka saling bertemu dan tidak ada dari keduanya yang berniat untuk melepas tautan itu.

"Aku akan langsung kembali ke Fakultas setelah ini Joy, Yaa Yaa" Keduanya sama-sama menoleh. Itu Sehun, dengan beberapa temannya yang baru saja muncul dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu restoran dengan lantai dua tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Pria itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling saling pandang. Kemudian entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya, mereka mengendap untuk segera menyembunyikan diri di balik celah kecil yang membatasi ruangan tempat makan dengan koridor yang akan membawa mereka menuju toilet.

Keduanya berdiri di celah sempit itu, Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa keningnya.

Hening, suara berisik dari para pengunjung restoran yang memang hanya beberapa di lantai dua tidak begitu terdengar.

"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bersuara lirih.

"Y-Ya?" Chanyeol balas lirih pula.

"K-kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?" Benar! Kenapa mereka harus bersembunyi?

Entah apa yang mereka rasakan, tetapi keduanya sama-sama terengah dan masing-masing benar-benar dapat mendengar suara nafas lawannya.

"Ee, Ahh, Ahjussi kira kau tidak ingin Sehun salah paham" Jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak tak karuan, suara berat Chanyeol benar-benar terasa sangat dekat. Chanyeol menelan kering ludahnya, dan bahkan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas tegukan ludahnya.

"H-haruskah kita menyelinap keluar?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Y-Ya?" Nafas Baekhyun terangah, gadis itu mendongak dan detik berikutnya matanya teralih pada bibir Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafas berat. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat.

"A-apa kau gugup?" Chanyeol sama halnya, bibir tipis berwarna pink itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu, namun seakan ada gravitasi yang menarik mereka, mata itu kembali tertuju pada bibir lawan.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ini benar-benar mendebarkan. Kedua wajah itu mendekat, Chanyeol bergantian menatap mata Baekhyun dan bibir gadis itu. Begitupula yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Jarak semakin menipis dan hanya beberapa mili meter lagi maka kedua benda kenyal itu pasti sudah saling bertemu sebelum Chanyeol kembali memundurkan kepalanya.

"A-apa kau ada kuliah setelah ini?" Mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Y-Ya" Baekhyun kembali menjawab. Kedua netra itu kembali saling menatap.

Chanyeol menangkup satu sisi wajah Baekhyun, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap keringat kecil yang bersarang di pelipis Baekhyun.

"A-aku akan mengantarmu s-sampai ke Universitas" Suara Chanyeol semakin berat dan rendah. Baekhyun sampai memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengarnya. Nafas beraroma mint menerpa penciuman Baekhyun. Membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat lagi.

"Ya, Ahjussi" Balas Baekhyun pelan, nyaris mendesah.

Keduanya masih bertatapan, Baekhyun merasa terkunci oleh dua manik tegas milik Chanyeol. Pria itu mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan detik berikutnya dua bibir itu sudah saling bertemu.

Keduanya masih diam, hanya menempelkan bibir masing-masing yang membuat Chanyeol hampir mengerang akibat rasa frustasi.

Ini pertama kali baginya.

Jangat tertawa!

Chanyeol tau dia begitu terlambat. Jadi jangan tertawa!

Memang benar, mana ada pria berusia 33 tahun yang baru saja merasakan ciuman pertamanya?

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, mulai melumat lembut bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah mati-matian menahan gugup. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, dan mencoba bergerak secara amatiran mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol. Menikmati ciuman hangat itu di tempat persembunyian meraka yang terasa konyol.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku" Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Chanyeol setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun terbelalak, namun detik berikutnya ia menunduk dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Begitupun denganku, Ahjussi" entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasakan kebahagian luar biasa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Setidaknya dia melepaskan yang pertama untuk mendapatkan yang pertama pula.

"Kita pergi dari sini, perlahan" Baekhyun mengangguk, dan keduanya segera menyelinap keluar dengan hati-hati, tanpa mengundang perhatian orang lain.

Baekhyun menunggu di mobil, sedangkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan pembayarannya.

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di depan Universitas Baekhyun setelah melewati perjalanan yang sangat canggung. Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka seakan bisu dan memilih bungkam selama di dalam mobil.

"Ahjussi, aa" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Y-Ya, tentu. A-apa Ahjussi perlu menjemputmu nanti?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu akan sangat merepotkan, Ahjussi langsung pulang saja setelah dari kantor" Baekhyun mencoba tetap tersenyum meskipun ia benar-benar gugup.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mengangguk, lantas Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada mobil Chanyeol yang beralalu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi setelahnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju Fakultasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Sore itu terasa begitu hangat, seharusnya. Tetapi di sebuah rumah megah tempat kediaman keluarga Byun, suasana tegang justru sangat terasa mencekam.

Disana, Yoona tengah bersimpuh memohon pada sang kepala keluarga untuk sedikit memberikan belas kasih padanya.

"Ku mohon Appa, jangan lakukan itu" Wanita itu menangis tersedu di bawah kaki ayahnya. Kalimat permohonan tak henti ia ucapkan.

"Seharusnya aku dulu benar-benar membunuh anak haram itu!" Kalimat menyakitkan dari mulut pria paruh baya itu benar-benar menghujam hatinya.

"A-aku akan mengurus Baekhyun hiks, aku berjanji ini tidak akan terulang appa. Tetapi kumohon jangan memindahkan Baekhyun hiks. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan putriku"

Plakk!

Satu tamparan keras kembali di terima wanita itu.

"Kau benar-benar anak tak tau diri Yoona! Kau fikir mukaku ini terbuat dari apa hah?! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarga Park hah?!"

Ini berawal dari ibu Chanyeol yang sempat menanyakan tentang Baekhyun siang tadi. Wanita paruh baya itu baru tau dari Sehun jika keluarga Byun memiliki satu putri lagi selain Yoona dan Nyonya Park sempat mengutarakan harapannya untuk keluarga Byun bisa mengajak Baekhyun pada makan malam yang memang akan mereka adakan dua hari lagi.

Tuan Byun marah oleh hal itu dan sepulang kerja tadi pria paruh baya itu berkata akan memindahkan Baekhyun keluar negeri.

"Bersyukurlah aku tidak membunuhnya sekarang. Aku hanya malas memandang wajahnya dan mengasingkannya keluar negeri adalah yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita!" Finalnya, pria paruh baya itu pergi dari sana dan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoona yang masih bersimpuh di lantai dengan nyonya Byun yang mulai memeluknya.

Dan juga seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun berdiri disana, di depan pintu mendengar semuanya.

Gadis itu lantas berbalik dan berlari keluar dengan deraian air matanya. Berharap dapat kembali pada Sehun yang baru saja mengantarnya. Namun sayang, pria berawajah tampan itu sudah pergi.

Baekhyun menangis, dengan penuh kesakitan ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek dan segera menghentikan taksi setelah tungkainya mencapai jalan raya.

Gadis itu menyebutkan alamatnya pada supir taksi dengan tergagap.

Baekhyun takut.

Baekhyun takut jika harus meninggalkan ibunya disini.

Baekhyun takut untuk hidup sendiri di negeri orang tanpa Yoona.

Baekhyun takut, dia teringat saat Yoona harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri orang dulu. Dia takut berpisah dengan ibunya, lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus menangis. Jam digital pada mobil taksi tersebut menunjukkan angka 17.00, matahari masih menyisakan sinarnya. Sore ini cukup cerah, namun tidak untuk hati gadis itu.

Baekhyun sampai di tempat tujuannya setalah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit. Saat ini gadis itu tengah memencet bel pada salah satu unit apartement itu.

Bibirnya bergetar karena tangis. Wajahnya sedikit pucat akibat rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh tegap seorang pria. Pria itu menatap cemas pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau di depannya.

Lantas yang ia lakukan hanya membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan.

"Ahjussi hiks" Baekhyun membalas dekapan Chanyeol. "Ahjussi" Chanyeol nyaris mengeram marah, kenapa lagi lagi ia harus menemukan Baekhyun dengan keadaan sekacau ini?

"Usstt, Kau sudah disini, tak apa. Aku bersamamu. Tidak apa B, semua akan baik-baik saja" Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra, membawa sebentuk hawa sejuk yang begitu menenangkan. Baekhyun terisak, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada tegap pria yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHJUSSIIIIIII!**

 **KENAPA MANIS BANGET SIH YEOL? Kamu yang ciuman sama Baekhyun aku yang deg degan setengah mampus hiks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana?**

 **Silahkan di review, targetnya masih sama dengan Chapter kemarin yaa..**

 **Mau sekedar mengingatkan.**

 **Kalian gak ada yang anti dengan HunBaek kan? Kalau ada, silahkan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Story ini wkwkwk. Sebab mulai Chapter ini dan kedepan akan banyak banget moment HunBaek disini. Meskipun tidak akan sebanyak Moment Chanbaek (Ya iyalah kan emang ini FF ChanBaek) tapi emang di FF ini akan banyak moment HunBaeknya, jadi jangan kaget dan Have Fun yaa guys :***

 **Maaf untuk Typo ataupun untuk plot cerita yang membosankan.**

 **Terimakasih yang udah review di Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah Follow dan Fav juga, makasih banyak cintaa :***

 **Doain yaa semoga akunya gak gampang terserang males ataupun kehabisan ide wkwkwk.**

 **Oh Yaa, ini spesial buat malem minggu para Jomblo wkwkwk.**

 **Selamat malam minggu guys :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You**


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRETUM**

Baekhyun memandang lurus menatap pemandangan di balik jendela kaca di pagi yang berbeda ini. Gadis bermata bulan sabit itu sama sekali tak menyangka jika dirinya benar-benar berakhir dengan berada di tempat sejauh ini dari jangkauan ibunya.

Setidaknya Jepang merupakan negara yang cukup baik untuk suasana hatinya saat ini. segelas cokelat panas menjadi temannya pagi ini. Sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa meskipun kelopak bunga sakura telah mengubah suasana.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin lagi untuk meratapi nasib. Dia bukan seorang yang mudah mengeluh akan apapun masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Lebih kepada kebiasaannya untuk tak suka berbagi masalah dengan orang lain. Karena menurutnya sebuah kepedihan tidak akan selayak sebuah senyuman untuk ia bagikan kepada orang-orang yang ia kenal.

"Menikmati pagimu?" Sapaan hangat dari bariton milik seseorang yang sudah cukup tidak asing untuknya membuyarkan lamunan paginya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat menyambut seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan pakaian formalnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Secangkir cafein berada di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi Ahjussi" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau jika sapaan paginya lengkap dengan seulas senyum hangat miliknya nyatanya mampu membangkitkan semangat pria itu setelah sebelumnya beberapa kali pria tersebut sempat mengeluh akan rencana paginya yang terganggu oleh beberapa agenda meeting khas orang dewasa.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyunie" Adalah Chanyeol. Seorang pria yang beberapa waktu terakhir telah terdaftar pada list orang-prang terdekat Baekhyun. Pria itu pula lah yang menjadi alasan si mungil bisa berada di negeri sakura ini.

"Kurasa cafein di pagi hari tidak cukup bagus untuk kesehatan lambung anda tuan" Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menyesap cafein pekat miliknya meskipun kalimat peringatan dari si kecil telah terlontar.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu kalimat menggemaskan seperti itu?" Menariknya dua manusia berbeda jenis itu sudah tak secanggung dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan lengkungan cantik di kedua maniknya akibat sang pemilik yang mengulas senyum lebar. "Baekhyunie baru saja menghubungi Mommy" Lantas gadis itu terdiam. "Maksud Baekhyun.. Eomma"

"Itu bagus" Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengusak puncak kepalanya. Kemudian matanya terfokus pada pahatan sempurna paras pria yang diam-diam begitu ia kagumi tersebut. Memperhatikan bagaimana mata indah itu sibuk mengamati bait per bait tulisan yang tercetak pada koran di tangan, serta kerutan pada kening yang sesekali terlihat dan justru membuat pemiliknya terlihat lebih menawan.

Chanyeol bukan tipe seorang pria yang tidak sadar pada sekitar ketika ia terfokus pada satu hal. Ia tau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya, lantas ketika ia memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepala pada si mungil, raut terkejutnya cukup menghibur.

Tangannya kembali tergerak untuk memberikan usakan lembut pada pucuk kepala gadis itu. Dan kerjapan polos yang menjadi respon atas tindakannya nyatanya mampu membuat desiran halus yang sejak lama ia rasakan semakin terasa. "Sore ini setelah Ahjussi menyelesaikan pekerjaan Ahjussi di sini, kita akan berpindah ke Tokyo. Kau boleh berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini selagi menunggu Ahjussi kembali. Biar Yuta yang menemanimu" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sejujurnya dalam hati ia merasa tidak enak pada pria dewasa di depannya ini. Chanyeol ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan, tetapi pria itu justru harus kerepotan sebab membawanya ikut ke negeri sakura ini.

"Apa ahjussi akan berangkat setelah ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk, melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyesap secangkir kopi di temani dengan koran pagi berada di genggamannya.

"Lantas kenapa hanya minum kopi?" saat ini mereka sedang berada di cafe yang terletak di lantai dasar Hotel yang mereka tempati. Gadis itu tak lagi menunggu respon dari yang lebih dewasa untuk segera bangkit menuju stand makanan yang ada disana. Beruntung cafe disana menyediakan semuanya secara lengkap dan siap saji sehingga ia tak perlu memesan terlebih dahulu. Si mungil itu dengan telaten menyusun beberapa lingkar pancake dan menuangkan madu di atasnya. Setelahnya ia kembali berkutan dengan beberapa buah segar siap santap yang ia susun rapi di atas piring.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Baekhyun dari posisinya. Bagaimana tubuh mungil terbalut dress khas seorang Byun Baekhyun itu terlihat begitu anggun dalam setiap langkah dan geraknya. Kesan pertamanya pada gadis itu tidak salah. Baekhyun adalah gadis anggun dengan sejuta pesona dalam dirinya. Gadis itu begitu lembut namun tetap memancarkan aura menyejukkan dan penuh semangat. Baekhyun sangat cantik, benar bukan?.

"Ini tidak untuk ahjussi semua bukan?" Chanyeol berkerut kening pada Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Sarapan itu sangat penting, jika ahjussi hanya mengisinya dengan secangkin cafein yang tidak sehat di pagi hari lantas tenaga dari mana yang Ahjussi gunakan untuk beraktifitas sepanjang hari nanti, hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum, menerima sepasang pisau dan garpu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi baru tau jika Baekhyunie kami bisa secerewet ini?" Pipi itu bersemu merah, memancarkan rona yang sangat ketara dari pemiliknya. "Dan dari pada itu, kenapa hanya Ahjussi yang wajib makan pagi sedangkan kau sendiri hanya memilih secangkir cokelat panas itu?" Adalah ketika tangan itu terjulur memberikan sepotong pancake di depannya yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris meloloskan air matanya.

Pria di depannya. Jika ia boleh meminta pada Tuhan, bisakah ia meminta pria ini dalam hidupnya? Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan yang lain. Hanya Chanyeol, bolehkah?

Bibirnya terbuka untuk menerima suapan itu, dan seulas senyum tampan ia dapat sebagai balasan.

Satu tangan Chanyeol mengusap setetes cairan bening yang lolos dari mata Baekhyun. Lantas yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Dia tidak ingin bertanya mengapa si kecil kembali menangis. Sebab yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah segera membawa tumbuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah berbohong ketika ia dulu mengatakan jika di dalam dirinya ada perasaan ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar ingin melindungi gadis itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Hiks" Isak yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci itu kembali terdengar. Pelukannya semakin erat, dan yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher si kecil lantas menghirup aroma candu yang berada disana.

"Ahjussi disini, bersamamu. Jangan khawatirkan apapun Baekhyunie" Kalimat menenangkan itu benar-benar berdampak besar pada Baekhyun. Namun dampak yang ditimbulkannya juga membawa rasa takut teramat besar. Baekhyun takut kehilangan pria yang saat ini telah mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun takut kehilangan sandarannya. Baekhyun takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. tidak begitu peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka. Ataupun seulas senyum dari beberapa orang yang gemas dengan interaksi keduanya.

Chanyeol memilih mengakhiri pelukan pagi itu terlebih dahulu sebab waktu yang ia miliki tidaklah banyak sebelum segudang agenda kerja yang telah menunggunya harus segera di perhatikan.

Lagipula ia tidak ingin wajah cantik di depannya terlihat mendung sepagi ini.

Ia kembali menghapus air mata Baekhyun, dan mengulas senyum teduh pada bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu" Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan sepotong pancake pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menggeleng menolak.

"Ahjussi dulu" Dan nada menggemaskan itu ia dapatkan sebagai respon atas kerucutan bibirnya ketika si kecil menolak suapannya.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan Chanyeol yang bersikeras ingin menyuapi Baekhyun dan menolak ketika gadis itu ingin makan sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa terasa, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar ketika menyadari jika waktu bersenang-senangnya dengan si mungil harus terintrupsi.

Kemudian dengusannya kembali terdengar lebih keras lagi saat menyadari ponselnya tertinggal di kamar hotel.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun memandang heran pada raut wajah pria di depannya yang semula tampak baik justru tiba-tiba berubah mendung.

"Ponselku tertinggal" nada lesu itu di balas dengan kekehan kecil dari yg lebih muda.

"Biar Baekhyunie yang ambil" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu hendak berlalu.

"Kita ke atas bersama, sekalian ahjussi mengantarmu kembali ke kamar"

"Aku bukan anak kecil ahjussi~" Moodnya kembali membaik hanya dengan mendengar rengekan itu. Sekarang Chanyeol mengakui betapa hebatnya Baekhyun dalam menaikkan moodnya.

"Ahjussi tau" tidak ada waktu lagi untuk sekedar bermain-main dengan debat kecil tentang Baekhyun yang sudah dewasa untuk saat ini. Chanyeol di kejar waktu. Pria itu segera menggandeng Baekhyun menuju lift.

"Yuta akan segera menjemputmu setelah ini. Kau bisa berkeliling Kyoto dan ahjussi akan menunggumu di sini sore nanti" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu. Kamar mereka berdampingan dan Baekhyun menyukai pemandangan yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Chanyeol memilih tempat yang bagus.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi?" Baekhyun memastikan untuk Chanyeol tidak ceroboh lagi dengan meninggalkan barangnya yang lain, dan pria itu menggeleng yakin jika hanya ponselnya yang tertinggal.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore" Chanyeol hanya mengusak kecil puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum melenggang pergi dari sana. Ini pertemuan penting dan ia sungguh tidak boleh terlambat.

Baekhyun memandang punggung tegap yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya itu. Entah mengapa melihat hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa jika suatu saat Chanyeol tidak hanya akan meninggalkannya untuk sekedar berangkat bekerja ataupun berpisah sementar. Mungkin akan ada saatnya Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup untuk menggapai punggung itu.

Gadis itu menunduk, dadanya terasa sesak untuk sesaat akibat pikiran konyolnya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu dimana ia mendengar pertengkaran Yoona dengan Tuan Byun, Baekhyun merasa jika perasaannya semakin sensitif.

Lantas kesadarannya kembali menapak saat mendapati sebuah sepatu pantofel familiar di depannya. Gadis itu kembali mendongak dan wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol berada disana.

"Ahjussi" suaranya sangat lirih namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

"Haruskah ahjussi membatalkan pertemuan ahjussi?" Wajah cemas Chanyeol terlihat begitu kentara. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol adalah pria yang memiliki kepekaan setinggi ini.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak apa" Baekhyun memandang penuh rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Kau serius?" Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menganggu pekerjaan Chanyeol, sungguh. Dengan pria itu yang mau membawa Baekhyun kesini, Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Hubungi ahjussi jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

Chanyeol sempat ragu, namun keingingannya begitu kuat sehingga ia segera memberikan kecupan panjang pada kening Baekhyun.

Hati mereka menghangat, Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan bagaimana kecupan lembut tersebut bersarang di keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore" terakhir Chanyeol mengusap lembut satu pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu merah sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan menuju lift.

Baekhyun masih disana, tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum padanya seiring dengan pintu lift yang mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Benar kata Chanyeol jika dengan berjalan-jalan akan membantu memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Baekhyun menikmati waktu sendirinya, dengan Yuta-orang kepercayaan Chanyeol- mengawasinya dari jarak tertentu. Musim semi di Jepang adalah hal terbaik, kota Kyoto berubah warna menjadi merah muda dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di setiap sudutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang aliran air tenang di bawah sana. Kelopak sakura berjatuhan seperti salju yang turun dari langit. Lantas seutas senyum dari pria yang beberapa waktu terakhir terasa sangat berharga dalam hidupnya terlintas di benak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan pada pembatas sungai, menikmati hawa sejuk yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Ia ingin sejenak melupakan tentang semua ketidak adilan yang ia terima. Ia ingin sejenak melupakan rasa bersalahnya pada sang Ibu dan nenek serta pamannya sebab terpaksa harus berbohong pada ketiganya jika ia menemani Luhan di rumahnya. Baekhyun hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sesak pada hatinya akibat dari kehadirannya yang selalu di tolak oleh pria yang seharusnya menjadi kakeknya.

Oh dan tentu saja rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu sepertinya sangat mencemaskannya sebab Sehun berulang kali menanyakan mengapa Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah. Baekhyun juga terpaksa membohongi Sehun tentang dia yang harus menemani kakaknya pergi ke luar negeri.

Baekhyun harus memohon ampun pada Tuhan setelah ini karena dia banyak berbuat dosa dengan membohongi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sejenak berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran lain yang berpotensi merusak moodnya. Gadis itu lantas berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah Yuta.

"Yuta, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke Gereja?" Pengawal Chanyeol itu tersenyum lantas mempersilahkan Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil.

"Tuan Chanyeol akan kembali ke Hotel sekitar pukul 3 sore nona, beliau mananyakan keadaan anda sesaat yang lalu dan menitip pesan untuk anda jangan sampai melewatkan makan siang" Baekhyun mengulas senyum, bahkan Chanyeol masih sempat mengkhawatirkan dirinya disaat pria itu sibuk dengan segudang agenda kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu setelah dari Gereja kita langsung kembali. Aku akan makan siang di Hotel saja dan menunggu Ahjussi disana" Yuta mengangguk lantas membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun segera setelah mereka sampai di area parkir.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sibuk menyiapkan beberapa sarapan ala kadarnya untuk dirinya sendiri dan kakaknya. Hari ini bibi Yoon, asisten rumah tangga yang sengaja Kris bayar sedang izin tidak masuk. Wanita paruh baya itu biasanya akan datang ke Apartement pagi hari untuk membersihkan apartement mereka dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan dan Kris. Lalu akan pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal Luhan dan kembali saat persiapan makan malam sebab sepasang kakak beradik itu jarang menghabiskan makan siang di rumah kecuali saat Luhan atau Kris bertepatan mendapatkan jadwal setelah makan siang, maka mereka akan menghubungi bibi Yoon atau memilih untuk makan siang di luar.

Kris menghampiri meja makan yang sudah mulai terisi dengan makanan buatan Luhan.

"Mama menghubungiku semalam dan menceramahiku panjang lebar, kenapa Gege tidak mengangkat telfon dari Mama? Karena ulah Gege, aku yang harus menerima imbasnya. Tugasku belum selesai karena Mama menelfon lama sekali" Luhan meletakkan omurice yang berhasil ia buat dengan susah payah di depan Kris. Membuat kakaknya mengeryit pada bentuk omurice yang di sajikan adiknya. "Jangan di lihat bentuknya! Tidak baik menilai sesuatu dari covernya saja, Gege tau?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar celotehan pagi adiknya yang memang setiap hari selalu menemani aktifitasnya saat bersama si gadis cerewet itu. Kadang Kris bingung setiap kali Luhan mengeluh atas kecerewetan ibu mereka yang akan susah diam ketika sudah mulai berbicara. Apakah gadis bermata rusa itu tidak menyadari jika ternyata kecerewetan ibunya menurun padanya?

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya adikku sayang" Kris tersenyum lebar pada adiknya dan di balas putaran bola mata malas dari yang lebih mungil.

"Semalam mama berkata akan berkunjung kemari bersama Baba dalam waktu dekat" Kris hanya mengangguk tanpa minat. Belakangan ini Kris sedang sedikit malas untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ibu maupun ayahnya sebab topik yang mereka angkat selalu tentang pernikahan, perjodohan dan semacamnya. Demi Tuhan, Kris muak dengan topik seperti itu. "Apa Gege sedang menghindari Mama dan Baba?"

"Gege sedang malas membahas tentang perjodohan dan semacamnya Han, Mama belakangan ini selalu membicarakan hal itu" Kris menjawab sesuai apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Bibirnya mengeryit merasakan omurice buatan Luhan yang sedikit terlalu asin dan sepertinya adiknya itu juga terlalu banyak menaruh saus tomat di omuricenya.

"Sedikit asin, tidak apa makan saja Ge!" Jika bukan seenaknya memang bukan Luhan namanya. Kris sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. "Mama dan Baba melakukan itu karena Gege masih membujang sampai sekarang. Gege mau menjadi perjaka tua atau bagaimana? Yixing Jiejie dan Tao Jie jadi tidak bisa menikah karena menunggu Gege" Memang, dari keempat anak keluarga China itu Luhan lah yang paling cerewet. Tiga kakaknya, Kris, Yixing dan Tao semuanya lebih menuruni sifat ayahnya yang tidak banyak berbicara.

"kenapa jadi menyalahkan Gege? Gege tidak pernah melarang Yixing, Tao ataupun dirimu untuk menikah lebih dulu" Kris tetap memakan omurice asin itu sebab ia cukup malas meladeni Luhan yang merajuk jika sampai Omurice buatannya berakhir di tempat pembuangan. Percayalah, menghadapi Luhan yang merajuk jauh lebih buruk dari pada menghadapi satu kelas berisi para mahasiswa badung.

"Apa Gege masih tetap tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertama Gege? Sebenarnya siapa namanya Ge? Mungkin aku bisa membantu Gege mencarinya" Luhan memandang kasihan pada Kris. Meskipun Kris itu menyebalkan, tapi Luhan sangat menyayangi satu-satunya kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Dia mungkin sudah menikah sekarang" Kris menjawab sekenanya. Curhat pada Luhan itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali, percayalah.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa wanita yang mau menunggu pria seperti Gege hingga bertahun-tahun?" Benar bukan? Luhan itu sangat menyebalkan, kekanak-kanakan dan juga sangat cerewet.

Kris mendegus kesal pada adiknya dan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Luhan yang mulai berceloteh tentang hal random di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

.

.

.

"Tidak baik pagi-pagi melamun" Baekboom menegur Yoona yang sejak masih di rumah tadi selalu melamun dan tampak tidak fokus.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kantor bersama. Adik perempuannya itu menoleh dan mengulas senyum sendu pada wajahnya. Baekboom tau jika Yoona sedang memikirkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu memang sudah menghubungi Yoona beberapa saat lalu dan berkata jika dia baik-baik saja dan sedang berada di rumah temannya yang bernama Luhan untuk menginap disana, menemani Luhan yang sedang berada di rumah sendirian. Tetapi Baekboom juga tau jika keponakannya tidak sepenuhnya dalam keadaan baik. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak pulang sejak kemarin lusa dan hanya mengirim pesan jika gadis itu bersama teman kuliahnya. Kemarin Yoona sempat di buat kalang kabut sebab setelah meninggalkan pesan malam sebelumnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi sebelum akhirnya tadi pagi gadis itu menelfon ke nomor Yoona.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak membawa baju ganti satupun dan saat Yoona berkata akan mengantarkan baju ganti ke tempat Luhan, Baekhyun bilang jika ia sudah memakai baju milik Luhan disana.

Baekboom juga tau tentang pertengkaran Yoona dengan sang ayah tentang niat pria paruh baya itu untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke negara lain. Tetapi baik Yoona maupun Baekboom sama sekali tidak tau jika Baekhyun mendengar itu. Serta apa yang membuat si kecil menghindar adalah hal yang sama.

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang rencana Appa?" Yoona mengangguk, matanya memerah mengingat hal itu. Demi Tuhan ia tidak sanggup untuk melepas putrinya. Yoona tidak sanggup untuk membiarkan gadis manis itu harus hidup di negeri orang sendiri tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Baekhyun adalah anak yang polos. Bahkan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang sanggup kebingungan hanya karena sebuah tata cara menggunakan kendaraan umum. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak berhati lembut yang harus menjadi korban ketidak adilan takdir yang ia jalani.

Rasanya Yoona ingin membawa putri semata wayangnya itu pergi jauh dari jangkauan ayahnya, melindungi malaikat kecilnya dengan segenap jiwa yang ia miliki dan tidak membiarkan ketidak adilan sekecil apapun menyakiti gadis kecilnya.

Tetapi Yoona juga sadar jika kekuasaan ayahnya terlampau kuat untuk ia lawan sendirian.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu lagi Yoona. Oppa berjanji, Oppa tidak akan membiarkan Appa melakukannya, Oppa juga tidak ingin kehilangan keponakan Oppa" Yoona bersyukur ia masih memiliki Baekboom dan ibunya yang membantunya menjaga Baekhyun. Jika mereka tidak ada, Yoona tidak yakin apakah ia sendiri sanggup melindungi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih karena Oppa menerima dan menyayangi Baekhyun" Baekboom mengusak puncak kepala Yoona lembut.

"Memangnya siapa yang sanggup menolak anak semenggemaskan dia hm? Aaah, aku jadi merindukannya. Cepat suruh dia pulang Yoona, jika aku yang memintanya aku yakin anak itu tidak akan menurut dan akan berubah menyebalkan" Yoona terkekeh, suasana hatinya sedikit membaik berkat candaan Baekboom.

"Tadi pagi dia bilang akan pulang dua hari lagi, biarkan oppa. Aku senang mendengarnya memiliki teman" Baekboom mengangguk setuju. Mereka senang mengetahui Baekhyun sudah bersedia membuka diri pada orang lain selain keluarganya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Baekboom memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Suasana hati Yoonaa tidak boleh memburuk sebab setelah ini mereka ada pertemuan penting dengan perusahaan client dan Yoona harus fokus.

"Masih sama, belum ada kemajuan. Kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan pendekatan Oppa. Aku sibuk, Chanyeol juga sibuk"

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Yoona melihat pada Baekboom sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan raya.

"Aku tidak tau" Ada keraguan besar di dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Dan Baekboom sama sekali tidak keberatan untukmenjadi tempat Yoona bercerita. Cukup sekali dia melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu dimana ia tidak bisa menjaga adik perempuannya dengan benar hingga berujung pada seorang gadis kecil tak bersalah yang harus menerima ketidak adilan di dalam hidupnya akibat keegoisan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Baekhyun tidak layak mendapatkan itu karena kesalahan orang-orang dewasa di sekitar gadis itu.

"Aku.." Ada jeda sejenak disana, Yoona ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Baekboom. Dia hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pria itu. Perusahaan cabang yang di kelola Baekboom di tambah pekerjaannya sebagai wakil presiden di perusahaan pusat sungguh sudah cukup berat untuk pria itu. Apakah Yoona juga harus menambah beban kakaknya itu dengan masalah pribadinya. Bahkan Baekboom sampai saat ini masih menyendiri sebab waktunya yang mungkin benar-benar tidak cukup untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. "Oppa tau bukan, jika suatu saat aku tetap harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Chanyeol. Oppa, apakah dia bisa menerima keberadaan Baekhyun suatu saat? Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat penolakan seseorang pada kehadiran Baekhyun lagi nanti" Tampaknya topik yang Baekboom harap bisa memperbaiki suasana hati Yoona justru berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya. Seharusnya ia lebih peka akan hal itu dan tidak membahas hal tersebut sekarang.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tau hal itu jika kalian bahkan belum pernah melakukan pendekatan secara langsung untuk mengetahui sifat masing-masing. Cobalah ketahui sifatnya duku, jika kau kalian sudah saling mengenal lebih dalam kau akan tau pria seperti apa Chanyeol dan apakah dia akan bisa menerima semua hal baik itu hal baik maupun buruk yang ada padamu, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Yoona mengangguk takjub pada Baekboom yang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya oppa, tetapi mungkin tidak cepat. Kami masih terlalu canggung"

"Tidak apa, lakukan perlahan" Baekboom kembali mengusak puncak kepala Yoona.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkekeh setiap kali Chanyeol terkejut karena kantuknya yang semakin tak kuat di tahan. Pria itu berkali-kali menegakkan kembali kepalanya setiap terantuk kaca mobil.

Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Awalnya Baekhyun cukup terhibur dengan Chanyeol yang terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya, namun tak bertahan lama ia berubah iba pada pria itu. Chanyeol pasti kelelahan dengan segudang agenda kerja yang memadati jadwal pria tersebut.

Bahkan sejak mereka sampai kemarin sore, malamnya Chanyeol sudah harus bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya. Serta hari ini yang mengharuskan pria tersebut harus segera menuju Tokyo sebab pertemuan dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain berada di kota itu.

Baekhyun bergegas menahan kepala Chanyeol sebelum kembali terpantuk kaca mobil. Lantas dengan perlahan membawanya untuk bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hari ini melelahkan? Ahjussi terlihat sangat kelelahan~" Bibirnya mencebik melihat wajah kelelahan Chanyeol yang cukup mengurangi kadar ketampanan pria itu nol koma sekian persen. Memang hanya sedikit, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak menyukainya. Ahjussinya tidak boleh terlihat berantakan hanya karena pakerjaan.

Di balik kemudi, Yuta diam-diam mengulas senyum. Pria kelahiran Jepang yang sudah mengabdi pada Chanyeol selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu tidak tau siapa Baekhyun, namun Yuta tau jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang spesial bagi Chanyeol. Selama bekerja pada Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa seorang wanita saat mengunjungi Jepang. Yuta memang orang kepercayaan Chanyeol di sini.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kuar kaca, menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar sana, dengan satu tangannya setia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang tidur bersandarkan pundaknya. Beberapa kali kepala Chanyeol bergerak seperti untuk menyamankan posisi, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan meskipun pundaknya sedikit terasa kaku.

Perjalanan itu cukup panjang. Mereka sampai di Kota Tokyo tepat pukul 20.15 dengan keduanya yang terlelap dengan posisi yang sudah bertukar. Saat ini Baekhyun lah yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol bersandar di atas kepala Baekhyun. Mungkin jika keduanya ditanya, mereka juga tidak akan sadar kapan posisi mereka berubah.

Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu membuka mata saat dirasakannya mobil berhenti. Saat di lihat, mereka masih berada di Jalan dan tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Yuta, sebelum menuju Rumah, kita pergi ke Butik dekat sini yang menyediakan pakaian wanita dulu"

"Baik Tuan" Yuta menuruti permintaan atasannya. Dalam hati ia telah membenarkan tentang dugaannya jika Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang memiliki tempat istimewa di dalam hati Chanyeol. Tentu saja pria kelahiran Jepang tersebut tau jika Chanyeol cukup kelelahan dengan agendanya. Namun pria itu masih sempat memikirkan Baekhyun di sela-sela rasa lelahnya yang meronta.

"Lelah, hm?" Chanyeol merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai. Ia memang berniat membelikan pakaian untuk Baekhyun sebab gadis itu tidak membawa banyak pakaian ganti dari Seoul. Baekhyun hanya membawa beberapa, itupun adalah pakaian yang sengaja Chanyeol beli di Seoul untuk Baekhyun saat gadis itu mendatanginya sore lalu dan sempat menginap satu malam sebelum siang harinya memutuskan untuk Chanyeol membawa gadis itu ikut ke Jepang bersamanya.

Lagipula Chanyeol harus tetap membangunkan gadis itu meskipun sebenarnya tidak tega. Baekhyun dan juga dirinya belum makan malam.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat tidur gadis itu terusik lantas beberapa detika kemudian, mata sayu itu menyambutnya.

"Ahjussi" Baekhyun mengusap matanya sesaat untuk menyesuaikan pandangan. Chanyeol tersenyum menyambutnya. "Apakah sudah sampai?" Dan pria itu menggeleng.

"ini sudah dekat dengan rumah keluargaku yang ada disini tetapi kita akan berhenti dulu untuk membeli beberapa pakaian ganti untukmu dan setelahnya kita makan malam terlebih dulu hm?"

"Tidakkah Ahjussi lelah? Baekhyunie masih ada sisa baju untuk malam ini dan besok pagi Baekhyun bisa membelinya sendiri" Baekhyun kasihan pada Chanyeol yang pasti sangat kelelahan karena pekerjaannya. Namun pria itu justru masih memperhatikan dia sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, Ahjussi akan menemanimu, lagi pula sangat sayang sekali jika kita langsung ke Rumah, ini belum terlalu malam" Dan Baekhyun menyerah, entah mengapa ia merasa jika setiap bersama Chanyeol, dominansi pria tersebut mampu membuatnya selalu tak berkutik.

"Baiklah" Gadis itu mengangguk lantas kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut kan hal itu namun tak bertahan lama ia segera menyambut si mungil dengan belitan tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun. Membuat pria itu terkekeh sendiri sebab pertanyaan konyol yang terlintas di pikirannya tentang bagaimana ketika seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun rambutnya justru beramora strawberry yang benar-benar kekanakan. Namun juga tentang bagaimana aroma kekanakan tersebut justru terasa begitu candu untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu gemas bukan main dan akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Membuat pemiliknya mengerjap polos mendongak untuk melihat padanya.

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh dan kembali mengelus surai Baekhyun penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum menatap sebuah foto gadis yang ada di layar ponselnya. Itu adalah Baekhyun, gadis yang dalam waktu terakhir telah berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaannya akibat rindu yang menghimpit pada gadis bermata sipit tersebut.

Sudah empat hari lamanya mereka tidak bertemu sebab gadis itu yang sedang berada di luar negeri. Maka dari itu Sehun tidak sabar supaya lusa segera tiba sebab sesaat yang lalu Baekhyun mengirimnya pesan jika lusa gadis itu sudah mulai masuk kuliah lagi.

Saat ini si tampan itu sedang berada di cafetaria fakultasnya. Fokusnya sama sekali tidak teralih dari layar ponselnya. Tidak peduli pada beberapa suara pekikan di kekitarnya, pun dengan beberapa suara gadis yang terang-terangan menyebut namanya dalam pembicaraan mereka di meja-meja sebelahnya.

"Andai aku menjadi mahasiswi baru bermata sipit itu, siapa namanya? Baekhyun? Ooh dia benar-benar beruntung sebab bisa memiliki Sehun" seperti ini, Sehun hanya mengulas senyum ketika beberapa gadis yang duduk berkelompok tak jauh darinya secara terang-terangan menyebut namanya dan juga Baekhyun dalam ajang perbincangan mereka.

"Apa benar mereka sedang berkencan?" Suara lain menyahuti.

"Yang ku dengar seperti itu, lagipula tidak taukah kau apa yang saat ini Sehun pandangi di layar ponselnya? Itu adalah foto gadis itu! aku sempat mengintipnya saat melewatinya tadi" Sehun semakin tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir wanita, kenapa mereka harus merepotkan diri dengan mengurusi urusan orang lain selagi urusan hidupnya sendiri belum terselesaikan dengan baik.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya memandangi foto Baekhyun dan segera berlalu dari sana. Lagipula anggota club basketnya mungkin sudah mulai berkumpul saat ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol cukup menyesali setiap pekerjaannya yang benar-benar menyita habis waktunya. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia berada di Jepang, dan betapa pria itu merasa bersalah pada seorang gadis yang menunggunya di rumah keluarganya yang ada di Jepang saat ini.

Bahkan semalam Chanyeol terpaksa tidak pulang ke rumah dan menitipkan Baekhyun pada Yuta sebab agendanya begitu padat dan jarak pertemuannya dengan rumah yang cukup jauh dan meeting itu selesai larut karena pertemuan tersebut di adakan di salah satu bar elit di Jepang. Terkadang permintaan client memang aneh-aneh, dan sebagai pihak yang bekerja sama Chanyeol terkadang harus mengalah dan menuruti kemauan partnernya.

Belum lagi hari ini ia kembali tak bisa menemani Baekhyun dan terpaksa kembali ke rumahnya saat malam telah larut. Waktu sudah menunjuk pada pukul 21.30 waktu setempat. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah tidur saat ini. mereka hanya sempat berkirim pesan siang tadi. Meskipun gadis itu berkata tidak masalah namun Chanyeol tetap merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Beruntung semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan hari esok adalah free time yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan. Namun sialnya, tubuhnya terasa begitu letih dan Chanyeol merasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia sampai di rumah keluarga Park yang memang sengaja mereka beli di Jepang karena Chanyeol dan Yoora cukup tertarik dengan Jepang dan sering berkunjung ke Negeri Sakura tersebut.

Ia sempat mengecek Baekhyun, dan benar saja jika gadis itu sudah terlelap di balik selimutnya. Dengan sedikit tertatih sembari memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya.

Pria itu lantas segera merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi yang menelusup dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya cukup membuat tidur lelap Baekhyun terusik. Gadis itu mengerjap dan segera mendudukkan diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, lantas ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Lalu setelahnya ia segera membawa langkahnya menuju kamar yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar yang ia tempati. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengecek apakah Chanyeol semalam pulang atau kembali menginap di Hotel di luar sana. Gadis itu sejujurnya merasa bersalah sebab Chanyeol yang pasti kerepotan dengan pekerjaannya namun juga harus terbebani dengan kehadirannya disini. Chanyeol berulang kali mengatakan maaf padanya setia dua hari belakangan ini mereka berkirim pesan ataupun sekedar melakukan panggilan telfon beberapa menit.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menemaninya selama di Jepang ini karena bagaimanapun tujuan pria itu kesini adalah untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun memanggil pelan suara Chanyeol, takut-takut jika ternyata Chanyeol benar pulang dan masih tidur di dalam sana. Namun setelah beberapa kali ia memanggil nama Chanyeol, tidak satupun jawaban ia dapat. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan benar saja jika pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol disana, masih tidur di balik selimut tebalnya. Lantas ia segera mengulas senyum lega. Baekhyun berniat untuuk segera berlalu dari sana sebelum suara lengguhan Chanyeol terdengar.

Ia membawa langkahnya mendekat, dan senyum yang tadi sempat tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya luruh berganti dengan raut cemas setelah melihat keadaan pria yang diam-diam ia rindukan kehadirannya dua hari ini.

"Ahjussi" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan segera memeriksa suhu badan Chanyeol, dan betapa terkejutnya gadiss itu saat merasakan panas tinggi dari tubuh pria itu.

"Ahjussi demam" Gadis itu kalut. Ia membantu Chanyeol untuk melepas dasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat yang ingin ia gunakan untuk mengompres Chanyeol.

Dengan telaten ia segera mengompres kening Chanyeol dengan air hangat. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berlalu sejenak. Gadis itu menuju dapur rumah minimalis tersebut. Berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dan bahan untuk membuatkan Chanyeol bubur.

Matanya memerah dan tak lama tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun cemas akan keadaan Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti begitu lelah dan tak sempat memperhatikan kesehatannya karena pekerjaan yang harus segera ia selesakan. Baekhyun tak lagi bisa manahan isakannya saat terbayang bagaimana kesulitannya Chanyeol tiga hari ini, dan juga wajah pucat pria itu sesaat lalu.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan lantas terisak kencang dengan beberapa kali nama Chanyeol tersemat dalam isakannya.

Hingga ketika sepasang kengan melingkar di pinggang sempitnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan panas badan seorang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing, namun saat ia terbangun tadi yang ia dapati adalah sebuah kain basah di keningnya dan juga suara isak tangis dari luar kamar. Itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang berada di dapur dimana letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Chanyeol. "Baekhyunie?"

"B-Baekhyunie tidak tau jika Ahjussi pulang semalam hiks. Baekhyunie tidak tau jika Ahjussi kesakitan. Demam Ahjussi sangat tinggi" Oh betapa menggemaskannya. Baekhyun meangis karena mencemaskannya.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya dan memberikan beberapa kecupan pada pundak Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup spaghetti strap.

"Ahjussi baik-baik saja. Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu disini selama dua hari ini" Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan kompor, dan setelahnya segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbalik.

"Baekhyunie menangis karena mencemaskan Ahjussi?" Baekhyun mengangguk setelahnya. Masih dengan isak tangis mengiringi.

Chanyeol menggerang, antara rasa pening di kepalanya dan juga gemas pada si mungil yang berada di depannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan terlalu menggemaskan" Selanjutnya Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Buburnya nanti mendingin" Chanyeol tertawa mengusap lelehan air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu murni dan sangat menggemaskan dengan kepolosan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aakh"

"Ahjussi!" Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggerang dengan memegang kepala. "Apa sangat pusing?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menurut saat si kecil menuntunnya untuk berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Baekhyunie akan mengambilkan bubur untuk ahjussi supaya ahjussi dapat segera minum obat setelah makan" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sebab pening di kepala yang semakin menjadi.

Setelah pening itu sedikit mereda ia segera membuka kemejanya dan hanya menyisakan kaos putih polos yang menjadi dalamannya.

Baekhyun kembali, tangannya dengan cekatan menyingkirkan baju Chanyeol yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tubuh pemiliknya, dan segera membantu Chanyeol untuk meninggikan posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada bantal dan juga kepala ranjang.

Dengan telaten gadis itu menyuapi Chanyeol dengan bubur buatannya. Membuat kedua sudut bibir pria bermarga Park itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun memandang tepat pada mata Chanyeol, menunggu pria yang dipanggilnya Ahjussi itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana jika ternyata keharusan yang harus Ahjussi lakukan untuk Ahjussi harus jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang telah di jodohkan dengan ahjussi justru Ahjussi langgar dengan jatuh cinta pada adik dari wanita itu?"

Baekhyun seperti tersambar petir tepat pada ulu hatinya ketika mendengar kalimat tanya itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Kesadarannya menapak.

Kesadaran tentang dia yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar, kesadaran tentang dia yang telah menyakiti seseorang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana jika Ahjussi jatuh cinta padamu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeng Jeng Jeng..**

 **Hayoo bagaimana dong?**

 **.**

 **Sesuai hasil voting yaa, Secretum yang di update lebih dulu.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati dan maaf untuk segala jenis typo yang bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia membaca cerita ini dan juga yang telah berbaik hati memberikan review.**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk para Siders yang bersedia membaca cerita saya yang buruk ini sehingga belum pantas mendapat Review dari kalian. :***

 **.**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRETUM**

 **(Backsound : Hyolyn - Our tears)**

Chanyeol terdiam. Suara ayahnya dan tuan Byun yang awalnya terdengar jelas di telinganya kini berubah berdengung samar semakin menjauh seakan ia tak menapak pada tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Pikirannya sibuk mengurai ingatan tentang yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kapan Chanyeol pernah duduk di Mansion mewah keluarga Byun ini dengan perasaan seperti ada yang mengamati setiap gerak geriknya.

Ia merasa _Dejavu_.

Pria itu mengabaikan semua manusia yang berada di sekelilingnya. Mangabaikan hidangan makan malam yang terlihat menggiurkan di depannya. Juga wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kepalanya menunduk, lantas matanya beredar ke segala arah memikirkan perasaan familiar yang saat ini telah ia rasa.

Terakhir kali ia mencari yang di temukannya adalah satu sorot bening yang mengintip di balik pembatas ruangan. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tak ingin menemui manik indah itu di tempat yang sama.

Tidak ketika ia sedang menjadi si menyedihkan yang hanya menurut dengan segala rencana sang ayah dan rekan kerjanya. Tidak ketika jelas-jelas ia tengah merindukan gadisnya itu. Tidak ketika bibirnya telah dengan lancang mengucapkan kalimat berisi perasaannya pada gadis itu empat hari yang lalu.

Kini Chanyeol tau siapa pemilik mata indah di waktu lalu yang menyita perhatiannya itu di rumah ini.

Itu Baekhyun..

Gadisnya..

"—Yeol?" Lagi, hal yang sama kembali terulang ketika ia harus menjadi sorotan setiap orang yang ada disana seperti waktu lalu.

Tuan Park menggeram rendah, kali ini tak begitu bisa memakhlumi kecerobohan si jangkung untuk kedua kali. Kenapa setiap berada di meja makan kelaurga Byun Chanyeol selalu berubah menjadi si tidak sopan yang mengabaikan pembicaraan penting mereka.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Byun menatap khawatir pada pria yang menjadi calon menantunya.

"Oh? Iya nyonya saya baik-baik saja. Maaf, bisakah saya izin ke kamar kecil?" Chanyeol beralih pada semua orang setelah menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Byun.

"Tentu, jangan sungkan Chanyeol-ah, anggaplah rumahmu sendiri" Chanyeol mengangguk sopan lantas segera beranjak dari sana.

Helaan nafasnya lolos ketika ia telah melewati perbatasan halaman belakang rumah tempat mereka makan malam dan mulai memasuki Mansion bergaya Eropa tersebut.

"Nona muda sudah pulang? Nyonya dan yang lain sedang berada di halaman belakang untuk makan malam. A-apa nona muda mau bibi buatkan sesuatu?" Sayup-sayup suara wanita Chanyeol dengar ketika kakinya sampai di bagian dalam Mansion tersebut.

"Iyaa, Baekhyunie sudah lihat tadi. Bibi bisa beristirahat, Baekhyunie sudah makan malam sebelum pulang" dan sekarang Chanyeol mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya. Suara yang diam-diam begitu ia rindukan.

Langkah kakinya mengalun begitu saja, membawa dirinya semakin mendekat pada sumber suara itu. Ia tetap melangkah tanpa ragu, hingga tepat ketika sampai di perbatasan dapur ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan pakaian maid membungkuk sopan padanya. Chanyeol membalasanya dengan senyuman, sebelum kembali melangkah untuk menghampiri seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang membelakanginya.

Chanyeol masih diam, menunggu Baekhyun yang juga tampak diam menunduk di depannya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari si mungil. Chanyeol masih memilih diam memandang punggung sempit tersebut. Bohong jika ia tak merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran gadis itu di hadapannya saat ini. Nyatanya setelah kepulangan mereka dari Jepang dan selang dua hari mereka tak bertatap muka mampu mendobrak dinding pertahanan Chanyeol. Ia merinndukan Baekhyun hingga ke tulang-tulang. Ia merindukan si mungil hingga membuatnya merasa nyaris gila oleh himpitan rasa rindu itu. Ia merindukan Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan rasa sesak setiap kali panggilan ataupun pesan yang ia kirimkan pada gadis itu tak bersambut.

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun menghindarinya tepat setelah ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Chanyeol tau jika setiap pesan dan teleponnya yang tak bersambut adalah sebentuk peringatan jika seharusnya ia berhenti.

Baekhyun tidak menyukainya seperti halnya ia menyukai gadis itu.

Lamunannya terintrupsi kala tubuh kecil di depannya berbalik. Melahirkan sebuah keterkejutan pada keduanya. Manik mereka bertemu, namun Chanyeol menemukan sebuah sorot asing dari manik bening favoritnya. Chanyeol tak tau apa arti tatapan gadisnya itu, tetapi ia dapat melihat jika ada luka yang beranaung disana.

"Kau tau? setiap kita menghela nafas maka akan menghapus satu keberuntungan yang ada pada diri kita" Chanyeol nyatanya mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membawa makhluk mungil di depannya dalam sebuah dekapan. Ia memilih mengabaikan fakta jika Baekhyun sedang menghindarinya dan mencoba membuka obrolan dengan si cantik itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, masih senyum yang sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya Chanyeol lihat. Manis dan meneduhkan. "Apa yang ahjussi lakukan disini?" Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun tak akan mengabaikan segala bentuk ajaran tentang tata krama dan kesopanan yang selama ini di junjung tinggi oleh keluarganya dengan mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja meskipun saat ini ia jelas-jelas ingin menghindar dari pria itu.

"Keluargaku di halaman belakang, dengan keluargamu untuk makan malam" Baekhyun tau, sebab beberapa saat lalu ia sempat berdiam di pembatas sana sekedar untuk menatap sendu pada mereka yang duduk dengan tawa sedangkan dia hanya bisa menatap dari tempat yang berbeda. Baekhyun tau, sebab tepat saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara bariton yang familiar untuknya, tungkainya secara praktis menuju sumber suara itu dan memilih untuk memandang sosok pria yang sangat ia rindukan dari tempatnya. Tanpa berani mendekat.

"K-kalau begitu.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lantas menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baekhyun akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat malam Ahjussi"

Ada yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat langkah demi langkah pelan-pelan Baekhyun ambil.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan perasaan tak karuan yang saat ini berkecambuk di rongga dadanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjauh dari pria yang saat ini tertinggal di belakangnya meskipun ia merasakan bahwa kedua kakinya seakan kaku untuk di gerakkan, rasa sesak pada rongga dada semakin menghimpit, namun akal sehat menahannya untuk tidak berbalik.

Ini salah..

Apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia lakukan dengan pria di bekalangnya adalah salah. Apa yang perlahan tumbuh dan semakin terasa menyeruak ke permukaan itu salah. Perasaan asing yang mampu membuat darahnya berdesir hebat itu adalah salah. Dan Baekhyun sadar jika hal itu harus segera di hentikan sebelum semakin jauh.

Tidak..

Ia tak akan sanggup untuk mematahkan hati seseorang yang begitu berartu untuk hidupnya. Ia tak akan sanggup menghianati seseorang yang bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya.

Tetapi bagaimana?

Bagaimana ia bisa terus melangkah menjauh ketika sebuah belitan posesif di pinggangnya menahannya begitu kuat? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghindar jika nyatanya sorot terluka dari manik tajam pria yang memeluknya saat ini mampu melahirkan luka dalam hati Baekhyun.

Rasa bersalah bahkan menghimpitnya begitu kuat saat menatap sendu yang menggambarkan kekecewaan dari manik tajam Ahjussinya.

"Ahjussi benar kan? Kau sedang menghindariku" Baekhyun kelabakan dengan keadaan dimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka.

Bagaimana jika Yoona melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti ini?

Bagaimana jika Tuan Byun melihat ini semua.

"Ahjussi, ku mohon jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Matanya sudah memanas, dengan genangan air di manik indahnya. Rindu, rasa bersalah, takut, bingung, semua bercampur menjadi satu seakan dengan sengaja ingin meluruhkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Baekhyun, jangan membuatku salah paham. Ahjussi mohon" Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh, air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang kini telah luruh oleh suara pria di belakangnya yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Ahjussi jangan seperti ini" Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Yaa, Baekhyun memang tengah menghindari Chanyeol sejak kepulangan mereka dari Jepang. Lebih tepatnya sejak pria itu menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ahjussi juga tau jika kita tidak bisa seperti ini" Baekhyun berusaha menahan suaranya, ya Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kenapa?" Yaa, kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus seperti ini. Kenapa dia selalu semenyedihkan ini setiap berhadapan dengan belenggu rasa hormat pada ayahnya. Kenapa ia harus semenyedihkan ini setiap memiliki hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang sudah di gariskan oleh keluarganya untuk dirinya. Kenapa ia harus menjadi si boneka menyedihkan yang bahkan tak mampu untuk memiliki seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya hanya karena ketidak berdayaannya untuk melawan pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya.

"Baekhyun, jika yang kau pikirkan adalah perjodohanku dengan kakakmu aku bisa membatalkan itu. Aku dan Yoona belum terikat apapun" Chanyeol nyaris menangis menahan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya. Dua hari yang ia lalui dengan keadaan si mungil yang sangat terlihat menghindarinya sungguh menyiksa.

Perasaan itu masih baru, bahkan ia tak tau jika rasanya akan sehebat ini. Ia bahkan sampai kuwalahan untuk menahan perasaan ingin bertemu yang begitu menggebu-gebu tersebut hingga berdampak pada pekerjaan dan juga jam tidurnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. Tidak! Chanyeol tidak boleh melakukan itu.

"Baekhyun, jika kau menginginkannya, saat ini juga Ahjussi akan mengatakan pada mereka tentang kita"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak Ahjussi, jangan lakukan itu"

"Kau takut melukai kakakmu?"

 _Akan lebih baik jika dia benar-benar kakakku!_ Baekhyun nyaris meneriakkan kalimat itu jika saja akal sehatnya tidak menahannya.

Mungkin keadaannya tidak akan serumit ini jika Yoona adalah saudara perempuannya. Tetapi keadaan yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Tangis Baekhyun benar luruh. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol kembali setelah dekapan pria itu pada pinggangnya melonggar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang telah basah sama sepertinya.

Chanyeol menangis? Untuknya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata menangis seperti ini Ahjussi" Sebab Baekhyun tak akan sanggup. Seorang pria yang selalu menyeka air matanya kini justru menangis di hadapannya karena dirinya. Pria yang selalu mendekapnya ia lihat hancur karenanya. Ia bisa melihat sakit hati pria itu. "Jika Ahjussi seperti ini, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?" Gadis itu semakin terisak, tangannya bergerak memberikan pukulan pada dada bidang Chanyeol sebelum menghambur dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" Mereka saling mendekap dengan rasa sesak luar biasa pada rongga dada masing-masing.

Tanpa tau jika seseorang tengah mengambil langkah mundur perlahan sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya menyaksikan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park bertanya pada putranya saat Chanyeol telah kembali.

"Chanyeol harus mengangkat telepon dari Jongin Eomma" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu mengangguk lantas mengelus lembut lengan putranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah?" Ada banyak pundak yang menegang secara tiba-tiba ketika nama Baekhyun di sebut oleh Nyonya Park.

Tuan Byun tampak mengeraskan rahangnya di tempatnya duduk. Sedangkan Yoona, Baekboom dan Nyonya Byun secara praktis saling bertatapan.

"Eomma mengenal Baekhyun" Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk menahan suapaya kalimat tanya itu tidak terlontar. Seingatnya, ia belum pernah menceritakan pada ibunya tentang Baekhyun.

"Tantu saja, Sehun sering bercerita tentang Baekhyun. Eomma juga tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis yang belakangan ini dekat dengan adikmu itu adalah putri bungsu keluarga Byun. Bukankah dunia begitu sempit?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba mendominasi ketika nama Baekhyun di sebut oleh ibunya. Meskipun ia tak begitu tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga ini.

"Jadi Sehun adalah putra bungsu keluarga Park?" Yoona yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai ikut menyahuti. Merasa sungkan jika tidak merespon obrolan nyonya Park.

"Yoona mengenal Sehun?" Wanita paruh baya itu tampak begitu antusias membicarakan putra bungsunya.

"Yaa, beberapa kali saya pernah melihatnya mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyunie juga sering bercerita tentang Sehun" Yoona melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan nyonya Park secara bergantian. Mendengar itu, wajah nyonya Park tiba-tiba berbinar. Yoona sepertinya lupa jika ia pernah bertemu Sehun di apartemen Chanyeol saat menjemput Baekhyun dulu. Saat itu Yoona memang sangat kacau dan hanya terfokus pada Baekhyunnya.

"Benarkah? Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku terlihat begitu antusias dengan hubungan mereka. Dimana Baekhyun? Sebenarnya eommonim sangat ingin bertemu dengannya Yoona"

Yoona kembali beradu pandang dengan nyonya Byun dan Baekboom yang duduk ta jauh darinya. Serta pada mata tajam ayahnya yang terlihat lebih memerah dari pada biasanya. Wanita itu tau jika ayahnya saat ini tengah menahan emosi.

"Eomma, sudahlah" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ibunya.

"Kenapa? Apa Baekhyun belum pulang?" Tetapi wanita paruh baya itu terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu putri bungsu keluarga Byun yang sering di ceritakan oleh Sehun, putranya.

"Yeobo" Tuan Park juga mulai mengintrupsi. Entah memang hanya nyonya Park saja yang tidak menyadari aura tegang yang tercipta atau bagaimana. Nyatanya baik Chanyeol maupun tuan Park juga merasakan suasana tidak nyaman itu.

"Biar Baekboom yang memanggilan Baekhyun" Baekboom hendak beranjak ketika Yoona mengintrupsi.

"Biar aku saja Oppa" lantas pria itu mengangguk dan kembali duduk pada posisinya.

"Maaf merepotkan Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun"

"Ahh, sama sekali tidak"

.

.

.

Tidak butuh lama untuk memanggil Baekhyun. Hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 menit Yoona telah kembali dengan Baekhyun mengekorinya di belakang. Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan balutan dress semi formal berwarna putih gading pada tubuhnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, namun tidak lama setelahnya hati Baekhyun mencelos tepat saat di detik kelima Chanyeol membuang muka dan enggan menatapnya.

Baekhyun tidak tau jika rasanya akan sesakit ini. Pria yang beberapa saat lalu bahkan masih memeluknya dengan kalimat cinta kini justru berbalik memandangnya dengan sorot kecewa yang begitu ketara. Pria yang selama ini tak pernah memalingkan wajah setiap mereka bertatap muka kini justru enggan untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Dan hal itu tak lain di karenakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak tau harus lega atau justru menyesal dengan Chanyeol yang benar-benar menuruti keinginannya untuk mengabaikan dirinya. Akal sehatnya membenarkan segala keputusan yang ia ambil beberapa saat lalu. Namun disisi lain hatinya terhimpit oleh rasa sesak luar biasa setiap rasa bersalah itu muncul. Dia telah mematahkan hati pria itu.

"Ini Baekhyun?" Nyonya Park beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di belakang Yoona.

"Selamat malam nyonya" Dan Baekhyun masih tetaplah si gadis anggun penuh kesopanan setiap berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Kau sangat cantik nak" Nyonya Park mengelus satu sisi wajah Baekhyun, dan nyonya Byun serta Yoona hanya bisa memandang dengan senyum bangga akan hal itu.

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu Baaekhyun" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol. berharap dapat menemukan kekuatan dari sana._

" _Maaf Ahjussi, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa"_

" _Baek" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih memegang erat kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Jika yang kau permasalahkan adalah perjodohanku dan Yoona, demi Tuhan aku bisa membatalkannya saat ini ju—"_

" _Tidak, bukan itu" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali menatap tepat pada kedua iris pria di hadapannya. "perasaan Baekhyun pada Ahjussi bukan seperti itu"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng._

" _Maaf Ahjussi, tetapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan itu pada Ahjussi"_

" _Bohong!" Chanyeol tau Baekhyun berbohong. Mereka memang belum lama saling mengenal, namun Chanyeol sangat tau bagaimana sifat seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu bukanlah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan kebohongannya. Sorot mata Baekhyun jelas mengatakan semuanya._

" _Apa untungnya Baekhyun membohongi Ahjussi?" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi tidak ingin berhenti. Ia benar-benar payah dalam hal berbohong. Dan bagaimana pula Chanyeol bisa mempercayai omong kosongnya jika air matanya bahkan tak henti mengalir._

" _Baekhyun, ahjussi mohon" Chanyeol meraih satu telapak tangan Baekhyun sebelum menghujamnya dengan kecupan berulang kali. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kepayahan untuk menahan luruhnya air matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Chanyeol bahkan membuang segala harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa di depan gadis 17 tahun sepertinya dengan menagis seperti saat ini._

 _Sungguh, hati Baekhyun benar sakit melihat wajah terluka itu._

" _Maaf Ahjussi, tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa. Ini baru awal dan Baekhyun yakin Ahjussi bisa segera melupakan perasaan itu"_

" _Baekhyun kau tak tau rasanya" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin gadisnya mengatakan jika perasaannya akan mudah di lupakan? Tidak! Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan hal itu._

" _Maaf Ahjussi" Baekhyun bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan lagi?_

" _Baekhyun tatap mata Ahjussi" Chanyeol mengusap kasar jejak air mata pada wajahnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh permohonan. "Benarkah, apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu untuk Ahjussi? Sedikitpun?"_

 _Lantas ketakutannya begitu besar ketika Baekhyun menatap tepat pada kedua matanya. Chanyeol memohon dalam hati pada Baekhyun untuk tidak mengucapkan satu kata yang mungkin akan benar-benar menghancurkannya._

" _Maaf Ahjussi" Dan kata maaf dari Baekhyun telah mematahkan hatinya._

" _Bohong"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, gadis itu tak sanggup lagi untuk memandang tatapan terluka Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun sudah memiliki seseorang dalam hati Baekhyun, maaf Ahjussi" Baekhyun tau jika hanya hal ini yang mungkin bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol._

" _Bohong" Chanyeol masih menggeleng dengan satu kata yang terus terucap dari mulutnya._

" _Sehun Oppa" Dan satu nama yang di sebutkan oleh Baekhyun nyatanya benar-benar menampar kesadaran Chanyeol._

 _Sehun.._

 _Kenapa pula ia tidak bisa menebaknya dari awal. Tentu saja seharusnya ia bisa. Ia tau jika Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan adiknya itu. Dan dari awal ia pun tau bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Lagi.._

 _Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia kalah oleh adiknya, Park Sehun._

 _Pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Baekhyun, lantas berbalik membawa perasaan hancurnya tanpa menoleh lagi pada gadis yang tampa ia sadari telah luruh di atas lantai dengan perasaan hancur yang sama._

 _Chanyeol terus melangkah, sesekali ia tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang telah resmi merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati._

 _Yaa, patah hati pertamanya. Oleh cinta pertamanya pula._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun masih bersimpuh di lantai dapur Mansionnya dengan segala perasaan sesak dan rasa bersalahnya. Rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, pada Ibunya, dan pada Sehun yang harus ia libatkan dalam masalahnya._

.

.

.

"Lain kali Baekhyunie harus ikut makan malam bersama Eommonim. Eommonim akan mengajak Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum pada nyonya Park. Ia sungguh tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan. Pandangan tajam tuan Byun padanya belum mengendur sejak tadi. Belum lagi rasa tidak nyaman setiap kali melihat ke arah seorang pria yang sejak tadi justru menghindari pandangannya.

Ulu hatinya terasa di tekan kuat setiap kali matanya melihat Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terlihat tak berminat dengan makan malam tersebut. Ahjussinya itu hanya menunduk menatap makanannya yang sesekali hanya di aduk tanpa minat oleh pria itu.

Tanpa sadar jika sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya dan juga Chanyeol secara bergantian.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cerah, langit di atas kota Seoul terlihat membiru luas tanpa noda putih sedikitpun. Baekhyun menikmati terpaan angin pagi dari jendela bus yang ia buka. Gadis itu saat ini tengah berada di dalam bus yang akan membawanya menuju Universitas. Meskipun ia harus meminta bantuan Baekboom untuk memberitahu rute bus yang harus ia ambil dari rumahnya, namun setidaknya sampai saat ini semua berjalan lancar.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Suasana hatinya sudah tidak seburuk kemarin dan perasaan sesak yang membuatnya sulit tidur sejak hari itu sudah sedikit tersamarkan.

Bagaimanapun hal itu adalah keputusannya, dan ia harus mengambil segala resiko atas pilihannya.

Ting.

Satu notifikasi pesan baru masuk ke dalam ponselnya yang saat ini tengah ia genggam.

 **From : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Apa kau sadah berangkat ke kampus?**

Baekhyun membaca pesan singkat itu lantas tersenyum. Ia memiliki janji temu dengan Sehun pagi ini. Mereka berencana pergi ke Gereja bersama, Gereja dekat kampus yang terakhir mereka datangi. Sehun memang sudah menawarkan untuk menjemput Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menolaknya dan memilih mengajak Sehun bertemu di depan Universitasnya untuk selanjutnya pergi ke Gereja bersama.

Ia merasa cukup kasihan dengan Sehun jika harus menjemput Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya mengingat tempat tinggal Sehun justru berada di dekat Universitas mereka dan sedikit jauh dari rumah Baekhyun.

 **To : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Yaa Oppa, Baekhyunie sudah di bus.**

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota Seoul. Jalanan pagi ini tidak sepadat biasanya. Udara segar dengan angin semilir benar-benar membantu untuk meningkatkan moodnya hari ini.

 **From : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Kau tidak salah naik bus kan? Apa perlu Oppa jemput?**

Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibir membaca pesan baru dari Sehun. Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil, bertanya dalam hati tentang mengapa semua orang seperti menganggapnya anak kecil?

 **To : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Baekhyun sudah besar Oppa~**

Gadis itu bahkan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan jika Sehun nyaris pingsan oleh pesan balasannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

 **From : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Baekhyun! Jangan pernah merengek seperti itu selain padaku! Oke?**

Si mungil mengeryit saat membaca pesan balasan terakhir dari Sehun dan memilih untuk tidak membalasnya sebab ia sudah hampir sampai di pemberhentian bus di depan Universitasnya.

Gadis itu turun dari sana dan merapikan rambutnya yang tersapu angin. Ia akan bertemu Sehun di depan gedung Fakultas mereka.

Ting..

 **From : Sehunie Oppa**

 **B? You there?**

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca pesan Sehun. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu?

 **To : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Yaa, Oppa?**

Senyumnya merekah setiap ia berpapasan dengan beberapa senior ataupun teman sefakultasnya. Ia sudah berada di dekat gedung Fakultas dan sedang mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok Sehun.

 **From : Sehunie Oppa**

 **Oh! Cepatlah sampai atau aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga!**

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, lantas mengeryit ketia ia melihat Sehun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat dalam keadaan cukup aneh. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi taman depan Fakultas mereka dan tampak tengah menendang udara asal.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan?

"Oppa?"

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun, si pelaku yang membuat Sehun bertindak seperti orang gila sebab menahan gemas akan si mungil.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, dan Baekhyun masih mengeryit melihat sunbaenya tersebut.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan?"

"Hehe" Sehun hanya terkekeh garing menjawab Baekhyun. Ini sungguh memalukan. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk, kerjapan polosnya lagi-lagi membuat Sehun nyaris gila.

Mereka berakhir dengan masuk ke mobil Sehun yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iri pada keduanya. Lebih kepada iri pada Baekhyun sebab gadis itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan si populer Sehun.

"Ibuku menelepon pagi tadi dan bercerita tentang pertemuan kalian dua hari yang lalu" Sehun memasangkan _setbelt_ pada Baekhyun, dan gadis itu hanya menunduk malu karena hal itu. "Ibu bilang dia menyukaimu"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan rona di pipinya.

Sedangkan Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat hal itu lantas tak lagi bisa menahan satu tangannya untuk mencubit pipi kemerahan Baekhyun. "kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, hum?"

Pria itu lantas tertawa, menyadari jika ia telah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada gadis di sampingnya. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya dan menuju Gereja tempat mereka berdoa.

Hey, ini kedua kalinya Sehun pergi ke Gereja dan sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jam berapa kuliah pertamamu, B?"

"Dua jam lagi Oppa" Baekhyun membuka kaca mobil Sehun. Ia masih belum puas menikmati sejuknya udara pagi ini.

"Saat makan siang nanti, kita makan siang bersama ya? Sepertinya Oppa jarang melihatmu berada di cafetaria" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, mengangguk dengan senyuman manis khas gadis itu dan hal yang sama terulang kembali, Sehun selalu tertegun oleh pesona Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berusaha fokus.

 _Ingat Sehun, kau sedang menyetir dan bukan hanya nyawamu yang harus kau jaga saat ini tetapi juga gadis yang kau cintai! Sial! Aku bisa gila karenanya!_

Pemuda bermarga Park itu menggerutu dalam hati. Ia benar-benar telah kalah oleh Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Gereja tujuan keduanya setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar tujuh menit. Kali ini Sehun menjadi si penurut yang mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang gadis itu. Mereka duduk di bangku Gereja dan Sehun kembali menjadi si penikmat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di sampingnya.

Mata cantik Baekhyun yang terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik melindungi kelopak matanya. Hidung mungil gadis itu, bibir tipis kemerahannya, Sehun sadar jika Tuhan tak pernah main-main dalam menciptakan sebuah mahakarya.

Baekhyun layaknya dewi Yunani yang di ceritakan memiliki wajah yang sangat luar biasa cantik seperti yang pernah Sehun baca dari buku-buku mitologi.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu bersinar. Sehun bahkan merasa jika dirinya tidak sedang berhadapan sengan manusia saat ini. Apakah mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar adalah malaikat yang sedang terperangkat di dunia manusia seperti apa yang terjadi pada tokoh drama yang pernah Sehun lihat.

Ya Tuhan, sepertinya ia harus segera menyadarkan diri.

Pemuda itu menggeleng kasar sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Ia bisa saja hilang kendali jika tidak segera mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Baekhyun.

Matanya sesekali mengintip ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat apakah gadis itu sudah selesai dengan doanya atau belum. Ia tak ingin kejadian minggu lalu terulang kembali dimana ketika dia membuka mata, Baekhyun sedang memandanginya. Sungguh, akan sangat konyol jika dia merona karena hal itu lagi. Demi Tuhan dia itu laki-laki.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu sebenarnya bung?" Jongin sedang menikmati makan singanya di cafetaria kantor bersama sahabatnya saat ini. Pria itu memandang bingung pada sahabatnya yang hanya mengaduk tanpa minta makanannya. Ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?

Pria itu tampak tak fokus sejak kemarin, kantung matanya tercetak jelas dan entah perasaan Jongin saja atau bagaimana jika wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedikit lebih tirus dari sebelumnya.

"Ada hal yang menganggumu? Kau memiliki masalah?" Meskipun Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang menyebalkan, tetapi Jongin juga tidak akan tega melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat berantakan seperti ini.

"Jongin, apakah menurutmu aku benar-benar sangat menyedihkan selama ini?" Jongin mengeryit. Ia tak menjawab sebab ia tau jika Chanyeol hanya ingin di dengar. "Bahkan aku sama sekali tak mampu melindungi perasaanku sendiri. Bahkan untuk hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku aku tak mampu untuk memilih pilihanku sendiri"

"Apa ini tentang perjodohanmu?" Terkadang Jongin merasa sangat kasihan pada Chanyeol. ia sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja ia tau bagaimana jalan kehidupan pria itu selama ini.

Sahabatnya itu hidup seakan hanya untuk mengikuti arus yang di tentukan oleh ayahnya.

"Temani aku ke tempat Changmin Hyung malam ini"

"Hey Dude, kau ada meeting penting besok dan mabuk bukanlah ide yang bagus ku rasa"

"Itu hanya meeting untuk _gathering_ minggu depan. Jongdae bisa mewakiliku" Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Meeting bersama tuan Yamada?"

"Sejak kapan kau tau jadwalku?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh curiga.

"Oh hayolah.. kau fikir pada siapa Jongdae berkeluh kesah beberapa hari terakhir ini tentang dirimu yang terlihat tidak fokus dalam pekerjaan jika bukan padaku?"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Benar, fokusnya memang tengah terganggu oleh hal lain saat ini. Ia telah berusaha untuk melupakan tentang apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu namun tetap saja seolah-olah pikirannya tak bekerja sesuai keinginannya. Kalimat Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu terus saja berputar seperti roll film dalam kepalanya, melahirkan rasa panas dalam dadanya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan komunikasi apapun sejak hari itu. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol masih mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, kali ini ia tak melakukannya lagi. Satu kalimat penegasan tentang siapa lelaki yang sebenarnya berada di dalam hati gadis itu rasanya sudah cukup membuatnya malu untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun lagi.

Hal itu lah yang mengganggunya, ia marah, kecewa, namun rasa rindu juga menghimpitnya begitu kuat dengan dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siang berdua di Cafetaria Fakultas mereka. Ada yang sejak tadi tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya. Sehun tak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tak membentuk sebuah senyum. Mengabaikan beberapa jeritan histeris yang sesekali terdengar yang tak taunya di sebabkan oleh dirinya yang tersenyum begitu tampan. Juga pada gumaman rasa iri sebab senyum tersebut bukan tertuju pada mereka, para gadis yang berada di bangku lain yang mengisi Cafetaria, namun hanya kepada seorang gadis yang juga tengah menikmati makan siangnya di depan Sehun.

"Oppa, kenapa mereka memperhatikan kita?" Baekhyun awalnya merasa acuh pada suara-suara heboh di sekitarnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai terusik sebab beberapa kali ia mendengar namanya di sebut oleh mereka dan juga mata mereka para gadis-gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya dan Baekhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri padamu" Sehun menjawab asal dan tangannya bergerak untuk menyumpitkan sepotong daging untuk ia letakkan di atas sendok Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggantung, urung gadis itu gunakan.

Lagi-lagi hal itu menciptakan pekikan gemas dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Ada pula yang secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan kalimat iri mereka.

Sehun memang cukup populer di Fakultas bahkan di Fakultas lain di Universitas mereka. Wajah tampan, juga gelarnya sebagai salah satu putra Keluarga Park yang hampir seluruh Korea mengetahui siapa keluarga mereka membuat nama Sehun sering di perbincangkan oleh para gadis yang ada di lingkungannya. Si tampan itu bahkan memiliki sekelompok fans yang membentuk sebuah fans club dan sering kali mengejutkan Sehun dengan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan.

Dia bahkan bukan seorang Idol, tetapi mengapa gadis-gadis itu justru membuang-buang waktu untuk membentuk club seperti itu. Sehun masih ingat kenangan tahun lalu dimana ia di kejutkan oleh papan iklan yang terpajang di depan Universitasnya dengan fotonya berada di sana begitu besar dan mengundang perhatian, dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya berada di papan tersebut. Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu seharusnya hanya di lakukan oleh para Fans untuk para idol?

"Pada Baekhyun? Mengapa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun tetaplah menjadi si polos menggemaskan yang selalu berhasil menjungkir balikkan perasaan Sehun. Mata hazel itu mengerjap lucu, mengundang rasa gemas Sehun untuk mengusak puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Itu karena Baekhyunie terlalu cantik dan selalu menggemaskan" Sehun terkekeh gemas melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Nanti pulang bersama Oppa ya? Ada yang ingin Oppa sampaikan pada Baekhyunie"

"Bukankah Oppa sudah tidak ada kelas setelah ini?"

Sehun mengangguk, tangannya terulur menerima cola yang di tuangkan Baekhyun untuknya. "Oppa akan menunggumu di gedung club basket"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya mencubit pipi gadis itu.

Sudah cukup ia meyakinkan diri, dan sudah cukup pula keyakinannya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun sore ini.

.

.

.

"Bukankah perusahaan kalian akan mengadakan Gathering bersama minggu depan? Ajaklah Baekhyun Yoona, Sehun juga akan ikut pada acara itu untuk menggantikan ayahnya sekaligus menemani Chanyeol" Nyonya Park sedang duduk santai dengan secangkir kopi menemaninya di ruangan Yoona. Wanita paruh baya itu sengaja mampir ke kantor wanita yang menjadi calon menantunya tersebut setelah ada pertemuan dengan beberapa teman sosialitanya di restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari perusahaan keluarga Byun.

"Ahh, Saya tidak yakin Baekhyun akan menyutujuinya tetapi saya akan mencoba mengajaknya Eommonim" Yoona tersenyum canggung. Ada keraguan besar dalam dirinya. Mengajak Baekhyun?

"Dia pasti mau, dia anak yang manis. Lagipula hitung-hitung kita membantu mendekatkan hubungan meraka berdua, anak-anak zaman sekarang terkadang sangat lamban dan malu-malu" Wanita bermarga Byun itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat antusias nyonya Park.

Ia tak begitu yakin atas ide itu. Selain karena tuan Byun yang belum tentu mengizinkan, ada hal lain juga yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah resmi berkencan dengan Sehun Sunbae atau belum?" Baekhyun memberengut lucu setiap Luhan memberikan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat mengada-ngada padanya.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu Luhan. Aku dan Sehun Oppa hanya berteman" Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor gedung jurusan setelah selesai kelas.

"Kau itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana? Tidak ada yang sewajarnya teman biasa dari hubungan kalian berdua Baek" Baekhyun beberapa kali terlihat tersenyum membalas sapaan dari teman yang berpapasan dengannya. Gadis itu terkenal dengan keramahannya serta senyuman yang sangat manis yang tak pernah ragu ia berikan pada teman-teman di kampusnya. Baekhyun benar gadis yang anggun dan sangat menyenangkan.

"Gege!" Baekhyun hendak mendebat Luhan ketika secara tiba-tiba temannya itu berteriak dan melambaikan tangan pada seseorang.

Itu adalah Kris yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang kelas yang ada disana. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala heran pada sifat bar-bar Luhan, ia meringis kecil saat melihat wajah Mr. Kris yang tampak menahan malu. Tentu saja, Luhan memanggilnya dengan sangat lantang dimana mahasiswa Mr. Kris serempak memperhatikan mereka. "Ge, Mama menelepon dan meminta Gege menjemput Mama di bandara satu jam dari sekarang. Kenapa Gege tidak mengangkat telepon Mama 'sih?"

"Han, pelankan suaramu!" Baekhyun memandang prihatin pada wajah memerah Kris.

"Kenapa?" sedangkan Luhan tetap menjadi si cerewet yang tidak peka sama sekali.

Kris hanya menggeleng frusatasi dan beralih pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengajari Luhan supaya dia bisa bersikap layaknya perempuan sepertimu? Dia benar-benar payah dalam hal itu"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat permintaan Kris dan mengangguk.

"Gege!"

.

.

.

"Anak itu benar-benar menyusahkan! Ini karenamu Yoona! Kau terlalu ceroboh dan tidak bisa menjaga anak harammu itu!" Yoona merasakan hatinya seperti di hantam dengan begitu keras mendengar kalimat keji yang di ucapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Appa"

"Diam Baekboom. Kau juga sama saja! Kau begitu memanjakan anak haram itu dan lihatlah akibatnya. Anak sialan itu mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Cukup Appa! Jangan menyebut putriku seperti itu! Dia putriku, dia cucumu Appa! Yoona menangis dengan perasaan sakit yang begitu dalam mendengar segala hardikan tuan Byun tentang Baekhyun.

Putrinya, Baekhyunnya bukan anak sialan.

Dia putrinya yang begitu berharga.

"Sampai aku mati pun aku tak akan menganggapnya sebagai cucuku! Aku tidak memiliki cucu dari hubungan haram seperti itu!"

"Appa cukup!" Baekboom tak tahan lagi. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk mendengar kata-kata kasar itu tertuju pada keponakannya. Bagaimana jika sampai Baekhyun mendengar semua itu. Si kecil kesayangannya itu pasti akan sangat hancur.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kalian berdua harus bisa menjaga sikap kalian sekaligus menjaga kelakuan anak sialan itu selama gathering nanti. Jika sampai bocah itu menimbulkan kekacauan lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos kali ini. Ingat itu Yoona, jaga putri harammu!" Ada tombak runcing yang terasa menusuk tepat pada ulu hatinya.

Sampai kapan putrinya menerima segala kebencian ini.

Kenapa ayahnya selalu menyalahkan Baekhyun atas semua yang terjadi. Jikapun ada yang harus di salahkan, seharusnya ayahnya itu hanya menyalahkannya. Seharusnya tuan Byun hanya membencinya bukan justru membenci Baekhyun seorang anak yang bahkan tak memiliki celah atas kesalahan ini.

Pria paruh baya itu lantas segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Mereka baru pulang dari kerja dan tuan Byun marah besar ketika Yoona menyampaikan keinginan nyonya Park untuk mengajak Baekhyun pada acara gathering yang akan mereka lakukan minggu depan. Tuan Byun tidak menolak sebab itu adalah permintaan rekan bisnis mereka yang paling penting. Tetapi imbasnya, Yoona harus mendengar segala kalimat keji yang pria itu katakan untuk putrinya.

Dirinya lah yang paling bersalah disini.

Ia yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi semalang ini.

Baekboom mendekat dan segera membawa Yoona ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku selalu gagal menjaganya oppa. Hiks, aku bahkan tak mampu membela putriku di depan Appa. Aku membiarkan putriku menerima sumpah serapah yang seharusnya tak pantas ia dapatkan" Baekboom mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau air mata yang nyaris lolos dari kedua matanya.

Dia selalu lemah jika menyangkut Baekhyun. Keponakannya itu, gadis polos yang bahkan tak pernah tega menyakiti siapapun bahkan jika itu hanya seekor nyamuk yang menyakiti kulitnya harus menerima segala kebencian yang menyakiti gadis itu untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah gadis itu lakukan.

"Jika saja.. jika saja ia tak lahir dari rahimku, mungkin hidupnya tak akan sesulit ini Oppa. Jika saja ia tak memiliki ibu yang buruk sepertiku, mungkin Baekhyunku tak akan semenderita ini"

"Yoona! Apa yang kau katakan? Jika Baekhyun mendengarnya ia pasti akan sangat tersakiti oleh kata-katamu. Kau tidak bermaksud menyesal telah melahirkannya bukan?"

Yoona menggeleng kasar dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Tidak, tidak oppa. Aku tidak pernah menyesal memilikinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, hanya saja.. dia terlihat begitu menderita karena memiliki ibu sepertiku"

"Itu tidak benar, Baekhyun beruntung memilikimu sebagai ibunya. Dia juga sangat menyayangimu Yoona, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kau memiliki Oppa, Oppa akan membantumu menjaga Baekhyunie kita"

Nyonya Byun menangis di pembatas tangga sana melihat kedua anaknya menangis bersama seperti itu. Ia pun merasa gagal sebagai ibu dan juga sebagai seorang nenek.

.

.

.

"B" Sehun tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di depan Mansion keluarga Byun dan masih bertahan di dalam mobil sebab Sehun menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" Baekhyun masih menunggu. Sudah lima menit lamanya ia tertahan disana namun Sehun tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Baekhyun" Pemuda itu meraih tangan Baekhyun perlahan dan mengenggamnya erat. "Mungkin ini akan terasa terlalu buru-buru untukmu. Oppa sudah berusaha menahannya, Oppa sudah berusaha untuk setidaknya menunggu beberapa waktu lagi, tetapi nyatanya perasaan Oppa semakin tak karuan karena hal itu" Baekhyun masih mendengarkan, meskipun ia telah berhasil menangkap maksud Sehun namun ia lebih memilih menunggu dan mengabaikan pikirannya.

Sehun tidak mungkin ingin menyatakan cinta bukan?

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu" Mata mereka saling terhubung. Baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana sorot penuh harap Sehun terpancar sempurna dari kedua manik tajam lelaki itu. "Tidak! Baekhyun, aku tidak sekedar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu"

Dan kecurigaannya terbukti.

Tuhan, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Dia..

Dia memang merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sehun, tetapi..

Tetapi rasanya Baekhyun masih belum berani menyimpulkan perasaan itu. Ia sadar ketika di dalam sana ada nama lain yang sudah mengisi hatinya. Meskipun Baekhyun juga tak mau menampik jika secara perlahan Sehun mulai bisa mengambil sedikit bagian dari hatinya.

Pemuda itu sangat baik padanya. Sehun menjaganya, Sehun selalu ada untuknya, Sehun selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan pesan-pesan yang pemuda itu kirimkan untuknya.

"Oppa, B-Baekhyunie—"

"Tidak, jangan lanjutkan B. Oppa tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi dan mungkin nanti Oppa bisa bertanya jawabanmu setelah kau memiliki waktu untuk berfikir" Nyatanya Sehun tak berani untuk mendengar jawaban Baekhyun setelah melihat sorot mata Baekhyun.

Sehun terlalu takut untuk mendengar kalimat penolakan dari gadis itu.

"Oppa" Baekhyun tentu bingung, ia bahkan belum menjawab apapun.

"Tak apa, jangan terburu mengambil keputusan, kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu B" Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat raut kecewa Sehun. "Segera mandi dan makan malam, dan istirahatkan badanmu" Sehun turun setelahnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung dan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun menghindari tatapannya.

"Oppa pulang ya?" Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk, mengamati Sehun yang sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pemuda itu bahkan langsung menyalakan mesin tanpa melihat Baekhyun lagi.

Tok tok..

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan kaca mobil Sehun dan raut kebingungan pemuda itu menyambutnya.

"Yaa, B?"

"Bisakah Oppa menjemput Baekhyunie besok?" Lantas kelegaannya menyusup ketika wajah berbinar Sehun kembali.

"Tentu, selamat malam Baek" Sehun tersenyum begitu lebar. Ini pertama kali Baekhyun memintanya untuk mejemput gadis itu dimana biasanya Baekhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan rumahnya yang jauh dari tempat Sehun tinggal.

"Selamat malam, Oppa"

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan hari itu telah tiba. Sehun begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Ia bahkan sudah duduk di meja makan keluarga Park disaat Nyonya Park bahkan belum selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Tuan Park dan juga Chanyeol pun belum terlihat turun dari kamar masing-masing.

"Kenapa putra eomma terlihat begitu bersemangat?" Nyonya Park terkekeh mengusak rambut putra bungsunya setelah meletakkan susu untuk si tampan disana. Padahal seminggu yang lalu Sehun sempat menolak secara tegas ide ayahnya untuk menggantikan pria paruh baya itu pada acara gathering perusahaan yang tahun ini di adakan bersama dengan perusahaan keluarga Byun. Sehun memang sejak dulu tidak suka terlibat dengan urusan perusahaan. Berbeda dengan Yoora dan Chanyeol yang sejak kecil terbiasa menurut, Sehun justru memiliki jiwa bebas dalam dirinya. Putra sulung keluarga Park itu tidak sepatuh kedua kakaknya.

"Dimana Hyung, eomma?" Sehun bertanya pada ibunya yang sudah selesai menyiapkan seluruh menu sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Itu Chanyeol, yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun dan mengusak rambut adiknya.

"Hyung, berhenti melakukan itu!" Sehun membiarkannya ketika sang ibu yang melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi tidak ketika Chanyeol atau Yoora yang mengusak rambutnya selayaknya Sehun adalah anak kecil. Demi Tuhan dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa paling populer di kampusnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol meminum susu yang terletak di dekat Sehun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping adiknya yang sangat jarang di rumah itu. Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun memang hanya datang ke rumah utama jika akhir pekan sebab mereka telah memiliki apartemen masing-masing.

"Aku sudah besar Hyung, aku sudah mahasiswa dan berhenti merebut susuku! Eomma sudah membuatkan untukmu sendiri"

"Kenapa kedua putra Appa sudah ribut di pagi hari?" Tuan Park baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di ruang makan. Yoora tidak datang minggu ini sebab Siwon, suaminya berada di rumah. "Rasanya sudah sangat lama Appa tidak melihat wajah tampan putra bungsu Appa"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Demi Tuhan, kata-kata ayahnya cukup layak untuk di ucapkan pada seorang anak sekolah dasar.

.

.

.

.

Mereka saat ini sudah berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Pulau Jeju. Yaa, acara itu memang di adakan di Pulau tersebut. Beberapa karyawan perusahaan sudah ada yang disana sebab sebagian rombongan telah berangkat kemarin sore.

Ada yang mencuri pandang pada seseorang sejak tadi. Chanyeol marasakan rasa tidak nyaman pada dadanya setiap kali melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum pada Sehun tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia mengabaikan Yoona yang tertidur di sampingnya, dan matanya tak bisa teralih dari dua orang yang tampak begitu asik dengan obrolan mereka.

Sesekali Chanyeol medengar Baekhyun yang merengek ketika Sehun menggoda gadis itu.

Benarkah jika memang tak ada sedikitpun perasaan Baekhyun untuknya.

.

.

"Oppa~ itu memalukan" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu dan merengek pada Sehun untuk mengentikan aksinya mengambil gambar Baekhyun dengan ponsel pemuda itu.

Dalam seminggu ini hubungannya dengan Sehun banyak mengalami kemajuan. Mereka lebih sering menhabiskan waktu bersama. Hampir setiap hari pula Sehun mengantar dan menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu" Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah peringatan landing di beritahukan.

Baekhyun menurut dan diam-diam matanya melihat kearah belakang melihat sosok pria yang sejujurnya sangat ia rindukan.

Lantas, mata mereka bertemu.

Seperti ada sebuah medan yang menarik keduanya, tatapan itu bertahan cukup lama. Ada kerinduan yang membuncah dari sorot masing-masing. Dan Baekhyun kembali menjadi pihak yang memutus tautan mereka. Ia tak sanggup untuk lebih lama melihat sorot terluka Chanyeol.

 _Ahjussi, maafkan Baekhyunie_

Ia membatin dalam hati. Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya jika ia telah mematahkan hati pria itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah Resort milik Park Company menjadi tempat pilihan mereka dalam Gathering tahun ini. tidak ada jadwa berarti hari ini selain acara pembukaan berupa sebuah pesta non formal malam nanti.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar resort setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Gadis itu menikmati senja yang tercetak jelas di ufuk barat dengan sapuan angin pantai yang menyejukkan.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya menghirup udara segar pantai. Gadis itu sangat menyukai laut birunya dan juga pasir pantai tetapi selama ini Baekhyun hanya bisa melihatnya dari internet atau dari sebuah brosur pariwisata tanpa bisa mendatanginya secara langsung.

Gadis itu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang juga merupakan rekan kerja ibunya untuk menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana itu sendiri.

Ia tersenyum dengan membentangkan dua tangannya. Dress yang ia kenakan tersapu angin, dan ia menikmati bagaimana hawa sejuk pantai serta sapuan ombak menerpa kakinya. Tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya begitu intens.

Chanyeol disana, mengamati bagaimana gadis yang di rindukannya terlihat sangat cantik dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Pria itu duduk di atas batu bersar di tepi pantai yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Dari tempatnya itu ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu bersinar dengan senyum cantik pada bibir manis gadis itu.

Lantas tungkainya tak lagi mampu menahan untuk tidak menghampiri gadisnya. Chanyeol begitu merindu hingga hampir merasa gila oleh rasa tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun menegang ketika merasakan belitan pada pinggangnya. Serta aroma familiar yang sedikitnya sudah dapat ia hafal membuatnya tak perlu lagi bertanya siapa gerangan yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Ahjussi" Gadis itu berbisik lirih.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Ahjussi mohon. Sebentar saja Baekhyun.. Hanya sebentar" Baekhyun nyaris memukul dirinya sendiri saat mendengar nada putus asa itu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pria baik ini?

Baekhyun diam, yaa hanya sebentar. Biarkan mereka seperti ini sebentar saja. Biarkan ia melepas rindu dalam dekap hangat ini sebentar saja.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, B" Chanyeol menggerang frustasi. Rasa rindunya seakaan mampu membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Baekhyun membiarkan itu bertahan beberapa saat sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya.

"Baekhyunie harus pergi, permisi Ahjussi" dan dengan hal itu Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada alkohol untukmu nona" Baekboom merebut segelas wine yang berada di tengan Yoona membuat Jongin terkekeh di samping mereka. Pesta pembukaan sudah di mulai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hingar bingar musik terdengar di seluruh penjuru resort mewah tersebut. Semua anggota dari kedua perusahaan tersebut berbaur menjadi satu.

Chanyeol tampak tak begitu berminat di samping mereka. Pria itu hanya menyesap berulang kali martini yang tergenggam di tangannya. Ini sudah gelas ketiga dan pria itu masih berada pada kesadarannya sebab tiga gelas itu tak akan cukup untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Matanya berpendar, mencari sebuah eksistensi dari satu sosok yang belum tertangkap matanya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka sore tadi.

Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada lautan manusia yang tampak menikmati pesta mereka malam ini. Hingga ketika matanya menangkap sosok familiar itu, yang di dapatkannya lagi adalah sebuah perasaan terbakar dalam rongga dadanya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya meranjak dan berjalan menuju siluet dua orang yang sangat ia kenal itu mengilang. Mengabaikan beberapa panggilan dari Jongin di belakang sana.

Chanyeol terus melangkah menyusuri lantai dasar Villa besar yang menjadi tempat pesta tersebut hingga membawa dirinya keluar dari sana. Matanya kembali menangkap keberadaan dua orang yang ia ikuti hingga mereka berhenti di bagian samping Villa yang tidak di kunjungi oleh peserta lain.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, mengamati dan mendengar segala hal yang dua orang itu lakukan.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika Sehun membawanya keluar dari pesta. Lagi pula ia merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasana ramai seperti itu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang terletak di samping Villa. Dan ia hanya bisa membiarkan tika Sehun meraih kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak bukan untuk apa oppa membawamu kesini?" Mata mereka saling bertautan. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas di tatap Sehun dengan sedalam itu. Pencahayaan lampu taman setidaknya bisa menyamarkan rona merah pada wajahnya. "Baekhyun, oppa rasa satu minggu adalah waktu yang cukup untukmu berfikir. Dan kedekatan kita selama ini oppa harap tidak hanya sekedar kedekatan antar seorang teman. Baekhyun, oppa mencintaimu.. mari kita menjalani hari-hari kita ke depan sebagai sepasang kekasih"

Degupan jantung keduanya terasa begitu memburu. Satu sisi Baekhyun tidak tega untuk menolak perasaan tulus itu. Tetapi di sisi lain ia juga memiliki keraguan amat besar untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

Hingga tiba-tiba bayangan wajah terluka Chanyeol terlintas di benaknya.

Ahjussinya..

Bukankah ia akan benar-benar menyakiti ahjussinya lebih dalam jika ia mengiyakan permintaan Sehun?

Tetapi di balik itu semua, bukankah ia juga yang memilih Sehun sebagai alasan untuk menjauh dari pria yang membawanya ke Jepang itu.

"Apa aku mendapat penolakan kali ini?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya. Lantas matanya beredar ke arah lain. Hingga tepat di depannya, tak jauh di belakang Sehun ia melihat seorang yang sangat tidak ia harapkan berada disini untuk waktu seperti ini?

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Jika Baekhyun menjawab tidak, maka Chanyeol akan kembali bersikeras dengan hubungan mereka.

Tetapi jika ia menjawab iya, Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup melihat sorot terluka pria itu lebih dari yang telah ia lihat di hari lalu.

"B?"

Baekhyun menegang ketika ia melihat Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka. Gadis itu menggeleng, memohon untuk Chanyeol tidak gegabah dengan menghampiri mereka.

"Yaa, Oppa. Mari menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai hari ini" Dan kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja ketika jarak Chanyeol dengan dirinya dan Sehun semakin terkikis.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan.

Chanyeol hancur..

Baekhyun telah memilih, dan dia bukanlah pilihan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih Baekhyun" Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan kedua matanya pada Sehun. Lantas gadis itu hanya diam ketika Sehun mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Kemudian tepat saat ia merasakan bibir tipis pria itu menempel dengan bibirnya, matanya kembali melihat ke arah belakang, dimana pria yang sejujurnya sangat berarti untuknya memandangnya penuh kesakitan.

Ia merasakan bibirnya di lumat lembut oleh Sehun, seiring dengan berbaliknya sosok itu mengambil langkah lunglai menjauh dari mereka dan seiring hal itu pula Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan satu tetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

 _Baekhyunie juga sangat mencintai Ahjussi. Maafkan Baekhyun Ahjussi, Maafkan Baekhyun Oppa._

Baekhyun meremat kemeja Sehun mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya tetap bisa menapak pada permukaan tanah. Tubuhnya, hatinya, ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak tau lah..**

 **Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa. Baekhyun, Chanyeol maafin akuuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW kalian udah pada lihat FMV Secretum di IG aku kan? Kemaren waktu up chapter 5 mau ngasih tau tapi lupa haha.**

 **Yang belum lihat bisa di lihat di IGTV aku yaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ngaret.**

 **See You :***


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRETUM**

Jongin hanya memandang datar pada pemandangan di depannya. Pria itu telah habis kesabaran. Ia tak pernah tau jika atasan sekaligus sahabat baiknya sekeras kepala ini. Dia juga tidak tau menahu tentang apa yang melatari seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu tak berekspresi bisa terlihat semenyedihkan saat ini.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Ini bahkan belum ada 12 jam dari Chanyeol yang seenaknya meninggalkan welcome party beberapa jam yang lalu. Pesta non formal itupun sudah selesai dan menyisakan Jongin sendiri dengan seorang bartender yang masih bertahan disana untuk membuatkan racikan alkohol yang Jongin minta sembari menunggu Chanyeol.

Lantas, ketika batang hidung pria itu kembali tertangkap, yang Jongin dapati hanyalah raut lelah dan terlihat wajah frustasi dari sahabatnya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal apa yang mengganggunya. Pria itu hanya terus menerus memesan minum sampai saat ini setelah dua jam berlalu dari saat pesta itu di bubarkan. Jongin tau jika kesadaran temannya sudah di ambang batas. Ia cukup lelah sejak tadi untuk menghentikan si keras kepala namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah mabuk berat" Pria berkulit Tan itu berakhir berteriak pada Chanyeol, kemudia memaksa untuk membawa sahabatnya itu beranjak dari sana.

Kali ini Chanyeol tak lagi menolak, atau lebih tepatnya tidak lagi bisa menolak sebab tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya sudah lemas di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Jongin di bantu oleh seorang bartender yang sejak tadi memang melayani mereka, menaikkan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas punggung dan menggendongnya menuju kamar pria itu.

Jarum pendek jam dinding yang berada di salah satu kamar Resort yang memang menjadi tempat mereka mengadakan Gathering menunjuk pada angka 2 dini hari.

Lalu lalang manusia yang menghuni bangunan megah itu sudah tak terlihat. Tetapi Jongin beruntung sebab masih ada seorang pegawai Resort yang masih terjaga, tampak sedang memeriksa keadaan dan bersedia membantu Jongin membukakakan pintu kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol sebab ia cukup kerepotan dengan tubuh sahabatnya itu yang berada di punggung.

"Terimakasih" Terakhir, Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih pada pegawai itu dan kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah ia baringkan di atas tempat tidur.

"Besok kau harus mentraktirku Seafood sepuasku pria menyebalkan! Ada apa denganmu?" Jongin merbicara pada udara. Tangannya sibuk membantu Chanyeol untuk melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki pria itu.

"Ngg..Hyun" Jongin bergeser mendekat pada wajah Chanyeol ketika ia menangkap sebuah gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Pria itu mengamati bagaimana kening Chanyeol berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat begitu resah.

"Kau ini kenapa 'sih Yeol? Jika kau memiliki masalah seharusnya berceritalah padaku bodoh! Bukan merepotkanku dengan tubuhmu yang seperti gajah ini!" Lagi-lagi pria itu memaki udara sebab lawan bicaranya tidak sedang dalam keadaan sadar.

"Baekhyun" Hingga saat Chanyeol bergumam lagi dan ia mendengar dengan jelas jika ada satu nama yang di sebut oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Baek...Hyun?" Jongin bergumam ragu sembari mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Bicaralah lagi bodoh! Kau memanggil siapa? Baekhyun?" Hingga beberapa saat berlalu namun Chanyeol tak bergumam lagi, membuat pria yang kata Chanyeol sedikit menyebalkan dan kekanakan itu memukul main-main kening Chanyeol.

Percayalah Kim Jongin, jika saja pria yang menjadi sahabatmu itu tau apa yang kau lakukan barusan, besok bisa di pastikan jika tubuhmu bisa saja menjadi santapan sarapan para ikan Hiu yang ada di penangkaran milik Resort ini.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun" Dan memang pendengarannya tidak salah. Juga pada perasaannya selama ini tentang sesuatu yang ia rasa janggal di balik hubungan Chanyeol dan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Apa ini alasan di balik kau yang menyebut dirimu menyedihkan minggu lalu? Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan dirimu yang tidak mampu melindungi perasaanmu sendiri? Kau mencintai gadis itu Yeol?" Jongin memandang miris pada Chanyeol. Dia tau bagaimana kerasnya keluarga Park terhadap anak-anaknya.

Beruntunglah seorang Park Sehun sebab di lahirkan setelah Chanyeol.

Yaa, alasan mengapa seorang Park Sehun terlihat lebih bebas di bandingkan kedua kakaknya adalah karena ada Chanyeol. Ada Chanyeol, anak lelaki pertama di keluarga mereka yang merelakan dirinya sepenuhnya pada kehendak kedua orang tuanya demi mendapatkan kebebasan seorang Park Sehun.

Ada seorang Park Chanyeol dan Park Yoora yang begitu menyayangi si bungsu hingga sanggup mengemban sebuah resiko dari perjanjian yang mereka buat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Ada Park Chanyeol dan Park Yoora yang mempertaruhkan seluruh kebebasan mereka demi kebebasan seorang Park Sehun. Seorang adik laki-laki manis yang tidak mereka relakan untuk merasakan apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka bertiga harus bisa meraih sebuah mimpi yang memang murni menjadi keinginannya. Setidaknya ada satu di antara mereka bertiga yang bisa meraih apapun yang menjadi keinginannya. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Yoora dan Chanyeol, mereka ingin Sehun melakukan apapun yang si bungsu itu ingin lakukan, dengan sebuah syarat apapun itu tidak akan membawa Sehun dalam bahaya dan hal buruk lainnya.

"Apa Baekhyun masih bangun?" Jongin bergumam sendiri, tangannya sibuk berselancar di atas ponsel Chanyeol untuk mencari nomor Baekhyun. "Hya! Yeol! Kaumenyimpan nomor Baekhyun dengan nama apa?!" Untuk kesekian kalinya hanya hembusan angin dari luar yang menyusup melalui pintu menuju balkon yang memang tengah terbuka yang menjawab makian pria aneh itu.

Jongin tidak menyerah, ia memeriksa riwayat pesan di ponsel Chanyeol, dan saat ia menemukan sebuah nama asing disana dengan yakin ia membuka riwayat pesan di salah satu aplikasi Chating itu. "Sok romantis sekali dasar Ahjussi pedofil!" Pria itu menggerutu sendiri atas nama 'Smurfin' yang dia temukan disana. Ia yakin jika itu adalah Baekhyun meski foto profil yang di gunakan gadis itu hanya sebuah gambar seorang gadis anime yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Jongin yakin sebab tidak ada gadis lain yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Ahjussi kecuali Baekhyun.

Lantas ia terkekeh mengingatnya. Lagipula bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dengan polosnya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Ahjussi, demi Tuhan, meskipun Jongin cukup puas oleh panggilan itu sehingga ia bisa mengejek Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak setua itu untuk di panggil Ahjussi oleh gadis seumuran Baekhyun.

Pria itu masih terkekeh sendiri sembari menyimpan nomor Baekhyun pada ponselnya sendiri, dan selanjutnya ia mengirim pesan pada gadis itu dengan nomor miliknya. Ia memiliki feeling jika hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang tidak pada keadaan baik-baik saja sehingga ia cukup tidak yakin Baekhyun akan membalas pesan jika ia mengirimnya dengan nomor Chanyeol. Terlihat dari riwayat pesan keduanya jika Baekhyun memang mengabaikan pesan yang Chanyeol kirim.

 **~OoO~**

 **From : +82 12-6456-9932**

 **Baekhyun, sudah tidur? Ini Jongin Oppa.**

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar getar dari aras samping cukup kencang. Gadis itu menoleh pada seorang lain yang terlelap di sampingnya, dan tersenyum melihat orang terkasihnya masih berada dalam lelapnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan sebuah pesan dari nomor tak di kenal ada disana. Tidurnya memang tak begitu nyenyak, sebab ia baru bisa memejamkan mata saat jarum jam telah berada pada angka satu. Gadis itu sempat melihat jam digital yang terpampang di layar ponsel dan mendapati angka 02.23. Itu artinya ia baru tertidur selama satu setengah jam. Ia membaca esan singkat itu dan ternyata dari Jongin.

 **To : +82 12-6456-9932**

 **Ada apa Oppa?**

Gadis itu sedikit bingung, untuk apa Jongin menghubunginya malam-malam begini.

 **From : +82 12-6456-9932**

 **Baekhyun, Oppa membutuhkan bantuanmu. Bisakah kau keluar? Oppa akan menunggumu di koridor samping kanan kamarmu jika kau takut. Kamarmu berada di samping kamar Baekboom kan?**

Baekhyun mengeryit sanksi. Untuk apa Jongin menyuruhnya keluar pada dini hari seperti ini. Ia sempat ragu, namun ia juga merasa harus. Bagaimana jika Jongin terlibat hal yang serius sehingga harus memerlukan bantuannya.

 **To : +82 12-6456-9932**

 **Ya Oppa, tunggu sebentar.**

Lantas ia segera bergegas. Di raihnya sebuah kardigan oversize miliknya untuk menghalau udara dingin. Baekhyun kembali mendekat pada tempat tidur.

"Baekhyunie keluar sebentar, Mommy" Gadis itu membisikkan kalimat tersebut pada telinga ibunya, tanpa berniat mengusik lelap wanita itu. Menyematkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada pipi Yoona dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

 **~OoO~**

Jongin segera bergegas keluar dari kamar Chanyeol setelah mendapat balasan terakhir dari Baekhyun. Pria itu melangkah dengan langkahnya yang cukup lebar menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan sayap barat dari resort mewah itu tempat dimana kamarnya, kamar Chanyeol, Sehun dan beberapa orang lain menuju sayap timur Resort, dimana kamar Baekhyun, Baekboom, Yoona dan juga masih banyak lagi berada disana. Kamar mereka memang di bagi menjadi beberapa blok.

Ia sampai disana sedikit lebih capat dari saat ia melihat sebuah pintu kamar terbuka dari dalam dan muncul sosok Baekhyun yang dimatanya terlihat begitu mungil dari sana. Gadis itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangan seperti memerikasa keadaan sekitar sebelum tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Baekhyun memang seorang gadis dengan kadar kecantikan luar biasa. Jongin mengakui hal itu. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu terlihat begitu anggun dalam setiap tindakannya. Bahkan ketika gadis itu terlihat sedikit berlari kecil seperti sekarang, gadis itu masih terlihat sangat anggun.

Kerjapan polos menyapanya saat jarak keduanya terkikis. Jongin sempat tertegun, wajah gadis di depannya begitu murni. Tidak ada sapuan make up sedikitpun disana, tetapi kenapa Baekhyun justru terlihat begitu menawan apa adanya?

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa sahabatku bisa semenggila itu karenamu gadis kecil" Pria itu terkekeh ringan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan usakan kecil pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap bingung. Ia hendak bertanya, namun urung sebab Jongin lebih dulu meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya berlalu dari sana.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Oppa?" Di sela langkah mereka, Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kau akan tau nanti" Jawab Jongin tanpa menjelasan.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati bagian tengah dimana sebuah ball room megah berada disana, dan Baekhyun masih menurut tanpa bertanya lagi pada Jongin. Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu kamar, tanpa ragu Jongin membukanya dan apa yang dilihat Baekhyun di balik pintu itu mampu melahirkan sebuah cubitan kencang pada ulu hatinya.

"Dia di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Badannya sedikit demam tapi aku yakin itu hanya pengaruh alkohol biasa. Dia menyebut namamu sejak tadi. Maaf Oppa menganggu tidurmu" Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin, matanya sedikit memanas mengingat insiden sore tadi.

"Oppa akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman pereda mabuk, bisakah kau menjaganya?" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lantas dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Jongin mengawasi dua orang itu sebentar sebelum berbalik dan segera keluar dari sana untuk mencari minuman yang dia maksud. Ia harus keluar dan menuju supermarket 24 jam yang terletak di lantai dasar hotel yang berada tepat di samping Resort. Hotel tersebut juga milik perusahaan mereka.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun memandang nanar wajah Chanyeol cukup lama. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Terlebih ketika namanya terucap dari bibir pria yang ia panggil Ahjussi tersebut. Ia meraih kain yang menutupi kening Ahjussinya dan kembali membasahi kain tersebut lantas kembali menempelkannya pada kening Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.." Raut wajah Chanyeol masih di lingkupi resah. Baekhyun meraih satu tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya sisian wajahnya. Ia tangkupkan telapak lebar itu pada pipinya, merasakan panas yang tersalurkan dari sana. "Baekhyun" Berulang kali Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun disini Ahjussi" Air mata Baekhyun luruh bersamaan dengan kelopak mata Chanyeol yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan berulang pada bagian dalam telapak tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di sisian wajahnya.

"Baekhyunie disini Ahjussi. Baekhyun disini.. hiks"

Chanyeol menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun, namun tetesan itu justru semakin deras keluar dari mata gadis mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara seraknya. Satu tangannya yang terbebas bergerak menyingkirkan kain basah yang ada di kenignya sebab ia terganggu dengan itu. Lantas, dengan sedikit tertaih ia mencoba untuk duduk. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Seberapa banyak ia minum?

Dan..

Sejak kapan Baekhyun berada bersamanya?

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menahan pening luar biasa yang menyerangnya. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Kepalanya menoleh kesana dan kemari, mencari letak jam dinding dan ketika ia menemukannya, dia cukup terkejut sebab jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dimana tak seharusnya Baekhyun masih terjaga dan menangis di hadapannya seperti ini.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, apa yang Baekhyunie lakukan sepagi ini disini? Kenapa belum tidur?" Chanyeol menutupinya dengan baik. Pria itu bertindak seperti biasa. Dewasa, lembut dan penuh wibawa. Dia bersikap seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tanpa tau jika beberapa saat lalu dua orang dekatnya sudah melihat sisi dirinya yang begitu rapuh. Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Ada sesosok pria rapuh di balik kewibawaan dan kedewasaan yang di bangun lelaki itu selama ini. Jadi apakah ini sosoknya yang sebenarnya?

Sesosok pria yang dengan penuh perhatian meminjamkan pundaknya untuk tempat bersandar Baekhyun. Seorang pria yang tanpa ragu memberikan perlindungan pada Baekhyun nyatanya serapuh itu. Dan Pria itu tanpa sadar menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya karena Baekhyun.

Bukankah ia adalah gadis yang begitu Jahat?

Bukankah Tuhan akan marah padanya?

"Hiks Ahjus hiks Ahjussi huks" Baekhyun kesulita bicara karena isak tangisnya.

"uussttt tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa, Ahjussi disini. Katakan pelan-pelan" Chanyeol sibuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia masih merasakan sakit yang sama dengan beberapa waktu terakhir. Tetapi ia fikir semuanya sudah cukup.

Dia pria dewasa.

Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap kekanakan seperti beberapa minggu terakhir. Bagaimanapun sebuah perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan.

"Hiks, Baekhyunie.. Baekhyunie manyakiti Ahjussi" Mereka bertatapan begitu dalam. Chanyeol menggeleng, berharap Baekhyun menangkap maksudnya. Chanyeol baik-baik saja.. tidak apa-apa.

"Ahjussi baik-baik saja. Ahjussi mengerti Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa, jangan merasa bersalah"

 _Yaa, tidak apa-apa Park. Berhenti kekanakan!_

Pria itu juga menyakinkan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Yaa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia, Baekhyun, Sehun, Yoona semua akan baik-baik saja.

Untuk terakhir kali, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja" Berulang kali Chanyeol membisikkannya.

Di ambang pintu, Jongin melihat keduanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jongin tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan semuanya.

Jongin mengerti. Dan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menghibur sahabatnya yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai pria yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Astaga!

Kim Jongin!

Nyatanya memang sebatas itu Jongin tau dan menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran temannya itu dan memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk segera masuk.

Jongin mengerti. "Aku membawakan minuman pereda mabuk untukmu pria merepotkan!" dan bertindak seolah dirinya tak mengetahui apapun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas pelukan, dan Baekhyun segera bergegas menghapus sisa air matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Thanks" Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik, dan segera meminum minuman tersebut. Dia memang sedang membutuhkannya karena alkohol sialan itu memang membuat kepalanya pening bukan main. "Kau yang memanggil Baekhyun kemari?"

"Aku bingung harus meminta bantuan siapa, jadi aku memanggilnya saja" Jongin menjawab asal, ia tau jika melihat Chanyeol yang berusaha menutupi ketidak baik-baikkannya maka ia juga tak perlu lagi membahas tentang itu.

"Dia harus tidur Kim Jongin" Baekhyun memandang bingung pada kedua pria disana. Ia meresakan sebuah perbedaan. Yaa, Chanyeol berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku juga harus tidur Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terkekeh, lantas kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Pergilah tidur, kenapa kau ada disini sedini ini hm?" Senyuman pria itu masih sama, tetapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol Ahjussinya?

"Tapi Ahjussi.."

"Ahjussi baik-baik saja. Jongin memang suka berlebihan. Tidurlah, tak apa. Ahjussi juga harus tidur"

Baekhyun termenung..

Apakah..

Apakah ia baru saja di usir secara halus?

"Kenapa Ahjussi mabuk-mabukkan?" Tanyanya, dengan tatapan sedikit kosong.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tetapi Jongin tau ada sesuatu di balik tawa itu. "Baekhyun, adalah hal wajar jika seorang pria dewasa seperti Ahjussi minum alkohol. Tidak membutuhkan alasan khusus untuk hal itu"

Ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol Ahjussinya.

Baekhyun masih termenung sesaat sebelum memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun "Baiklah, selamat istirahat Baekhyun"

 _Benar Park. Berikan senyum, elus kepalanya bukan merengek dan memeluknya._

Baekhyun masih diam dengan mata memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru sibuk berebut minuman dengan Jongin tanpa menghiraukan dia lagi.

"Selamat malam Ahjussi. Selamat malam Oppa" Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berlalu dari sana saat Jongin manahannya.

"Biar Oppa yang mengantarkanmu" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekhyunie berani sendiri. Oppa beristirahat saja" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sama-sama memandang punggung yang bergetar samar tersebut.

Yaa, Chanyeol dan Jongin menyadari getar itu.

"hey bung, tidakkah itu tadi sangat kekanakan?" Jongin beralih pada Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat berlalu dari saat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Maksudku sikapmu pada Baekhyun barusan. Ayolah Yeol, berapa usiamu huh? Ketika sebuah perasaan tak bersambut bukan berarti kau harus bersikap seperti itu bukan? Baekhyun pasti sedih karena sikapmu" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Kau tidak mengerti inti permasalahannya Kim" Chanyeol berdiri sedikit tertatih. Ia mengambil pakaian baru untuk ia ganti baju. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

Jongin berlalu ke keluar, ingin menuju ke kamarnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Mandi, sebelum ia kembali ke kamar ini lagi. Dia akan tidur di kamar Chanyeol malam ini demi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia simpan di dalam kepalanya.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun jelas merasa bingung atas semuanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, jelas saja ia tak akan bisa memejamkan mata sekalipun ia kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu menuruni tangga yang berada di ujung koridor, mungkin suara ombak akan sedikit menghilangkan keresahannya. Tetapi sebelum ia mencapai tangga, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?" Itu Sehun. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ada disana. Sehun sedikit bingung atas kehadiran Baekhyun disana, bukankah kamar Baekhyun terletak di bagian lain dari Resort ini? Lantas apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya itu sedini hari ini disini?

"Oppa" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,hm?" Suara pria itu sedikit berbisik, suasana Resort itu benar-benar sunyi sebab hampir seluruh penghuninya mungkin sudah mengarungi dunia mimpi masing-masing. Ia baru saja selesai dari kamar Jongdae, salah satu staf di kantor keluarganya untuk bermain game bersama dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya sendiri ketika melihat keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

Mata Baekhyun bermain arah. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Sehun jika dia baru saja dari kamar Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah kekasihnya sekarang, dan tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, meskipun tidak seharusnya pula ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kekasihnya juga.

 _Maafkan Baekhyunie Tuhan._ _Maafkan Baekhyunie, Oppa_.

"B-Baekhyun, Baekhyun ingin mencari udara segar, tetapi tidak tau jalan" Gadis itu meringis sanksi pada alasannya yang ia sendiri tau jika itu tidak begitu masuk akal.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang percaya begitu saja dan terkekeh geli menyadari jika gadisnya memang seorang yang begitu polos.

"Tidak bisa tidur, hum?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia sedang mengamati bagaimana mahakarya Tuhan dalam sebentuk Visual seorang gadis yang begitu ia cintai. Sekarang ia tau jika Tuhan tidak pernah main-main dalam menciptakan sebuah mahakarya.

Begitu indah.

"Maukah oppa menemani Baekhyunie?" Bahkan suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lembut, selembut sebuah sentuhan dendalion kering pada kulit yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Kenapa musti bertanya?" Sehun dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lantas menuntun gadis itu untuk menuruni anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar Resort.

 **~OoO~**

Jongin menepati niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar Chanyeol. Membuat sang pemilik kamar mengeryit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan, terlebih saat dengan seenaknya Jongin naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan merebut setengah dari selimutnya. "Hya!"

"Untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tentu saja" Untungnya Chanyeol memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin yang suka seenaknya.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah menebak apa yang terjadi? Dia menolakku" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas sedikit kasar.

"Lantas?"

"Lantas apa?" Kepalanya cukup pening dan menurutnya Jongin tidak membantu sama sekali. Sungguh, yang Chanyeol butuhkan adalah tidur untuk saat ini. Masih banyak rangkaian kegiatan gathering yang harus mereka ikuti besok.

"Apa hal itu membenarkan sikapmu pada Baekhyun tadi? Hayolah Chanyeol. Kau itu pria dewasa, kau 33 tahun dan Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. Apakah sebagai orang dewasa sikapmu tadi memberikan contoh yang baik pada anak kecil seusia Baekhyun?"

"Aku tau bagaimana harus bersikap Jongin" Chanyeol tau jika sikapnya tadi mungkin cukup mengejutkan untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi ia juga tau jika dengan segala pertimbangan matang, sikap yang di tunjukkannya sudah benar.

Jongin masih menunggu Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Keadaan kami cukup rumit. Aku di jodohkan dengan kakaknya, dan seorang lelaki yang di cintai Baekhyun adalah adikku sendiri" Kalimat itu meluncur halus dari mulut Chanyeol. Membuat Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dengan keadaan seperti itu kau bisa tau seberapa besar rasa bersalah Baekhyun pada Yoona? Dan mungkin padaku juga. Jika aku bersikap seperti biasa padanya itu akan semakin membingungkannya Jongin. Aku juga tidak mungkin bersikap di luar batas pada kekasih adikku sendiri" Jongin menutup mulutnya dramatis.

Ia terkejut bukan oleh status Yoona dan Chanyeol. Tetapi lebih kepada hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jadi gadis yang di maksud Sehun saat bercerita padanya dulu adalah Baekhyun?

"Sehun dan Baekhyun berkencan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum merelakan.

Jika seperti itu Jongin tidak akan mengatakan Chanyeol kekanakan. Oh Tuhan, seharusnya ia tau jika seorang Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang melakukan segala sesuatu dengan pertimbangan matang.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol harus sedikit memberi batasan pada interaksinya dengan Baekhyun, sebab selain untuk mulai melupakan perasaannya sendiri, ada beberapa hati yang harus mereka jaga.

Chanyeol benar, pasti sangat sulit untuk berada di posisi Baekhyun. Disatu sisi dia mencintai Sehun tetapi perasaannya menyakiti Chanyeol. Sedangkan secara tidak sengaja juga dia menyakiti Yoona karena Chanyeol yang memiliki perasaan padanya. Terlebih lagi, orang yang Baekhyun cintai adalah adik Chanyeol sendiri. Gadis itu pasti kebingungan.

"Kau sudah dewasa Yeol, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau patah hati bukan? Jangan terlalu berlarut pada perasaanmu"

Bagaimana ini Kim Jongin? Nyatanya ini memang pertama kali Chanyeol merasakan patah hati.

 **~OoO~**

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk di pinggir pantai beralas pasir dengan menghadap pada laut lepas di depannya. Deburan ombak terdengar begitu menyejukkan. Hawa dingin yang merambat pada kulit tak begitu mereka hiraukan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sejak mereka tiba disana, hanya suara angin dan ombak yang menemani keduanya. Keduanya memilih diam dan menikmati apa yang terpampang di depan kedua pasang mata mereka.

"Oppa.. Jika Tuhan memberi kesempatan untuk kita terlahir kembali, Oppa ingin dilahirkan seperti apa?" Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun yang secara bersamaan juga mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu tampan pada Baekhyun. Satu tangan mereka saling tertaut sebelum Sehun melepaskannya untuk membawa kepala Baekhyu bersandar pada pundaknya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jutaan bintang yang menyebar di setiap penjuru langit yang memayungi mereka. Saat ini waktu berada pada pukul 03.35, dan disaat-saat seperti ini memang adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk menikmati bintang-bintang di atas.

Sehun mengikuti apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya. Melihat jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana, dengan beberapa kilat meteor kecil yang terlihat seperti kembang api.

"Oppa tetap ingin di lahirkan sebagai Park Sehun. Oppa menyukai nama Park Sehun dan segala kehidupan yang Park Sehun lalui" Baekhyun mendengarkannya, seulas senyum lembut menyambagi bibirnya. Gadis itu sedikit merapat pada kekasihnya untuk menghalau dinginnya udara yang di bawa oleh angin laut.

Sehun menyambutnya dengan baik. Satu tangannya melingkupi pundak sempit Baekhyun sedangkan satu lagi tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Oppa ingin kembali terlahir sebagai Park Sehun dan bertemu denganmu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya" Sehun membawa telapak tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam untuk ia kecup lembut. "Jika itu Baekhyun. Jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk kita terlahir kembali, Baekhyun ingin dilahirkan seperti apa?"

"Bintang jatuh" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru langit yang terpampang di depannya. Ia pikir Baekhyun memberi tahunya bahwa ada bintang jatuh. Tetapi di atas sana memang banyak meteor yang di anggap sebagian orang adalah bintang jatuh itu.

"Jika Baekhyun di beri kesempatan di kehidupan selanjutnya, Baekhyunie ingin menjadi bintang jatuh" Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Baekhyun ingin menjadi bintang jatuh? Bukankah jika menjadi bintang jatuh maka kau tidak bisa bersinar lagi?" Pagi itu, entah kenapa suasanya terasa begitu haru.

"Itu tidak masalah. Karena ketika ia jatuh maka sebuah permohonan akan terkabul dan aku akan mengabulkan harapan setiap orang" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Sehun dengan sebuah senyum teduh.

 _Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa mewujudkan harapannya yang telah aku pupuskan di kehidupan sekarang._

 _Karena dengan begitu, aku tidak akan mematahkan hatinya, Oppa._

Satu tetes air mata luruh dari kelopak mata Baekhyun. Sehun terkesiap oleh hal itu.

"B?" Mereka saling menatap dengan isak tangis Baekhyun yang mulai terdengar.

"M-maafkan Baekhyunie hiks Oppa" Baekhyun menghambur pada pelukan Sehun. Gadis itu merintih seolah mengadu pada Sehun jika ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Sayang? Ada apa?" Sehun merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gelengan kalut.

"Hiks.. B-Baekhyun hiks. Oppa" Hati Sehun terasa teriris mendengar isak memilukan itu. Tuhan ada apa dengan kekasihnya? Kenapa gadis dalam pelukannya itu terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Ussstt tidak apa-apa. Oppa disini. Tidak apa-apa, sayang"

 _Uussttt tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa, Ahjussi disini._

Baekhyun semakin terisak mendapati kalimat yang serupa dengan yang Chanyeol ucapkan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Oppa disini. Sayang, Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Lelaki yang memeluknya saat ini. Kekasihnya, diam-diam Baekhyun juga telah menyakiti laki-laki baik ini. Tuhan, ampuni Baekhyun.

Keadaan mereka bertahan cukup lama hingga isak yang semakin melirih itu terganti dengan nafas teratur sebab pemiliknya kelelahan menangis dan berakhir tertidur di dalam rengkuhannya. Sehun memindahkan kepala Baekhyun sehingga terkulai di lengannya.

Ia menatap wajah lelap itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Hal apa yang menganggu kekasihnya sehingga membuat gadis itu menangis memilukan seperti tadi.

"Oppa disini, bicaralah pada Oppa jika ada hal yang membebanimu, sayang. Oppa tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun ingin berbagi beban dengan Oppa"

Terakhir ia memberikan kecupan lembut pada kening si mungil sebelum membawa tubuh kekasihnya dalam sekali angkat secara bridal. "Kenapa tubuhmu begitu ringan, hm? Mulai besok Oppa akan memastikan kau makan dengan baik, _Baby_ " Sehun membawa Baekhyun masuk kembali ke dalam resort. Mereka memang berada di pantai yang berada di bekang Resort dimana itu berhubungan langsung dengan taman bagian belakang Resort. Meskipun harus berjalan cukup jauh dengan Baekhyun berada di gendongannya tetapi Sehun tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Tubuh kekasihnya benar-benar begitu ringan.

Ia sampai di kamar depan kamar Baekhyun setelah berjalan selam 6 menit. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu, bingung tentang bagaimana caranya dia mengetuk pintu sedangkan kedua tangannya menyangga tubuh kekasihnya.

Beruntung setelah beberapa detik ia berdiri di sana, pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sedikit kencang. Menampilkan raut kalut Yoona.

"Baek—" Yoona menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Sehun menyambutnya dengan senyum canggung dimana Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu sempat membuatnya kalut sebab tidak lagi berada di sampingnya saat membuka mata ternyata berada di gendongan pemuda yang Yoona kenal sebagai adik dari Chanyeol sekaligus lelaki yang sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Yoona mempersilahkan Sehun masuk, dan Sehun menunduk sopan sebelum kembali berjalan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar itu kemudian membaringkan sang kekasih di atas tempat tidur.

Setelahnya Yoona mengambil alih untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Maaf, anda pasti mencemaskan Baekhyun. Kami berada di pantai, Baekhyun ingin mencari udara segar jadi saya menemaninya. Dia tidur setelah sekitar setengah jam berada disana lalu saya langsung membawanya kembali" Yoona menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya menahan tawa mendengar penjelasan Sehun lengkap dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit gugup. Lelaki itu pasti takut ia akan berfikir macam-macam sehingga sekalut itu.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku Sehun. Noona mengerti, terimakasih ya sudah menemani Baekhyun" Yoona percaya pada Sehun, dan ia juga sangat percaya jika Baekhyun bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Setidaknya ia cukup lega sebab putrinya bertemu dengan pria baik seperti Sehun.

"Saya senang bisa menemani Baekhyun, N-Noona" Yoona kembali mengulas senyum. Lantas, Sehun segera pamit setelahnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi ini seluruh peserta _Gathering_ telah berkumpul di satu titik, tepatnya di pelataran depan resort dimana du bus besar sudah siap bersama mereka. Jumlah peserta kali ini memang jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan Byun ataupun Park sebab gabungan yang mereka lakukan. Meskipun hanya staf inti kantor yang mengikutinya namun jumlahnya masih mencapai 54 orang termasuk mereka yang di tunjuk sebagai tim panitia.

Mereka akan segera menuju ke daerah gunung Hallasan dimana kegiatan outbound akan di laksanakan.

Byun Baekhyun. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu terlihat berbaur dengan rekan-rekan kerja Yoona dan Baekboom disana. Meskipun ada beberapa atau bisa di bilang sebagian besar pegawai dari Byun Corp terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa keluarga Byun ternyata memiliki putri lain selain Yoona, tetapi beruntung Yoona dan Baekboom mampu menjawab segala pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan baik sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu kesulitan.

Setelah sarapan bersama mereka langsung menuju kemari sesuai jadwal meskipun ada beberapa orang yang belum hadir.

"Pakaianmu sudah hangat, sayang? Tidakkah kau harus menggunakan bajuyang lebih hangat dari kaos ini?" Yoona masih sibuk memeriksa segala keperluan yang ia bawa di backpacknya, memastikan jika tidak ada yang tertinggal terlebih segala kebutuhan Baekhyun. Mereka akan berada di Hallasan sampai sore hari sesuai jadwal maka dari itu Yoona membawa beberapa perlengkapan seperti baju ganti untuk Baekhyun, baju hangat, beberapa obat-obatan dan kebutuhan lain yang dirasa perlu ia bawa.

"Baekhyunie nyaman menggunakan ini Mom" Mereka saat ini memang telah menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Baekhyun duduk di antara kedua kaki Baekboom yang terbuka dengan posisi lebih rendah. Sedangkan pria di belakangnya tengah sibuk mengikat rambutnya. "Apakah Mommy perlu membawa semua itu?"

Baekhyun sedikit sanksi dengan semua barang yang di bawa ibunya. Ayolah, mereka tidak akan kekuarangan apapun disana. Panitia akan menyediakan segala perlengkapan dengan baik tetapi Yoona masih saja membawa semua itu di dalam backpacknya.

"Sedia payung sebelum hujan itu perlu, _Baby_. Ini hanya sedikit, dan ingat B. Saat disana, jangan jauh-jauh dari Mom atau Samchon, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, sesekali meringis kecil saat ia rasa Baekboom terlalu kencang menarik rambutnya.

"Minum vitaminmu lebih dulu, buka mulutmu aa" Gadis itu hanya menurut saat Yoona memintanya untuk membuka mulut dan menerima segala perhatian dari sang ibu.

"Oppa juga, aa" Baekboom begitu telaten untuk menyematkan beberapa jepit rambut pada cepolan rambut Baekhyun yang berhasil ia buat.

Di sebrang sana ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan interaksi ketiganya. Itu Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka baru saja tiba dan segera bergabung dengan rombongan yang lain.

Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Kekasihnya itu balas melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat betapa manisnya gadis itu. Kekasihnya terlihat begitu mungil di depan Oppanya yang sibuk menata rambutnya.

Sekarang Sehun tau bagaimana asal mulanya Baekhyun sepolos itu. Kedua kakaknya bahkan masih memperlakukan gadis itu layaknya anak kecil.

"Baekhyun tidak akan hilang jika kau melepas pandanganmu Hun" Jongin menyiku lengan Sehun, dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran lebar adik sahabatnya itu. "Jadi si mungil itu, kekasihmu, huh?" sesekali Jongin melirok ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan teman Jongdae. Jongin tau hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Chanyeol. Ia sudah menyarankan untuk Chanyeol tinggal di resort saja tetapi pria sok tegar itu tetap bersikukuh untuk ikut.

Bukan apa-apa. Tetapi tanpa Chanyeol mengatakan padanya, Jongin jelas tau bagaimana nanti jadinya perasaan Chanyeol ketika sengaja atau tidak sengaja melihat interaksi Sehun dan Baekhyun, yah meskipun Jongin juga mengakui jika Chanyeol adalah seorang yang handal dalam menutupi perasaannya.

"Baiklah teman-teman.. mohon perhatian semuanya" Salah satu panitia mulai naik di podium pendek yang sengaja di letakkan disana untuk mulai menjelaskan pengumuman yang akan mereka sampaikan.

Baekhyun dan kedua kakaknya sudah bergabung dengan rombongan dan segera membagi perhatian mereka pada salah satu panitia yang akan mengumumkan sesuatu. "Kami akan membagi seluruh peserta menjadi kelompok kecil dimana di dalamnya terdiri masing-masing 4 orang sehingga jumlah kelompok yang ada yaitu 10 kelompok. Silahkan ambil masing-masing satu bola yang akan kami bagikan, ada 10 warna bola kecil dan warna bola tersebut akan menentukan ada di tim mana kalian" Para peserta mengangguk mengerti, dan satu persatu mulai mengambil bola yang berada di dalam kotak tertutup yang di edarkan oleh dua panitia.

Ada yang memekik gembira sebab menjadi satu tim dengan orang yang di inginkannya. Ada pula yang terlihat canggung sebab mendapat pasangan tim dari perusahaan lain dan mereka belum saling mengenal.

"Oppa bisakah kita meminta Baekhyun untuk satu tim dengan salah satu dari kita berdua?" Yoona tampak resah di posisinya.

"Mom, Baekhyunie tidak apa-apa. Ayo ikuti saja aturannya itu akan lebih seru" Baekhyun berbisik pada Yoona, ibunya itu terlalu khawatir padanya padahal Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengikuti seluruh rangkaian kegiatan dengan semestinya. Ini pertama kali ia ikut kegiatan seperti ini. Sejak di bangkus sekolah dulu ia tak pernah mendapatkan izin dari Tuan Byun setiap ingin mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan di luar sekolah.

"Oppa, biarkan Baekhyunie memilih bola Baekhyunie sendiri hum? Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja" Gadis itu berubah merengek pada Baekboom membuat salah satu panitia yang membawa kotak yang sudah sampai di barisan mereka tersenyum gemas.

"Nona Baekhyun boleh memilih bolanya, silahkan" Baekhyun segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak tersebut, dan segera mendepatkan bola untuk dirinya sendiri.

Satu bola sudah berada di tangannya, begitupun dengan seluruh peserta termasuk Baekboom dan Yoona.

"Apakah semuanya sudah mendapatkan bolanya?" Seluruh peserta mengangguk dan beberapa meyakinkan dengan teriakan antusias. "Selanjutnya kami akan mengumumkan di bus mana kalian akan duduk. Untuk tim A sampai E akan berada di Bus 1 sedangkan Bus F sampai J akan berada di Bus 2. Sekarang kalian bisa berkumpul dengan tim masing-masing untuk selanjutnya kita akan segera memulai perjalanan"

"Baekhyunie yakin tidak ingin bertukar tim dengan Eonni atau Oppa?" Yoona meyakinkan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia tau salah satu outbound nanti mereka harus masuk ke dalam hutan, maka dari itu dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. "Tau paling tidak bertukarlah tim dengan tim Sehun, _Baby_. Oh itu dia, Sehuna"

"Annyeonghaseo" Sehun menyapa Yoona dan Baekboom dengan sopan serta memberikan senyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"Sehunie berada di tim mana?" Yoona langsung bertanya pada Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit memberengut di sampingnya. Sungguh, Yoona terlalu berlebihan mencemaskannya. Lagipula ia bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

"Saya berada di tim H N-Nonna. Baekhyunie berada di tim mana?" Sejujurnya Sehun masih canggung meskipun Yoona sudah mengatakan jika ia harus bersikap biasa pada wanita itu.

Baekhyun menunjukkan bola berwarna kuning miliknya dimana ada tulisan D besar disana.

"Noona khawatir tidak ada yang menjaganya, maka dari itu Noona memintanya untuk bertukar tim supaya ikut tim Noona, Baekboom atau tim Sehunie"

"Baekhyunie mau bertukar tim?" Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu menggeleng.

"Itu akan merepotkan orang lain Eonni. Belum tentu juga ada yang mau bertukar tim dengan Baekhyun. Biarkan seperti ini saja~" Sehun mengulum senyum. Gemas dengan Baekhyun yang merengek pada Yoona.

Hari ini kekasihnya tampak berbeda. Ini kali pertama Sehun melihat baekhyun menggunakan Jeans. Selama ini meskipun terkadang Baekhyun menggunakan pakaian casual, gadis itu hanya akan memadukan sebuah dress selutut dengan sebuah _jean jacket_.

"Apa ada masalah, Sehun?" Jongdae yang memang dari tadi berada di belakang Sehun mencoba bertanya.

"Oh, Hyung. Bukankah Hyung berada di tim D?" Sehun baru mengingat jika Jongdae memiliki bola yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun tidak ingin bertukar tim, setidaknya ia bisa menitipkan gadis itu pada Jongdae.

"Yaa, aku dan Chanyeol berada di tim D bersama Kyungsoo" Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan hal itu. Dia akan satu tim dengan Chanyeol?

Sedangkan Yoona dan Baekboom justru merasa lega sebab setidaknya ada Chanyeol yang bisa menjaga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol datang tepat waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dan mereka akan segera masuk ke bus mereka.

"Hyung aku titip kekasihku" Sehun untuk kesekian kali memberi pesan pada Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun meremat kuat lengan kardigan yang dia sampirkan di kedua pundaknya. Ia tak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Chanyeol saat ini.

Hanya satu yang Baekhyun tau. Chanyeol belum menyapanya sekalipun sejak tadi.

"Jongdae, bukankah seharusnya kau duduk denganku?" Mereka sudah di dalam bus dengan Jongdae yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdiri canggung. Maksud Chanyeol adalah Kyungsoo lebih baik duduk bersama Baekhyun karena mereka sesama perempuan dan ia akan duduk dengan Jongdae.

"Aku ingin duduk dengan Kyungsoo Yeol. Dimana Jongin? Dia menggangguku tadi aku harus mengatakan padanya jika aku duduk dengan Kyungsoo supaya dia kapok" Sedangkan Jongdae justru lebih heboh dan antusias untuk duduk dengan Kyungsoo-wanita yang di sukai Jongin- untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Jongin yang tidak berhenti mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa.

Apa Chanyeol tidak ingin duduk bersamanya?

Chanyeol mendegus sedikit keras sebelum berbalik badan dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Duduklah, Ahjussi akan duduk di tepi" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sisi jendela sedangkan ia akan duduk di kursi sampingnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengambil duduknya. Sehun, Baekboom, Sehun dan Jongin semuanya berada di tim yang ada di bus 2.

"Jongdae-ya. Aku dan Jongin-ssi tidak ada hubungan apapun jadi jangan hubungkan aku dengan permainan kekanakan kalian" Di depan mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae terdengar sedikit berisik beradu argumen. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru terdiam canggung.

"Eii jangan sok jual mahal. Aku tau kau sebenarnya juga senang saat Jongin menggodamu"

"Yak! Jangan mengada-ngada kau!" Pertengkarang mereka masih berlanjut di sepanjangan perjalanan.

Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan pulau Jeju yang mereka lewati dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik pada gadis itu tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

Mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

 **~OoO~**

"Gege" Suara Luhan bersisik, sedikit takut jika Kris tidak menerima kehadirannya. Kris tidak menjawab. Pria berkebangsaan China itu masih bertahan di posisinya menutup wajah dengan tangan dalam posisi berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Gege baik?"

Luhan baru saja pulang dari mengantar ibunya ke bandara. Gadis yang merupakan anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara itu memandang prihatin pada kakak tertuanya.

Ia berdiam cukup lama disana menunggu respon dari Kris. Namun kakak sulungnya itu tampak tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia akan merespon Luhan. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah segera naik ke atas tempat tidur lantas menindih tubuh jangkung Kris. "Gege~"

Merasakan beban berat pada tubuhnya dan juga suara rengekan Luhan Kris segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang adik lantas memiringkan tubuh dan memeluk Luhan dari samping.

Keadaan hening setelah itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan yang hanya diam menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kris, terkejut dengan isak tangis yang lolos.

Gegenya menangis?

Kris?

Seorang Wu Yifan menangis?

"G-Gege?" Luhan hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak tetapi kris justru menahan kepalanya. Mungkin pria itu tidak ingin Luhan melihat air matanya.

"Apa yang harus Gege lakukan Han?"

Apa yang harus Kris lakukan?

Luhan juga tidak tau. Masalahnya Luhan bahkan tidak tau inti dari permasalahannya.

Yang Luhan tau hanya sebatas Mamanya yang datang dengan segala argumen tentang pernikahan untuk Kris. Juga fakta lama yang ia tau jika Kris masihlah seorang pria yang tidak tertarik dengan sebuah pernikahan atau hubungan yang mengikat.

Beberapa kali Kris memang pernah membahas jika ia menyukai seseorang di masa lalu dan masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Tetapi setelah di fikir-fikir, sepertinya itu hanya alibi atau alasan Kris saja supaya Luhan tidak mengejeknya tidak normal lagi.

Secara logika, mana ada seorang pria yang memiliki wanita yang ia sukai namun hanya berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun. Atau paling tidak mencarinya atau bagaimana. Tetapi Kris tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa Gege tidak mau menikah?" Luhan bertanya pelan. "Apa Gege tidak menyukai perempuan? Apa Gege menyukai Laki-laki?"

"Hya!" Kris langsung melepas Luhan setelah menghapus air matanya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan justru menatap tanpa dosa padanya, bahkan setelah pertanyaan anehnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku sama sekali gadis aneh!" Kris mendorong pelan kening adiknya. Namun tanpa sadar perlahan suasana hatinya sedikit membaik.

"Kenapa jadi mengataiku aneh? Itu salah Gege sendiri jika aku menyimpulkan segala hal sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tau masalah Gege itu apa. Ge, jika masalahnya adalah Gege tidak mau menikah karena Gege masih menyukai wanita yang pernah Gege bahas kenapa Gege tidak berusaha mendapatkan wanita itu? Gege hanya bilang menyukainya menyukainya tetapi wujud wanitanya seperti apa saja aku tidak tau" Kris menggeleng sembari memijit pelipisnya, sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar segala celotehan Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan membeli Es Krim di kedai seberang kampus?"

"Gege~ ini bukan waktunya untuk membeli es krim! Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiran pria dewasa sepertimu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti sama sekali" Luhan menggeleng-geleng heran. Suasanya yang awalnya tegang sampai membuat dirinya mendengar isakan Kris setelah sekian lama justru berubah menjadi suasana tidak jelas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu menemani mereka. Yaa, tidak akan ada hal serius yang bisa mereka bahas hanya berdua.

 **~OoO~**

Seluruh rombongan telah sampai di kaki gunung Hallasan setelah menempuh perjalan menggunakan Bus selama satu jam dari resort.

Sesampainya disana, panitia langsung meminta mereka berbaris sesuai tim dan kegiatan Outbound pertama yaitu pendakian gunung akan di mulai. Mereka akan mendaki sampai sebuah titik yang sudah panita siapkan. Gunung Hallasan memang sebuah hutan wisata yang ada disana dimana gunung tersebut sudah sangat sering di gunakan untuk kegiatan Gathering seperti ini. Selain medannya yang tidak berbahaya gunung tersebut juga sudah memiliki fasilitas Outbound lengkap.

Akan ada beberapa jalan yang bisa mereka lalu yang sudah di pastikan akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang menjadi titik pertemuan. Peraturannya adalah para peserta di harusnya menemukan beberapa kotak yang di tandai dengan pita merah yang sengaja di letakkan oleh panita di beberapa titik di gunung tersebut. Sehingga, jalan mana yang tim pilih akan menentukan bisa atau tidaknya mereka menemukan kotak tersebut. Sebab hanya ada 3 kotak dan tidak ada peserta yang tau dimana letak kotak itu. Banyak pilihan jalan yang mereka bisa ambil, sebenarnya jika orang yang berpengalam pasti akan bisa menemukan jalan yang tepat sebab panitia juga memberikan beberapa teka-teki beruba kode sandi di setiap petunjuk arah. Jawaban dari teka-teki itulah yang akan memiliki arti masing-masing yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menentukan petujuk arah yang mana yang harus mereka ikuti.

Chanyeol dan timnya sudah mulai memasuki hutan begitupun dengan tim lain.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita mengambil jalan yang sebelah kiri?" Mereka berempat, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang duduk mengamati salinan hurf dan angka yang mereka dapatkan dari kedua petunjuk arah.

"Kita bahkan tidak bisa membaca ini Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa kita menentukan kanan dan kiri. Kurasa ekspetasi panitia terhadap otak kita terlalu tinggi" Jongdae sudah berulang kali mengeluh. Ini adalah persimpangan ketiga yang mereka lewati. Pada du persimpangan pertama, mereka bisa memecahkan kode sehingga mereka bisa memilih jalan mana yang yakin akan mereka ambil karena mereka hanya menggunakan kode sederhana dan beberapa kode binner. Tetapi semakin ke dalam hutan, kode-kode yang di gunakan panitia semakin sulit untuk di pecahkan.

"Kau bisa membacanya Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku bisa membaca salah satunya" Jawab Baekhyun, cukup membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana kagum. Sejak tadi Baekhyun memang turut aktif memberikan oendapat untuk memecahkan kode-kode yang ada. Tetapi untuk yang ini, harus mereka akui jika Baekhyun bisa membaca kode itu meskipun hanya salah satu bisa mereka simpulkan jika Baekhyun memanglah seorang gadis yang cerdas.

"Ini jika di tulis menjadi huruf alfabet berbunyi matahari" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu salinan kode mereka dimana disana tertera urutan angka dari 11 25 18 25 6 25 16 7 B(1). Baekhyun berlanjut untuk menjelaskan bagaimana cara membaca huruf-huruf itu. membuat dua orang membeo karena kagum sedangkan satu orang lain tersenyum tipis penuh bangga. "Bukankah apa yang kita cari adalah sebuah kotak? Matahari berbentuk bulat bukan? Jadi kurasa untuk kode ini menunjukkan jalan yang salah" Baekhyun meragu pada pendapatnya yang terakhir.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika yang di maksud adalah matahari berwarna merah, bukankah pita yang ada di kotak itu berwarna merah?"

"Sejak kapan matahari berwarna merah Kim Jongdae?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"hey! Kau tidak pernah melihat matahari terbenam atau tenggelam ya? Mereka berubah menjadi warna merah"

"Tetapi lebih umum matahari berwarna kuning dari pada berwarna merah Kim Jongdae" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang memang sejak tadi selalu ada saja yang di ributkan.

"Ayo kita voting saja, aku memilih jalan sebelah kanan matahari mereh" Jongdae mengangkat tangan sendiri. Pria itu memandang penuh permuhonan pada Chanyeol, berharap atasan yang juga berteman dengannya itu mengikuti sarannya.

"Kurasa logika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih meyakinkan"

"Hyaa!" Mereka mulai berjalan sesuai kesepakatan, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih menggerutu di belakang. "Kita akan kehilangan hadiahnya, hya! Kalian" Jongdae berakhir berlari mengejar ketiganya. Namun karena pria yang sedikit ceroboh itu tidak hati-hati ia berakhir tersandut akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah dan menabrak Baekhyun yang ada disana.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol dengan sigap segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersungkur di tanah. Gadis itu terlihat menahan sakit, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menyembuyikan raut cemasnya lagi.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana Kim Jongdae?! Kenapa tidak berhati-hati?!" Kyungsoo mengomeli Jongdae sembari membantu pria itu untuk duduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Dimana yang sakit? Katakan pada Ahjussi" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membersihkan kotoran yang ada di baju Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun lebih fokus pada rasa sakit pada kakinya. Posisi jatuhnya benar-benar tudak menguntungkan. Lututnya terkilir karena membentur tanah yang keras dengan posisi yang salah. Beruntung dia menggunakan jeans yang sedikit tebal sehingga kakinya tidak terluka.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini" Jongdae yang memang baik-baik saja selain telapak tangannya yang terluka namun tidak parah segera menghampur pada Baekhyun dan berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa. Ini hanya sedikit terkilir" Baekhyun meyakinkan pada Jongdae jika dia baik-baik saja meskipun kakinya sebenarnya memang sakit dan saat ini Chanyeol sedang meluruskan kakinya sembari memberikan pijitan kecil.

Setelah beberapa saat berhenti, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Chanyeol yang memaksa Baekhyun naik ke punggungnya. Mereka berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang masih saja berdebat kecil.

"Kepala Ahjussi sudah tidak pusing?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya lirih. Ini adalah pertama kalinya di hari ini dia bertanya sesuatu pada Chanyeol .

"Hm" Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman kecil.

"Ahjussi" Baekhyun tidak tau apakah Chanyeol dapat merasakannya atau tidak. Tetapi saat ini, jantungnya tengah berdegup sangat kencang.

"Hm?" Chanyeol kembali berdehem saat Bakhyun terdiam setelah memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan Baekhyun" Suara gadis itu bahkan nyaris berbisik. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, dan merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak pria itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak demi mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Enath mengapa, mendengar Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya benar-benar mampu menimbulkan rasa sakit pada hatinya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Apa Baekhyun berbuat salah?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu mulai mencoba mengais kehangatan dari pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Hatinya begitu sakit, bahkan jauh lebih sakit di banding kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri saat ini.

Gadis itu menelan kering ludahnya. "B-Baekhyun menyakiti Ahjussi"

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Sehun?"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjawab jika ia jauh lebih bahagia saat sedang bersama Chanyeol, meskipun itu hanya sekedar kebersamaan kecil. Tetapi ia sadar, jika ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimanapun dia harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun dan tentu seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi, Yoona. Ibunya.

Lantas yang ia lakukan adalah mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih di depan. Ia bersyukur Baekhyun tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini, sehingga gadis itu tidak harus melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maka itu sudah cukup, dengan dirimu dan Sehun bahagia, itu sudah cukup untukku"

Satu air mata lolos dari masing-masing mata dua anak manusia itu. Menahan sakit yang sama-sama mereka rasakan pada hati masing-masing.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huuhh..**

 **Hay.. ada yang nunggu? Wkwkwk**

 **Kalian gak bosen kan kalo baca FF ini? Maaf kalau wordsnya terlalu banyak tiap aku update Secretum. Gak tau kenapa tiap nulis cerita ini tuh semua ngalir aja. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian juga merasa alurnya sedikit lebih lambat dari pada cerita ku yang lain. Tetapi jujur aku menikmati itu. Aku menikmati banget tiap nulis cerita ini.. kayak semuanya itu ngalir gitu aja dan gak ada beban buat aku nulisnya.**

 **Dulu aku ngerasain perasaan kek gini itu waktu nulis When its You, persis kayak gini rasanya. Gak ada beban dan ngalir aja sampe gak kerasa udah dapet sekian banyak words.**

 **Sebenarnya aku mau update hari ini barengan sama Ambiguous, tapi gak jadi dulu wkwkwk Ambiguousnya baru dapet 2k dan jari aku yang udah capek banget buat ngetik, jadi aku lanjutin besok aja untuk Ambiguousnya yaa..**

 **Makasih untuk yang selama ini setia nunggu cerita-cerita yang aku tulis. Buat yang Favorit, Follow, Review makasih banyaaak :***

 **Semoga kedepannya juga masih bersedia kasih review karena sebaris dua baris review dari kalian sangat berharga dari aku. Buat penyemangat aku nulis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah gitu aja yaa..**

 **See You :***

 **Review Jusseyoooongg**


	8. Chapter 8

**SECRETUM**

Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Yaa, Pria yang di panggilnya Ahjussi itu meyakinkan padanya jika semua hal akan baik-baik saja. Itu memang benar adanya, semua masih baik-baik saja. Kecuali pada sebuah rasa sakit yang belum atau mungkin tidak pernah mereda di balik rongga dadanya.

Bahkan setelah dua minggu berlalu dari hari itu. Ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu setelah kepulangan mereka dari acara _gathering_. Meskipun pada saat-saat dimana ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan beberapa Maid yang bekerja di rumahnya tentang si pria calon suami nona Yoona yang begitu tampan dan baru saja berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Sesuatu seakan membentangkan barisan tembok kokoh yang menghalanginya dengan Chanyeol sehingga bahkan ketika pria itu berada di dekatnya pun mereka tetap tidak bertatap muka. Seolah waktu memang tidak pernah membiarkan mereka bersinggungan satu sama lain.

Gadis itu..

Baekhyun. Dia akan menutupi perasaan dan suasana hatinya dengan baik ketika ia bersama orang lain. Namun akan kembali menjadi si pendiam yang sesekali akan menarik nafas lebih panjang untuk menghalau sesak yang tak juga mereda.

Baekhyun ingin menghilangkan rasa sesak dan sakit itu. Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Ia hanya seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang bahkan belum begitu tau tentang arti sebuah patah hati yang sebenarnya. Meskipun sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dan sesak yang tak jarang menghampirinya tetapi ia tetaplah seorang gadis kecil biasa yang tidak ingin berlama-lama menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Tentu saja, ia bukanlah sosok masokis yang menikmati rasa sakitnya seorang diri. Baekhyun juga terkadang ingin berbagi, tetapi pada siapa dia harus mengakui segala kerumitan yang menimpanya.

Ada saat-saat tertentu dimana gadis itu terkadang bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sendiri.

Apakah teman-teman seusianya juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan?

Apakah di luar sana juga ada seorang yang mendapatkan cobaan sebesar dirinya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu juga pernah terlintas pada pikirannya. Meskipun setelahnya ia akan menjadi manusia paling menyesal sebab secara tidak langsung ia mempertanyakan tentang keadilan Tuhan pada dirinya. Meskipun setelahnya ia akan di serang rasa takut pada kemarahan Tuhan karena dia telah menjadi manusia yang tidak bersyukur. Yaa, meskipun hanya sesaat.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Tuhan marah padanya.

Karena untuknya, Tuhan telah begitu baik pada dirinya. Makhluk kecil yang tidak sebanding dengan manusia-manusia yang lebih dekat dan mencintai penciptanya.

Tuhan memberikannya seorang ibu hebat seperti Yoona. Tuhan memberikannya Baekboom dan Jaejeong sebagai orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya. Tuhan memberikannya sosok kakek yang rela menanggung malu demi dirinya yang hidup di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Tuhan memberikannya banyak teman-teman baik, Tuhan juga memberikan padanya sebuah kehidupan yang tak kurang satu apapun.

Kenapa pula ia harus tidak bersyukur atas semua hal itu?

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan benda dingin pada pipinya. Lantas ketika ia menoleh, senyum tampan Sehun menyambutnya. Saat-saat seperti inilah waktunya Baekhyun untuk membangun kekuatan lebih untuk menutupi segala perasaan sakitnya. Saat bersama orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Terlebih jika itu Sehun dan Yoona. Jika memang Baekhyun harus ketahuan ataupun menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Harus di pastikan jika orang itu bukan Sehun dan Yoona sebab jika hal itu terjadi maka Baekhyun akan benar-benar menyakiti dua orang yang di sayanginya tersebut.

Bolehkan Baekhyun berkata jika dia menyayangi Sehun?

Tidakkah ia akan di cap sebagai gadis yang serakah sebab memiliki perasaan pada dua pria sekaligus. Tetapi bagimanapun Baekhyun tidak bisa menutup mata akan hal-hal yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya. Jelas hal-hal itu juga memberikan bekas pada hatinya meskipun samar-samar.

Tangannya terulur menerima minuman dingin yang di belikan Sehun untuknya.

"Apa Oppa lama?" Mereka saat ini sedang berada di Perpustakaan Kota.

Baekhyung menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menerima minuman dingin yang sudah Sehun bukakan untuk dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum lantas mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dan segera fokus pada tugasnya lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga mulai fokus lagi pada sebuah novel yang baru beberapa halaman ia baca.

Sehun menjemputnya pagi tadi setelah sarapan karena ingin di temani ke perpustakaan. Tentu saja Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, apalagi perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya. Jika sebelumnya Sehun sempat cemas jika Baekhyun bosan karena menunggunya, justru pria itu kini tersenyum lega sebab Baekhyun justru terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya membaca buku.

Adakah yang sesederhana gadis itu di Dunia ini?

Baekhyunnya begitu berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis di luar sana. Rasanya Sehun tidak pernah menyesal mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan terlahir kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya ia tetap ingin menjadi seorang Park Sehun yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis istimewa bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mulai sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya secara intens menolehkan kepalanya, dan senyum tampan Sehun menyambut atensinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Diperhatikan sebegitu intens oleh seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ternyata berdampak cukup besar pada degupan jantungnya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menampik jika disana, nama Sehun juga tertulis begitu apik di dalam hatinya. Berjejer dengan nama orang-orang yang disayanginya dengan posisi yang sedikit berbeda. Posisi yang sama dengan posisi seseorang yang juga menempati tempat tersebut. Meskipun salah satunya masih lebih samar dari satu yang lain, tetapi Baekhyun akui jika perlahan nama Sehun mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Dirinya juga tidak begitu memahami bagaimana cara hati manusia bekerja. Kenapa bisa ada nama dua orang di waktu bersamaan? Bukankah dengan seperti itu Baekhyun telah menjadi gadis yang serakah?

Kedua anak manusia itu masih menautkan pandangan masing-masing. Kepala mereka sama-sama menempel pada permukaan meja, seperti mencari kesejukan dari permukaan kayu berwarna coklat itu.

"Kita makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kampus, hm?" Baekhyun sangat menyukai saat Sehun berbicara padanya. Suara pemuda itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Seperti suara yang sering kali Baekhyun rindukan belakangan ini.

Ya Tuhan!

Mengapa setiap kali membahas Sehun, ia justru teringat dengan Chanyeol.

 _Tidak Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus. Ini akan menyakiti Sehun jika dia tau._

"Sayang?" Sehun memastikan kembali sebab tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun. Entah ia hanya salah lihat atau memang benar jika beberapa saat lalu mata Baekhyun yang menatap padanya itu terlihat kosong. Seperti pemiliknya tidak benar-benar ada disana.

"Hm, Oppa ada kelas sampai malam kan? Jadi Oppa tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang" Baekhyun segera menjawab setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Dalam hati ia berulang kali mengucap maaf untuk Sehun.

"Lihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Kau bahkan yang lebih terlihat membutuhkan banyak makan, _baby_. Badanmu sangat kurus" Tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai menutupi wajah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. Setelahnya entah hal apa yang membawa kedua pasang mata tersebut sama-sama memejam. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum makan siang, dan sepertinya keduanya juga terlalu menikmati suasana tenang yang ada disana.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya pelan untuk menghilangkan penat yang mendera. Pekerjaan kantor terkadang terasa begitu menjenuhkan di saat-saat tertentu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar memikirkan menu makan siang apa yang ingin ia santap hari ini karena pekerjaannya yang begitu menumpuk.

Proyek Hotel yang sedang dilakukan perusahaannya yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Byun cukup menguras tenaga dan fikiran sebab proyek itu sepenuhnya di limpahkan padanya dan Yoona. Sedangkan Baekboom tidak bisa banyak membantu sebab pria itu juga sedang memilii proyek sendiri yang ada di Busan.

Proyek itu cukup besar. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah sering menghandle proyek-proyek perusahaannya yang lain secara mandiri tanpa campur tangan Yoora ataupun ayahnya, tetapi entah mengapa proyek kali ini terasa lebih berat.

Titik temunya masihlah sama.

Materi.

Mereka bahkan terkadang terlihat seperti manusia-manusia yang di perbudak oleh uang dan segala ambisi akan kemewahan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Chanyeol sendiri kadang bertanya, apa yang ia dapatkan dari semua yang dilakukannya?

Pangkat?

Jabatan?

Uang?

Dirinya bahkan tidak sekalipun merasakan kepuasan atas apa yang di milikinya saat ini. Justru segalanya terasa kosong. Chanyeol merasa bukan ini dunianya, tetapi ketika ia ingin berjalan menjauh justru yang ia temukan hanyalah tembok pembatas tak berujung.

Dia seperti seorang yang sedang tersesat tanpa sebuah pilihan jalan untuk keluar.

Ia tersadar ketika bunyi perutnya sendiri terdengar meronta meminta di perhatikan.

Lantas tangannya segera terulur untuk meraih kotak makan siang yang sudah tersedia di atas mejanya. Sekretarisnya memang telah memesankan makan siang untuknya sebab rapat yang dilakukannya barusan memang hampir mengambil waktu makan siang mereka. Rapat itu hanya di tunda sebentar untuk para anggotanya makan siang sebelum harus segera di lanjut kembali sebab deadline yang mengejar mereka tanpa ampun.

Pria itu menikmati makan siangnya sendiri. Dia sadar jika dia benar-benar lapar kali ini. Ia melewatkan makan paginya dan hanya meminum beberapa seruput kafein sebelum kemudian berangkat ke kantornya dan semua agenda rapat yang ia jalani setengah hari ini benar-benar cukup untuk menguras tenaganya.

" _Sarapan itu sangat penting. Jika Ahjussi hanya mengisinya dengan secangkir kafein yang tidak sehat di pagi hari lantas tenaga dari mana yang Ahjussi gunakan untuk beraktifitas sepanjang hari nanti, hm?"_

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika suara lembut itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Terdengar sangat jelas seolah pemiliknya memang sedang menceramahinya dengan segala petuah yang seharusnya Chanyeol dengar dan lakukan.

Yaa, seharusnya ia mengingat kata-kata si mungil.

"Aku sarapan dengan Kafein pagi ini, dan tenagaku habis seperti katamu" Pria itu berbicara pada udara sebelum kembali tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan makan siang sendirinya dengan lahap.

Oh!

Dia tidak sendirian, ada bayangan seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang menghakiminya saat ini.

"Jangan marah, Ahjussi akan makan dengan benar mulai besok"

Nyatanya ia tetaplah seorang pria menyedihkan ketika sendirian. Bukankah dia terlihat seperti orang gila sebab berbicara pada udara?

Pria itu terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali memutuskan untuk kembali menutup apa yang sempat muncul ke permukaan beberapa saat lalu.

Tentu saja, itu adalah patah hatinya.

 **~OoO~**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu dan juga dandanannya yang terlihat begitu berkelas berjalan dengan anggun memasuki sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota. Banyak perhatian tertuju padanya, namun perhatian si wanita lebih dulu tertarik pada wajah familiar seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memesan kopi favoritnya dan membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang ia yakin adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

Dia menelisik wajah seorang wanita cantik yang belum menyadari kehadirannya sebelum bersuara setelah yakin jika ia tak salah mengenali orang.

"Yoona?"

Yang di panggil segera menoleh saat merasa jika seseorang memanggil namanya.

Yoona sempat membelalakkan mata saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tiff?"

Pertemuan mereka tak terduga. Ini sudah hampir 18 tahun atau mungkin lebih dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar dirimu?" Wanita dengan penampilan modis tadi lantas berseru heboh. Bagiaman tidak? Byun Yoona, seorang primadona sekolah yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah berpindah sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba ia temui setelah sekian tahun berlalu.

Tiffani bahkan masih ingat saat ia harus di keroyok banyak temannya saat Yoona tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Juga pada seorang pria yang hampir setiap hari menerornya dengan segala pertanyaan tentang kemana Yoona pergi.

Tiffani adalah sahabat baik Yoona sejak di bangku Junior High School, dan mereka masih menjadi teman sekelas setelah masuk ke Senior High School yang sama.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun dan Sehun kini sudah duduk di salah satu tempat makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Seoul Nasional University. Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang di tempat yang tidak jauh dari kampus sebab kelas mereka masing-masing akan segera di mulai tepat setelah jam makan siang.

Baekhyun begitu telaten menyiapkan alat makan Sehun dimana gadis itu seperti memastikan jika alat makan yang mereka gunakan benar-benar bersih meskipun sebenarnya rumah makan tersebut sudah menjamin kebersihannya.

Sedangkan si tampan hanya tersenyum lembut memandang kekasihnya. Dulu, ketika bersama mantan-mantan kekasihnya ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Bersama Baekhyun ia merasa begitu bahagia. Gadis itu mampu membuat perasaannya melambung tinggi hanya dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang si mungil berikan padanya.

Baekhyun tau jika Sehun tidak berhenti memperhatikannya bahkan sejak mereka masih di perpustakaan tadi. Maka dari itu ia masih terus mengelap alat makan miliknya meskipun itu sudah di lakukannya berulang, sekedar untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

Beruntung beberapa pelayan akhirnya datang utuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka sehingga mengalihkan fokus Sehun.

"Selamat makan Oppa"

"Selamat makan, sayang" Mereka mulai fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Tidak ada begitu banyak waktu sebab mereka harus segera ke kampus setelah ini.

Baekhyun sudah mulai banyak tugas maskipun baru semester pertama, sedangkan Sehun benar-benar harus di sibukkan oleh semua tugas yang membuatnya kuwalahan. Semester 5 memang salah satu semester paling berat. Banyak tugas-tugas yang menumpuk tanpa henti setiap harinya, belum pula persiapan magang yang harus segera di pikirkan. Belum pula rencana tugas akhir yang juga harus mulai di rancang sejak dini sebab tahun depan ia sudah harus siap dengan tugas akhirnya.

Tidak ada banyak obrolan selagi mereka makan. Hanya beberapa ungkapan kecil sebagai bentuk perhatian pada masing-masing yang mengisi sela-sela kegiatan makan siang mereka.

"Minta Luhan mengantarmu jika Baekboom hyung tidak bisa menjemput, hm? Jangan coba-coba naik bus atau kereta bawah tanah, oke?"

"Itu benar-benar akan merepotkan Oppa. Bagaimana jika Luhan memiliki urusan lain?" Luhan memang membawa mobilnya sendiri untuk ke kampus meskipun kakaknya bekerja disana, tetapi jadwal mereka sering kali tidak sama.

Baekhyun merasakannya, Sehun terlihat jauh lebih protektif padanya sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pemuda itu menjadi sedikit mirip dengan Baekboom dan Yoona yang sedikit terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan dulu Sehunlah yang membantunya untuk mendapatkan T-Money namun sekarang justru pria itu yang paling bersikeras melarangnya menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Sehun tidak bisa mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang hari ini sebab pemuda itu masih ada kelas sampai malam sedangkan kelas Baekhyun akan berakhir pukul 17.00.

"Jika Luhan tidak bisa mengantarmu pastikan kau menghubungi Oppa. Oppa akan mengantarmu dulu pulang setelah itu akan kembali ke kampus"

"Dan Oppa akan telat masuk kelas setelahnya" Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Jika saja kelas itu bukan milik dosen yang tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk memberikan nilai E pada setiap mahasiswanya yang melakukan kesalahan Sehun akan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kelas itu dan mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang.

Tetapi tidak, lagipula ia sangat tau bagaimana pemikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak akan membiarkannya membolos begitu saja.

Sehun memutar otak, jika saja tidak sore hari Sehun tidak akan sekhawatir ini. Iatidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyun naik bus tau kereta bawah tanah di saat hari menjelang gelap seperti ini. Pria itu memutar otak, lantas satu nama terlintas di benaknya.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun mengangguk mengerti lantas segera menuju kasir untuk segera membayar makanan mereka.

Mereka segera pergi ke kampus dan Sehun bahkan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke depan kelas gadis itu.

 **~OoO~**

Langit jingga mulai memenuhi pandangan. Sore itu cuaca tampak cerah dan sangat hangat. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan paving Universitas cukup banyak. Ada yang saling mengejar, ada pula yang sembari mengobrol, ada yang berjalan santai sembari menikmati kehangatan sore hari ini.

Adalah Baekhyun, salah satu dari mereka yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan paving itu untuk segera sampai di gerbang utama kampusnya. Gadis itu sesekali mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya menyapa para pengguna jalan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan ternyata kenal dengan dirinya.

Si cantik itu cukup populer terutama di fakultasnya, apalagi setelah berita tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun terungkap. Banyak orang yang tiba-tiba menyapa Baekhyun dengan akrab meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Walaupun tak jarang juga ia mendapatkan tatapan sinis penuh iri dari beberapa gadis yang bisa Baekhyun tebak mereka adalah para fans dari Sehun.

Gadis itu tetap berusaha tersenyum meskipun ia sedang gugup. Yaa, Baekhyun tengah gugup saat ini oleh kehadiran seseorang yang menuggunya di gerbang kampus. Ada banyak perasaan yang menginfasi dirinya saat ini. Gugup lebih mendominasi meskipun perasaan lain turut campur di dalamnya. Rasa bersalah, rindu, sedikit rasa lega, sedikit takut dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang turut memperkeruh suasana hatinya saat ini.

Bagimana tidak?

Seorang pria yang sudah dua minggu tidak sama sekali pernah ia lihat menampakkan wajah di depannya hari ini menjemputnya di kampus untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Rasa bersalah pada Sehun membebaninya, namun di balik itu rasa kesalnya juga membuatnya harus berkali-kali menghela nafas sedikit kasar. Baekhyun tidak habis fikir bagaimana Sehun bisa sepolos ini.

Oke, pria itu tidak sepenuhnya polos.

Sehun hanya tidak pernah tau keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pemuda itu dengan seenaknya, tanpa berdiskusi pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu tiba-tiba meminta Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dengan alasan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang sore ini.

Bukankah sejak makan siang tadi Baekhyun juga sudah menegaskan jika dia akan pulang dengan Bus atau taksi, Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan setelah ini?

Meskipun ia rindu dengan kehadiran pria yang memiliki marga sama dengan Sehun itu, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana canggungnya mereka nanti.

Dan Baekhyun terlambat untuk mundur, pria itu tepat beberapa meter di depannya.

Dan..

Mata mereka bertemu.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol memijit kening lantas segera merapikan barang-barangnya setelah menyelesaikan seluruh tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani hari ini juga. Ini bahkan sudah lewat setengah jam sejak jam pulang kantornya. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih bertahan disana. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang juga di kejar deadline pekerjaan yang harus selesai hari ini juga sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Dua sekretarisnya masih bertahan di balik pintu ruangan mikiknya. Hari ini benar-benar cukup melelahkan. Mungkin besok juga masih berlanjut. Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya untuk meringankan penat yang menyergapnya lantas segera menenteng tas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sanjangnim" Dua sekretarisnya, Seulgi dan Jihyo membungkuk sopan.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Chanyeol memandang prihatin pada wanita yang telah membantunya bekerja selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, meskipun Jihyo baru 2 tahun lalu bergabung di perusahaannya.

"Kami akan menyelesaikan laporan meeting hari ini Sanjangnim, setelah itu kami akan pulang" Jihyo menjawab dengan sopan.

"Kalian bisa menyelesaikannya di rumah jika masih banyak, ini sudah sangat sore" Jarum jam menunjuk pada tengah-tengah antara angka 4 dan angka 5.

"Ini sudah akan selesai Sanjangnim, kami akan segera pulang setelah ini" Jawab Seulgi dengan senyum sopannya. Inilah yang membuatnya betah bekerja dengan Chanyeol bahkan setelah 6 tahun lamanya dia bergabung dengan perusahaan ini. Sebelumnya dia berada di divisi administrasi umum sebelum Chanyeol mengangkatnya menjadi sekretaris pribadinya setelah satu tahun dia bekerja untuk menggantikan sekretaris Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri. Chanyeol adalah atasan yang pengertian. Pria itu tidak pernah ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu atau mengajari hal yang tidak bisa sekretarisnya kerjakan. Chanyeol juga si ramah yang tidak pernah memandang jabatan. Pria itu sosok pemimpin yang luar biasa. Sunggu, Seulgi tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati. Saya pulang duluan"

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan Sanjangnim" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum lantas segera berlalu dari sana.

"Dia pria yang sangat baik, semoga Sangjanim selalu di berkati Tuhan. Betapa beruntungnya wanita yang akan mendapatkannya kelak" Jihyo bermonolog sendiri.

"Duduklah, selesaikan pekerjaanmu" Wanita itu menurut meski wajahnya masih tersenyum mengagumi kebaikan bosnya.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobilnya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Sehun sebagai penelepon.

Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalakan mesin mobil lantas segera mengangkat telepon dari sang adik.

"Ya, Sehunie?"

" _Hyung, aku butuh bantuan. Kau sudah sampai di apartemen?"_ Syara Sehun terdengar sedikit terburu-buru di seberang sana.

"Tidak, aku masih di kantor dan baru saja akan pulang"

" _Oh Syukurlah"_ Chanyeol masih menunggu, tidak biasanya Sehun meminta tolong sampai meneleponnya seperti ini. Biasanya, adiknya itu hanya akan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi rengekan, oh tidak lebih tepatnya paksaan untuk Chanyeol menuruti keinginannya. _"Aku ada kelas sampai malam dan tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Tolong jemput Baekhyun di kampus Hyung, ini sudah sore, kelasnya berakhir tepat jam 5 nanti dan aku tidak tega membiarkan kekasihku pulang naik kendaraan umum, ya?"_

"T-tapi, Sehun—"

" _Tolong Hyung, Aku sudah harus masuk kelas. Pastikan mengantarnya dengan selamat"_

"Sehun—"

" _Aku menyayangimu, aku akan menginap di apartemen Hyun malam ini"_

Tut tut tut..

Setelahnya hanya nada sambungan yang terputus yang Chanyeol dengar. Bagiamana bisa ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun apalagi sampai mengantar gadis itu pulang disaat keadaan mereka seperti ini.

Sehun bahkan selalu memotong kalimatnya sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa memberi alasan yang tepat untuk menghindar.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kemudinya.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan selama dua minggu terakhir ini dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol harus mampir ke rumah keluarga Byun pun, pria itu selalu berhati-hati untuk memastikan supaya tidak bertemu Baekhyun.

Bukan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha melupakan perasaannya, juga menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat dirinya lepas kendali dan berujung menyakiti gadisnya itu lagi. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun memiliki rasa bersalah yang besar pada dirinya, dan Chanyeol rasa itu benar-benar akan membebani Baekhyun.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah setengah 5, itu artinya setengah jam lagi kelas Baekhyun akan usai. Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan lobby kantornya. Pria itu bahkan tidak sempat membalas sapaan dari security kantor yang menyapanya. Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin melarikan diri begitu saja karena bagaimanapun ia juga tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri.

Jarak kantornya dengan Seoul Nasional University memang tidak begitu jauh. Chanyeol sampai di depan gerbang kampus itu tepat setelah menempuh perjalanan 25 menit. Lantas ia segera menyambar ponselnya kembali dan mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun.

Pesan pertama setelah tiga minggu lebih ia tak pernah mengirim pesan apapun pada gadis itu.

 **To : Smurfin**

 **Ahjussi di depan kampusmu.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas sekali lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagaimana caranya ia harus bersikap?

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil lantas menyandarkan badannya di sisian mobil yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang kampus Baekhyun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, terutama saat tubuh mungil gadis yang sangat amat ia rindukan mulai tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol bertanya dalam benak.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat wajah itu? Sudah berapa lama ia sibuk bersembunyi dari si mungil hingga rasa rindunya terasa hampir meledak di dalam sana.

Sudah berapa lama ia menahan perasaan menghimpit akibat rindu itu sendirian di dalam hatinya.

Mengapa melihat wajah Baekhyun rindunya terasa muncul berdesakan ke permukaan tanpa terkendali.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sangat merindukan gadis bermarga Byun itu.

Lagi dan lagi pria itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum langkahnya ia bawa untuk menuju zebracros dan menyeberang untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diam di seberang sana.

Chanyeol memang memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang gerbang kampus Baekhyun.

"umm.. Sehun meminta Ahjussi untuk menjemputmu" hawa kecanggungan benar-benar terasa disana. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, ia bingung, dia juga rindu, terlebih saat ini Baekhyun tepat berada di hadapannya dan gadis itu tengah melempar tatapan tepat pada kedua matanya.

"Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Karena Baekhyun hanya diam maka Chanyeol bertanya untuk memastikan. Sungguh ini sangat canggung.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mata mereka masih tertaut. Ada banyak hal yang seperti terkandung di dalam tatapan sendu itu. Ada banyak kerinduan yang ini mereka salurkan, tetapi satu hal pun tak ada yang bisa mereka lalukan untuk menuntaskan rasa yang menghimpit tersebut.

Grep..

Baekhyun tersentak tak kala tangannya di genggam oleh tangan hangat Chanyeol. Pria itu berjalan di depannya dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol..

Chanyeol tidak sadar atas apa yang dia lakukan. Pria itu menatap lurus ke depan menunggu lampu merah berubah warna untuk mereka menyeberang. Dia tidak sadar ketika secara spontan ia meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam begitu erat. Lantas ketika ia menyadari itu, ia merutuki dirinya. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun yang terpaku pada genggaman tangan mereka.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Pria itu meruntuki kebodohannya dan segera melepas genggaman tangannya.

Namun tepat setelah lima detik tautan kedua tangan itu terlepas, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tangan lembut yang menggenggam tangannya lebih erat dari apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terpaku diam, hatinya berdenyut, dan mata mereka bertemu. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah genggaman itu justru menguat. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah membalas genggaman tangan kecil itu tak kalah eratnya, bolehkan ia berharap jika ia tak akan kehilangan gadis di sampingnya ini. Bolehkan Baekhyun berharap untuk bisa tetap mengenggam erat tangan mungil ini?

Mereka hanya saling jatuh cinta.

Tuhan, apakah sefatal itu?

Hati mereka menyimpan kesakitan yang sama. Dan takdir seolah tidak memihak mereka sedikitpun.

Mereka masih saling menggenggam sampai keduanya sampai di mobil yang lebih dewasa.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun sebelum berlari memutar menuju kursi kemudi setelah memastikan jika gadis itu duduk dengan nyaman.

Hening menyelimuti, hanya suara mesin mobil yang terdengar halu dan juga hiruk pikuk di luar yang terdengar. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Drrt drtt drrtt..

Mereka sama-sama tersentak saat suara dering ponsel mengintrupsi keheningan. Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang ia simpan di dasbor dan nama sang ibu tertera disana. Pria itu lantas segera mengangkat telepon dari ibunya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan fokusnya masih tetap ia bagi pada jalanan di depan.

"Ya, Eomma?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendengar suara Chanyeol sedekat ini, melihat wajah pria itu dari jarak sedekat ini rasanya sudah sedikit cukup untuk mengobati kerinduannya. Baekhyun sadar diri, jika hanya sebatas ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Mereka tidak boleh melewati batas yang membentang.

" _Channie dimana? Bisa tolong eomma sebentar? Sebelum pulang mampirlah ke rumah. Eomma ingin menitip barang, Channie antarkan ke rumah keluarga Byun ya? Besok tidak apa kalau Chanie lelah hari ini"_ Suara nyonya Park menyahut dari seberang sana. Demi Tuhan, lagi? Kenapa ibunya gemar sekali menyuruh Chanyeol untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga Byun hanya untuk mengantarkan barang. Chanyeol bukan kurir! Ia tau memang ada maksud lain dari hal-hal itu karena Chanyeol yakin itu merupakan salah satu cara ibunya untuk membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Yoona.

Yaa, karena Chanyeol akui pula jika ia dan Yoona tidak akan melakukan kemajuan sedikitpun jika kedua orang tua mereka tidak turut campur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia cukup lelah dengan semua ini.

Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri, dia tidak bisa membantah segala permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Karena jika itu ia lakukan maka ia harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu.

Mungkin jika bayaran itu tidak berupa kebahagiaan dan kebebasan seorang Park Sehun, Chanyeol tidak akan berfikir banyak. Tetapi tidak, tidak ketika perjuangannya sudah sejauh ini. Tidak ketika ia sudah terlanjur mengucap janjinya, tidak ketika ia harus melihat adiknya mengalami apa yang ia dan Yoora alami. Setidaknya dari mereka bertiga, harus ada satu yang memiliki kebebasan menentukan pilihan.

" _Chanyeol-ah? Kau masih disana? Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang? Apa eomma menganggu Chanie?"_ Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sehingga membuat nyonya Park kebingungan. Beruntung mereka sedang ada di lampu merah sehingga Chanyeol tidak melamun disaat menjalankan kemudinya.

Baekhyun sedari tadi mengamati. Mengamati bagaimana raut lelah itu bergelanyut di wajah tampan Ahjussinya. Mendengar jelas bagaimana helaan nafas berulang lolos dari mulut pria itu.

"Ya, eomma. Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, Sehun meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang karena Sehun pulang malam"

" _Oh! Baekhyun bersamamu?"_ Pekikan penuh semangat dari wanita paruh baya itu terdengar sesaat setelah informasi tentang Baekhyun terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.

"hmm" Chanyeol mulai menjalankan kembali kemudinya sebab lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna mejadi hijau.

" _Mampirlah ke Rumah. Eomma sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ya? Eomma ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu eomma lagi"_

Deg~

Ada dentuman keras di hati Chanyeol saat kata _calon menantu_ terucap oelh ibunya. Pria itu tersenyum lirih, lantas menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun yang di terima dengan baik oleh gadis itu meski raut kebingungan bergelanyut di wajah cantiknya.

"Y-Yeoboseo" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya, namun yang ia dapati adalah wajah datar Chanyeol yang fokus pada kemudi.

" _Baekhyunie~, Ini eomma sayang. Eomma merindukan Baekhyunie, datanglah ke rumah bersama Chanyeol oppa, eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, ya?"_ Lagi, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan pada pria itu untuk menjawab permintaan nyonya Park.

Baekhyun bingung, ia merasa akan sangat sulit keadaannya jika ia mengiyakan ajakan makan malam itu karena posisinya dan Chanyeol saat ini. Mungkin tak akan secanggung ini jika yang datang bersamanya adalah Sehun, tetapi jika Chanyeol? Bukankah itu sedikit tidak wajar?

Tetapi ia juga tak cukup berani untuk menolak. Itu pasti akan membuat nyonya Park kecewa. Wanita itu sangat baik, bahkan nyonya Park menyebut dirinya sendiri Eomma untuk Baekhyun.

" _Baekhyunie? Baekhyunie tidak mau ya?"_ suara bernada lesu terdengar dari seberang sana setelah Baekhyun tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"A-aah.. Ya, Ahjumma. Baekhyunie akan mampir"

" _apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu. Panggil aku eomma, bagaimanapun kau kekasih putraku. Baiklah, kalian hati-hati di jalan, eomma akan menyelesaikan masakannya dengan cepat. Sampai jumpa cantik"_

"Ya, ahjum—Maksudku, Ya eomma" Chanyeol menoleh tepat setelah mendengar Baekhyun yang memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Eomma.

Gadis itu meringis resah, memberikan ponsel Chanyeol pada pemiliknya. "Tidak apa, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah makan malam. Maaf ya, eomma memang sedikit pemaksa"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

 **~OoO~**

"Kau yakin?" seorang pria berparas tampan berbadan jangkung tampak resah di tempatnya duduk. Matanya bahkan memerah. Mendengar informasi yang baru saja di bawa oleh teman lamanya benar-benar menghantam kuat dirinya.

Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah membelenggunnya selama belasan tahun ini. Setelah sekian tahun ia akhirnya mendapatkan kabar tentang seseorang yang ia cari selama ini.

"Aku bahkan mengobrol dengannya Minho-ya"

Minho, pria itu baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah belasan tahun lamanya menetap di negara adidaya tersebut. Dengan seluruh beban tanggung jawab yang ia sanggupi di masa lalu pria itu akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke negara kelahirannya dua bulan lalu.

Pria itu memijit batang hidungnya, matanya memanas oleh kelegaan luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Juga pada rasa bersalah yang menguar begitu hebat.

"Kau akan menemuinya?" Wanita cantik dan modis yang bersamanya memandang kasihan padanya. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Minho dimana sesaat yang lalu Tiffani, teman sekolahnya dulu, sekaligus mitra bisnisnya juga teman kuliahnya di Amerika datang membawa kabar yang mengejutkan.

"Tantu, tentu saja. Tentu saja aku harus menemuinya. Aku telah meninggalkan janjiku begitu saja. Aku di hantui perasaan bersalah selama ini Tiff, Aku yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas janjiku justru pergi begitu saja"

"hey, jangan seperti itu. Kita sama-sama tau jika saat itu kau harus mengikuti orang tuamu. Lagi pula bukankah dulu kita juga sudah sempat mencarinya? Jangan begitu merasa bersalah Minho-ya, kau bahkan harus menjadi perjaka tua karena hal ini"

"Hya!" Tiffani tertawa puas, ia hanya tidak menyukai suasana sedih seperti ini. Yaa, wanita itu memang tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal yang terlalu serius.

"Bantu aku" Minho kembali melempar tatapan memohon.

"Satu tas prada edisi terbaru untukku maka aku akan membantumu" Dan Minhi seharusnya tau jika seorang Tiffani semenyebalkan itu.

"Sialan"

Wanita itu kembali terkekeh puas, dan Minho hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Park.

"Eomma, Chanie datang" Pria itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, Baekhyun setia berada di belakang tubuh tegapnya sehingga jika di lihat dari depan maka tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang~" Suara penuh semangat nyanya Park menyambut mereka. Wanita paruh baya iu terlihat sedikit berlari menghampiri mereka dari arah dapur. "Oh, dimana calon menantu Eomma?"

Deg~

Dua jantung yang ada disana sama-sama berdengung kencang.

Chanyeol merasakan perasaannya kembali di himpit mendengar kata itu dari ibunya untuk kedua kalinya. Menyadari jika ibunya memanggil Baekhyun calon menantu bukan sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki hubungan dengannya, tetapi justru sebagai kekasih dari adiknya.

Biasakah ibunya berhenti mengucapkan itu, hari ini saja. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun datang bersamanya, bukan dengan Sehun.

Sedangkan berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat serta pipinya memanas. Kenapa di panggil seperti itu oleh nyonya Park, dengan Chanyeol ada di sampingnya terasa seperti ia adalah seorang kekasih yang Chanyeol bawa pulang untuk di kenalkan pada orang tuanya. Walaupun Baekhyun tau, arti yang sesungguhnya bukan seperti itu.

Nyonya Park mengedarkan pandangannya sebab Baekhyun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Lantas Chanyeol yang sadar akan keadaan segera sedikit menggeser badannya.

"A-anyeonghaseo" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Byun Baaekhyun, gadis itu memang begitu mempesona dengan segala keanggunan yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Sudah eomma bilang, jangan terlalu kaku. Sayang. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Baekhyunie cantik sekali?" Nyonya Park segera menghambur untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Dari sejak awal wanita itu memang sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Baik melalui foto yang di tunjukkan oleh Sehun sebelum mereka pernah bertemu secara langsung, ataupun setelah mereka bertemu dan bertatap muka secara langsung.

"Kemarilah, duduklah disini. Eomma akan segera menyelesaikan masakan yang Eomma siapkan untuk kalian" Nyonya Park menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di ruang tengah rumah itu dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti di belakang.

Sungguh jika melihatnya tanpa tau keadaan yang sebenarnya siapapun akan beranggapan sama dengan apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang baru saja membawa pulang kekasihnya untuk ia kenalkan secara resmi pada keluarganya.

"Apa ada yang bisa Baekhyunie bantu?" Dan tentu saja seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis penuh tata dan krama yang sudah ia pelajari dari kecil. Ia di didik dengan baik oleh keluarganya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya memang menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol begitu tertarik dengan gadis itu, juga sesuatu yang memicu banyak orang begitu mudah menyukai Baekhyun.

"Tidak sayan, ini akan segera selesai. Kau cukup disini saja, mengobrol lah dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol, temani calon menantu Eomma"

Demi Tuhan, kenapa nyonya Park musti berkali-kali mengucapkan hal itu?

Wanita paruh baya itu lantas segera berlalu kembali ke dapur setelah mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Meninggalkan keadaan yang jauh lebih canggung di antara dua yang lebih muda disana.

"Kau pasti sedikit terkejut, eomma memang sedikit cerewet" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan keadaan dan di tanggapi kekehan oleh Baekhyun. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? M-maksudku, gugup atau yaa semacam itu. Ini pertama kalinya bukan?"

"emm yaa.." Baekhyun menelan kering ludahnya. Chanyeol memang sepeka itu. Baekhyun memang sedikit.. tidak! Baekhyun memang sedang gugup, sangat gugup saat ini. "Sedikit, tetapi tidak apa, karena ada Ahjussi jadi gugupnya sedikit hilang" lanjutnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah menyadari kalimat yang di ucapkannya.

"M-maksudku—"

"Tidak apa, Ahjussi tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu" Chanyeol menenangkan, tangannya bergerak begitu saja untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kembali salah tingkah dan keadaan mereka kembali canggung.

Astaga!

Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan segala kecanggungan itu?!

"B-Baekhyunie ingin melihat Ahjumma di dapur"

"a-aah tentu, ayo" Chanyeol berdiri dan mereka segera menuju dapur.

Sungguh siapapun! Tidakkah ada yang ingin membantu meteka untuk mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Oh kalian disini?" Nyonya Park menoleh untuk melempar senyum pada kedua muda mudi yang ada di belakangnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun ingin melihat Eomma memasak" Chanyeol menengahi.

"Baiklah, kemari sayang. Eomma sedang membuat makanan kesukaan Chanie, Sehunie juga menyukai ini" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, semacam meminta izin secara tak langsung dan pria itu mengangguki.

"Aku tinggal sebentar untuk ganti baju, tak apa kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol segera berlari dari sana.

Bukankah mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah orang tua pasangannya?

Nyonya Park tersenyum dan Baekhyun segera mendekat ke arah wanita itu. "Chanie dan Sehunie sangat menyukai sup rumput laut. Baehyunie bisa memasak?"

Baekhyun merasa nyaman pada wanita ini. Ibu Chanyeol begitu lembut dan sangat baik padanya. "Yaa, Baekhyunie biasanya melihat eomma memasak sekaligus belajar" Tutur lembut gadis itu lah yang sebenarnya sangat di sukai oleh nyonya Park selain dari paras cantiknya.

"Itu bagus. Perempuan memang seharusnya bisa memasak. Setidaknya meskipun tidak setiap hari, tetapi sesekali ia harus bisa membuatkan makanan kesukaan suaminya kelak. Eomma senang putra kita memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyunie" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian dari nyonya Park. "Mau mencoba membuatnya? Chanie pasti senang jika Baekhyun yang membuatnya"

Tidak sadarkah wanita itu jika justru secara tidak sengaja nyonya Park memperlakukan Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, bukan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lantas mengambil alih peerjaan nyonya Park. Sedangkan wanita itu beralih pada telur gulung yang memang belum sempat ia masak.

Baekhyun mulai kembali memanaskan kaldu yang sudah saring dan di dinginkan sebelumnya oleh nyonya Park dan segera memasukkan daging yang sudah di potong yang ada di depannya.

Nyonya Park banyak bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan Sehun selama mereka memesak dan Baekhyun merasa tidak canggung lagi untuk berinteraksi dengan wanita itu.

"Kau sudah bisa memasukkan dashimanya sayang" Nyonya Park sesekali akan mengajari Baekhyun, tentang seberapa takaran bumbu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memasak, tentu saja yang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun sangat menyukai masakan ibunya itu.

Baekhyun menuruti semua instruksi dari nyonya Park, dan sesekali nyonya Park akan memujinya walaupun atas hal-hal kecil.

Chanyeol datang setelah 20 menit terlewati. Pria itu tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya, karena menyempatkan diri untuk mandi. Sesuai janjinya, ia tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun, meskipun sebenarnya tanpa Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sudah tidak merasa secanggung tadi.

"Lihat Chanie, apa yang Baekhyun buat untukmu. Sayang Sehun tidak ada disini" Nyonya Park terlihat begitu semangat memamerkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol, membuat pria itumengulas senyum dan secara tak sadar menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Mau coba?" Baekhyun meniup-niup kuah yang ada di sendoknya sebelum kemudian menyodorkannya untuk ia suapkan pada Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park tampak menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti ikut was-was menunggu respon Chanyeol tentang sup rumput laut buatan Baekhyun. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang memandang penuh harap pada satu-satunya pria yang berada di antara mereka.

Yang justru hal itu membuat Chanyeol bermain-main dengan raut wajahnya dan juga ia yang tak segera memberi respon.

Bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke bawah saat tidak segera mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. "Tidak enak ya?"

Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. Lantas pria itu terkekeh tanpa dosa setelah puas melihat raut menggemaskan dari Baekhyun sekaligus Ibunya.

"Ini sangat enak, lebih enak dari buatan Eomma"

Blush..

Rona merah seketika merambati kedua pipi Baekhyun, nyonya Park ikut tertawa melihat itu lantas segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari samping dengan bangga.

"Menantu eomma memang yang terbaik" Ada dua hati yang diam-diam merasa menghangat mendengar hal itu. Kedua pasang mata milik yang muda saling tertaut.

Bisakah ini tidak berakhir?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginginkan kehangatan ini bertahan.

"Biar Eomma coba" Nyonya Park tiba-tiba mengambil alih sendok yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, dan segera mengambil kuah yang ada untuk ia coba. Membuat Baekhyun kembali gugup dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

Entah mengapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa terganggu dengan tautan tangan itu. Baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri ataupun nyonya Park tampak menikmati momen hangat di antara mereka.

"Woah.. Eomma tidak menyangka jika Baekhyunie memang pintar memasak"

"Benar kan eomma? Baekhyun juga pernah membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol di kantor dan rasanya sangat enak" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama melebarkan kedua mata mereka setelah menyadari jika Chanyeol kelepasan bicara.

"Woaah benarkah? Kalau begitu eomma sekarang punya saingan yaa? Chanyeolie lebih menyukai masakan Baekhyunie" Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park sama-sama tertawa, sedangkan baekhyun sudah semakin memerah di samping Chanyeol.

"Waah ada Baekhyun?" Suara lain tiba-tiba mengintrupsi, semua mata seketika tertuju pada dua orang yang baru saja datang. Itu Yoora dan Siwon, suami Yoora.

"Oh, Noona dan Hyung kemari?" Chanyeol masih dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menghampiri kedua kakaknya.

"Anyeonghaseo" Ini memang pertemuan Baekhyun yang pertama kali dengan Yoora dan Siwon. Tetapi Yoora tidak merasa asing dengan Baekhyun sebab ibunya dan juga Sehun sering bercerita tentang gadis itu.

"Kau lebih cantik dari yang ku lihat di foto. Aku Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol dan Sehun, ini suamiku"

"Annyeonghaseo" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sopan pada keduanya, Yoora tersenyum lantas merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol untuk dia peluk.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah datang dan makanan semua juga siap, kita makan sekarang ya? Supaya Baekhyun juga tidak kemalaman pulangnya" Nyonya Park selesai menata semua menu di meja makan.

"Appa?" Chanyeol berkerut kening, kemudia mendapat sentilan main-main di telinga lebarnya dari Yoora.

"Kau itu terlalu acuh. Appa di Jeju sekarang maka dari itu aku dan Siwon oppa menginap disini" Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang selalu ia lihat begitu dewasa, nyatanya tetaplah seorang adik manis untuk Park Yoora.

Mereka segera duduk dengan Nyonya Park menempati kursi paling ujung dimana biasanya Tuan Park duduk, di sisi kanan nyonya Park ada Yoora dan Siwon dan di sisi kiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan. Yoora cobalah, ini sup rumput laut Baekhyun yang buat" Rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Baekhyun masih bertahan. Baekhyun menyukai keluarga ini. Nyonya Park bahkan terlihat begitu bangga dengan sup rumput laut yang Baekhyun buat padahal hal itu tak seberapa.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan sumpit dan sendok, membuat nyonya Park lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga melihat kepiawaian dan keanggunan Baekhyun sebagai seorang gadis.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Selamat makan Ahjussi"

"Selamat makan Baekhyunie"

Yoora melihatnya.. Wanita itu melihat semuanya. Bagaimana tatapan adiknya pada gadis yang duduk di samping adiknya itu.

Chanyeol.. Yoora sangat mengenal kedua adiknya. Yoora sangat mengenal seperti apa seorang Park Chanyeol dan Park Sehun.

Dan hari ini

Yoora melihat, jika Chanyeol, adiknya..

Sedang jatuh cinta.

Tetapi bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

 **~OoO~**

Luhan berdecak dan mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini benar-benat hari yang sial, dan ia benar-benar ini memakan seseorang.

Terutama yang bernama Kris. Luhan harus memberi pelajaran pada pria itu saat ia sampai rumah nanti. Kemana perginya kakaknya itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Kenapa pria itu tidak mencarinya?

Ini sudah pukul 21.20, sungguh kampus sudah sepi, hanya beberapa gelintir orang yang Luhan jumpai sejak tadi. Itupun mereka para pejabat organisasi kampus yang masih terlihat sibuk di dalam gedung Student Center.

Bahkan hanya ada dua mobil yang masih terparkir di area parkir fakultas, salah satunya adalah mobilnya dan entah satunya lagi milik siapa.

Dan hal yang membuat Luhan uring-uringan sejak tadi adalah mobilnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa menyala dan di tambah lagi ponselnya lowbat dan dia tidak membawa carger. Demi Tuhan! Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, tidak peduli jika rambutnya akan berantakan dan mungkin berakhir dengan orang yang berlari ketakutan karena melihat penampilannya yang seperti orang gila, oh.. atau bahkan seperti hantu.

Astaga!

Oke hentikan! Sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda.

Ya Tuhan, tidak adakah manusia di sana yang bisa menolongnya..

"Luhan?" dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar teriakannya di dalam hati barusan. Luhan menghela nafas lega saat menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri di samping mobil yang Luhan maksud tadi. Jadi mobil itu milik Sehun.

"Sunbae" Gadis itu menggaruk pelipisnya, dia tidak begitu akrab dengan Sehun meskipun Sehun adalah kekasih sahabatnya.

"Ada masalah?" Sehun menelisik penampilan Luhan dan berkerut kening.

"hehe, yaa.. mobilku tidak mau menyala tidak tau kenapa" Sehun berjalan mendekat, lantas ikut memeriksa keadaan mesin mobil Luhan yang capnya memang sudah di buka oleh gadis itu.

Tetapi hal itu sedikit sia-sia karena nyatanya ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang mesin mobil.

Sehun melihat jam tangannya, dan malam sudah cukup larut. Ya Tuhan, dia sedikit merutuki kecerobohan Luhan yang justru bertahan di tempat dengan pencahayaan remang seperti ini sendirian. Yaa walaupun yang Sehun dengar dari Baekhyun Luhan adalah gadis yang sedikit tomboy dan memiliki kemampuan bela diri tetap saja Luhan adalah seorang perempuan.

Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat di sekitar sini?

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang mesin mobil. Bagaimana jika mobilmu di tinggal dulu disini dan kau bisa menghubungi montir besok pagi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Luhan tanpak berfikir meragu, haruskan?. "Ini sudah larut" Lanjut sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Sehun. "Maaf merepotkanmu Sunbae"

"tidak apa, lagi pula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau pulang sendiri semalam ini. Kau sahabat kekasihku"

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan mereka segera masuk ke mobil Sehun setelah Luhan memastikan mengunci mobilnya dengan benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai selarut ini? Bukankah kelasmu dan Baekhyuns sama?" Sehun memecah keheningan. Jalanan kota Seoul cukup lenggang karena pengendara memang sudah berkurang sebab malam sudah cukup larut.

"Aku mengikuti club Karate dan baru saja selesai Sunbae" Mereke berbincang cukup banyak selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Luhan.

 **~OoO~**

Pribahasa tentang waktu dimana selangkas betik berbuah atau yang berarti waktu sangatlah singkat ternyata benar adanya. Satu minggu telah berlalu tanpa terasa.

Pergantian musim sudah semakin dekat dan hawa panas mulai terasa menyentuh kulit.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yoona saat ini tengah berada di depan sebuah swalayan dimana Sehun yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun berakhir mengantarkan Yoona dan Baekhyun berbelanja.

"Sehunie benar tidak apa menunggu disini?" Yoona bertanya sekali lagi pada Sehun.

"Ya tak apa Noona" Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu nyaman ketika mendengar Sehun memanggil Yoona dengan sebutan Noona. Bagaimanapun yoona sebenarnya adalah ibunya.

"Baiklah, kami akan masuk ya" Yoona berlalu terlebih dahulu kemudian di ikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Oppa tunggu sini ya"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum menyusul Yoona yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun Oppanya Baekhyunie sangat baik ya?" Ya.. mulai lagi. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya setiap kali Yoona kembali menggodanya.

"Mommy, stop it!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh Mommy memuji calon menantu Mommy sendiri?" Sedangkan Yoona memang sedang senang menggoda putrinya.

"Mom~ Baekhyunie masih terlalu kecil untuk ke arah sana"

Yoona terkikik, mereka sudah mulai berputar-putar swalayan untuk membeli barang-barang dan juga bahan masakan yang mereka butuhkan. "Iyaa-iyaa, Putri kecil mommy memang masih kecil dan sangat menggemaskan"

"Isshh" Lagi-lagi Yoona terkekeh gemas.

"Baekhyun?" Kedua pasangan ibu dan anak itu menoleh ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun di panggil oleh seseorang.

Dan ternyata itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan yang sejak tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan menggemaskan pasangan ibu dan putrinya tersebut.

"Lulu~" Baekhyun tampak semangat melihat kehadiran Luhan, sedangkan Yoona tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah ingin memanggilmu dari tadi tapi sepertinya akan tidak sopan jika mengintrupsi percakapan orang lain" Sebenarnya Luhan sudah ingin menyapa dari tadi, tetapi ia menunggu dulu supaya tidak mengintrupsi percakapan Baekhyun dan Mommynya, karena ia rasa itu akan sangat tidak sopan.

"A-anyeonghaseo, saya Luhan. Teman kulah Baekhyun" Lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri pada Yoona.

"Ahh yaa, saya Yoona. Baekhyun sering bercerita tentang Luhan pada saya" Yoona menyambut uluran tangan Luhan dengan baik.

"Aunty sangat cantik, tidak heran Baekhyun begitu cantik dan menggemaskan karena ibunya sangat cantik seperti anda"

Baekhyun dan Yoona seketika saling berpandangan. Luhan mendengar semuanya.

"A-aah yaa.. terimakasih Luhan" Yoona mencoba untuk tenang, dan Baekhyun merasa harus berbicara pada Luhan setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya duluan aunty.. saya sudah selesai berbelanja" Luhan melempar senyum ramah pada Yoona sebelum beralih pada Baekhyun. "Hya, telfon aku nanti. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ceritakan" Baekhyun mengangguk sebab ia terlalu bingung untuk merespon, pikirannya masih terfokus pada Luhan yang telah mengetahui Yoona sebagai ibunya.

Lantas dengan hal itu Luhan berlalu dari sana.

 **~OoO~**

Sehun sedang bersandar di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di area parkir swalayan sembari memainkan ponsel saat seseorang menyapanya.

"Sehun Sunbae" itu Luhan, gadis itu tampak sedikit kerepotan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan sendiri.

"Oh, Luhan. Berbelanja juga?"

"Yaa, Gegeku sedikit pemalas jadi aku yang harus berbelanja" Sehun terkekeh, benar kata Baekhyun, Luhan adalah gadis yang sedikit cerewet. "Sunbae?"

"Oh, aku mengantar Baekhyun kesini" Jawab Sehun.

"Aah yaa aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Mommynya di dalam" Balas Luhan membuat Sehun berkerut kening.

"Mommy?" Tanyanya memastikan, jika jika ia ternyata salah dengar.

"Yaa, kalian tidak berangkat bersama? Aku tidak menyangka Ibu Baekhyun masih semuda itu. Aunty Yoona benar-benar sangat cantik dan masih sangat muda" Sehun semakin kebingungan dengan maksud kalimat Luhan.

Apa maksud Luhan menyebut Yoona sebagai ibu Baekhyun.

"K-kau tak salah orang kan Luhan?" dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang Sunbae belum berkenalan dengan calon mertua"

"T-tidak tidak, maksudku.. Yoona ibu Baekhyun?" dan Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Iyaa.. bahkan aku berkenalan dengan aunty Yoona di dalam sana. Baekhyun juga memanggil Aunty Yoona dengan sebutan Mommy. Apa aku salah bicara?" Suara Luhan mencicit di belakang. Sedangkan Sehun sudah mematung penuh keterkejutan bersamaan dengan atensinya yang menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun dan Yoona di belakang Luhan yang juga terlihat begitu terkejut.

Apa maksud semua ini?

Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang pacaran siapa, yang bawa ke rumah siapa yaa? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Gimana-gimana? suka gak sama alur dan isi chapter ini?**

 **Pelan-pelan oke, kita nikmatin aja setiap momennya. Gak perlu yg ekstrim-ekstrim yang biasa-biasa aja tapi tetep bikin hati meleleh udah cukup kan wkwkwk.**

 **Serius aku menikmati banget alur dan setiap nulis ff ini, jadi maaf kalau ada dari kalian yang gak suka sama alurnya. Aku bener-bener nyaman dengan alur kayak gini yang pelan-pelan gak ada pakasaan gitu.**

 **Dan maaf untuk typo yang gak sengaja ada.**

 **Makasih untuk yang sebelumnya setia kasih review, yang udah Fav dan Follow juga :***

 **Okee see you :***

 **BTW yang nanti nonton Exploration Jkt, ketemuan yuuk biar bisa bareng-bareng :***

 **Review Jusseyoong :***


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRETUM**

 **(Backsound : Younha - I'll be your light)**

Detak jarum jam masih menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi rongga ruang tamu apartemen itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya risau. Sedangkan jari-jarinya saling tertaut berbagi keringat dingin yang sejak tadi membasahi permukaan kulit.

Gugup itu jelas beralasan. Bagaimana ketika sebuah rahasia besar yang selama ini terpendam pada akhirnya menyeruak dan meninggalkan kekecewaan. Tentu saja Baekhyun sadar diri jika kekecewaan yang di terima seseorang di depannya sungguh besar. Pria yang sekalipun tidak pernah berhenti melempar tatapan penuh kelembutan padanya kini justru hanya menunduk diam enggan bertemu pandang dengan dirinya.

Beberapa tetes air mata sudah lolos sejak tadi, namun Baekhyun masih setia menggerakkan jemarinya sendiri untuk menghapus cairan itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit menerima keterdiaman sang kekasih sejak tadi. Sejak segala hal telah di jelaskan olehnya dan pria itu hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap membalasnya.

Sedangkan dari pada itu, ketakutan yang lebih besar melandanya. Bisakah Sehun menyimpannya sendiri? Bisakah Sehun—Lupakan!

Tentu saja Baekhyun tau jika Sehun tetaplah seorang adik yang tidak akan membiarkan saudaranya sendiri terjebak dalam kubangan kebohongan yang di susun rapi oleh keluarganya. Tantu saja Sehun harus mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan, rasa bersalahnya pada Chanyeol semakin terpupuk subur di dalam sana.

 **~OoO~**

Sehun merasa kepalanya mendadak kosong. Serangkaian penjelasan yang ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri begitu tidak masuk akal dan rasanya tidak dapat di terima oleh nalarnya.

Bukankah ia memiliki hak untuk sekedar marah atas ketidakadilan yang akan atau mungkin sedang di terima oleh kakaknya? Bukankah ia berhak marah atas kebohongan besar yang selama ini telah mempermainkan keluarga besarnya?

Tetapi pada siapa?

Pada siapa Sehun harus marah ketika yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah seorang gadis rapuh dan malang yang harus menanggung beban di pundaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Kepada siapa Sehun harus marah ketika yang dihadapinya adalah seorang gadis polos yang menjadi korban atas keegoisan orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sekitarnya? Kepada siapa Sehun harus marah ketika hatinya bahkan telah mencintai begitu dalam pada gadis malang itu?

Kini, Sehun tidak perlu bertanya kenapa seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah menggunakan marga Byun ketika berada di luar sana. Kini Sehun tidak perlu bertanya mengapa mata indah seorang Byun Baekhyun kerap kali di gelanyuti oleh tatapan kosong yang memilukan. Kini Sehun tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa ia kerap kali menjumpai Baekhyunnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyimpan beban berat di dalam dirinya.

Sebab nyatanya, gadis itu memang seorang gadis polos yang diam-diam menanggung masalahnya sendiri. Masalah yang seharusnya tidak harus ia terima sebab kelahirannya yang di anggap sebuah kesalahan.

Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit melihat pundak bergetar gadis yang saat ini duduk menunduk di depannya.

Sehun bimbang, disatu sisi dia adalah seorang kekasih yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk melindungi kekasihnya. Tetapi di sisi lain dia tetaplah seorang adik yang jelas tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya, saudara kandungnya yang diam-diam Sehun tau telah banyak mengorbankan kebebasannya demi Sehun terjebak dalam sebuah kebohongan seperti ini.

Lebih-lebih Sehun bahkan tidak tau apakah Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan tersebut. Lagipula sampai kapan mereka akan menyembunyikan masalah sebesar ini?

Sampai kapan Baekhyun harus berpura-pura? Sampai kapan Yoona dan keluarganya harus membohongi kakaknya? Apakah mereka akan berbicara yang sejujurnya jika Yoona dan Chanyeol sudah menikah? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan penipuan.

Pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya sendiri, banyak sekali yang menganggu pikirannya. Nama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus berputar disana. Sehun merasa terjebak.

Sehun tersadar saat suara isak Baekhyun semakin keras. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terisak dengan tubuh bergetar dan segera membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Usshh, tidak apa.. Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Oppa disini" Sehun memejamkan mata miris saat kedua tangan Baekhyun balas memeluknya lebih erat dengan getar yang begitu ketara.

Kekasihnya pasti sangat menderita selama ini.

Kekasihnya pasti sedang ketakutan..

Demi Tuhan, kenapa gadis selugu Baekhyun harus menanggung beban seberat ini. "Ustt, hey.. hey _Baby_ dengar, sayang" Sehun melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun bahkan sampai terdengar kesulitan untuk bernafas, maka pemuda itu segera menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

Dia ingin marah, Sehun ingin marah pada siapapun yang membuat wajah itu beruraian air mata. "Berhenti menangis, tidak apa. Jangan takut, Oppa bersamamu" Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun lalu memberikan kecupan panjang pada kening kekasihnya.

 _Aku akan melindungimu, B. Bagaimanapun caranya, Oppa akan melindungimu._

Sehun kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Yaa, dia akan melindungi kekasihnya, sejak pertama kali hatinya resmi memilih Baekhyun, Sehun memang telah siap untuk segala hal yang menghadangnya. Ia telah lama memantapkan hati untuk memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran gadis itu dalam keadaan apapun.

 **~OoO~**

Rasanya akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol menjadi lebih sering berkunjung ke Mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggal keluarga Byun ini. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu nyaman berada disana, bahkan dia juga merasa tidak nyaman setiap harus menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama anggota keluarga ini. Chanyeol lebih menyukai music dari pada bisnis, Chanyeol lebih menyukai basket dari pada bermain golf, tetapi dia bisa apa ketika kesopanan dan tata krama yang di junjung tinggi oleh keluarganya bisa di pertaruhkan jika dia menolak.

Chanyeol kadang berfikir, apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu sehingga takdir membuat jalan hidupnya seperti ini?

Chanyeol ingin melawannya, sekali saja Chanyeol ingin melawan semuanya. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia melawan hal itu jika bahkan perasaannya tak bersambut oleh gadis yang memiliki hatinya untuk pertama kali. Bukankah akan sangat lucu jika Chanyeol melawan dan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kekasih orang lain?

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Mansion mewah tersebut. Berharap menemukan sosok yang kembali menanam rindu dalam hatinya. Mereka hanya belum kembali bertemu setelah dua hari lalu, dan Chanyeol rasanya nyaris gila oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Kenapa setiap kali dia mencoba melupakan gadis itu bayangan gadis bermarga Byun tersebut justru semakin menghantuinya.

Chanyeol merindukannya, Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

 _Apa dia sudah makan malam?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa dia sedang bersama Sehun?_

 _Baekhyun, apa gadis itu juga merasakan rindu yang dirasakannya?_

"Kau mencari Yoona?" Pria itu tidak sadar sejak kapan rekan bisnisnya itu berada di dekatnya.

"Oh" Chanyeol memang datang ke kediaman Byun bersama Baekboom dan juga Tuan Byun setelah mereka bermain golf bersama ayah Chanyeol juga. Namun Tuan Park tidak turut ikut ke rumah keluarga Byun untuk makan malam melainkan langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Yoona mungkin sedang di kamar Baekhyun" Chanyeol merasa darahnya selalu berdesir setiap kali mendengar nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun di rumah?" Chanyeol sudah menahannya, namun kalimat tanya itu tetap saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ya, dia baru saja pulang" Jawab Baekboom, membuat Chanyeol tidak cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. Chanyeol ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi tidak! Dia tidak boleh melebihi batas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Oh, itu Yoona" Baekboom beralih menunjuk Yoona yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Yoona mengangguk menyapa Chanyeol. Memang tidak ada kemajuan yang signifikan pada hubungan dua orang tersebut. Keduanya begitu kaku dan canggung untuk sekedar memulai interaksi lebih. Terutama Chanyeol, Yoona bahkan dapat merasakan jika akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol justru terasa lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya pria itu bahkan masih menyempatkan berbasa-basi melalui pesan-pesan singkat yang terkesan kaku namun akhir-akhir ini bahkan Chanyeol enggan membalas pesan Yoona jika hal itu tidak berkaitan dengan perusahaan.

"Aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu, kalian berbincanglah" Pamitan Baekboom di balas anggukan oleh Yoona dan Chanyeol. setelah itu canggung lebih terasa di ruangan tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ssi ingin minum apa?" Yoona menjadi yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah beberapa saat suasana hanya terisi hening.

"Apa saja"

Demi Tuhan! Mereka bahkan terlihat terlalu kaku untuk dua orang yang di masa depan akan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan.

Yoona mengangguk, lantas pamit untuk membuatkan minuman Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Yoona, mata bulat pria berusia 33 tahun itu kembali menatap daun pintu yang sejak tadi memenuhi otaknya. Chanyeol merasa banyak sekali bisikan yang menyuruhnya untuk menatap pintu kamar tersebut. Lantas ketika ia menuruti bisikan itu, sebuah mata jernih tertangkap oleh atensi dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan demi Tuhan luapan rindu itu begitu menyiksa. Chanyeol tidak tau jika ternyata rindunya begitu hebat. Bahkan otaknya terasa kuwalahan mengendalikan motorik yang seolah meronta untuk membawa tungkainya berlari menghampiri pemilik jernih itu.

Baekhyun telah terlalu dalam menginfasi hatinya. Gadis itu dengan begitu kejam meraup seluruh ruang yang ada disana, tanpa menyisakan celah sedikitpun setidaknya untuk Chanyeol menyusupkan kunci yang bisa membuka pintu hatinya untuk orang lain. Baekhyun mengambil semuanya, tanpa tersisa.

Tautan itu terputus ketika yang lebih muda memutuskan untuk menutup celah pintu dan menutup pandangan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Chanyeol bahkan merasa nyaris gila oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Terkadang saat memandang langit-langit kamarnya seusai ia membaca buku di atas permadani sendiri, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Apakah mereka yang di luar sana juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya ketika sedang jatuh cinta? Ini pengalaman pertamanya, dan rasanya sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Dadanya sering kali di himpit rindu, nafasnya seringkali terasa pengap setiap ia mengingat wajah gadisnya yang terbenam di dada bidang pria lain, perasaannya sering resah tanpa alasan.

Ini sangat berbeda dengan sebuah cerita fiksi yang pernah Chanyeol baca. Di buku bersampul senja itu dikatakan jika jatuh cinta begitu membahagiakan. Akan ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutmu, bahkan rasa tidak nyaman yang bersarang di dada akan terasa begitu candu dan memabukkan. Tetapi mengapa yang dirasakan Chanyeol justru berbeda?

Rasa tidak nyaman yang bersemayam di rongga dadanya justru tidak terasa candu sama sekali. Itu sesak. Dan Chanyeol selalu di buat kesal sebab rasa menghimpit itu tak kunjung reda.

 **~OoO~**

"Baekhyunie tidak keberatan bukan jika harus mampir ke kantor Saamchon? Maaf ya, Eomma jadi merepotkan Baekhyunie" Bibir Baekhyun mencebik untuk kesekian kalinya. Ibunya, oh atau lebih tepatnya neneknya itu sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Baekhyunie tidak apa-apa Eomma, lagipula Baekhyun kelas sore hari ini jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum lantas mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Eomma akan menyelesaikan bekal makan siangnya terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya dan segera fokus kembali pada kotak makan siang yang sedang ia siapkan.

Ada beberapa berkas yang harus segera di antarkan pada Baekboom sore ini sesuai intruksi tuan Byun dan karena Baekboom sedang ada meeting penting maka ia tak bisa kembali ke rumah untuk mengambilnya. Begitu pula supir keluarga mereka sedang bertugas mengantarkan Yoona ke Busan untuk meeting pula dengan klien. Maka dengan sedikit berat hati nyonya Byun terpaksa meminta Baekhyun mengantarkan berkas tersebut sekaligus membawakan makan siang untuk Baekboom. Sejujurnya wanita paruh baya itu masih terlalu cemas setiap membayangkan Baekhyun naik kendaraan umum sendiri. Namun Baekhyun terus meyakinkan jika dirinya akan baik-baik dan itu membuat nyonya Byun menghela nafas dengan anggukan setangah ragu.

"Sudah selesai, Eomma membawakan cukup banyak makanan. Baekhyunie bisa ikut makan siang bersama Samchon disana, hm?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum melayangkan dua kecupan manis pada masing-masing pipi nyonya Byun. Pikirnya, ia ingin segera sampai di tempat Baekboom. Jujur saja Baekhyun sedang sangat membutuhkan pria itu saat ini. Sebab pada nyatanya Baekboom adalah salah satu orang yang selalu akan membuat Baekhyun merasa semua baik-baik saja. Meskipun Baekboom terkadang sangat menyebalkan, namun tanpa disadari pula karena interaksi menyebalkan mereka akan membuat Baekhyun melupakan segala beban yang sedang ia hadapi.

Kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik taksi. Ini adalah kali kedua ia menggunakan transportasi umum jenis itu setelah beberapa hari lalu ia bersama Yoona naik transportasi tersebut untuk sekedar bermain ke taman.

Baekhyun sampai di depan perusahaan milik keluarganya setelah perjalanan selama 40 menit dari rumah. Gadis itu cukup asing, tentu saja. Ia hanya beberapa kali menginjakkan kakinya di gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Selain karena statusnya yang tidak terdaftar resmi sebagai anggota keluarga Byun, Tuan Byun juga melarang keras untuk Baekhyun berada di tempat ini, lebih-lebih banyak sekali kolega keluarganya yang berada di gedung tersebut.

Yaa, ia sangat menyedihkan bukan?

Gadis itu tersenyum lirih penuh kemirisan, namun setelah beberapa saat ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, dia datang kesini bukan untuk meratapi garis takdir yang sudah tersusun untuknya. Dia kesini untuk bersenang-senang dan sedikit mengganggu pekerjaan Baekboom.

Secara ajaib kekehan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja resepsionist dan senyum ramah seorang wanita menyambutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita itu ramah dengan senyum terulas cukup lebar. Membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum hingga bulan sabit yang ada di matanya membuat gemas beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

"Saya ingin bertemu Oppa" Namun senyum wanita di depannya tak bertahan lama sebelum kemudian berganti menjadi kernyitan penuh kebingungan.

"Oppa?" Wanita itu bukan bertanya pada Baekhyun, melainkan pada rekan kerjanya yang justru terkekeh gemas.

"Boleh eonni tau siapa nama Oppamu gadis manis?" Tanya wanita dengan nametag Nayeon tersebut.

"Aaahh hehe" Sedangkan Baekhyun justru tertawa canggung, meruntuki sedikit kebodohannya. "Baek—"

"Baekhyun?"

Ucapannya terpotong saat suara bass yang jelas saja tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan terdengar memanggil namanya. Gadis itu membalik badan dan benar saja, Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Baekhyun terserang gugup.

"A-ahjussi" mata mereka tertaut dalam beberapa detik. Ada pancaran rasa yang sama disana, dan keduanya jelas menyadari. Membuat hati Chanyeol sedikitnya terasa menghangat sebab jika ia tak salah lihat, dia bisa melihat pancaran rasa itu dari manik Baekhyun.

 _Apa Baekhyun juga merindukannya sama besar?_

Hening di antara mereka, bahkan hiruk piuk manusia yang berlalu lalang di lantai dasar gedung itu tak terdengar sedikitpun. Mereka seolah terjebak dalam ruang waktu dimana hanya ada keduanya di dalamnya.

Tak terkecuali dua wanita dengan seragam khasnya yang masih diam memperhatikan keduanya tanpa berniat mengintrupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol yang pertama kembali menarik kesadarannya. Dia memang baru saja selesai meeting di salah satu ruangan di gedung ini bersama Baekboom pula. Juga ia masih memiliki satu lagi meeting penting disini pula dua jam mendatang.

"emm, Baekhyunie ingin menemui Oppa" Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol memperthatikan wajah itu lagi, rasanya ia ingin menyimpannya banyak-banyak sehingga ketika saat-saat seperti saat ini tidak ada ia bisa mengalihkan rasa rindunya melalui ingatannya tentang wajah Baekhyun.

"Dia bersamaku, tidak apa" Chanyeol beralih pada dua petugas resepsionist yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan mereka dan setelah mendapat anggukan penuh kesopanan tangan pria itu segera meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa pergi dari sana.

"Siapa gadis tadi?" Tanya Nayeon pada Wendy rekannya. Mereka saling pandang sebelum keduanya mengedikkan bahu secara bersamaan.

"Wajahnya tidak asing" gumam Neyeon kembali.

 **~OoO~**

"Umm.. apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Mereka sedang berada di dalam lift saat ini, hanya berdua. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku di sampingnya.

"T-tidak.. umm, bagaimana kabar Ahjussi?" Baekhyun balas menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

"Ahjussi baik, seperti biasa" Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum. "Jangan canggung terhadapku Baekhyun. Bukankah kita tidak secanggung ini dulu, hm? Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat canggung pada Chanyeol, selain karena rasa bersalah yang semakin terpupuk subur.. Baekhyun juga merasa tidak pantas. Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas sebab setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada pria di sampingnya saat ini, dengan lancangnya ia justru merasa sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Bukankah kali ini Baekhyun sangat keterlaluan?

"Jangan merasa sungkan padaku Baekhyun. Aku tau hubungan kita tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi bukankah kita harus membangun hubungan baik? Bagaimanapun kau adalah calon adik iparku"

Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun butuh pertolongan saat ini. rasanya sangat sakit mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Benar memang, Chanyeol adalah calon kakak iparnya atau lebih tepatnya calon ayah tirinya? Bukankah hubungan meraka sangat rumit. Tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa sangat sakit mendengar kelimat berisi kenyataan itu.

"Ya, Ahjussi" Baekhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya untuk menghalau rasa panas yang merambat perlahan pada matanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum tulus meski ia merasa ada yang retak di dalam sana akibat kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Baekboom dalam keheningan. Mata Baekhyun masih terasa panas dan ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Ini ruangan Baek—"

"Hey! Aku akan segera kesana—Oh Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan Baekboom dimana pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam menampilkan Baekboom dengan wajah paniknya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya yang juga tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Oppa, Baekhyunie membawakan ber—"

"Iya, bisakah kau meletakkannya di meja Oppa? Oppa harus segera pergi" Baekhyun menoleh pada Baekboom dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan wajah kebingungan, namun raut Chanyeol juga tak kalah bingung. Sedangkan Baekboom justru sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan Baekhyun mengejarnya.

Baekhyun berlari mengejar langkah lebar Baekboom "Oppa, Eomma memintaku membawakan makan siang untuk Oppa. Apa ada masalah? Oppa baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun cemas tentu saja, satu tangannya berhasil menahan tangan Baekboom yang hampir sampai di lift.

Baekboom menghela nafas, lantas menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali ke depan ruangannya. "Oppa baik-baik saja, tapi Oppa harus segera pergi" Pria itu beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di depan ruangannya. "Chanyeol-ssi bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk mengantar adikku ke kampusnya? Aku ada urusan sebentar dan aku akan kembali sebelum meeting kita di mulai"

"Tapi—" Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Baekboom menariknya lantas melayangkan satu kecupan singkat di kening.

"Iya sayang, aku sedang berada di perjalanan, jangan kemana-mana tetap di tempatmu hm?" Lantas pria itu kembali mengucapkan kalimat untuk orang yang sedang ia hubungi melalui sambungan selular. "Oppa harus pergi, habiskan makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol" dan beralih pada Baekhyun lagi yang belum mengantupkan mulutnya atas keterkejutannya.

"Tunggu—" Baekhyun menyerahkan segala yang ada di tangannya pada Chanyeol sampai membuat pria itu kuwalahan. Gadis itu kembali berlari mengejar Baekboom tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sampai berjongkok sebab kotak makan siang yang di serahkan padanya hampir terlepas.

"Apa lagi B?" Baekboom nyaris menggeram frustasi sebab pintu lift yang di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oppa mempunyai kekasih? Siapa yang oppa panggil sayang? Woaaah" Baekboom tidak tau hal apa yang membuat mata Baekhyun begitu berbinar dengan suara penuh takjub seperti itu yang jelas si mungil yang kesehariannya suka mengganggunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini.

"Dengar, ini bukan waktunya kau berkata woah dan sebagainya. Aku benar-benar harus pergi B" Baekboom menghela nafas sesaat. "Jadi cepat menyingkir atau aku akan menghabiskan stok es krimmu di kulkas sepulang kerja nanti" Baekhyun berakhir mengalah dengan cibiran dan juga kerucutan di bibirnya.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki sembari melangkah kembali ke ruangan Baekboom setelah pria yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya di rumah itu menghilang di balik pintu lift. Dia bahkan tak sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tentu saja, Baekhyun bahkan sempat melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol yang ada disana dan baru saja ia bersikap tidak sopan pada pria itu. Baekhyun juga belum pernah menunjukkan sikap seperti itu di depan orang lain. Sudah sering di sebutkan bukan? Jika Baekhyun hanya akan mengeluarkan sikap manjanya di depan Yoona, Baekboom dan juga Nyonya Byun? Dan sekarang Chanyeol berhasil melihatnya.

Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya lantas menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya ketika senyumnya nyaris berubah menjadi tawa saat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun.

"Ancamannya selalu tentang es krimku. Awas saja, aku akan mengadukannya pada eomma karena dia punya kekasih diam-diam" dan gadis itu sepertinya juga belum menyadari apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kenapa kesal sekali, hm?" Baekhyun baru saja sadar dan merutuki segala ketidaksopanannya beberapa saat lalu saat pertanyaan Chanyeol terlontar. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata memandang berkas dan juga kotak makan yang membebani Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi, oh Ya Tuhan" Baekhyun segera merebut barang-barang yang beberapa saat lalu ia titipkan pada Chanyeol.

Sebaliknya dengan wajah panik Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru tengah tersenyum teduh pada gadis itu, Baekhyun sangat manis dengan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Umm.. Ahjussi sudah makan siang?" Tidak ingin lebih malu lagi, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu ruangan Baekboom dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari mata Chanyeol. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak memiliki nyali untuk beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol saat ini. wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah.

"Kau kesini karena ingin makan siang dengan Oppamu?" Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Hm, Eomma meminta Baekhyunie untuk mengantarkan berkas yang di minta Oppa sekaligus membawakan makan siang. Tetapi pria menyebalkan itu justru pergi" Chanyeol lagi, terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun tentang Baekboom. Gadis itu meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Baekboom seperti yang pria itu perintahkan kemudian menyusul Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Tangannya dengan cakap menyiapkan sendok dan sumpit untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol selalu terpesona akan hal itu. Baekhyun selalu terlihat begitu anggun dan hangat setiap melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Hal kecil yang selalu membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati pada si mungil itu.

"Kau yang memasaknya?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan sumpit dan sendok pada pria itu sebelum menggeleng dengan senyum teduh khas dirinya. "Ini eomma yang memasak" jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau juga harus makan" Chanyeol urung mengarahkan sumpitnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang justru memangku tangan dan memperhatikannya. "M-mau ahjussi suapi?"

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol tidak ada maksud mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir sama sekali. Tapi entah mengapa bibir dan otaknya tidak sinkron sama sekali.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam tatap sebelum Baekhyun berdehem kecil kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit lagi untuk dirinya.

"selamat makan Ahjussi" gadis itu menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol dan kembali tersenyum seiring dengan satu potong daging yang ia sumpit ia arahkan ke mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya sedikit ragu, namun anggukan dan senyum Baekhyun membuatnya ikut tersenyum lantas melahap makan siangnya yang terasa begitu istimewa hari ini. Diam-diam ia mengucap berkali-kali terimakasih pada Baekboom dan juga seseorang yang di telepon oleh rekan kerjanya itu sebab berkat mereka, ia bisa merasakan momen seperti ini lagi dengan Baekhyun.

"Rasa masakannya mirip dengan buatanmu" Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sesekali sumpitnya akan terarah pada Chanyeol entah itu untuk menyuapkan potongan makanan secara langsung pada pria itu ataupun menaruh potongan lauk pada sendok Ahjussinya.

Tak ada yang tau jika di dalam hati masing-masing kedua anak manusia itu tengah menangis penuh syukur atas kesempatan kecil yang mereka dapatkan untuk melepas rindunya. Takdir begitu senang bermain-main dengan keduanya. Dan hanya penulis kehidupan lah yang tau seperti apa takdir memutar balikkan mereka lagi setelah ini. Yang jelas jika keduanya bisa meminta, mereka hanya ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Dimana hanya ada dua nama yang saling merindu dan saling mengungkap rasa.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

 **~OoO~**

"Oh sunbae ada disini?" Luhan di kagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang di tempat favoritnya. Selama ini, selama Luhan menetapkan tempat ini sebagai tempat paling favoritnya belum pernah ia menemui satu orang pun berada disana kecuali Paman Kim, seorang petugas kebersihan yang bertugas di sekitar tempat itu.

"Luhan?" Itu adalah Sehun, yang Luhan lihat tengah duduk termenung di atas ayunannya.

Ayunan itu adalah hadiah dari paman Kim sebab Luhan telah membantunya membersihkan tempat itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Luhan tidak sengaja menemukan tempat itu ketika dirinya sedang iseng mengikuti Kris yang saat itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan dan Luhan berniat mengagetkan kakaknya yang berjalan sendiri ke arah gedung bagian belakang Universitas namun berujung ia kehilangan kakaknya tersebut dan justru tersesat di tempat itu.

Itu adalah sebuah danau buatan yang cukup luas yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari daerah belakang Universitasnya.

"Itu ayunanku" Sehun mengulum senyumnya melihat wajah memelas Luhan yang menatap ayunan yang di duduki Sehun.

"Oh aku minta maaf, aku hanya melihat ini kosong dan mendudukinya" Sehun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. "Jarang ada orang yang mengetahui tempat ini, dan aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini"

"Aku hampir setiap sore kesini, dan kupikir tidak ada orang yang datang kemari selain diriku dan Paman Kim"

Luhan duduk di atas ayunannya, sedangkan Sehun kembali duduk di atas rumput di samping Luhan. "Aku dulu sering kesini, saat suasana hatiku tidak bagus" Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang suasana hati Sunbae sedang tidak bagus?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan gadis itu mulai mengayun ayunannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menunduk dengan tangan yang mencabuti rumput asal.

"Paman Kim membuatkanku ayunan ini karena beliau berkata aku tampak menyedihkan saat duduk diam disini tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Jika dia datang kemari maka dia akan duduk di tempat yang Sunbae duduki. Paman sangat sering menceritakan tentang dirinya padaku. Tentang masalahnya, tentang pekerjaannya, tentang putrinya yang ada di luar negeri, dia bilang aku adalah pendengar yang baik" Sehun menoleh lagi, memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan rentetan kalimat Luhan.

"Jika sunbae mau, sunbae boleh bercerita padaku" lantas pemuda tampan itu tersenyum. Sehun bahkan tidak tau harus bagaimana cara menceritakan permasalahannya pada orang lain. Sehun tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Mau aku ayunkan?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar tawaran itu, lantas ia mengangguk.

Sehun segera berdiri kemudia berdiri di depan Luhan, menarik ayunan itu dengan langkah mundur beberapa langkah sebelum melepaskannya membuat ayunan itu membawa tubuh Luhan mengayun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Luhan" mereka masih cukup dekat untuk Luhan mendengar suara Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Aku—" Sehun menggantung ucapannya dan Luhan menunggu. "Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun" lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tau, memangnya siapa yang tidak tau hal itu? Sunbae tidak pandai menutupinya dan seluruh penghuni Universitas juga mungkin tau jika Sunbae begitu tergila-gila pada sahabatku itu" Luhan terkekeh, tetapi dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah pasangan fenomenal, dan dia turut bahagia akan hal itu.

"Apa— apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Sehun terdiam sesaat lantas segera menarik senyum. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan tentang semuanya pada Luhan, meskipun Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

"Aku harus kembali, kelasku akan segera mulai" Sehun menghentikan ayunan Luhan dan segera meraih tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas rumput. "Sampai jumpa, Luhan" lantas berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang berkerut kening penuh kebingungan.

"Apa mereka ada masalah? Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Issh gadis itu bahkan tidak membalas pesanku sejak kemarin" Luhan menggerutu kesal saat mengingat Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya sejak kemarin, padahal Luhan sedang ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"Aku akan mengintrogasinya di kelas nanti" Gumamnya kemudian, mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sehun yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya nyari tak terlihat dan kembali bermain ayunan sendiri.

 **~OoO~**

"Berapa usia Ahjussi, hm?" Chanyeol mematung saat ibu jari Baekhyun menyeka noda saus di sudut bibirnya. Jantungnya bertalu begitu cepat dan perasaannya begitu menghangat.

Adakah yang selembut Byun Baekhyun? Adakah gadis seusia Byun Baekhyun yang semenakjubkan gadis itu? Baekhyun begitu menarik dengan segala keanggunannya.

"Maaf Baekhyun sempat tidak sopan pada Ahjussi tadi" bahkan gadis itu meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang bukan apa-apa. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap perbuatan Baekhyun di depan ruangan Baekboom tadi tidak sopan seperti yang gadis itu ucapkan. Justru Chanyeol merasa beruntung sebab mendapat kesempatan menyaksikan tingkah langka Baekhyun ketika bercanda dengan kakaknya.

"Ibumu mendidikmu dengan baik, Baekhyun" Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian sibuk menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. Setelahnya ia mulai merapikan kotak makan siang mereka. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan segala hal yang di lakukan Baekhyun, semua gerakan kecil gadis itu seakan ia ingin menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun tau jika ia sedang di perhatikan, membuat semburat merah kembali mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Deg~

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang saat panggilan itu ia dengar. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat darahnya berdesir begitu hebat.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai menahan napas dan matanya otomatis tergerak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Baekhyun-ah" Lagi, panggilan itu begitu menghangatkan. Mengantarkan detakan keras di dalam rongga dada Baekhyun.

Bahkan untuk menjawabnya pun Baekhyun lupa caranya.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyunku"

Lalu yang di rasakan Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah wajahnya yang di tangkup oleh kedua telapak hangat itu dan bibir penuh prianya mendarat cepat di atas bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkejut, ia tidak siap untuk semuanya tetapi yang di lakukan selanjutnya adalah tetap mengikuti apa yang di bisikkan oleh kata hatinya untuk memejamkan matanya.

Mereka terhanyut dalam kerinduan, dan betapa bahagianya Park Chanyeol saat merasakan lumatan balasan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Satu tetes air lolos dari pelupuk mata keduanya. Rindu itu begitu hebat hingga mereka melupakan segalanya. Melupakan dimana mereka berada saat ini. Melupakan jika mungkin bisa saja seseorang melihat mereka. Melupakan seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu secara perlahan dari luar.

Ciuman lembut itu bertahan selama beberapa menit sebelum Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan kecupan lembut di atas bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak. Nafas mereka memburu di antara tautan kening keduanya.

"I Miss you, B" lalu kalimat rindu itu lancar terucap. Dengan telapak hangat yang ingin Baekhyun tahan di sisi wajahnya.

"I Miss You Too, Ahjussi" Chanyeol kalut oleh jawaban itu, dan sesungguhnya para iblis neraka wajib bersorak akan lumatan demi lumatan yang kembali Chanyeol layangkan untuk bibir gadisnya.

Mereka tak peduli lagi.. mereka tak peduli pada sesak yang meronta untuk segera di isi dengan oksigen. Mereka tak peduli pada persakitan yang menghalagi keduanya. Mereka tak peduli pada siapapun mereka yang menjadi penghalang keduanya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk kemudiang mengalung rapi di leher Chanyeol. Sedangkan pinggangnya telah di rengkuh untuk semakin mendekat pada prianya.

Untuk saat ini saja, biarkan mereka berdua menyalurkan apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Mengekspresinya tanpa kata, cukup dengen dekap posesif dan bibir yang saling tertaut dalam.

Nyatanya Chanyeol memang di ciptakan untuk menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Dia masih terlalu asing, namun Baekhyun harus mengakui jika ciuman Chanyeol mampu membuatnya terasa terbang. Pria itu begitu pro dan handal.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan saat sesaknya tak bisa di tahan lagi. Lantas mereka melepas tautan dengan sebuah senyum hangat tersemat di bibir masing-masing di sela nafasnya yang terengah.

Chanyeol ingin menghentikan waktu. Chanyeol ingin tetap disini, tanpa ada seorangpun di antara dirinya dan gadisnya.

Dan dekapan hangat itu adalah hadiah untuk Byun Baekhyun atas rasa bahagia yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol siang ini.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _"Maafkan Hyung, Sehun"_

 _"Maafkan Baekhyun Mom. Maafkan Baekhyun, oppa"_

Apa daya ketika cinta nyatanya tak pernah bisa membohongi diri pemiliknya?

 **~OoO~**

"Seharusnya Ahjussi tidak harus mengantarkan Baekhyun. Setelah ini Ahjussi harus kembali ke kantor oppa lagi, tidakkah itu membuat Ahjussi lelah?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat kalimat yang sama terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kampus Baekhyun. Satu tangan Chanyeol masih setiap mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, sesekali memberinya kecupan kecil sedangkan fokusnya harus terbagi antara jalan raya juga gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oppamu menyuruhku mengantarkanmu. Akan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab jika aku menbiarkanmu menggunakan transportasi umum"

"Oppa itu sangat menyebalkan, Ahjussi tidak harus menurutinya" Baekhyun jadi ingat tentang Baekboom yang merahasiakan tentang seseorang yang pria itu panggil sayang. Sungguh, kenapa pria itu tidak cerita padanya jika dia memiliki kekasih?

"Aku senang melihat interaksimu dengan Baekboom. Kau seperti Baekhyun yang berbeda" Kecanggungan di antara mereka benar-benar menguap entah kemana. Meskipun tidak ada yang tau jika mungkin saja kecanggungan itu akan kembali lagi.

Lagi pula bukankah belakangan ini hal itu sudah biasa? Mereka akan tidak sengaja melenyapkan kecanggungan itu lalu kembali lagi dan terus seperti itu.

"Itu karena Oppa sering menggangguku di rumah. Baekhyunie harus sedikit membentengi diri supaya tidak kalah dengannya"

Chanyeol tertawa.. ini hal baru yang ia lihat dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu kesal padanya hari ini, hm?" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun lagi dan menatap hangat pada gadis itu. Mereka sedang ada di lampu merah.

"Umm.." Chanyeol ingin mengamati setiap perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah berpikir dengan kerucutan bibir itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Sebenarnya tidak ada, tetapi sepertinya dia memiliki rahasia di belakang Baekhyunie. Aaah~ es krim Baekhyun pasti akan Oppa curi jika Baekhyunie mengintrogasinya. Ahjussi dengar kan tadi Oppa memanggil sayang pada orang yang sedang ia telepon? Apa ahjussi tau siapa wanita itu?"

Chanyeol masih menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar padanya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol benar-benar sangat senang bisa melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Sisi lain seorang Byun Baekhyun yang di sembunyikan gadis itu dari orang lain selain keluarganya. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya menjadi salah satu dari si beruntung itu.

"Ahjussi~" Baekhyun berakhir sedikit merengek saat tak mendapat jawaban dari si lawan bicara.

"Ahjussi tidak tau, sayang. Ahjussi dan Oppamu tidak pernah bertukar cerita pribadi"

"Baekhyun akan mencari tau sesuatu di kamarnya, eottokaji?"

Cup!

Chanyeol terlalu gemas, maka ia tak peduli lagi pada lampu yang berubah warna menjadi hijau dan suara klakson yang terdengar bersautan selepas ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis itu.

Mereka berdua terkekeh seiring dengan Chanyeol yang kembali ke posisi semula dan segera melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Hari ini dia begitu bahagia.

Mereka sampai di depan Universitas Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Mereka masih diam dengan kepala menyandar pada kursi mobil dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat dan jika boleh jujur, keduanya sama sekali tak ingin ini semua berakhir.

Chanyeol kembali mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun. Dia merasa begitu berat untuk melepas genggamannya sebab ia tak pernah tau kapan saat-saat seperti ini bisa terulang kembali. Bagaimanapun, tentang apapun yang mereka lakukan hari ini, Chanyeol harus tetap sadar jika gadis itu bukan miliknya. Gadis itu milik orang lain dan sayangnya orang itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian, lantas beralih untuk menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini" Lalu kepalanya bergerak maju dan untuk terakhir sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu ia menyematkan kecupan panjang pada kening gadis itu.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya" Baekhyun memberi pesan penuh perhatian dari balik pintu mobil yang tertutup kembali setelah gadis itu keluar dari sana. "Dan terimakasih kembali untuk hari ini, Ahjussi"

 **~OoO~**

"Oh! Kau datang?" Baekhyun baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kelasnya tepat disamping Luhan yang sebelumnya memang Baekhyun lihat sejak ia berada di depan pintu kelas. Meskipun dengan sedikit heran sebab tidak biasanya Luhan datang seawal ini kecuali jika sebelumnya gadis itu sudah ada kelas terlebih dahulu. Tetapi jadwal Luhan hari ini sama persis dengannya dan mereka tidak ada kelas sebelumnya. Ini kelas pertama di hari ini.

"tentu saja Luhan. Memangnya apa yang membuatku tidak datang?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku catatannya untuk ia baca lagi materi minggu lalu. Membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa tau Baekhyunie ingin mencoba menjadi anak nakal dengan membolos" gadis itu meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk ia jadikan bantal. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Iyaa iyaa si rajin Baekhyunie"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih memejamkan mata sembari menunggu dosen mereka datang.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang seawal ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

...

Ia pikir Luhan tidur karena tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan saat ia menoleh yang di dapatinya justru Luhan dengan mata terpejamnya. "Mobil Kris Ge sedang minta jajan jadi dia memintaku mengantarkannya pagi-pagi sekali. Aku malas pulang lagi dan akhirnya menunggu kelas disini saja" namun Baekhyun salah sebab Luhan masih menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun sedikit lambat.

"Apa Ahjussi baik-baik saja?" Ini tentang Luhan yang beberapa saat lalu bercerita padanya tentang Kris yang berubah menyebalkan sebab pria itu sedang stres dengan perjodohan yang di rencanakan orang tuanya.

"Dia baik saat ini. Mama sedang fokus pada pembukaan butiknya yang baru di Sanghai jadi untuk sementara Kris Ge kembali aman"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Baekhyun menyahut agak singkat sebab dosen mereka baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Baekhyun, apa kau dan Sehun sunbae ada masalah?" Namun pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan fokusnya kembali dan Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah duduk tegak di sampingnya.

Mendengar kata Sehun, perasaannya menjadi tak menentu lagi. Baekhyun merasa bersalah tentu saja, Baekhyun tau dia telah menyakiti Sehun secara diam-diam terlebih dengan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun termenung setelah pertanyaannya terlontar semakin meyakini jika sahabatnya sedang ada masalah.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Lanjutnya dengan berbisik.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tak tau dari mana Luhan berspekulasi seperti itu dan akhirnya bertanya seperti tadi padanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sedikit tidak yakin. "Kami baik. Sempat ada masalah kemarin tapi semuanya sudah tidak apa"

Baekhyun ikut berbisik, lantas segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sang dosen yang mulai menerangkan. Membuat Luhan urung untuk bertanya lagi.

Kelas mereka berakhir setelah dua jam berlalu.

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan pegal, gadis itu bahkan menguap dengan begitu lebarnya tanpa menutupinya dan berakhir Baekhyun yang menggerangkkan tangannya untuk menutupi mulut Luhan yang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa Miss Suzi begitu banyak bicara? Hoaaam"

"Luhan!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya saat menegur Luhan yang lagi-lagi menguap lebar tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Meskipun yang terdengar di telinga Luhan hanya sebetas suara sedikit keras yang tidak pernah meninggalkan kesan lembut.

Terkadang Luhan bingung pada Baekhyun. Apa gadis itu tidak merasa mengganjal dengan suaranya yang terdengar tidak lepas seperti itu. Walaupun ia juga tau jika Baekhyun bukan menahan suaranya, tetapi karena memang sudah dari dasarnya suara Baekhyun begitu lembut hingga orang lain tidak akan tau jika seandainya gadis itu sedang marah.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Mau ku antar?" Mereka berdua mengemasi barang masing-masing.

"Bukankah kau bersama Ahjussi?"

"Dia tidak akan keberatan jika harus mampir mengantarmu terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mom menjemputku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Sungguh?" Luhan memandang curiga pada Baekhyun. "Jangan mencoba membohongiku Baekhyun. Aku dan Kris Ge bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau"

"Iya, terimakasih Lu. Tetapi aku tidak bohong. Mom akan menjemputku. Dia baru kembali dari Busan jadi sekalian menjemputku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali jangan sungkan meminta antar aku jika kau tidak ada yang menjemput, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia sangat senang mempunyai teman pertama seperti Luhan. Meskipun gadis itu sedikit cerewet tetapi Luhan adalah satu-satunya temannya. Gadis itu juga sangat baik padanya, dan Baekhyun menyayangi temannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas setelah menunggu semua penghuni kelas keluar terlebih dahulu. Hanya malah untuk berdesak-desakan.

"Oh!" Luhan memekik sedikit kencang, kantas menyikut lengan Baekhyun pelan. Membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan segera mengikuti petunjuk Luhan. "Pangeramu"

Sehun disana, bersedekap dada dan berdiri menghadap mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum menyambutnya. Dia pikir Sehun sedang menghindarinya hari ini sebab pesannya tadi pagi bahkan hanya di baca oleh pemuda itu.

"Pergilah.. aku akan mencari Gege"

"Hm, hati-hati Lu" mereka berpisah dengan Luhan yang berlalu ke arah lain untuk mencari keberadaan Kris, sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Senyum tampan kekasihnya menyambutnya.

Sehun tersenyum teduh pada kekasih mungilnya. Benar memang, sebenarnya Sehun berniat untuk menghindari Baekhyun beberapa saat. Dia butuh waktu untuk berfikir dengan tenang. Tetapi nyatanya tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun seharian saja Sehun merasa hampir frustasi. Dia merindukan kekasihnya.

"Kau akan pulang?" Sehun meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk ia gandeng dan mereka berjalan menuju luar gedung.

"Hm, hanya ada satu kelas hari ini" Ada perasaan mengganjal di dalam dadanya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, tentu saja. "Bagaimana dengan Oppa?" Tetapi dia berusaha menutupinya meskipun di dalam hati beribu kata maaf untuk Sehun setia ia lontarkan.

Baekhyun tau jika Baekhyun egois.

Baekhyun tau jika dia telah melakukan penghianatan pada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tau jika dia salah.

Baekhyun tau jika perbuatannya benar-benar tidak terpuji.

Tetapi bagaimana Baekhyun harus bersikap ketika untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiripun Baekhyun kesulitan. Baekhyun merasa seperti setiap kesadarannya terenggut ketika ia bersama Chanyeol sehingga kesalahan yang sama selalu terulang. Kesalahan yang akan menyakiti Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun kesulitan mengendalikan diri ketika hatinya seolah selalu menolak untuk berbohong.

Baekhyun merasa serba salah.

"Sayang?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar melamun dan mengabaikan Sehun. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkah mereka. "Kau melamun"

Baekhyun tersadar lantas meringis kecil. "Maaf, oppa"

Sehun memberi pemakluman. "Tadi Oppa bertanya, apa ada seseorang yang bisa menjemputmu? Oppa masih ada kelas setelah ini jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu" tergambar jelas raut cemas dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun begitu baik, dan Baekhyun merasa jika dia terlalu jahat pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Baby, hey" Sehun menangkup wajah kekasihnya saat mendapati pandangan Baekhyun kembali tidak fokus. Apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu hingga berulang kali kehilangan fokusnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Hm?" Sejujurnya Sehun sangat cemas melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. "Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia bahkan tak mungkin mengatakan pada Sehun tentang hal apa yang mengganjal di fikiran dan perasaannya saat ini.

"Jadi?"

"Mom yang akan menjemput Baekhyun" Sehun menghela nafas lega, lalu mengamati paras cantik kekasihnya cukup lama.

"Kita berpisah disini hm? Oppa harus segera masuk kelas. Tak apa kan?"

"Jangan cemas berlebihan pada Baekhyun, Oppa. Itu tidak baik. Baekhyunie sudah besar jadi Oppa jangan terlalu khawatir, hm?" Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa merasa tersinggung jika Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. "Terimakasih untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun"

Sehun begitu bersyukur bisa memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Sangat.

"Baiklah.. kabari Oppa jika kau sudah di rumah, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun menyempatkan untuk mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum berlalu kembali ke dalam gedung untuk memulai kelasnya lagi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas pelan atas perasaannya sendiri.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini ia masih saja memikirkan Chanyeol.

Tentang rasa yang berbeda dari kecupan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

 _"Maafkan Baekhyunie, Tuhan"_

 **~OoO~**

"Kenapa Mom bisa bersama Samchon?" Baekhyun sudah duduk nyaman di kursi belakang mobil Baekboom setelah beberapa saat lalu Baekboom dan Yoona menjemputnya. Setau Baekhyun, Yoona ke Busan di antar oleh supir keluarga mereka, namun kenapa tiba-tiba Baekboom bersamanya?

"Paman Lee harus segera kembali ke seoul siang tadi untuk urusan Appa jadi Mom pulang dengan pesawat"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lantas ketika matanya menangkap Baekboom yang memperhatikannya dari kaca mobil gadis itu segera mendegus kecil dan membuang wajahnya. Membuat Baekboom membeo beberapa saat.

"Hey apa-apaan itu?" Pria itu mencibir ke arah keponakannnya, membuat Yoona berkerut kening memandang keduanya.

"Kenapa? Kalian sedang ada masalah?" Yoona tentu penasaran. Sebenarnya bukan hal asing melihat Baekboom dan Baekhyun saling kesal seperti ini, keduanya sama saja.

"Mom, Samchon memiliki kekasih" Adu Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Baekboom melotot pada gadis itu yang justru di balas dengan picingan mata menggemaskan dari Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Yoona hanya bisa membeo menatap bergantian pada keduanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun kembali melempar wajah menangang main-main pada Baekboom yang menoleh padanya saat di lampu merah.

"Es krim di lemari pendingin semua menjadi milikku"

Mereka begitu kekanakan, Yoona kadang heran kenapa Baekboom bisa bersikap sama seperti Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang bersama? Keduanya begitu mirip secara kepribadian.

"Aku akan meminta Mom membelikannya lagi. Aku akan mengadukan Samchon pada Eomma"

"Benarkah Oppa memiliki kekasih? Siapa? Kenapa tidak mengenalkannya pada Yoona?" Yoona bersuara lembut pada kakaknya.

"Benar Mom, tadi Samchon meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangannya dan Samchon terburu-buru pergi menemui seseorang yang Samchon panggil sayang" Baekboom bahkan tidak di beri kesempatan menjawab.

Pria itu menatap gemas pada keponakannya. Baekhyun benar-benar menyebalkan jika sedang seperti ini.

"Sok misterius sekali" tambah gadis itu, membuat Yoona terkekeh gemas dan Baekboom mencibir kecil.

Setidaknya, Yoona bahagia karena disaat seperti ini Baekhyun terlihat tanpa beban dan seolah melupakan masalah mereka.

 **~OoO~**

Sehun memasuki kamarnya setelah menyapa ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

Hari ini dia pulang ke rumah utama. Dia ingin menginap disana dan berpikir mungkin jika dia di dekat Eommanya dia bisa berfikir tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap tentang masalah Chanyeol dan keluarga Byun.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya sebentar di atas kasurnya. Manatap langit-langit kamar dengan bayang-bayang segala cerita Baekhyun kembali terputar di dalam otaknya.

Sehun bingung harus bagaimana.

Helaan nafas kasar berulang kali terlepas, lantas segera bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk berendam beberapa saat dengan air hangat di dalam sana.

.

Sedangkan di rumah yang sama dan di kamar yang berbeda, Chanyeol justru tengah berkurat dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang ia bawa pulang. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sebab sang ibu menghubunginya.

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya setelah pekerjaan terakhir selesai ia periksa.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan dengan beberapa agenda rapat yang bersamaan. Namun hari ini juga sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Tentu saja karena Byun Baekhyun.

Terbayang hal itu Chanyeol jadi ingat tentang pertanyaan Baekboom siang tadi. Sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh akan hal itu.

 **~OoO~**

 _Chanyeol kembali ke ruangan Baekboom setelah ia sampai di perusahaan keluarga Byun sekembalinya dari mengantar Baekhyun._

 _Tas kerjanya memang ia tinggal disana sehingga ia harus mengambilnya kembali._

 _Sekretaris Baekboom menyambutnya di depan. Tentu saja ini jam kerja maka wanita itu sudah kembali stanbye disana._

 _"Apa Baekboom sudah kembali?"_

 _"Ya tuan Park. Busangjanim ada di dalam"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk lantas membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dimana langsung menampilkan sosok Baekboom yang sedang duduk termenung di sofa yang ada disana._

 _"Oh kau kembali?" Pria itu menyadari kehadirannya._

 _"Yaa, aku meninggalkan tasku disini"_

 _Chanyeol menghampiri Baekboom dan segera meraih tas kerjanya._

 _"Masih ada 15 menit sebelum rapat di mulai, kau bisa menunggu disini Chanyeol-ssi. Duduklah"_

 _Chanyeol menurut dan segera duduk di sisi Sofa bagian lain._

 _"Yoona mengabariku jika meeting di Busan berjalan cukup lancar dan tidak ada masalah. Proyek siap untuk di lanjutkan" Baekboom kembali bersuara._

 _"Syukurlah.. aku akan kesana minggu depan dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana jalannya proyek perusahaan kita"_

 _Baekboom mengangguk, lantas mereka kembali terdiam. Fokus pada ponsel masing-masing._

 _"Chanyeol-ssi"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel yang menampilkan beberapa materi untuk meeting mendatang._

 _"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Baekhyun?"_

 _"Ya?" Beruntunglah sebab tidak ada sesuatu di dalam mulut Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak tersedak. Pertanyaan itu begitu tiba-tiba._

 _"Kau cukup akrab dengan adikku kurasa" Baekboom menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. "Baekhyun cukup tertutup terhadap orang lain, tetapi aku cukup senang melihat dia terlihat lebih berani membuka diri padamu"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Itu adalah reflek dari dirinya setelah mendengar kalimat Baekboom, dan pria di hadapannya tidak sedikitpun melewatkan senyum tersebut._

 _"Baekhyun gadis baik. Keluarga kalian mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Dia sopan, dia lembut, dia... dia berbeda dari gadis lain seusianya"_

 _"Apa kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Maksudku.. cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun sebagai calon adik iparmu?"_

 _Chanyeol kelu. Dia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.. sebab rasa suka yang dia miliki untuk Baekhyun bukanlah sekedar rasa suka karena gadis itu akan menjadi adik iparnya._

 _"Y-ya, tentu saja" Jawabnya terpaksa._

 _'Apa Baekboom tau sesuatu?'_

 **~OoO~**

"Oh! Hyung disini?" Sehun baru saja bergabung di meja makan, dan dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Jika saja ini akhir pekan mungkin Sehun tidak akan seterkejut itu sebab setiap akhir pekan mereka memang menginap di rumah ini.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Chanyeol justru melempar pertanyaan lain pada si bungsu itu.

"Baik.. aku akan mulai mencari tempat magang pertamaku bulan depan"

"Kau bisa megang di perusahaan"

"Tidak-tidak.. aku ingin di tempat lain. Aku sudah punya beberapa listnya. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku berfikir nilaiku bagus karena perusahaan yang menjadi tempat magangku adalah perusahaan keluargaku sendiri" Nyonya Park tersenyum di balik pantri, sedangkan sudut bibir tuan Park tertarik bangga mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya.

"Anak pintar" Balas Chanyeol mengusak rambut adiknya, membuat Sehun mendegus kesal. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti bayi. Kedua kakaknya selalu seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar protesan Sehun.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoona?" Nyonya Park telah selesai dengan pekerjaan terakhirnya dan segera bergabung dengan ketiga anggota keluarganya di meja makan.

Ada dua pundak yang tiba-tiba menegang oleh pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol dengan segala keterpaksaannya dan Sehun dengan rasa muaknya.

"Eomma dengar dari nyonya Byun hubungan kalian tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Chanyeol, kau menunggu apa?"

"Eomma, bisakah kita bahas ini lain waktu?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus lain waktu?" Nyonya Park tentu tak akan mengalah. Dan diam-diam tangan Sehun sebenarnya terkepal di bawah meja menahan kesal. "Kau kan pria sayang, kenapa tidak mulai lebih dulu? Eomma tau kalian sibuk dengan proyek perusahaan.. tetapi kalian pasti bisa kan mencuri-curi waktu di sela-sela kesibukan kalian?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia tidak ingin menjawab apapun, sungguh.

"Atau menurutmu lebih baik pernikahan kalian di majukan supaya kalian segera resmi. Sepertinya lebih baik kalian melakukan pendekatan setelah terikat saja jika seperti ini"

Ting!

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring cukup keras menghentikan kalimat nyonya Park. Itu Sehun yang sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa geramnya.

"Aku selesai. Maaf Eomma, Appa, aku tak jadi menginap" lantas si bungsu itu pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan tasnya dan berlalu keluar rumah tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol.

 **~OoO~**

Sehun berakhir memarkirakan mobilnya di samping pojangmacha yang ada di dekat daerah Universitasnya.

Sehun rasa kali ini ai butuh alkohol. Sehun masuk ke warung tenda itu dan segera mencari tempat yang kosong. Namun yang ia dapati justru seorang gadis yang cukup familiar olehnya tengah mengusak rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan membelakangi dirinya.

Awalnya Sehun takut salah orang, namun saat mendengar suara gadis itu Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Luhan?" Sehun cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan dengan wajah memerah.. sepertinya Luhan sudah mabuk.

"Ahjumma, bisakah bawakan aku dua botol Soju dan kaki ayam?"

"Yaaa" Sahut wanita paruh baya yang terdengar sangat ramah itu.

Sehun duduk di depan Luhan dan mengamati wajah memerah gadis itu.

"Sunbae?" Bahkan suara Luhan sudah sedikit melantur.

"Kenapa kau minum-minum?— terimakasih" Sehun beralih pada pemilik tenda yang mengantar minumannya dan kembali memandang Luhan menunggu jawaban sembari menuang minumannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, kenapa sunbae ada disini? Masalahmu dan Baekhyun belum selesai?" Luhan memang sudah cukup mabuk, tapi dia masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas obrolan Sehun dengannya.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Justru ia beralih melempar tanya pada Luhan.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Membuat Sehun mengeryit bingung. "Bukan aku, tapi Gegeku"

"Aah yaa kudengar dari Baekhyun kau adik Mr. Kris?"

Luhan mengangguk dan meneguk minumannya lagi. "Hari ini aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan tentang Gegeku. Ini benar-benar gila"

"Berhentilah, kau sudah mabuk" Sehun menahan gelas Luhan, namun gadis itu justru merebutnya paksa.

"Aku yakin Baba akan membunuhnya jika dia tau tentang ini. Kris benar-benar bodoh! Kalau dia mati aku tinggal disini bersama siapa?"

Sehun menggeleng makhlum atas segala ocehan Luhan. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah mabuk.

Sehun membiarkannya.. toh ini bukan waktunya dia menghentikan orang lain untuk minum karena dirinya sendiri juga butuh cairan pahit itu untuk masalahnya sendiri.

"Luhan, mana yang akan kau pilih antara kebahagiaan kakakmu atau keamanan kekasihmu?"

Sehun menunggu jawaban, namun yang ia dapati ketika menoleh justru kepala Luhan yang sudah terkulai tidak elit di atas meja. Ia menggeleng dan kembali meneguk minuman untuk ya sendiri.

Mereka berdua benar-benar mabuk malam ini...

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun terbangun oleh getar ponselnya yang berulang kali berbunyi. Gadis itu menggeliat lantas menutup matanya yang silau oleh sinar matahari yang sudah menerobos ke kamarnya.

Ia tidur cukup malah karena bermain dengan Baekboom semalam jadi hari ini ia bangun cukup terlambat.

Ia raih benda pipih yang sejak tadi meronta ingin di perhatikan itu dan nama Sehun tertera disana.

"Ya Oppa?" Baekhyun mengangkat telepon Sehun. Cukup heran kenapa Sehun meneleponnya berulang kali pagi ini.

"Oppa di depan rumahmu B. Bisakah kau menemui Oppa?" Baekhyun membelalak lebar lantas menoleh ke arah jam yang ada di nakasnya. Ia menghela nafas lega sebab waktu seperti ini Appanya pasti sudah berangkat ke Kantor.

"Yaa, Oppa. Tapi bisakah Oppa menunggu beberapa menit? Baekhyun harus membersihkan diri dulu"

"Hm" Deheman Sehun menjawabnya di seberang sana.

Baekhyun segera melesat ke kamar mandi setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Dan dalam waktu 20 menit ia sudah siap untuk menemui Sehun di bawah.

"Eomma, Baekhyunie harus pergi" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk pamit pada nyonya Byun.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir. Baekhyun tidak ikut sarapan pagi tadi karena gadis itu memilih tidur lebih lama.

"Baekhyunie akan sarapan di luar. Baekhyun pergi, eomma"

"Hati-hati sayang"

 **~OoO~**

Mereka terdiam cukup lama di dalam mobil. Sehun membawanya ke sungai Han pagi ini dan Baekhyun masih bertanya kenapa Sehun menjemputnya sepagi ini dan cukup mendadak.

"Baekhyun"

"Ya Oppa?"

Sehun memandang sendu pada paras cantik kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah Oppa memelukmu?" Baekhyun bingung, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

Setelahnya hanya diam. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun yang jelas ia ikut mengeratkan pelukannya saat pelukan Sehun semakin erat pada tubuhnya.

Hingga ketika getar sama dan suara isakan Baekhyun rasakan dan dengar dari kekasihnya, membuat gadis itu panik secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Biarkan seperti ini" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan di selingi isak saat Baekhyun ingin melepas pelukan mereka. "Biarkan seperti ini, sayang. Oppa mohon"

"Oppa baik? Ada apa? Apa Oppa punya masalah?" Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya. Namun yang ada getar tubuh Sehun justru semakin menjadi.

"Maafkan Oppa, B. Maafkan aku Baekhyun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian di bawah jadi plis jawab ya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaay.. lama tidak bertemu wkwkwk.**

 **Maafkan akuuu. Aku sempet kena WP kemarin-kemarin, terus di lanjut fokus persiapan EXplOration Jkt, terus sepulangnya dari sana malah sakit seminggu wkwkwk abis itu sibuk sama RL jadilah gk bisa nulis sama sekali. Maafkaaan.**

 **.**

 **Masih ada yang nunggin ff ini gak sih? Hehe**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin tanya beberapa hal sama kalian tentang Secretum.**

 **Ini panjang banget loh yaa kan? 8,5K words disini. Cukup kan buat nebus karena aku lama gk update?**

 **Jujur aku takut kalian bosen sama alurnya karena alur cerita ini memang sedikit lebih lambat dari pada alur ceritaku yang lain.. jadi, kalian bosen enggak?**

 **Terus kan secretum pasti panjang-panjang banget wordsnya.. always lebih dari 6000 words. Bahkan 4 Chapter terakhir semuanya lebih dari 7000 words... kalian capek tidak bacanya? Bosen gak? Mending panjang gini atau di pendekin aja jadi sekitar 4000an words gitu? Jawab yaaa..**

 **Aku juga gak masalah kalau kalian ada masukan untuk setiap tulisanku.. justru aku seneng jadi bisa tau harus gimana kedepannya. Tapi tolong tetap dengan bahasa yang enak di baca yaa..**

 **Terus, gimana untuk Chapter ini? Sedikit-sedikit aku bakal mulai ungkap semuanya. Dan Chapter depan udah mulai masuk konflik yang sebenernya..**

 **Apa lagi ya? Wkwkwk**

 **Udah deh yaa segitu aja... terimakasih untuk yang setia nunggu dan setia review.. aku sayang kalian semua.**

 **Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **See you in the next Update.**

 **Maaf juga intuk Typo yang ada aku cuma edit sekali aja.**

 **Review Jusseyooowww**


	10. Chapter 10

**SECRETUM**

 **(Backsound : Baekhyun – I'm Loving You)**

" _Knock knock knock_ " Baekboom menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak beberapa map yang ia jajar di atas tempat tidur sesaat setelah mendengar suara menggemaskan dari gadis yang saat ini berdiri konyol di depan pintu kamarnya yang sejak tadi memang dalam keadaan terbuka.

Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Baekhyun yang meringis dengan kedua tangan memeluk sebuah bantal, lantas ia memutar bola matanya saat otaknya telah berhasil menebak apa tujuan Baekhyun berdiri dengan satu bantal berada di pelukan gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, yang di telinga Baekhyun terdengar sangat ketus membuat bibir tipis gadis itu mengerucut kesal.

"Kenapa ketus sekali?" Baekhyun berjalan sembari menghentakkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Baekboom dan segera mengambil tempat yang tidak terinfasi oleh map-map yang di jejer oleh pria itu.

Ingatkan Baekhyun jika sebenarnya Baekboom masih dalam mode kesal terhadapnya sebab telah membongkar rahasianya di depan sang ibu dua hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa membawa bantal ke kamarku?" Pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mencari berkas yang entah terselip dimana.

" _I have nightmares_ " Baekboom mendongak untuk tidak melewatkan cebikan bibir yang mengundang rasa gemas tersebut.

"Itu karena kau tidal berdoa sebelum tidur"

Oh ingatkan Baekboom jika Baekhyun bahkan adalah seorang gadis yang rela berdiri beberapa menit di tengah keramaian hanya untuk merapalkan beberapa baris doa setiap melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku melakukannya!" Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terima dengan spekulasi tak berdasar tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, itu karena kau tidur disaat matahari belum benar-benar tenggelam"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun justru percaya dengan kalimat Baekboom yang sebetulnya lebih terdengar seperti mengada-ngada dari pada pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pria dewasa seusianya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar mitos jika kita di larang tidur saat matahari menyingsing tenggelam? Itu akan membuat kepalamu pusing atau paling parahnya iblis akan menganggu tidurmu, ya salah satunya adalah dengan mimpi buruk"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, bukankah hal itu benar-benar mengerikan?

"Tapi Baekhyunie kan sering ke Gereja, bukankah Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggu tidurku?"

Baekboom menepuk kening atas segala kepolosan Baekhyun. Dia hanya bercanda dan berniat mengerjai anak itu tetepi dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Baekhyun benar-benar sepercaya itu pada segala yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke kamar Yoona?"

"Aku tidak berani ke bawah sendiri" Baekhyun beralih membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring, melihat semua raut kebingungan Baekboom meneliti setiap berkas. "Apa yang Samchon cari?"

"Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa?" Baekboom menatap Baekhyun lagi penuh tanya. "Yoona ada di ruang tengah bersama rekan kerja kami, dan panggil Oppamu dengan benar B"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika Baekboom berkata seperti itu karena sedang ada orang lain di rumahnya saat ini.

"Ahh! Ketemu!" Pria itu berubah menjadi sangat riang saat setelah sekian waktu ia habiskan akhirnya berkas yang ia cari ketemu juga.

"Lalu aku tidur dengan siapa jika kalian semua masih bekerja?" Bibir tipis itu kembali tertarik kebawah. Badannya cukup lelah sebab hari ini tugas dan jadwal yang lebih banyak dari biasanya cukup menguras tenaga. Belum lagi ia harus mampir ke tempat Luhan untuk mengatasi rasa cemasnya setelah beberapa hari tidak mendapatkan kabar sedikitpun dari sahabatnya itu. Meskipun setelah datang ke tempat Luhan yang ia dapati adalah keadaan apartemen yang kosong sebab tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam setelah beberapa kali Baekhyun memencet bel.

"Tentu saja tidur sendiri, biasanya kan juga seperti itu. Pekerjaan Oppa dan Mommymu sedang banyak sayang, tidak bisa di tinggalkan"

Baekboom memandang penuh sesal pada mata Baekhyun yang meredup. Namun ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya sebab deadline yang sangat mendesak. Perusahaan mereka akan terlibat dengan proyek besar yang baru saja di menangkan mereka –ini tentang proyek gabungan dengan perusahaan Park, sebab itu pula Chanyeol dan Jongin ikut disini— dimana proyek tersebut sekarang akan mulai melibatkan kerja sama dengan kementrian. Maka dari itu mereka begitu sibuk dan sampai harus mengerjakan pekerjaan di sini sampai larut malam.

Jarum jam juga baru menunjuk pada angka 8, masih terlalu sore sebenarnya untuk pergi tidur, namun Baekboom mengerti kalau Baekhyun sedang kelelahan karena kegiatan perkuliahannya.

Sebenarnya tidak akan serepot ini jika Nyonya Byun ada di rumah sebab wanita paruh baya itu bisa menemani Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sampai tertidur lagi. Namun saat ini, nyonya rumah itu sedang tidak ada di tempat. Beliau sedang menemani Tuan Byun ke Luar Negeri untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan dari anak rekan kerjanya.

"Mau tidur di sofa ruang tengah? Disana ada Yoona dan teman-teman Oppa" Baekboom tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak mungkin juga memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidur sendiri.

Baekhyun duduk kembali lantas mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah, bawa selimutnya" Perintah Baekboom sedangkan dirinya sendiri bergegas merapikan kembali berkas-berkas yang sempat ia bongkar dari tempatnya.

Mereka berakhir berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga dan berhasil mengundang perhatian tiga orang yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan layar laptopnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan kantuknya sehingga ia hanya bergelanyut di lengan Baekboom yang sebenarnya sedikit kuwalahan menuruni tangga karena harus menyangga badan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan tiga orang lainnya yang saat ini menarik senyum masing-masing setelah menyaksikan betapa menggemaskannya gadis itu dengan wajah mengantuk, memakai piyama bermotif buah strawberry dengan sebuah bantal yang ia peluk di salah satu lengannya.

Ada yang diam-diam menunduk untuk mengulum bibir bawah meredam tawa yang nyaris menguar atas pemandangan tersebut. Baekhyun begitu cantik dan menggemaskan dengan penampilannya itu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat anak itu seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Yoona menyadarkan Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap ke depan dan tepat saat itu pula ia bisa melihat keberadaan dua pria yang duduk di ruang tengah bersama ibunya.

Baekhyun bingung. Ia pikir kali ini dia benar-benar memalukan. Dalam hati juga tengah merutuki diri sendiri sebab mengapa ia tidak bertanya pada baekboom tentang siapa rekan kerja yang di maksud.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol Ahjussi, Jongin Oppa" Tetapi sikuan Baekboom kembali menariknya, tentu saja ini tentang sopan santun yang tidak boleh ia tanggalkan. Maka dari itu ia segera membungkuk dan menyapa dua pria yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya itu.

"Hay Baekhyun" Jongin menyahut dengan nada ceria. Pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan rasa gemasnya pada gadis remaja tersebut. Baekyun memang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan tidak berani melanjutkan tidurnya sendiri jadi aku mengajaknya kesini" Jelas Baekboom yang sudah menyerahkan berkas yang ia pegang pada Jongin dan selanjutnya menyahut bantal yang di bawa Baekhyun dan menatanya di sofa panjang yang sebelumnya di tempati dirinya dan Yoona.

Baekhyun bingung, haruskah dia kembali ke atas saja?

Ini sangat memalukan jika dia harus tidur di antara mereka yang sibuk bekerja, terlebih ada Chanyeol disana.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu setelahnya tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata lain yang juga mengamatinya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum disana.

"O-oppa, Baekhyunie akan tidur di kamar saja" Baekboom berkerut kening disana, bukankah tadi Baekhyun bilang ia takut tidur sendiri?

"Kenapa? Katanya tadi takut tidur sendiri?"

Demi Tuhan Baekboom tidak membantu sama sekali!

"Tidak apa _Baby_ , Tidurlah disini" Yoona berdiri lantas menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah sofa. "Nanti oppamu akan memindahkanmu ke kamarku jika kami sudah selesai"

Yoona juga! Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak mungkin tidur di sofa ini jika Chanyeol berada disana.

Jongin tersenyum makhlum lantas memilih untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sebab masih banyak yang harus ia selesaikan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bertahan disana untuk sesekali menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

"B-Baekhyunie takut mengganggu kalian" Baekhyun pikir ia benar-benar harus mencari alasan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kami tidak terganggu, tidurlah Baekhyun"

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Chanyeol menjawab seperti itu?

"Tidurlah _Bunny_ , kau ini kenapa 'sih?"

"Tidurlah" Yoona menambahi lantas menuntun tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera berbaring serta memasang selimut pada si mungil.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun" Itu Jongin, dan Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat jengkel pada temannya itu sebab berani-beraninya Jongin berucap seperti itu disaat Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengucapkannya.

"Yaa, selamat malam juga Jongin Oppa" Lantas jawaban Baekhyun semakin membuat wajahnya memerah. Tak taukah mereka berdua jika Chanyeol juga ingin melakukannya?!

Kemudian ketika matanya memicing pada Jongin, yang di dapati Chanyeol adalah seringaian menyebalkan dari si jangkung berkulit Tan tersebut.

Kini dia tau jika Jongin memang sengaja menggodanya! Sialan!

Mereka kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing, terkecuali Park Chanyeol sebab pria itu berulang kali mencuri pandang pada baekhyun yang sudah terlihat begitu lelap secara diam-diam.

" _Apa Baekhyunie begitu kelelahan? Dia bahkan langsung tertidur begitu saja"_

Pria itu sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Lalu ingatannya merangkai sebuah pemandangan sekitar satu minggu yang lalu yang menurutnya cukup janggal. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol bahkan enggan memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang sebenarnya berangsur-angsur menginfasi fikirannya.

Dia bahkan masih sangat mengingat bagaimana pagi itu dia menemukan seseorang yang tidak begitu asing berpapasan dengannya di tempat dimana tak seharusnya mereka bertemu.

Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak dapat menampik perasaan marah yang sebenarnya telah membelenggunya selama satu minggu terakhir. Mimikirkan kemungkinan tentang Baekhyun yang akan atau mungkin telah menerima ketidakadilan dari seseorang yang Chanyeol percaya, cukup membuat kesabarannya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yeol!"

Chanyeol baru tersadar saat Jongin memukul keras pahanya.

"Y-ya?" Pria itu gelagapan sendiri menimbulkan raut bingung pada wajah Yoona juga putaran bola mata malas dari Jongin. Sedangkan Baekboom justru hanya melempar senyum geli pada pria bermarga Park tersebut.

"Jongdae meneleponmu!" Jongin menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol berdering sejak tadi dan terabaikan oleh pemiliknya yang melamun konyol.

Chanyeol berdehem kikuk lantas segera mengambil alih ponselnya dari tangan Jongdae dan mulai mendengarkan laporan Jongdae tentang beberapa pekerjaan yang di selesaikan sekretarisnya tersebut. Seharusnya malam ini Jongdae juga ikut berada disini untuk mengerjakan apa yang sedang meraka kerjakan bersama. Namun karena ibu Jongdae sedang di rawat di rumah sakit pria Kim itu tidak bisa turut hadir dan memilih untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaannya di Rumah sakit.

Yaa, hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan memang akan menjadi hari yang lebih sibuk untuk mereka.

 **~OoO~**

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan di salah satu Bandar Udara Internasional tampak seperti biasanya. Beberapa orang terlihat sedikit berlari entah karena rasa tidak sabar untuk menemui seseorang yang di rindukannya atapun sebaliknya yang berlari karena jadwal mereka yang mendesak.

Luhan tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang di lakukannya hanyalah tetap menyeret kopernya untuk segera keluar dari kerumunan kesibukan tersebut.

Setelah kakinya menginjak tempat yang lebih lenggang, wajah ceria Kris menyambutnya dan berhasil menarik senyum simpul dari bibir gadis bermata rusa tersebut.

"Sudah puas melepas rindu dengan Mama?" Kris memeluk adiknya cukup erat. Meskipun Luhan sangat menyebalkan tetapi sebentar saja ketidak hadiran adiknya itu di hari-harinya cukup menyiksa. Dia rindu dengan omelan Luhan setiap pagi dan dirinya tak mendapatkan itu selama satu minggu lebih tiga hari dari gadis bermata Rusa yang baru kembali dari Beijing, rumah mereka.

"Kenapa murung? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Kris kembali merengek, mengundang putaran mata dari sang adik.

"Antarkan aku ke kampus Ge, dan bawakan koperku pulang aku ada urusan yang harus segera ku selesaikan"

Sebenarnya Kris kesal karena setelah tidak menunjukkan minat atas kerinduannya, Luhan justru seenaknya menyuruh dirinya. Tetapi hal itu sudah cukup biasa, bukan seorang Wu Luhan jika tidak menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing dan Tao?"

"Jiejie baik, mereka hanya sedikit kuwalahan menghadapi sikap uring-uringan Baba dan Mama akibat ulah Gege"

"Yak!"

Mereka terlibat beberapa obrolan tentang bagaimana kabar keluarga yang berada di Beijing dan tentang apa yang Luhan lakukan selama liburannya disana. Sebenarnya bukan liburan, Demi Tuhan! Kris harus merepotkan dirinya untuk mengatur izin kuliah Luhan selama gadis itu pulang ke China.

Luhan benar-benar!

Hanya butuh perjalanan selama 30 menit sebelum mereka berhenti di depan gerbang Universitas dan Luhan turun dari mobil sang kakak.

"Tolong bawakan koperku dengan aman. Jangan membongkarnya, disana tidak ada satupun oleh-oleh untuk pria menyebalkan seperti Gege"

Luhan itu memang menyebalkan, ingat itu! Kris saja sampai harus menyiapkan kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi kenakalan gadis itu.

"Aku akan mencari oleh-olehku dan membongkar semua isi kopermu!" balas Kris tak mau kalah.

Mereka berpisah dengan Luhan yang segera pergi menuju tempatnya akan bertemu seseorang yang sudah dihubunginya sejak berada di _Airport._

Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan keadaan sekitar. Bahkan pada teriakan suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

Itu Baekhyun. Gadis itu saat ini tengah bingung bagaimana caranya ia pergi dari tempatnya duduk dimana beberapa teman sekelasnya mengajaknya mengobrol sedangkan di lain sisi ia ingin mengejar Luhan yang sudah selama satu minggu lebih tiba-tiba absen.

Namun helaan nafas menjadi akhir karena Luhan tidak terlihat lagi dimana. Setidaknya Baekhyun merasa lega sebab Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja. mungkin temannya itu ingin mencari Kris maka dari itu sampai tidak menyadari panggilannya.

Baekhyun akan menghubunginya nanti.

 **~OoO~**

Sebuah senyum teduh menyambutnya. Membuat gadis itu terkagum sesaat sebab di saat keadaan seperti ini menimpa mereka, pemuda itu justru masih sanggup melempar senyum menenangkan seperti itu kepadanya.

Ia mendekat seiring dengan lawannya yang berdiri dari duduknya. Dia bisa merasakan matanya sedikit memanas, namun dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang mudah menangis. Tidak! Dia tidak secengeng itu.

"Duduklah" Lelaki itu menyuruhnya duduk di tempat yang tadi menjadi alasnya, lantas mulai meraih kedua tali yang menyangga ayunan tersebut. Dia memperhatikannya dalam diam. Bagaimana langkah kaki pria itu berjalan mundur dan bagaimana tangannya melepas ayunan yang saat ini membawa tubuhnya berhembus seperti angin.

Mereka terdiam bermenit-menit sebelum ayunan tersebut semakin lirih dan si pria semakin berjalan mendekat kembali sehingga jarak tidak membatasi pendengaran mereka untuk setiap kata yang akan terucap.

"Hasilnya positif. Aku memeriksanya kemarin pagi lalu aku juga memastikannya pada dokter"

Suara itu begitu datar, tanpa rasa. Begitupun raut dari seorang pria yang mendengarnya. tidak ada raut berarti dari keduanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sunbae tentang ini bukan karena aku ingin menuntut sebuah pertanggung jawaban atau apapun. Aku juga salah, maka dari itu aku tak akan memintanya. Tetapi ku pikir Sunbae berhak mengetahui hal ini sebab bagaimanapun _dia_ juga bagian dari dirimu"

Sehun masih terdiam, dia memandang Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Ia mencoba tidak terkejut sebab hal ini sudah dapat di prediksi oleh keduanya sejak peristiwa seminggu yang lalu membuat mereka terjebak dalam keadaan yang cukup rumit seperti ini.

Tetapi apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

"Aku akan menggugurkannya"

Dan perkataan Luhan selanjutnya membuat Sehun merasa ada petir yang menyambarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Dia mencoba meyakinkan jika dirinya tak salah mendengar.

"Aku tidak mungkin mempertahankan bayi ini jadi aku akan menggugurkannya" Jawab Luhan dengan yakin.

Sehun terdiam, hampir tidak percaya.

Dia memang cukup tau dari cerita Baekhyun jika Luhan adalah seorang gadis yang sedikit nekad dan—

Oh Ya Tuhan! Tetapi Sehun tak pernah menyangka jika Luhan senekad ini.

"Apa kau gila?" Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan benar. Kepalanya mendadak kosong dan ia bingung harus mengatakan hal apa.

Dia memang brengsek. Dia memang tidak sedewasa Chanyeol dan juga tidak sebaik pria yang menyandang marga sama dengannya itu.

Tetapi Sehun tidak sekeji itu untuk membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Kau tidak berpikir kita akan membesarkannya kan Sunbae?" Luhan juga terkejut atas respon Sehun. Pria itu tidak berniat untuk menyuruhnya melahirkan bayi itu bukan?

"Kau akan membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri?" Luhan memejamkan mata merasa sedikit tertohok oleh pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mungkin mempertahankannya, keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk aku melakukan hal itu" Sehun memang tidak mengenal Luhan, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Luhan senekad ini.

"Ini bukan hanya tentangmu Luhan"

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku memiliki hak untuk menggugurkannya. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan masa depanku demi hal seperti ini!"

"Tetapi aku juga memiliki hak atas bayi itu! Dia anakku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!" Suara Sehun meninggi. Dia bukan pria sekeji itu yang akan membiarkan seseorang, terlebih ibu dari anaknya sendiri untuk membunuh atau menyakiti calon bayinya.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan sekeras kepala ini. Mata Luhan memerah begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Dan kau pikir kau siapa berani menyakiti anakku?!" Mereka saat ini sama-sama berdiri dengen wajah memerah dan emosi yang mulai melingkupi keduanya.

Nafas mereka memburu dan tatapan mereka begitu tajam satu sama lain.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Luhan-ah, aku akan menikahimu jadi tolong jangan menggugurkannya, dia tidak bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia menanggung akibat dari kesalahan kita" Sehun membuang nafas dan mulai berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terpancing emosi seperti tadi.

"Apa kau sanggup menyakiti Baekhyun? Apa kau sanggup mengatakan hal ini padanya? Demi Tuhan Sunbae, bahkan kita tidak pernah saling mencintai. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah denganmu dan membesarkan anak ini?"

Air mata Luhan tumpah. Demi Tuhan dia bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah menangis. Tetapi hari ini dia menangis. Luhan tidak menangisi apa yang terjadi padanya atapun pada rasa takutnya atas kemarahan keluarganya terlebih sang ayah jika pun mereka harus tau.

Luhan bahkan tidak menangis disaat tanda positif ia dapati pada alat tes kehamilan pagi kemarin, ataupun pada pernyataan dokter yang membenarkan tentang kondisinya.

Tetapi Luhan menangis sebab ia mengingat wajah seorang gadis lugu yang dia sayangi layaknya adiknya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan Sehun bertanggung jawab atas dirinya ketika hal itu akan benar-benar menyakiti Baekhyun?

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan menuntut pertanggungjawaban Sehun ketika hal itu akan menyakiti sahabatnya.

Dia memang belum lama mengenal Baekhyun, tetapi Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi teman pertamanya sejak dia benar-benar menetap di Negara ini. Tidak, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti gadis itu lebih dari ini.

Sedangkan Sehun juga di buat termenung atas pertanyaan Luhan.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada kekasihnya?

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan pada gadis itu ketika janji telah terucap dari mulutnya untuk selalu melindungi gadis itu?

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan ketika hatinya bahkan telah sepenuhnya jatuh pada Baekhyunnya?

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan ketika dia benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan gadis itu?

"Aku akan tetap menggugurkannya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu!" Ucap Luhan final sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Aaggrhhh!" Pemuda itu berteriak dan menendang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Air matanya lolos begitu saja dan dia berakhir duduk di atas permukaan tanah lalu meremat rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

 **~OoO~**

"Baekhyun disini?"

Entah takdir apa yang selalu membuat mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja seperti ini.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun berada di Gedung Perusahaan Keluarga Byun dan bertepatan saat dirinya juga sedang ada meeting di perusahaan tersebut.

"Selamat sore Ahjussi" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan seperti biasanya. "Ya, Baekhyunie sedang menunggu Oppa"

Mereka terdiam dalam tatap beberapa saat sebelum suara Baekboom memecah fokus. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Pria itu terlihat sedikit ngos ngosan membuat Baekhyun mengeryit sedikit bingung.

"Untuk apa berlari?" Chanyeol masih diam disana, mengamati interaksi sepasang kakak beradik dengan mengharap sedikit peruntungan untuk melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun setiap berinteraksi dengan Baekboom.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika ada bayi yang merajuk seperti hari lalu" Baekhyun memicing kesal mendengar jawaban itu. "Mau langsung pulang?" Lanjut Baekboom. Baekhyun memang sengaja menuju ke kantor Baekboom untuk meminta pria itu mengantarnya ke suatu tempat.

"Oh Chanyeol-ssi, maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu"

Baekhyun membeo, tidak menyangka atas kekonyolan Baekboom yang terang-terangan berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

"Haha, tidak apa. Lagi pula aku hanya kebetulan melihat Baekhyun duduk di sini sendirian"

"Kau akan pulang?" Dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang terabaikan.

"Ya, ini sudah terlalu sore untuk kembali ke kantorku"

"Baiklah, ayo"

Mereka berujung berjalan bersama menuju loby.

"Jadi kita akan kemana dulu tuan putri?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekboom.

"Bisakah Oppa mengantarku ke tempat Luhan? Sudah satu minggu lebih dia tidak ada kabar dan pesanku sama sekali tidak di balasnya. Aku sangat cemas"

Chanyeol bereaksi akan hal itu. Luhan?

"Kenapa tidak meminta antar kekasihmu?" Baekboom tidak keberatan tentu saja, dia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun. Tanpa tau jika dua orang di sisinya menyimpan canggung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kurasa Sehun Oppa sedang sibuk dengan persiapan magangnya. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku sejak beberapa hari lalu" Itu memang benar. Setelah pagi itu dimana Sehun datang kerumahnya dengan keadaan terlihat kacau dan pria itu berulang kali meminta maaf padanya, mereka menjadi jarang berkomunkasi. Sehun terlihat sedikit menghindarinya meskipun beberapa kali pemuda itu masih menyempatkan mengantarnya pulang. Namun tidak dengan dua hari ini. Sehun bahkan tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanya berusaha berfikir positif dan mencoba mengerti keadaan kekasihnya sebab yang ia tau Sehun memang sedang mempersiapkan kegiatan magangnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol justru semakin mengeryit atas pernyataan Baekhyun. Sungguh, pikiran negatif semakin menginfasinya saat ini. Diam-diam pria itu mengepalkan tangan di balik keterdiamannya.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke tempat temanmu setelah ini" bertepatan dengan itu, mereka telah sampai di Loby perusahaan.

"Kita akan bertemu besok di perusahaanmu Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol tertawa atas ucapan perpisahan Baekboom sedangkan Baekhyun kembali tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan perpisahan semacam itu. kedua pria dewasa itu bahkan terlihat begitu kaku untuk melempar candaan yang terdengar canggung seperti itu.

"Haha ya Baekboom-ssi. Kalau begitu, kalian hati-hati"

"Kau juga" Balas Baekboom.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ahjussi"

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik senyum atas hal itu. Begitupun Baekboom yang diam-diam tersenyum melihat hal itu.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol sampai di kediaman keluarga Park dua jam yang lalu dan di sambut oleh pelukan hangat sang ibu. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat di kamarnya sebelum turun ke ruang makaan dan Sehun serta Yoora juga sudah ada disana. Hari ini memang bukan akhir pekan, namun seluruh keluarga Park berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama atas perminataan Sehun.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu sehingga meminta dia dan Yoora datang ke rumah utama malam ini. Dia terus menatap Sehun penuh penasaran juga sedikit rasa kesal. Entahlah, sebelumnya ia tak pernah sekekanakan ini namun saat mengingat kejadian lebih dari satu minggu lalu dimana dia berpapasan dengan Luhan di depan pintu apartemen Sehun di pagi hari juga penjelasan Baekhyun tentang sikap aneh dari Sehun juga Luhan semakin membuat pikiran buruk menguasainya.

Sehun tidak sedang bermain-main bukan?

"Apakah semuanya baik?" Suara Tuan Park memecah keheningan yang mengudara di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Park tersebut. Sebenarnya aura canggung memang begitu terasa malam ini, entah mengapa. Jika biasanya Sehun akan menjadi yang paling berisik juga Chanyeol yang tak berhenti mengganggu adik bungsunya, malam ini justru tak ada suara sedikitpun selain suara nyonya Park yang sesekali di sahuti oleh Yoora, Chanyeol maupun sehun jika sebuah pertanyaan di ajukan pada mereka.

Tidak adanya sahutan membuat masing-masing putranya yang bertatapan canggung kini menegakkan tubuh untuk sekedar memberi respon atas pertanyaan basa-basi sang ayah.

"Sejauh ini baik" Chanyeol berujar, menggantung kalimatnya sementara matanya melirik pada sang adik yang mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Kecuali jika seseorang telah memicu sebuah perdebatan"

"Ayolah, Park's. Kalian adalah saudara kandung, yang seharusnya menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan dewasa daripada menyinggung satu sama lain, bukan?" Sang ibu melempar tatapan kelembutan sembari memberikan segelas air putih pada Tuan Park. Siapapun dari mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas jika ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka berdua bahkan begitu dekat dan tiba-tiba hari ini kedua putra kebanggaan keluarga Park itu justru saling diam dengan tatapan canggung satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada yang bertengkar batin disini." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, entah untuk alasan apa dia mejadi temperamental dan juga kekanakan malam ini dikarenakan ingatannya dimana seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal dengan baik keluar dari apartemen adiknya di pagi hari.

Entahlah.

Semua terasa sangat janggal. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Semua atensi otomatis tertuju pada si bungsu yang justru terlihat begitu resah di posisinya. "Sebenarnya" Sehun menggantung ucapannya untuk melihat satu persatu anggota keluarganya, terlebih Chanyeol. Entahlah. Dia merasa jika Chanyeol marah padanya karena pria itu telah mengetahui satu hal dan kekhawatiran Sehun selain tentang Baekhyun juga lebih kepada Chanyeol dan Yoora. Dia tau jika kedua kakaknya telah berkorban banyak untuknya, lalu sekarang dia seperti telah melempar Bom pada keduanya dengan kekecewaan yang ia bawa. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua"

Tentu saja semuanya sudah bisa menebak jika ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sehun pada mereka mengingat selama ini Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun tiba-tiba meminta mereka berkumpul seperti ini apalagi ini bukan akhir pekan.

Tuan Park mengulas senyum memandang si bungsu lalu mengangguk sebagai respon terbaik yang ia berikan. "tentu saja nak, bicaralah."

Yoora melihat bergantian pada Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Dia merasa telah mencium gelagat aneh dari keduanya sejak tadi. Tentang bagaimana Chanyeol yang tidak menyapa adiknya sedikitpun. Tentang Sehun yang tidak hentinya menunduk dan terlihat tidak fokus. Juga bagaimana tatapan canggung keduanya.

"Kurasa ini adalah suatu hal yang berat untuk di ungkapkan. Namun terkait ini buruk atau baik, aku tidak dapat memilahnya dengan baik. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencari opsi bahwa aku adalah penyebab kekacauan semuanya kemudian aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Ketegangan kian terasa saat Sehun mengaitkan erat kedua tangannya, dengan wajah tertunduk dan mata menghunus jauh ke dalam gelasnya, dia berkata. "Aku menghamili seseorang"

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya kembali terjatuh dalam kepedihan mendalam yang sarat akan rasa sesal. Tajam itu terlihat kemerahan dan berkaca. "Dan itu bukan Baekhyun."

"Maaf?" Chanyeol menyela dengan suara yang sarat akan sarkasme. Terpampang jelas ekspresi tak percaya di wajah kerasanya, persis dengan apa yang sedang Tuan Park berikan sebagai reaksi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Nyonya Park yang menganga tak percaya dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Yoora justru hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Namun dari ekspresinya sangat ketara akan sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Serius, Park Sehun. Aku rasa merusak mainan baru milik tetangga yang mereka dapatkan dari keringat orangtuanya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa di tolerir. Lalu kini aku mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah kesalahan yang lebih besar yang nyatanya sanggup menggantikan sebuah cap tentang kesalahan yang tidak dapat di tolerir itu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya serta air mata yang sebenarnya sudah siap lolos dari pelupuk. Memilih mengabaikan Chanyeol yang jelas sangat menghujamnya dengan kalimat.

"Kau menghamili orang lain, dan itu sama sekali bukan kekasihmu? Wow, Park Sehun. Kau sungguh luar biasa" Yoora berkata sambil tertawa namun air matanya tak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya.

Sehun membalas Yoora dengan senyum kecut. Sebelum tepukan di pundak yang di berikan oleh ibunya membuatnya kembali menapak pada kesadaran dan merasakan oksigen mengisi kembali paru-parunya.

"Dia mengancam akan menggugurkan kandungannya dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh bayiku sendiri" Air mata Sehun lolos. Nyonya Park menangis di balik punggungnya, setia mendekap putra bungsunya dari belakang.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Tuan Park. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tidak menatap putranya sedikitpun.

"Aku berfikir bahwa sebaiknya aku akan menakahinya."

"Kau bajingan, Sehun. Kau tau itu?"

"Chanyeol," Yoora mengelus tangan sang adik berusaha membuatnya tetap tenang. Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Dalam arti ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk tersinggung oleh kata-kata Chanyeol sebab ia sadar bahwa itu sepenuhnya benar.

Dan Chanyeol merasa pantas untuk marah. Bagiamanapun Sehun adalah orang yang ia percaya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Dia bahkan melepaskan gadis itu sebab Sehun adalah adiknya.

"Kau menghianati Baekhyun?" Ucapan Chanyeol kembali menghunus.

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Sehun seolah menanti jawaban.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghianati kekasihku"

"Lalu kau sebut apa hal ini Park Sehun?!" Chanyeol menaikkan nada suaranya. Nafasnya memburu, membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Baekhyun jika mengetahui hal ini. Jika..

Jika kekasihnya telah menghamili sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku dan Luhan sama-sama mabuk! Aku tidak sadar Hyung—"

"Kau memalukan Sehun!"

Ketiga yang lain hanya diam, terlalu bingung harus memberikan respon bagaimana lagi.

"Kau bahkan menghamili sahabat Baekhyun sendiri. Tidakkah kau punya otak untuk memikirkan hal itu?!"

Hening.

Setiap manusia yang ada disana seolah berubah menjadi dungu atas apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Bahkan suara detak jarum jam pun tak mampu memecah keheningan itu. waktu seolah berputar begitu lambat bagi mereka. Lidah begitu kelu bahkan nafas begitu sesak untuk memberikan sebuah respon.

Semua masih terdiam kecuali nafas memburu seseorang yang memecah keheningan dengan langkah lebarnya sebelum tarikan karas itu meruntuhkan kesabaran seorang Park Chanyeol.

Bugh!

Brukk!

"Chanyeol!"

Bugh!

"Chanyeol-ah hentikan!"

Bugh!

Bugh!

Pukulan itu begitu membabi buta menyerang tubuh Sehun secara beruntun.

Bahkan Yoora dan Nyonya Park hanya bisa menjerit tanpa berani mendekat, sedangkan tuan Park masih setia dalam keterdiamannya tanpa respon apapun.

Bugh!

"Kau pikir kau siapa menyakiti Baekhyunku, hah?!"

Bugh!

"Kau pikir kau siapa sehingga kau menghianati gadisku!"

Kesadaran Sehun bahkan sudah di ambang batas, namun bibir pemuda itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum.

" _Baekhyun. Sayang.., akan ada yang menjagamu setelah Oppa pergi"_

"Aku tidak merelakannya untuk kau sakiti seperti ini Park Sehun!"

Bugh

"Chanyeoooll!" Yoora semakin menjerit melihat darah menyembur dari mulut adik bungsunya.

"Aku tidak melepaskannya untuk kau hancurkan! Apa kau tau seberapa berartinya Byun Baekhyun untukku! Jawab aku sialan!"

Bugh!

Air mata Chanyeol bahkan sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Hatinya begitu sakit.

"Aggghhrrr!" pria itu berteriak melepaskan tubuh Sehun yang telah berada di ambang kesadaran.

"Chanyeoool! Chanyeol cukup!" Yoora menerjang tubuh adiknya dari belakang lantas memeluknya sangat erat. "Chanyeol.. Chanyeol, ini Noona sayang. Ini Noona.. Sehun adik kita yang berharga, sadarkan dirimu Park Chanyeol"

Tubuh tinggi itu bergetar hebat sebelum luruh begitu saja. Yoora mendekap tubuh jangkung adiknya dengan getar yang sama sedangkan Nyonya Park tidak membuang waktu dan segera merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang sepenuhnya telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Suasana disana sangat tegang.

Pria paruh baya yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga itu bahkan hanya berjalan tegap menuju ruang kerjanya tanpa menoleh dan peduli pada sekitarnya.

Hati orang tua mana yang tidak hancur mengetahui jika putranya telah berbuat kesalahan fatal?

"Tolong! Tolong bawa anakku ke rumah sakit" Suara kalut bercampur isak nyonya Park terdengar lirih mengiringi tubuh Sehun yang telah di papah oleh supir dan pekerja kebun rumah mereka.

Meninggalkan Yoora dan Chanyeol yang masih berbagi tangis dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Usshh.. tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol" Yoora masih setia memeluk adiknya dan mengelus surai pria itu.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Noona" Suara bariton yang selalu terdengar begitu berwibawa itu bahkan kini terdengar sanga menyedihkan di telinga Yoora.

"Noona tau, Noona tau sayang" Wanita yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol itu tak henti memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada pelipis adiknya. Sekuat apapun Chanyeol, sedewasa apapun pria itu, bagi Yoora.. Park Chanyeol tetaplah adik kecilnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Yoora tau telah banyak pengorbanan yang di lakukan pria itu selama ini. Yoora tau bagaimana tumbuh kembang seorang Park Chanyeol yang penuh tekanan sejak usia dini. Yoora tau sangat mengenal kedua adiknya. Tentu Yoora tau bagaimana rasa sayang Chanyeol pada Sehun begitu besar, begitu pula dirinya.

Sehun begitu berharga untuk mereka berdua, maka wajar jika hati mereka sangat sakit setelah kekecewaan yang mereka terima, untuk pertama kali.

 **~OoO~**

" _Mr. Kris"_

Kris menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dan sepertinya gadis itu memang berniat menunggunya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, ada apa?" Kris melirik sekilah jam tangannya sebelum kembali menetapkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tampak canggung.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya tentang Luhan"

"Oh apa dia belum menghubungimu?" kris berjalan dan di ikuti oleh Baekhyun di sampingnya. Sebenarnya dosen muda itu akan ke kelas untuk mengajar dan dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit, jadi dia rasa berbicara dengan Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kelas tidak apa-apa.

"A-apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Kris menarik senyum simpulnya. "Luhan bai-baik saja Baekhyun, maaf ya jika Luhan membuatmu cemas. Dia baru saja kembali dari Beijing dan hari ini dia bilang ingin beristirahat di rumah. Apa kalian tidak bertemu kemarin? Dia bilang dia ada urusan di Universitas, ku pikir dia menemuimu"

"Saya sempat melihatnya tetapi sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Saya juga sempat ke apartemen anda kemarin tetapi sepertinya kalian tidak berada di rumah" Yaa, Baekhyun memang ke tempat Luhan di antar Baekboom kemarin namun tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun sebab selama sepuluh menit dia berdiri disana sembari memencet bel tidak seorangpun membuka pintu dari dalam.

Mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Kris. "Oh kau ke tempatku?" Kris berpikir, mungkin Baekhyun datang saat dia keluar dengan Luhan sore hari sampai malam menjelang. "Datanglah ke rumah hari ini atau besok jika kau ada waktu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu"

"Iya _Sir,_ Kalau begitu.. selamat mengajar, maaf menganggu waktu anda"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu.. saya masuk dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Baekhyun.

"terimakasih _Sir,_ semoga hari anda juga menyenangkan"

Terakhir Baekhyun membungkuk pada Kris saat pria itu tersenyum sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang ia lihat tengah duduk di deretan bangku beberapa baris di depannya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya ia mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi sejak sosok mungilnya ia lihat keluar dari gerbang Universitas tempatnya menunggu.

Chanyeol mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan jarak aman, memastikan jika si mungil tidak akan terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Baekhyun begitu baik, pikirnya. Gadis itu bahkan selalu menyampatkan diri untuk beribadah meskipun di luaran sana banyak teman-teman sebayanya yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan mengunjungi pusat membelanjaan ataupun tempat-tempat dimana para remaja bersenang-senang. Namun Baekhyun justru memilih duduk tenang di barisan bangku Gereja dan Chanyeol melihat betapa tulusnya gadis itu.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis sebaik itu justru harus berkali-kali menerima ketidakadilan takdir yang membelenggunya. Chanyeol memang tidak tau masalah apa yang ada di keluarga Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan setiap tangisan Baekhyun yang kerap Chanyeol temui. Dia tidak sedungu itu untuk tidak menyadari jika ada yang salah di antara hubungan Baekhyun dengan keluarganya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tau jika ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan keluarga itu dari orang luar, namun Chanyeol juga tak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun tentang apa gerangan yang di sembunyikan keluarga Byun kecuali fakta jika tidak banyak orang tau jika keluarga Byun memiliki putri lain selain Byun Yoona.

Lalu, setelah semua beban yang di terima gadis itu, Sehun yang telah ia percaya untuk menjaga gadisnya justru akan menyakiti Baekhyunnya begitu dalam. Chanyeol bahkan merasa takut untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini ketika keluarganya bersikeras mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Yoona mengingat Sehun juga harus segera menikah dengan Luhan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyunnya?

Siapa yang akan menjaga gadisnya jika baik Sehun maupun dirinya sama-sama terjebak dalam pernikahan konyol seperti ini.

"Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tersadar kapan Baekhyun telah selesai dari berdoanya dan hingga gadis itu telah berdiri di sampingnya saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol tidak akan berpura-pura seperti ini adalah sebuah kebetulan sebab tujuan sebenarnya memang ia akan menjemput Baekhyun. Dia telah berbicara pada Sehun yang masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit akibat perbuatannya kemarin beberapa saat lalu dan Sehun telah sepakat untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun hari ini sebab memang tidak ada waktu lagi.

Sehun telahmenceritakan semuanya termasuk rencana gila Luhan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, maka dari itu mereka tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menundanya lagi.

"Y-ya, Baekhyun sudah selesai. Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol berdiri lantas tersenyum lembut pada sosok mungil yang telah menginfasi seluruh hatinya itu. Tangannya bergerak meraih telapak yang lebih kecil dan tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran si mungil ia hanya menggandeng gadis itu untuk berjalan keluar dari Gereja.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan seluruh tanya meskipun langkahnya menurut untuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi~"

"Jangan merengek" Chanyeol memperingati. Dia hanya tidak ingin lepas kendali seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan Baekhyunie" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah keduanya, lantas berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang mendongak untuk mentatapnya juga.

Pikirannya berkecambuk sedemikian rupa.

Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun nanti? Bagaimana respon gadis itu? Chanyeol sungguh kalut memikirkan hal itu.

Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari pria dewasa itu lantas tubuhnya bergerak untuk membawa gadisnya ke dalam dekap hangat.

"Kau sangat mungil seperti kacang, Smurfin"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia merasa dejavu seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu namun ia lupa dimana dan siapa yang mengucapkannya.

"Ahjussi baik?" Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat itu dan memberikan elusan lembut pada punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan setelah jawaban Chanyeol. "Mau bercerita pada Baekhyun?"

 _Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun? Ketika mungkin kau lah yang jauh lebih tidak baik setelah ini_.

"Hanya ingat satu hal Baekhyun" Chanyeol melepas dekapannya lalu meraih pundak Baekhyun. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau memilikiku" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum teduh, matanya membening sebab rasa harunya membuat liquid memenuhi kedua matanya.

Gadis itu memandang wajah Chanyeol dalam sesaat sebelum kembali menghambur ke delam dekap hangat pria itu. "terimakasih Ahjussi, terimakasih banyak"

 _Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku tentang arti mencintai yang sebenarnya._

 _Terimakasih telah memberikan begitu banyak cinta padaku._

 _Terimakasih untuk tidak membenciku setelah luka yang ku goreskan padamu._

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?" Chanyeol kembali melepas pelukannya dan baekhyun mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku meninggalkan mobilku di depan Universitasmu, kita harus berjalan kaki kembali kesana" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan mereka mulai manutkan tangan untuk berjalan kembali.

Hanya diam yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apapun pada Chanyeol sebab pria itu terlihat begitu pendiam dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka sampai di mobil Chanyeol setelah berjalan selama 15 menit. Chanyeol masih saja diam bahkan saat memasangkan setbelt padanya hingga mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju memecah jalanan Kota Seoul.

Begitupun Baekhyun yang memilih bungkam mengamati pria di sampingnya. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya tentang kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya. Yang ia tau hanyalah bahwa dia mempercayai Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun saat merasa sebuah genggaman pada tangannya. Lalu sebuah senyum menenangkan menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ahjussi" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan yang begitu Chanyeol puja.

" _Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun"_

Chanyeol membatin, dia hanya memberikan senyumnya pada Baekhyun lantas mengecup lembut punggung tangan gadis itu.

 **~OoO~**

"Aku sudah mencari setiap informasi tentang Yoona. Seperti apa yang kita ketahun, saat itu dia tiba-tiba menghilang karena tengah mengandung. Demi Tuhan, Minho! Aku bahkan harus mengancam seseorang untuk mendapatkan informasi ini!"

"Kau yang terbaik Tiff" Bukannya takut, Minho justru mengusak main-main rambut Tiffani.

"Yang aku bingungkan disini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatahui keberadaan anak itu. Yoona masih lajang sampai sekarang dan dia tidak memiliki anak" Perkataan Tiffani selanjutnya membuat Minho mengeryit.

"A-apa, apa mungkin Yoona menggugurkannya?" Dia bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya. Betapa berdosanya ia jika hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak-tidak. Nyonya Kim mengatakan padaku jika Yoona mempertahankan kandungannya meskipun ayahnya mendesak untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu"

"Lalu dimana anak itu?"

"aku buntu oleh hal itu, sungguh. Aku tak menemukan satu petunjuk pun tentang keberadaannya" Tiffani bahkan harus ikut frustasi akan hal ini. namun di balik itu semua, dia tetap memilih untuk membantu Minho. Dia sangat tau bagaimana terbebaninya pria itu tentang masalah ini. Bahkan pria itu tak juga menikah sampai sekarang hanya demi Yoona.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku—" Minho menunduk penuh sesal. "Aku— Seharusnya aku tidak pergi juga waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Jika saja aku tidak pergi, aku pasti tau tentang kehamilan Yoona, aku seharusnya tidak menyerah untuk mencarinya saat itu"

"Hey, berhenti menyesal." Tiffani menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Kau masih seorang siswa tingkat satu kala itu. Semua bisa mengerti Minho-ya, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu"

Minho kembali menghela nafas, lantas berdiri untuk bersiap pergi.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Mereka memang bertemu di butik milik Tiffani.

"Aku akan menemui dia"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan sampaikan salamku padanya"

 **~OoO~**

"Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit, Ahjussi?" Baekhyun mulai tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia sudah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sejak mobil Chanyeol memasuki pelataran Rumah Sakit yang sedang mereka pijak saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai cemas, entah mengapa perasaannya berubah tidak tenang.

 _Siapa yang sakit?_

Hingga mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah ruang VIP dan Chanyeol telah membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut.

"Ayo" Chanyeol memberikan jalan untuknya, dan dia akhirnya bisa melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu ruang rawat tersebut.

Dua orang yang ada disana sudah menatapnya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kejut akan hal itu.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju seseorang yang tiga hari ini sangat sulit dia hubungi.

Yoora menggeser tubuhnya setelah meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sebelumnya dia pegang untuk menyuapi makan siang Sehun.

"H-hay"

Suara Sehun bahkan terdengar begitu tertahan. Melihat raut kecemasan di wajah Baekhyun justru semakin memberikan pukulan kasat mata untuknya.

Tuhan.. apa yang telah dia lakukan pada gadis baik ini?

Benar kata Chanyeol.

 _Sehun, bajingan._

"Apa yang terjadi pada Oppa?" Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa menahan rasa cemas yang menyergapnya ketika matanya menangkap lebam membiru hampir di seluruh wajah Sehun.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" Suara Yoora menyela percakapan mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Sedangkan Yoora segera berlalu dari sana dan memberikan tepukan pada punggung Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Apa sakit?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara setelah pintu sepenuhnya tertutup.

Gelengan Sehun menjadi satu-satunya respon. Selain itu, yang di dapati Baekhyun justru adalah mata Sehun yang mulai membening.

"Oppa." Baekhyun memandang penuh khawatir pada Sehun. Sungguh dia tak pernah membayangkan akan menemui Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Oppa bisa berakhir di tempat ini?"

Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membalas segala pertanyaan dari yang lebih kecil.

Dia terlalu takut akan kehilangan. Namun dia juga tidak mempunyai pilihan.

"Opp—"

"Maafkan Oppa B— Maafkan aku, aku begitu banyak mencurangimu" Sehun berakhir tertunduk dengan menempelkan keningnya pada tangan mereka yang tertaut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tetapi aku justru mencurangimu sampai seperti ini" Pemuda itu menangis keras, sedangkan Baekhyun justru semakin bingung sebab dia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk akan hal apa yang Sehun maksud.

Sehun juga melakukan in–meminta maaf padanya– waktu itu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa Sehun telah berbuat salah padanya.

"Oppa, Baekhyun tidak mengerti" Baekhyun memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya, dan hatinya terasa perih melihat wajah menangis kekasihnya. Ia usap air mata Sehun dengan perlahan, takut menyakiti luka-luka Sehun. "Apa Oppa telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Baekhyun berusaha tetap tenang. Dia tidak tau mengapa kekasihnya begitu kalut dan terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Mereka bertahan dalam hening setelah itu sebab Sehun masih bungkam untuk memberikan jawaban.

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sampai kekasihnya siap.

"Baekhyun—" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dalam helaan nafas, sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku ingin—" Sehun benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup. Dia begitu mencintai kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan, jika saja ada pilihan.. "Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir"

Hening.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau harus memberikan respon apa.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan dan sesungguhnya Baekhyun sedang mencari celah untuk melihat sebuah kebohongan di balik tatapan itu, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir mencoba mangalihkan rasa sakit yang memerangkapnya secara tiba-tiba.

Jadi begini rasanya putus cinta?

"A-apa—" Dia berusaha menyembunyikan getar suaranya, namun sangat sulit. "Apa Baekhyunie membuat kesalahan pada Oppa?"

Sehun sangat ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

Dia benar-benar si brengsek itu. Dia benar-benar si bajingan yang bahkan melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk menjaga kekasihnya.

Pria itu menggeleng meyakinkan pada Baekhyun jika ini bukanlah salah Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Oppa meminta putus?" Baekhyun memang tidak menangis, namun Sehun tau jika gadis itu menahan semuanya.

"Aku—" lantas kali ini Sehun tidak bisa setegar tadi untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk itu. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa di maafkan"

Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia masih memilih diam dan menunggu Sehun menjelaskan lagi.

"Aku akan segera menikah, B—" Sehun kembali menggantung kalimatnya, ada keraguan untuk melanjutkannya. Namun setelah menghela nafas, dia memilih untuk tetap berkata jujur pada Baekhyun. "dengan Luhan"

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya untuk hal ini. Telinganya sedikit berdengung namun dia berusaha tetap fokus pada Sehun.

"Aku terlibat suatu masalah serius dengannya, kami sama-sama tidak sadar dan—" Sehun semakin menyembunyikan wajah dari Baekhyun dengan kepala setia menunduk. "Dia ingin menggugurkan kandungannya tetapi aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau menjadi lebih brengsek dari ini. Aku—" Sehun mencoba menatap Baekhyun dan yang dia dapati hanya gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan padangan sedikit tidak fokus. "M-maafkan aku, sayang"

Sehun tidak peduli jika pun Baekhyun mengecapnya sebagai pria cengeng, sebab air matanya sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti.

Namun dari pada itu, Sehun justru di kejutkan oleh tangan baekhyun yang kembali bergerak menghapus air matanya dengan perlahan. "Jangan menggugurkannya, dia tidak bersalah"

Sehun benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Baekhyun. "Aku akan berbicara pada Luhan" dan gadis itu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Begitu teduh dan menenangkan. "Aku akan menemui Luhan sekarang. Oppa tau kan dia sedikit nekad dan keras kepala? Jadi sebaiknya aku ke tempatnya sekarang juga"

"B—"

"Cepat sembuh dan segera nikahi sahabatku. Kalian tidak boleh menyakiti bayi itu"

"Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sehun. Gadis itu hanya berdiri dan segera berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Rasa karat bahkan dengan jelas terkecap lidah akibat dia yang menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kuat.

Lalu, ketika dia sepenuhnya telah keluar dari sana sebuah eksistensi menyapa pandangannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa menahan panas yang ada di matanya ketika tangan kokoh itu terbuka menyambutnya sebelum dia melangkah maju dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam dekap hangat seorang Park Chanyeol.

Isak yang sejak tadi dia tahan lolos begitu saja.

Baekhyun tidak atu jika putus cinta sesakit ini.

Baekhyun tidak tau jika rasanya akan semenyesakkan ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Maafkan Sehun" Pria itu bahkan menangis penuh sesal atas apa yang di lakukan Sehun pada gadis yang ada di dekapannya saat ini.

"Sakit sekali, Ahjussi" Chanyeol merasa sekarat oleh isak tangis itu. Byun Baekhyunnya, lagi dan lagi harus tersakiti.

"Kau memilikiku, Baekhyun-ah. Kau memilikiku"

 _Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau, dosa apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu hingga takdir seolah tidak pernah memberikan celah untuknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dari sepanjang ini aku kalah oleh satu bagian, dimana Sehun bicara jujur sama keluarganya. Gak tau kenapa, tapi aku kejer sendiri di bagian itu.**

 **Atau mungkin karena kasusnya tentang hamil menghamili? Wkwkwk (tulisannya wkwkwk gk taunya sebenernya nangis) haha.**

 **Bakalan aneh banget kalo aku banyak ngomong karena sebenarnya aku malas banget ngomong.**

 **Jadi.. yaap**

 **See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SECRETUM**

 **Backsound (Lee Hyun – Because it's You)**

 _ **Untuk Chapter ini serius, wajib puter Backsoundnya biar ngena.**_

Chanyeol masih setia merangkul pundak lemah itu saat memasuki Apartement pribadinya. Ini adalah kali ketiga Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Lalu entah sejak kapan sepetak bagian dari bangunan pencakar langit tersebut lebih terasa seperti rumah baginya.

Nyatanya setiap dirinya membutuhkan perlindungan adalah tempat itu yang menjadi tempat perlabuhannya. Entah takdir apa yang selalu menuntunnya untuk berakhir disana.

Sejatinya Chanyeol merasa hal itu salah. Ketika membawa seorang gadis berusia belasan ke dalam Apartemen pribadi seorang pria seusianya. Tetapi membayangkan kesulitan gadisnya di luar jarak pandangnya terasa lebih salah lagi untuknya. Rasa bersalah terpupuk subur dalam dirinya. Membayangkan bagaimana semesta menempatkan kehidupan Byun Baekhyun nyaris selalu dalam ketidakadilan.

Chanyeol tidak tau dengan pasti apa hal itu, namun sebuah pesan singkat yang di terimanya beberapa saat lalu telah berhasil membuatnya bertekad jika dirinya secara mutlak akan melindungi Byun Baekhyunnya.

Bolehkan Chanyeol mengecapnya seperti itu?

Sebab menurutnya, tidak ada seseorang yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun sebesar dirinya mencintai gadis itu.

" _Aku memang salah satu yang telah menggores ketidakadilan lain di hidupnya. Maka dari itu bisakah aku memintamu menjaganya, Hyung? Ada sebuah ketidakadilan besar lain yang tersembunyi di balik senyum seorang Byun Baekhyun"_

Isi pesan Sehun begitu jelas. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menangkap maksud dari pesan itu.

"Akh" Pria itu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga dengan begitu ceroboh, pisau yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk memotong buah apel itu justru melukai jarinya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan?" Baekhyun datang dari arah depan, memutari pantri untuk kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kudengar apel bisa menjadi obat, jadi aku berniat membuatkan jus untukmu" Chanyeol meringis konyol atas ucapatannya sendiri.

"Kupikir Ahjussi ingin membuatkanku jus jari" Baekhyun mengucapkan gurauannya dengan wajah kelewat datar.

"Jangan bergurau jika kau tidak ingin"

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum, meraih jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang masih mengeluarkan darah untuk ia amati.

"Dimana kotak obatnya?" Mata mereka bertemu, tetapi Chanyeol tidak suka binar yang meredup itu.

"Ada di belakangmu" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan sebuah kotak khusus yang tertempel di dinding pembatas dapur. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia segera mengambil beberapa barang yang ia perlukan.

Membersihakan dan meneteskan obat pada jari Chanyeol yang terluka dan terakhir menutupnya dengan plester kecil khusus luka.

"Biar Baekhyun yang melanjutkan. Apa Ahjussi mau juga?" Tangannya mulai sibuk memotong satu buah apel menjadi beberapa bagian lantas memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam Juicer.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan Baekhyun menunggu hal itu. "Tetapi bisakah aku mendapatkan secangkir Kopi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum maklum. "Tentu. Duduklah disana dan kopi anda akan segera di buatkan tuan" Tidak peduli dengan nada gurauan Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar bergurau sama sekali Chanyeol tetap terkekeh dan menuruti kata si mungil.

.

.

" _Baekhyun, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir"_

" _Aku akan segera menikah B, dengan Luhan"_

" _Dia ingin menggugurkan kandungannya"_

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tau jika perasaannya dengan Sehun sudah tumbuh semakin dalam sehingga rasanya sesakit ini.

Apa sesesak ini rasanya ketika Chanyeol mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun? Jika iya, maka Baekhyun sungguh takjub pada pria itu sebab tidak satupun penghakiman yang terlontar untuk Baekhyun atas rasa sakit yang dia beri.

Selintas pertanyaan juga berputar sejak tadi pada pikirannya.

 _Apa mungkin ini adalah karma yang dia dapat setelah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol di belakang Sehun._

Jika iya, maka Baekhyun merasa pantas mendapatannya. Dia bahkan telah menghianati Sehun terlebih dahulu.

 _Meskipun singkat, Baekhyunie bahagia dengan hubungan kita, Oppa._

Ia mematikan mesin pembuat kopinya lalu menunduk untuk meredam tangis yang nyaris menguap.

Tetapi selalu gagal.

Rasanya, seperti jutaan jarum menjatuhinya secara bersamaan. Sakit, dan Baekhyun sadar jika yaa, dia mencintai Sehun.

Sekarang dia tau apa arti sesungguhnya dari kata pepatah tentang, sesuatu akan terasa berharga jika kau telah kehilangannya.

Bahu sempit itu bergetar terlebih saat merasakan sebuah rengkuhan dari belakang.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Sehun?"

Lalu kalimat tanya itu membuat tangisnya pecah. Isak itu terdengar begitu memilukan dan Chanyeol tau apa jawaban dari tanyanya.

"akhh" tangisan Baekhyun begitu menyedihkan. Gadis itu bahkan sampai tersedak tangisannya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol telah menekadkan diri untuk tetap disana, meskipun sebanarnya dia juga merasa sakit. "hk hh" Ia bahkan terdengar kesulitan bernafas.

Tentu saja, melihat dan mendengar gadis yang sangat kau cintai harus menangisi orang lain.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya terus mendekap tubuh ringkih itu. berharap pemiliknya mengerti betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

"Sakit sekali, Ahjussi" Lantas kalimat pengaduan Baekhyun membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega. Aku disini, Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun benar melakukannya. Tangisnya pecah dan dia meraung di dalam dekap hangan Chanyeol. Segala hal yang dilaluinya selama ini seolah membentuk sebuah piringan gramophone yang memutar ulang semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ia tidak sepenuhnya di terima di keluarganya, tentang ia yang sama sekali tidak tau siapa pria itu. Yaa, bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah gadis yang mulai tumbuh dewasa. Dia telah lama memendam meskipun ia tak menyuarakan segalanya. Baekhyun ingin tau siapa dan dimana ayahnya. Bagaimana rupanya, apakah pria itu tidak menginginkannya juga seperti Tuan Byun. Apakah pria itu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengannya meskipun hanya sekali. Lalu tentang bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Bagaimana pemuda itu perlahan membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat setiap mereka bersama. Bagaimana lembutnya suara Sehun setiap berbicara dengannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Celotehan cerewetnya. Juga semua yang telah terjadi hingga rasanya Baekhyun benar hancur berkeping-keping.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tau jika sesakit ini rasanya di hianati. Baekhyun ingin marah, tetapi ketika mengingat tentang janin yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun dia seolah melihat dirinya sendiri.

Dia tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak yang tidak di inginkan, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin ada lebih banyak _Baekhyun_ lain lagi.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Sejujurnya emosinya hampir meledak, namun ia segera sadar untuk mengendalikannya. Cukup kemarin dia hilang kendali atas dirinya. Tidak! Dia adalah pria dewasa yang tidak seharusnya terbawa suasana hanya karena rasa sakitnya melihat seseorang yang di cintainya menangisi orang lain.

"Usshh" Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya disaat nafas Baekhyun semakin tersenggal.

Lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu hingga suara isak Baekhyun semakin berjarak disertai nafas teratur juga tubuh yang sepenuhnya bertumpu pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu lantas merenggangkan pelukan untuk mengamati wajah terpejam Baekhyun. Gadisnya bahkan menangis di dalam tidurnya.

"Aku membiarkanmu menangis kali ini. Setelah ini, tolong Baekhyun.. Jangan menangis seperti ini lagi. Hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya" Chanyeol mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya lantas memberikan kecupan pada kedua mata tertutup itu dan segera mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk kemudian dia rebahkan di ranjang miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" Terakhir, pria itu menyempatkan untuk memberikan satu kecupan panjang pada kening gadis yang di cintainya itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun bukan sekedar mencari alasan semata. Dia benar menepati janjinya untuk menemui Luhan hari ini juga. Berbekal genggam hangat sebuah tangan pria di sampingnya, Baekhyun yakin jika dia telah melakukan hal yang benar dan dia tentu bisa melewatinya.

Dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria baik yang setia berdiri di sampingnya untuk saat ini. Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol bersamanya. Maka seperti yang pria itu bilang, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk kembali mempertemukan matanya dengan manik yang selalu memandang begitu hangat padanya. Lantas ketika anggukan diberikan oleh pria itu, perasaannya membaik kemudian tangannya tanpa ragu menekan bel unit apartemen itu.

Genggaman tangannya mengerat, bermaksud mencari kekuatan. Lalu ketika pintu di depannya terbuka, mata sembab lain menyambutnya.

Xi Luhan menangis. Gadis kuat itu.

Ada keterkejutan di raut wajahnya. Juga sebuah raut yang Baekhyun tidak tau artinya. Tetapi yang jelas, Baekhyun sangat ingin mendekap sahabatnya saat ini. Meyakinkan pada sahabatnya itu jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Andai saja.

Tetapi mengapa, untuk membuka mulutnya saja rasanya sangat sulit. Bahkan untuk mengambil nafas pun Baekhyun merasa sangat sesak.

Keduanya hanya diam saling memandang. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak turut campur sesuai yang Baekhyun minta sebelum mereka berangkat ke tempat itu.

"Aku menunggumu di cafetaria, hubungi aku jika sudah selesai" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berlalu. Dia rasa baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan pasti membutuhkan ruang untuk berbicara berdua. Maka dari itu ketika anggukan Baekhyun menyahuti, ia segera beranjak dari sana.

 **~OoO~**

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu? Kita belum sempat berbicara banyak waktu itu" Dua wanita dewasa itu tengah duduk di salah satu ruang VIP sebuah restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik" Jawab wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu pada teman lamanya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Yoon. Kita kehilangan kontak hampir 18 tahun, kau menghilang begitu saja waktu itu"

Yoona terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada sahabat lamanya itu. Sejujurnya jika bisa, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Tiffani. Tentang segalanya, rahasia yang ia simpan dari orang-orang atau mungkin bahkan dari Dunia.

Tetapi dia ragu. Yoona takut, sebab saat ini ia telah mencoba melangkah untuk memijak dunia baru. Dia telah mencoba untuk perlahan merelakan semuanya.

Merelakan sebuah rasa yang sebenarnya masih terpendam rapi di tempatnya hingga saat ini.

Bukankah 18 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk tetap menyimpan masa lalu?

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti" Tangannya di genggam oleh tangan lain. Tiffani tetaplah orang yang sama. Si gadis populer yang memiliki hati yang sangat baik yang di kenalnya dulu. Salah satu dari tiga sahabatnya yang sangat mengerti bagaimana untuk menjadi sahabat yang begitu baik.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang di pendam Yoona untuk wanita itu. Tentang bagaimana pada saat itu dia harus tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pamit. Tanpa kata perpisahan, juga tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau belum menikah?"

"Eey, kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?"

Yoona terkekeh. Maksudnya adalah supaya pertemuan mereka tidak selalu di isi dengan pembahasan masa lalu.

"Sungguh Tiff, kurasa sangat tidak masuk akal untuk si populer masih melajang hingga sekarang"

Mereka tertawa lepas. Seberapa lama pun mereka berpisah, bagi keduanya mereka tetaplah tidak terganti. Meskipun ada dua orang lain yang tidak bergabung bersama mereka saat ini.

"Jadi kenapa kau belum menikah? Mau ku carikan calon suamii?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau sih?"

"Yaa ingin tau saja" Balas Yoona.

Wanita itu masih menunggu jawaban di saat lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba terdiam. "Emm, mungkin karena aku belum bisa menikahinya" Jawab Tiffani yang berhasil membuat Yoona bungkam seketika.

Lalu sebuah helaan nafas dan senyum kecut lolos dari bibir Tiffani.

"Seriously?" Yoona menutup mulutnya secara dramatis. Sungguh dia tidak pernah membayangkan jawaban seperti itu ia terima dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah kau juga belum menikah sampai sekarang karena hal sama?" Keduanya sama-sama mengulas senyuman yang bahkan tidak sampai pada mata. "Kau tidak menikah karena tidak dengannya"

"umm, yaa" Yoona tidak tau hal apa yang menyebabkannya dan Tiffani seperti ini. "Tetapi itu dulu" Lanjutnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan segera menikah Tiff" Yoona juga tidak tau mengapa raut wajah Tiffani tiba-tiba berubah.

"K-Kau akan segera menikah?"

"Ya, kau tau sendiri jika usiaku sudah cukup dan kurasa ini saatnya aku melupakan semuanya"

Tiffani diam. Mereka terjebak dalam hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Yoona, sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Entah mengapa detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berubah cepat.

Tidak mungkin orang itu bukan.

Dua sahabat itu saling pandang. Lalu dari sorot mata sahabatnya, Yoona tau jika benar orang itu.

"Tiff, aku rasa aku harus—"

"Minho-ya!"

Yoona belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya untuk segera beranjak dari sana ketika Tiffani melambai pada seseorang.

Lalu Yoona tau jika dia tidak lagi bisa menghindar.

Yoona berbalik, bahkan dia belum sempat bersiap ketika tubuhnya di dekap begitu erat oleh seseorang.

Lalu sebuah getar dia rasakan dari tubuh tegap yang mendekapnya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Yoona-ya"

Yoona bingung. Dia tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa, ketika justru seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf pada mereka untuk kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak.

"Maaf untuk semua beban yang harus kau tanggung sendiri"

Lalu tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Minho.

Apakah merela tau sesuatu? Apa pria itu mengetahui apa yang dia sembunyikan?

"M-Minho-ya"

"Kemana saja kau pergi, huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja?" Bahkan saat ini Yoona bisa melihat air mata Minho begitu banyak sesaat setelah pria itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Minho-ya"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku mencarimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak untuk memikirkanmu"

Tiffani hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Diapun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Beruntung mereka berada di ruang VIP sehingga privasi mereka terjaga.

"A-aku" Yoona kelu tentu saja. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menduga untuk semua ini. "Aku harus pergi"

"Yoona-ya!"

"Aku minta maaf, tetapi aku harus pulang saat ini sudah malam"

"Yoona-ya tolong jangan seperti ini. Kita semua perlu bicara banyak" Minho masih berusaha mencegah Yoona ketika wanita itu mulai meraih barang-barangnya.

"Aku harus—"

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Lantas ketika sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar, Yoona menegang di tempatnya. Genggaman tangannya pada tas miliknya mengerat, dan Dunia terasa telah berhenti begitu saja.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, cukup lama. Bahkan tidak untuk membuat gerakan sedikitpun.

"A-aku dan Minho, akan ke depan. Kalian bisa berbicara" Tiffani mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik tangan Minho dan segera berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

Punggung sempit itu di pandanginya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Rindu, perasaan bersalah, juga berjuta pertanyaan seolah bersarang di benak dan siap meledakkannya.

Sedangkan Yoona, diam-diam mencoba menarik nafas untuk meredam detak jantung yang menggila. Sebelum kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri membalik badan.

Wajah basah seseorang menyambutnya.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun dia lupakan.

Seseorang yang selama ini menyimpan rindunya begitu dalam.

Lantas ketika kedua tatap mereka bertemu, ada dua hati yang terasa retak oleh sebuah rindu yang menggebu.

Dekapan itu berarti banyak hal. Tentang kerinduan, tentang rasa yang nyaris tidak pernah pudar, tentang segala hal yang menjadi kenangan, juga tentang sebuah ikatan tak langsung yang membuat mereka tidak mungkin untuk saling memunggungi.

Tangis wanita itu pecah. Dia seperti terlempar kembali pada waktu 19 tahun lalu. Disaat hari itu membuat semua berantakan.

"Usshh, maaf" Pria itu tidak tau harus mengucap apa. Meskipun dia sadar jika kata maaf tidak akan bisa menebus semua kesalahannya pada wanita itu.

"Maaf" Tetapi dia tidak menemukan kalimat lain selain kata maaf untuk dia ucapkan. "Maafkan aku Yoona"

Yoona masih terisak tanpa bisa membalas satu katapun. Semuanya begitu mendadak untuknya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menepis rasa rindu yang menguap.

 **~OoO~**

"Sehunie, boleh Noona masuk?" Sehun telah selesai mengganti baju saat suara Yoora terdengar sebelum pintu kamarnya di buka dari luar.

Dia memaksa pulang malam ini juga sebab ia rasa keadaannya sudah membaik. Lagi pula dia merasa harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Ucapan Luhan tentang tekad gadis itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Setidaknya dia harus segera menemui gadis itu.

"Noona membawakanmu makan malam" Yoora meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi makan malam untuk Sehun di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Terimakasih, Noona"

Sejujurnya Sehun tengah menghindar dari tatapan mata Yoora. Rasanya dia tidak lagi memiliki wajah untuk bertemu pandang dengan kakak perempuannya itu. Tidak hanya pada Yoora, tetapi juga Chanyeol dan juga kedua orang tua mereka.

Sehun sadar jika dia benar-benar sangat mengecewakan.

Dia tau dengan sangat jelas bagaimana upaya Yoora dan Chanyeol untuk menjadi tameng untuk dirinya, lalu dengan begitu mudahnya dia mengecewakan mereka seperti ini.

"Sehunie?" Yoora mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Meskipun adik bungsunya tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dia bisa merasakannya. Betapa bingung dan kalutnya maknae keluarga Park tersebut. Maka dari itu ia raih tangan adiknya lantas menuntunnya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Bukankah memang kalimat itu yang Sehun butuhkan saat ini.

Yoora hanya ingin memberi tahu Sehun jika apapun yang terjadi, pemuda itu tetaplah adik kesangannya dan Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah Sehun memeluk Noona?"

Yoona tersenyum meskipun air matanya nyaris lolos.

"Tentu, tentu sayang. Kemarilah" Lantas tangannya mulai sibuk bergerak memberikan elusan pada punggung lebar adiknya saat getar mulai merambat dari tubuh jangkung si bungsu tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehun-ah"

Nyonya Park diam-diam mengusap air matanya, menyaksikan interaksi anak-anaknya dari ambang pintu.

 **~OoO~**

Dua gadis itu sama-sama terdiam. Dengan mata sembab pada masing-masing, setidaknya dua gadis itu telah sama-sama bisa menebak tentang situasi yang tengah terjadi. Sesungguhnya keringat dingin telah memenuhi tangan Luhan. Dari pada yang lainnya, sebenarnya yang benar-benar tidak siap untuk dia hadapi adalah Baekhyun.

Bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki kekhawatiran untuk menghadapi keluarganya. Reaksi Kris beberapa jam lalu pun berhasil ia lupakan hanya dengan kehadiran Byun Baekhyun di depan apartemennya.

Kemarahan kakak laki-lakinya yang membuatnya menangis tak terkendali sesaat yang lalu rasanya tidak ada apa-apanya di banding dengan menghadapi Baekhyun saat ini.

Luhan merasa menjadi seorang gadis tidak tau diri di depan gadis dengan tutur lembut seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku lahir tanpa ayah" Baekhyun membuka suara, dan kalimat pertamanya berhasil membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan banyak keterkejutan. Gadis bermarga Byun itu lantas tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak tau siapa ayahku, Luhan"

Dan Luhan takjub ketika masih menangkap senyum tulus seorang Byun Baekhyun. Senyum yang biasa gadis itu lemparkan, terlihat begitu tulus dan tanpa beban.

"Aku tidak bisa memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan ibu di depan orang-orang sebab keluargaku bisa malu oleh fakta jika ada seorang anak haram di tengah-tengah keluarga kami"

Luhan sungguh tidak menyangka jika ada beban begitu besar di pundak gadis seramah Baekhyun. "Jika saja ibuku tidak bersikeras melawan kakek untuk tetap mempertahankanku, aku pasti tidak akan bisa duduk di sampingmu seperti saat ini"

Luhan kelu, seluruh pembendaharaan katanya terasa hilang.

"Jika kau menyadari mengapa Sehun Oppa terlihat begutu terkejut saat kau mengatakan jika Mommy adalah ibuku saat itu, itu karena yang dia tau seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah adik dari Byun Yoona. Bukan putrinya seperti apa yang kau perdengarkan padanya"

Air mata Luhan kembali lolos.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada gadis semalang Baekhyun?

Dia justru menambah luka hati gadis yang dia akui sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Sahabat macam apa dirinya?

"Sejak pertama kali menyadari jika aku adalah seorang anak yang tidak di harapkan kehadirannya, hanya satu keinginanku. Aku ingin tidak akan ada Baekhyun-Baekhyun lainnya selain diriku"

Tangis Luhan pecah. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak menentu.

"Jadi Luhan, ku mohon. Jangan menggugurkannya"

"Baekhyun-ah—" Dari situ Luhan meraung keras, menumpahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menangis, mencoba mengungkapkan betapa sesak dadanya. Betapa besar rasa bersalah yang ia pendam untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeser badannya untuk kemudian mendekap Luhan dan ikut menangis bersama sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan" dan untuk setiap kalimat penenang yang Baekhyun ucapkan, tangis Luhan justru semakin mengeras.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku"

Bahkan Luhan menjadi begitu penasaran, apakah Tuhan sedang begitu bahagia saat menciptakan Baekhyun dulu?

Gadis itu benar serupa malaikat.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya untuk kesekian kali dan melirik jam tangannya kembali. Seharusnya orang itu akan segera datang mengingat tempatnya saat ini tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kerja orang yang memiliki janji temu dengannya.

Sesekali ia juga memeriksa ponselnya untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun masih bersama Luhan dan belum selesai dengan urusan mereka.

"Tuan Park?" Lalu benar dugaannya, orang itu datang sesuai dugaannya.

"Oh, ya silahkan duduk tuan Kang" Mereka berjabat tangan lalu kembali duduk.

"Ini seluruh informasi yang Tuan Park minta" Chanyeol menerima map coklat tersebut, membukanya lantas memastikan isinya.

Ada sebuah foto postcard dimana menampilkan seorang gadis yang sangat di cintainya disana.

Lalu di lembar pertama Chanyeol dapat membaca dengan jelas Biodata lengkap Byun Baekhyun disana.

"Saya akan memeriksanya setelah sampai rumah. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk bantuannya Tuan Kang"

"Sama-sama Tuan Park. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda"

Pertemuan itu sangat singkat. Kang Minhyuk adalah salah satu detektif kepolisian Seoul yang Chanyeol kenal dari Jongin.

Chanyeol pikir akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapat informasi yang dia minta, tetapi hanya berselang beberapa jam ternyata berkas itu sudah berada di tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya penasaran tentang pesan Sehun. Maka dari itu ia berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang memberikan dia petunjuk dari data itu.

"Ahjussi"

"Oh!" Chanyeol sempat melamun sehingga keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sisinya sempat membuatnya terkejut. "Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah, ayo"

Mungkin Baekhyun memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, jadi gadis itu hanya memandang sekilas tautan tangan mereka sebelum membalas genggaman tersebut.

"Mau mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Hum?"

"Aku memiliki tempat rahasia"

Baekhyun berkerut kening sebelum mengulas senyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan dengan satu tangan masing-masing yang saling tertaut.

Jika boleh, Chanyeol hanya ingin menggenggam tangan itu setiap saat.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Ikut berhenti ketika pria itu menghentikan langkah di depan pintu sebuah bangunan berlantai dua.

Gedung itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi penataan taman yang rapi dan enak di pandak sedikitnya telah berhasil menarik atensi Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan sekitar. Lampu-lampu taman yang menyala redup namun sangat pas entah mengapa membuat perasaannya membaik.

Seulas senyum tertarik dari dua sudut bibirnya. Perasaannya sedikit membaik, setidaknya kehadiran pria di depannya selalu mampu menjadi obat untuk segala keresahannya.

"B.." Panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkannya, lantas ia kembali mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menaiki tangga yang langsung terhubung dengan pintu berwarna abu tersebut.

"Ini pertamakalinya aku kesini lagi setelah beberapa bulan terakhir, jadi mungkin tempatnya akan sedikit berdebu"

Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyum, ia masih belum yakin tempat apa yang sedang ia pijaki.

Tetapi setelah satu pintu lagi Chanyeol buka, Baekhyun bisa melihat satu set drum juga beberapa alat musik lainnya yang tertutup kain.

"Ini milik Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk memungut kain-kain putih yang menutupi beberapa alat musiknya.

"Aku mulai membangunnya beberapa tahun lalu. Pikirku, karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk aku menekuni bidang ini, jadi aku memainkannya diam-diam"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku ingin mendengar permainan piano Ahjussi"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kemarilah" Lantas meminta Baekhyun mendekat padanya yang telah lebih dahulu duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang Pianonya.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Lalu sebuah alunan lagu terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Alunan lagu milik _Yurima –River Flows in You_ terdengar begitu menakjubkan.

Di pandanginya wajah tampan itu. Seorang pria yang entah dengan tujuan apa Tuhan mengirimkan pria itu padanya.

Tetapi Baekhyun sungguh ingin berterimakasih akan hal itu.

Dia ingin serakah, terkadang dia juga ingin sekali saja egois untuk meminta pada Tuhannya.

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah Baekhyun memiliki pria ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang lebih selama ini. Jadi jika dia di beri kesempatan untuk meminta satu hal saja untuk dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun hanya ingin Park Chanyeol.

Tatapan itu tidak beralih sedikitpun bahkan ketika bait lagu terakhir Chanyeol mainkan. Lalu ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun semakin merasa ingin untuk egois.

 _Sekali saja, Tuhan. Bolehkah?_

Lalu entah dorongan apa yang membuat dia tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya, seolah memberi tahu pada Chanyeol jika dia sedang menunggu pria itu melakukan sesuatu.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit ketika Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ada sebuah helaan kecewa dari nafasnya, membuat seseorang yang berada tepat di sampingnya mengulas senyum.

Lalu ketika ia membua mata, ia di sambut oleh tatap hangat yang begitu dekat.

Jarak wajah mereka bahkan mungkin kurang dari satu senti dengan hidung yang nyaris bersentuhan.

Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menatap pada mata tajam yang terasa hangat itu tengkuknya telah di tarik terlebih dahulu lalu sebuah benda lembut berhasil menginfasi tipisnya.

Ciuman itu terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih cepat namun tetap lembut dan manis.

Suara kecipak dan kecupan di selanya seolah menelan kesunyian ruangan tersebut. Sepasang anak adam dan hawa itu hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan mereka dalam panggutan bibir yang masih secandu biasanya.

"Umhh" Lantas ketika gigitan kecil ia terima, secara otomatis lengguhan kecil itu lolos di susul dengan lidah prianya yang melesak menginfasi rongga mulutnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia tidak tau jika berciuman bisa seintim ini.

Bersamaan dengan itu dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat sebelum berpindah dari bangku kemudian kini ia tengah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol Ahjussinya.

"Engh, Ahjuss— Umhh" Namun sehebat apapun ciuman itu, Baekhyun tetaplah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan udara. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mengerti jika gadisnya butuh bernafas.

Kecupan-kecupan itu beralih pada pipi juga rahang Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkekeh geli di sela usahanya menetralkan nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu" Bibir tipis itu kembali Chanyeol kecap setelah ia rasa waktu yang di berikannya untuk Baekhyun menormalkan nafasnya telah cukup. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Maka ia rengkuh tubuh gadisnya untuk membuat mereka lebih dekat. Bahkan jika bisa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya.

 **~OoO~**

"Aku tidak tau dari mana kau menyimpulkan semua hal itu, tapi yang perlu kau tau. Semua kesimpulanmu benar-benar tak berdasar!" Entah bagaimana awalnya suasana yang sebelumnya di lingkupi kesedihan kini justru berubah menjadi tegang.

Kris hanya mencoba menanyakan pada Yoona tentang keadaan wanita itu 19 tahun silam juga mengungkapkan apa yang telah ia tau dari Minho dan juga Tiffani tentang Yoona yang ternyata menghilang begitu saja sebab dirinya tengah mengandung anaknya.

Ya tentu saja itu adalah anaknya, sebab Byun Yoona tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Yoona, ku mohon. Jangan menutupinya lagi. Aku mengerti jika kau marah padaku. Tetapi sungguh jika saja aku tau saat itu kau hamil aku tidak akan menuruti kata Baba untuk pindah ke China. Bahkan Minho pun tidak tau keadaanmu"

Kris atau yang Yoona panggil Yifan tidak sedang mencari alasan untuk mencari pembenaran. Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan pada Yoona jika dirinya mau bertanggung jawab meskipun ini benar-benar terlambat.

Jika saja saat itu Yoona tidak tiba-tiba menghilang dan Minho mengetahui keadaan gadis itu tentu saja Minho akan segera memberitahu Yifan tantang semuanya. Sebab Yifan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia memohon pada Minho untuk menjaga Yoona setelah dia pergi.

Ia masih sangat ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sakitnya dia saat merelakan hubungannya dan menyerah akan perasaannya untuk sahabatnya. Ia masih sangat jelas ingat ketika dia mengetahui jika Minho menyimpan perasaan pada kekasihnya maka dari itu dia percayakan Yoona pada sahabatnya itu.

Mereka memang bersahabat, Yifan, Minho, Yoona dan Tiffani.

"Berhenti disana Ge! Jangan mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke kehidupanku. Kita sudah berakhir sejak 19 tahun yang lalu jadi kurasa tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu kita bahas untuk saat ini"

"Tetapi aku ingin bertemu anakku"

"Anak itu tidak pernah ada!"

"Yoona, ku mohon"

"Pembicaraan kita selesai disini. Jangan berharap apapun karena kau tak akan mendapatkannya. Aku permisi" Dengan itu Yoona beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu saat sebuah kalimat mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Dia Baekhyun kan? Putri kita. Dia Baekhyun. Aku benar kan?"

Yoona merasakan perih di kulit jarinya, mungkin karena kukunya yang menggores kulit sebab dia yang mengepalkan tangan terlalu kuat. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, namun dia bertekad untuk menahannya.

Lantas dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa ia berbalik untuk memandang tepat pada mata pria yang menjadi masa lalunya itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh masam, jelas bukan Yoona sekali. "Aku tidak tau dari mana kau mendengar omong kosong itu. Kau jelas tau siapa Baekhyun, dia adalah putri bungsu keluarga Byun! Jangan konyol Wu Yifan. Aku akan benar-benar tertawa atas omong kosongmu jika kau mengucapkannya sekali lagi"

Hentakan stiletto itu menggema bersamaan dengan dengungan pada telinga Kris yang merasa bingung akan segala situasi juga menghilangnya punggung Yoona di balik pintu ruangan itu.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar terang. Juga Yoona rasa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat Baekhyunnya berkutat di balik pantri dengan pakaian rapi seperti mau pergi.

" _Morning Mom_ " Senyuman itu masih sama cerahnya seperti biasanya. Lantas tidak ada alasan bagi Yoona untuk tidak ikut tertular oleh senyum cerah itu.

" _Morning Baby_ " Yoona berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak menata banyak makanan dalam box. "Baekhyunie mau pergi?" Yoona jelas berkerut kening untuk setiap makanan yang di tata rapi oleh putrinya tersebut.

"Baekhyunie akan pergi ke pantai dengan teman, boleh kan?" Oh Tuhan, maafkan Baekhyun. Dia kembali berbohong pada ibunya kali ini.

" _ **Baekhyun. Besok Ahjussi senggang. Mau pergi ke pantai bersama?"**_

"Sebelum jam 9 malam." Yoona hendak membuka suara ketika Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baekhyunie sudah akan sampai rumah, _promise_ "

Lantas Yoona bisa apa ketika nada ceria itu Baekhyun tunjukkan. Putrinya itu bahkan sangat jarang bermain di luar sana. Maka melihat betapa bersemangatnya Baekhyun, Yoona tidak akan pernah tega untuk mematahkannya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, oke?"

Gadis kecilnya itu mengangguk lucu mengundang gemas. Maka kecupan bertubi kembali bersarang di setiap sisi wajah Baekhyun.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun..

Dia tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini.

Berlari tanpa alas kaki di atas pasir pantai. Merasakan ombak yang menerpak telapak kakinya, juga angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

Juga tentang kehadiran seorang pria yang selalu tersenyum teduh padanya.

Secara tidak sadar senyumnya tertarik saat memperhatikan pria tampan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Membuat si tampan berdiri lantas berlari menghampirinya dan membuatnya sadar, jika dia tidak boleh tersenyum seperti tadi pada pria itu untuk saat ini.

"Sudah tidak marah?" Chanyeol jelas melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memperhatikannya, maka dari itu dia berani mendekati gadis itu.

"Siapa bilang?" Sejujurnya merajuknya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menakutkan untuk Chanyeol, justru hal itu membuatnya semakin gemas pada gadis itu.

Ini berawal dari insiden tiga gadis remaja di rest area beberapa saat lalu.

Tiga gadis yang entah karena apa mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol hanya untuk meminta foto dan merecoki ini itu sehingga tidak sengaja Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Tadi Baekhyun tersenyum padaku"

"Baekhyunie tidak tersenyum untuk Ahjussi" Baekhyun kembali berbalik badan dan berjalan menyusuri pantai lagi.

"Lalu untuk siapa? Tidak ada orang lain disini selain aku"

"Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada burung bangau" Chanyeol terkekeh, benar-benar gemas pada gadis itu.

"Baekhyun-ah" pria itu masih setia mengikuti langkah si mungil yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Namun untuk setiap panggilannya, tidak satupun di sahuti oleh gadis itu. Byun Baekhyun cemburu huh?

"Baekhyun-ah" Pria itu terkekeh melihat keterdiaman gadisnya.

" _Baby_ " Lalu bibir bawahnya ia kulum untuk menahan senyum saat melihat Byun Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum menggeleng cepat dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baekhyunie" dan kini Baekhyun justru mempercepat langkahnya.

Gadis itu hendak melangkah untuk kesekian kalinya saat teriakan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"BAEKHYUN STOP! BERHENTI DISANA, JANGAN GERAKKAN KAKIMU SEDIKITPUN!" Jelas saja Baekhyun langsung berhenti di posisinya. Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu kalut.

"A-ahjussi"

"Jangan bergerak. Tetapi di posisimu!"

"A-ada apa?" Baekhyun ingin mengikuti sorot mata Chanyeol yang melihat ke arah telapak kakinya, tetapi ia tidak cukup berani.

Di pikirannya telah banyak kemungkinan jenis hewan yang mungkin saja berada di dekatnya atau justru tak sengaja ia injak.

Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis ketika Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan.

"Kena kau!"

"Yaak! Ahjussi" Chanyeol tertawa puas, meski satu pertanyaan hinggap di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berteriak dengan nada terdengar begitu lembut seperti itu.

"Ahjussi~" Pria itu justru semakin tertawa keras, tidak fokus sehingga membuat satu kakinya menginjak lubang dan membuat mereka limbung.

"Ahjussi!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Chanyeol, memejamkan mata sebab tidak berani melihat bagaimana keduanya akan terjatuh.

Bahkan ketika tubuhnya dia rasa telah menghantap pasir dengan lembut sebab Chanyeol melindunginya dengan baik, dia tetap terpejam. Menikmati hembusan nafas yang bersarang di atasnya.

Juga kecupan yang baru saja bersarang di ujung hidungnya.

Lalu ketika dia membuka mata, sebuah senyum tampan menyambutnya.

Cup

Satu lagi kecupan bersarang kali ini di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih karena mengajakku kesini, Ahjussi" Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan Chanyeol benar tidak lagi ragu untuk memberikan lebih banyak kecupan pada bibir manis Byun Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan anggukan berulang.

Dan ketika kedua bibir itu bertemu, sebait doa terpanjat dengan begitu tulus dari dua hati tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haay...**

 **Long time no see yaa? Wkwkwk**

 **Mian**

 **Aku lagi lumayan sibuk banget di RL jadi beberapa waktu ini susah banget buat nulis.**

 **Ini tidak sepanjang biasanya, tapi masih cukup panjang kok.**

 **Semoga bisa mengibati rindu kalian yaa..**

 **Dih PD banget gue, iya kalo ada yang rindu wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **Yaa pokoknya gitu. Doain aja ya semoga kedepannya bisa update cepet lagi kayak biasanya.**

 **Jangan Lupa Review. Biar akunya juga lebih semangat Updatenya.**

 **Jangan Cuma Naxt! Next! Aja kek berasa raja nyuruh-nyuruh orang wkwkwkwk.**

 **Udah jarang komen atau Review sekalinya ngasih komen Cuma Next doang kadang pake tanda seru lagi, Ya Tuhan. Sabar aja aku mah.**

 **Udah ah kok malah curhat.**

 **See you in the next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SECRETUM**

 **Backsound (Lee Hyun – Because its You)**

Sehun menggenggam telapak dingin itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Taksi yang mereka tumpangi masih stabil membelah jalanan padat kota Beijing. Mengesampingkan segala rasa yang ada, sedih, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, kehilangan, bingung dan berbagai perasaan lain yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Di balik itu putra bungsu keluarga Park itu telah memutuskan jika dirinya tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang lebih dari ini. Terutama tentang janjinya pada Baekhyun, dia akan membuktikan pada gadis yang sampai saat ini masih sangat di cintainya itu jika Sehun tidak akan mengecewakan Baekhyun lebih dari ini lagi. Juga pada satu gadis lain yang tangannya tengah ia genggam erat saat ini.

Gadis yang mungkin akan menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup. Gadis yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk dia perjuangkan. Luhan dan calon bayi mereka, untuk keduanya lah Sehun berada disini saat ini. Untuk menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang telah dia lakukang.

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan. Aku berjanji padamu"_

Sehun hanya berharap Luhan dapat mengerti kalimatnya melalui genggaman tangannya yang tak sedikitpun dia lepas.

Lalu ketika matanya beralih kedepan, ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang melihat ke arahnya melalu cermin.

Pria itu tersenyum, dan itu cukup membuat Sehun melega. Setidaknya dia telah mengantongi kepercayaan dari kakak laki-laki Luhan. Melalu sorot mata Kris Sehun dapat menangkap maksud pria itu dan Sehun berterimakasih atas segala dukungan dan kepercayaan yang pria itu berikan padanya.

Bahkan pria itu bersedia mengikuti mereka ke negara asalnya untuk menemani dia dan Luhan menghadap keluarga gadis itu.

Rasanya Sehun tidak akan mengeluh atas semua memar yang dia dapatkan dari pria itu kemarin. Mungkin juga luka memar dan lebamnya akan bertambah setelah ini.

Tuan Wu tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja bukan?

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas yang berteriak ingin di periksanya. Satu bingkai kacamata bertengger di batang hidungnya, sedangkan kening cemerlangnya sesekali berkerut ketika membaca setiap bagian dokumen yang dia tekuni.

Di balik itu, sesekali matanya akan terarah pada sosok lain yang juga fokus pada kegiatannya dan itu tidak pernah tidak berhasil untuk membuatnya menarik senyum.

Fokus mereka terganggu ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Itu Jongin.

Pria tan itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menghampiri seseorang yang memang sejak tadi menghuni ruangan Chanyeol sebab di titipkan oleh kakak laki-lakinya disana.

"Hay, apa yang Baekhyunie lakukan?"

Itu memang Baekhyun. Gadis itu berada disana sebab Baekboom dengan segala sifat menyebalkannya bersikeras menitipkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun berniat ikut Baekboom ke perusahaan Byun, namun justru dia terjebak di perusahaan Chanyeol sebab Baekboom membawanya kemari dan menitipkan dia disini dengan alasan dirinya harus meninjau proyek di lapangan.

"Menggambar" Baekhyun menyahut lengkap dengan lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya sebab pemiliknya tengah menebar senyum. Jongin dapat melihat hasil gambaran desain Baekhyun yang sudah dapat mungkin lebih dari 50 persennya.

"Kau bosan? Mau keluar dengan Oppa? Bagaimana dengan es krim?" Baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin tidak ada yang berhasil menahan senyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berubah berbinar ketika mendengar tawaran Jongin.

Pria itu memang di minta Chanyeol datang ke ruangannya untuk menemani Baekhyun sebab dirinya sendiri benar tak bisa meninggalkan tumpukan berkas tanggungannya itu. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun merasa bosan.

"Jangan memberinya lebih dari dua cup" Jelas pesan tersebut Chanyeol tujukan pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tetapi tentu Baekhyun lah yang menjadi pihak keberatan atas keputusan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sehingga Jongin tidak menahan diri untuk mengusak puncak kepala gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Cuaca sangat terik _Baby,_ mengkonsumsi makanan dingin terlalu banyak tidak akan baik untukmu. Bagaimana jika radang tenggorokan?"

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika panggilan spontannya barusan membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas juga seringai jahil dari Jongin tertuju pada keduanya.

"Ekkhm, kalian berhati-hatilah" sehingga ketika dirinya tersadar sebisa mungkin mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Ayo, _Baby_ "

 _Jongin sialan!_

Chanyeol benar mengumpat di dalam hati.

Sudah sangat jelas sahabatnya itu tengah meledeknya habis-habisan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya segera berlalu dan mendahului Jongin. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa sangat panas.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senyum sebelum beralih kembali pada kewajibannya yang menumpuk.

Entahlah.

Chanyeol rasa, Baekhyun memang terasa begitu ajaib untuk dirinya. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat senyum gadis itu, segalanya terasa lebih mudah untuknya.

Lalu tangannya menarik handle laci meja kerjanya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Ada dua kertas yang ia keluarkan dari sana, dan senyumnya terulas lagi.

Itu adalah dua buah tiket masuk Lotteworld. Jongin bilang hal itu kekanakan ketika hari lalu Chanyeol meminta tolong pada sahabatnya itu untuk mencarikannya tiket tersebut. Chanyeol berencana mengajak Baekhyun kesana.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih kepada tidak tau bagaimana cara berkencan yang benar untuk pria seusianya.

Lalu ia rasa juga akan terlihat begitu kaku ketika dia hanya mengajak Baekhyun makan malam romantis selayaknya pasangan dewasa lainnya.

Bukankah itu adalah resiko ketika dua orang memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan perbedaan usia yang cukup kontras.

Jika mengikuti gaya berkencan para remaja seusia Baekhyun, itu akan terlihat begitu kekanakan untuknya, tetapi sebaliknya jika mengikuti gaya orang dewasa itu pasti tidak begitu sesuai dengan Baekhyun.

Membingungkan.

Tunggu dulu!

Tapi dia dan Baekhyun kan tidak sedang berkencan.

Ya Tuhan!

Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan?!

Pria itu terkekeh sendiri, sadar akan perasaan konyolnya.

"Byun Baekhyun" Lantas ketika nama itu tersebut dari bibirnya, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan letupan rasa dalam dadanya.

Sebesar itukah dia mencintai gadis itu?

 **~OoO~**

"Apa Oppa tidak sibuk? Baekhyunie pasti merepotkan kalian, iya kan?" Bibir itu mengerucut lucu meski tak berhenti untuk menikmati krim dingin favoritnya.

Jongin menggeleng, lantas mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan tissu. "Chanyeol cukup sibuk sebab beberapa hari ini dia sempat tidak masuk kerja. Maka dari itu Ahjussimu itu meminta tolong Oppa menemani Baekhyun"

"Apa Oppa punya pacar?"

Jongin baru tau jika Baekhyun cukup random.

"Kenapa? Kau berniat menjadi pacarku?" Interaksi mereka keseluruhan terlihat lebih seperti interaksi seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Kepribadian Jongin yang sedikit unik jujur saja membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman berbicara atau bahkan bercanda dengan pria itu.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Oppa terlihat sering bersama Ahjussi jadi kurasa aku tau kesimpulannya. Oppa jomblo kan?"

"Yak!"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Bersama Jongin itu terasa seperti bersama Baekboom. Maka dari itu tanpa sadar sifat usilnya keluar begitu saja.

"Bayar sendiri Es Krim mu"

"Eeii, suka sekali merajuk. Baekhyunie akan mencarikan Oppa pacar nanti. Mau tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Eonni itu terlihat cantik. Pacari saja" Baekhyun menunjuk seorang perempuan yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Jongin menggeleng gemas. Baru tau jika Baekhyun bisa menjadi gadis menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, aku ini bukannya tidak bisa cari pacar. Tetapi standartku itu berkelas jadi yang seperti itu sudah biasa untukku"

Lagipula kenapa Baekhyun jadi menjodohkannya dengan sembarang wanita yang mereka lihat.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu? Oh itu Kyungsoo eonni!" Kali ini pada seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang terlihat duduk semeja dengan seorang pria.

"Dia sudah punya pacar"

"Itu bukan pacarnya"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Bukannya kalau mereka sepasang kekasih mereka tidak akan seacuh itu?" kedua orang itu terlihat sama-sama fokus pada ponsel masing-masing.

"Tapi mereka sering pulang bersama" Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah lesu Jongin. Lantas mulutnya segera ia tutup dengan kedua tangan.

"Woaah, benarkah?"

"Apa?" Jongin tidak tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun berekspresi seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol tau tidak ya, kalau Baekhyun bisa menjadi secerewet ini?

"Eeeii" Wajah meledeknya benar-benar menyebalkan, dan Jongin ingin sekali memiting kepalanya. "Apa Kyungsoo eonni tidak begitu akrab dengan Oppa?"

Jongin mengangguk, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun segirang itu.

"Jangan macam-macam. Dia benar-benar sudah punya kekasih"

"Oppa punya nomor eonni tidak?"

"Untuk apa kau ingin tau" Jongin kembali membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memakan es krim sembari mengusilinya. "Aku tidak tau jika kau bisa semenyebalkan ini"

Bukannya tersinggung Baekhyun justru terkikik mendengarnya. "Kata Baekboom Oppa aku akan menyebalkan jika nyaman dengan orang"

"Jadi kau nyaman denganku?"

Satu lagi kesimpulan yang Jongin dapat. Baekhyun sangat maniak es krim.

"Iya" Dan jongin merasa menemukan boneka baru. Baekhyun sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Rasanya itu dapat menggantikan keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang adik yang tidak kesampaian sampai saat ini.

"kenapa?" mereka begitu asik dengan obrolannya.

"Karena Oppa mirip dengan Baekboom"

"hum?"

"Kalian sama-sama enak di jahili"

"Yak!" Kali ini Jongin benar memukul ringan kening Baekhyun dengan sendok bekas es krimnya.

"Itu sangat jorok Oppa~" Jongin tertawa puas.

Mereke bardua bahkan tidak sadar jika keduanya menarik perhatian beberapa orang.

"Aku benar-benar akan di cincang oleh Chanyeol karena memberikanmu banyak es krim. Kau harus makan siang setelah ini, hm?" Lagi-lagi Jongin membantu Baekhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut. "Oppa juga" lalu di balas anggukan oleh Jongin. "Bagaimana jika kita makan di ruangan Ahjussi? Baekhyun rasa, kita harus membelikan Ahjussi makan siang?"

Jongin tidak lagi menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya. Terkadang dia merasa gemas dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mengapa pula mereka harus memperumit keadaan dengan ini itu jika kesimpulannya mereka saling memiliki rasa yang sama. Namun ketika di pikirkan lagi, bukan sepenuhnya salah keduanya pula mereka menjalin hubungan rumit seperti ini. Keadaan seolah memaksa mereka seperti ini.

Baekhyun sadar ketika Jongin hanya diam dan justru memperhatikannya dengan begitu intens. Maka dia balas menatap lawan bicaranya, lantas tersenyum lirih. Dari pandangan Jongin, Baekhyun pun bisa menebak apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dengan helaan nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bolehkah Baekhyunie jujur?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Tidak" Baekhyun menggeleng yakin "Aku tidak baik-baik saja Oppa" Jongin ingin bertanya. Kenapa Baekhyun selalu tersenyum. Bahkan ketika gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "tetapi kata Chanyeol ahjussi semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

Lagipula siapa yang akan baik-baik saja jika mengalami hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Tetapi gadis itu adalah sosok gadis yang selalu berusaha menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada. Baekhyun yakin jika di balik semuanya, semua akan perlahan membaik dan seperti kata Chanyeol, semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun"

"Hm?" Baekhyun kembali mendongak untuk melihat Jongin.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah kalimat. Jika Tuhan selalu mempunyai alasan di balik apapun yang Dia berikan pada makhluknya"

"E-hem" Baekhyun mendengar.

"Maka dari itu, Tuhan juga pasti memiliki alasan kenapa manusia di beri sifat egois" Jongin tidak bermaksud buruk. Tetapi menurutnya, terkadang egois itu perlu. "Baekhyun, tidak apa untuk menjadi egois sesekali. Kau bukan pada keharusan untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk orang lain"

Baekhyun mengerti maksud Jongin. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

Bagaimana caranya Baekhyun untuk memilih egois ketika itu bukan untuk orang lain. Itu ibunya, bukan orang lain.

"Kau dan Chanyeol pantas untuk bahagia"

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dan Jongin pun mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jadi mau makan siang apa kita hari ini?" Maka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Jongin rasa sangat perlu.

"Bagaimana dengan Bulgogi?" dan Baekhyun menggapinya dengan baik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita isi perut kecilmu"

 **~OoO~**

Yoona tak lantas menyahut atas semua perkataan Nyonya Park, begitu pula Nyonya Byun. Keduanya jelas tengah menelisik segala kalimat yang terucap dari bibir wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Bayangan wajah Baekhyun terlintas di benak. Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan segalanya?

Yoona bahkan tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyunnya memiliki masalah sepelik itu.

"Baekhyun" Wanita itu bergumam sebelum memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas mengontrol emosi yang di milikinya. Bukankah pantas jika dia merasa marah atas segala sesuatu yang di terima oleh putrinya?

Kenapa lagi-lagi harus Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun tau jika putrinya jelas terpukul oleh kabar yang baru saja mereka dengar. Sedikit upaya kecil untuk menenangkan beliau berikan melalui genggaman tangan pada tangan putri bungsunya itu.

"Sekali lagi saya mewakili putra saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada anda Nyonya, saya tau Sehun telah bersalah dan pasti telah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam"

Sejujurnya kedua wanita dari keluarga Byun itu tengah bingung harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa. Bagaimanapun akan terlalu salah jika mereka menghakimi Sehun atas apa yang di perbuat oleh pemuda itu.

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan atensinya dengan segenap hati pada sosok Baekhyun yang terlelap di sofa ruang kerjanya. Rasa bersalah sebab membiarkan si mungil kebosanan di ruangannya menyusup begitu saja, membawa jemarinya untuk memberikan belaian lembut pada sisi wajah gadis itu.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu murni dalam keadaan tidur seperti ini. Terkadang Chanyeol juga menjadi bingung sendiri, mengapa seorang gadis remaja sepolos Baekhyun bisa meluluhlantahkan hatinya hingga seperti ini.

Bahkan jika di bandingkan dengan wanita-wanita dewasa yang kerap ia temui di berbagai jamuan perusahaan atau mungkin teman-teman sebayanya sewaktu kuliah mungkin Baekhyun tidak se pro mereka dalam hal berdandan atau mungkin dalam segi style yang di miliki. Tetapi mengapa balutan dress floral dan sweater sederhana yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Byun Baekhyun itu justru terlihat begitu menarik di matanya? Baekhyun bahkan membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona gadis itu.

Chanyeol masih bertahan disana, memilih untuk mengamati wajah gadisnya. Selepas makan siang berasama di ruangannya, Jongin harus kembali karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan pria itu di ruangannya sendiri. Mungkin sebab itu Baekhyun bosan dan berakhir tidur. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga harus kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan pekerjaan di balik meja kerjanya.

Tetapi sepertinya apa yang di lakukan tangannya pada sisi wajah Baekhyun berhasil mengusik lelap gadis itu. Kerjapan pelan matanya adalah apa yang Chanyeol perhatikan, Baekhyun sangat cantik.

"Ahjussi?"

"Hay"

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa tempatnya berbaring. Dia tidak sengaja tertidur.

"Maaf Baekhyun tertidur di ruangan Ahjussi"

Chanyeol menggeleng, kenapa pula gadis itu harus meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukanlah kesalahan.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai" Chanyeol memang menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Maka dari itu dia tidak sempat mengajak Baekhyun bicara sejak tadi. Sebab dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera dan bisa mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan. "Mau jalan-jalan sore?"

Chanyeol jelas merasa bersalah sebab membiarkan Baekhyun kebosanan di ruangannya.

"Lelah, hum?" Chanyeol juga tidak tau suara serta belaian lembut Baekhyun pada sisi wajahnya terasa seperti obat. Lelahnya menguap, sedangkan hangat atas perhatian yang di terimanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Maaf mengabaikanmu sejak tadi" Pria itu tidak membuang waktu untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil gadisnya dan menghirup aroma menenangkan itu dari ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan masalah, lagipula Baekhyunie senang bisa menemani Ahjussi bekerja" dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk memberikan dekap hangat pada tubuh besar itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Baekboom jika aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk di sela pelukannya. Chanyeol masih setia menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala pada ceruk lehernya.

"Kau begitu mungil seperti kacang"

"dan Ahjussi sangat besar seperti raksasa"

Keduanya terkekeh untuk kesan jenaka yang menguar.

"Kenapa kau seajaib ini Baekhyun?" Untuk lelahnya yang benar-benar menguap.

 **...**

Chanyeol tidak ingat, kapan ia pernah berada di tempat umum dengan menggenggam tangan seorang wanita dan merasa sebahagia sekarang.

Dia rasa ini adalah yang pertama sebab sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah terlibat kisah menggelitik seperti ini dengan seorang perempuan manapun.

Lalu kini, entah mengapa kehadiran Baekhyun benar-benar terasa seperti angin segar di tengah gurun pasir yang ia lalui.

Pria itu melarikan pandangannya pada tautan tangan mereka di bawah sana, tersenyum untuk kehangatan yang begitu terasa, lalu beralih pada wajah seorang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat lebih fokus pada berbagai hal menarik yang dia temui di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Musim panas kali ini, apa Baekhyunie memiliki rencana berlibur?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Dia memang tidak memiliki rencana berlibur kemanapun. Lagipula setiap musim panas dia sudah terbiasa dengan hanya di rumah saja atau paling tidak mengambil kelas tambahan saat dulu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Begitupun tahun ini, Baekhyun berencana mengambil semester pendek dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di kampus seperti biasa.

Gadis rajin itu.

Baekhyun fikir dia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Lulus lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, fokus pada pendidikannya dan membanggakan Yoona, mungkin tahun ini Baekhyun juga akan mulai ikut mengambil kegiatan sosial di sela-sela kesibukan semester pendeknya.

Ada seniornya yang menawarkan hal itu pada Baekhyun minggu lalu. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok pecinta hewan dan Baekhyun cukup tertarik akan hal itu.

"Baekhyun akan mengambil semester pendek"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi ingat dirinya sendiri saat dulu masih berada di bangku Universitas. Ketika teman-temannya sibuk merencanakan liburan musim panas, dia hanya akan merencanakan beberapa mata kuliah mana yang akan ia ambil di semester pendeknya.

"Bisakah Baekhyunie menyisihkan waktu dua atau tiga hari saja di musim panas Tahun ini?"

Chanyeol rasa bukan waktunya lagi dia berbasa-basi.

"Apa Ahjussi akan mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat?" dan Chanyeol senang Baekhyun bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan Jeju? Aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh karena perusahaan"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukankah itu akan menjadi hal baru? Berlibur di musim panas, Baekhyun terakhir kali melakukannya adalah musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu bersama Baekboom dan Yoona.

Tapi jika dia mengiyakan, akan berkata apa dia pada keluarganya. Baekhyun sudah banyak sekali berbohong akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Tuhan bisa benar-benar marah padanya jika seperti ini terus.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu pada Baekboom atau ayahmu"

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun jelas terkejut, apa Chanyeol sudah gila?

Ya Tuhan.

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Cukup sekali kau berbohong pada mereka karena ikut denganku ke Jepang waktu itu Baekhyun, Aku akan meminta izin pada mereka kali ini"

Chanyeol bahkan sudah tidak ingin peduli pada hubungannya dengan Yoona. Berapa kalipun dia memikirkan, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun jika baik dia maupun Sehun benar-benar meninggalakannya begitu saja.

Bagaimana dirinya jika bukan Baekhyun yang menjadi pendampingnya.

Juga pada perkataan Sehun yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Chanyeol, kali ini saja dia ingin egois.

Demi Baekhyun.

Demi dirinya sendiri.

Demi mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun ayo perjuangkan hubungan kita"

Langkah mereka terhenti untuk sebuah ajakan yang terdengar tidak main-main tersebut. Juga pada tegasnya suara pria itu dengan mata memerah menatap padanya.

Baekhyun kelu.

Bingung ketika kata tidak maka akan menjadi kedua kalinya dia mematahkan harapan pria di depannya.

Namun bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun sanggup berkata 'ya' untuk pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup untuk itu.

"Baekhyun, tidak kah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Chanyeol nyaris putus asa untuk keterdiaman Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasakan debaran jantung menggila ketika tangan mereka saling menggenggam bukan?

Tidak mungkin hanya dirinya yang darahnya berdesir kala bibir mereka bertaut kan?

"Tolong, untuk kali ini jangan membuatku salah mengartikan keterdiamanmu"

Mata Baekhyun memanas.

" _Ahjussi, Baekhyun bahkan sangat mencintai Ahjussi lebih dari yang Ahjussi tau"_

Tetapi kenapa mulutnya tidak sedikitpun mau terbuka untuk Baekhyun meneriakkan kalimat itu.

"Aku... aku bukan pelampiasan atas hubunganmu dengan Sehun bukan?" Untuk setiap dekapannya yang bersambut, juga pejaman mata Baekhyun ketika ia memanggut bibir gadis itu.

Jika bukan karena perasaan yang sama, lalu untuk apa setiap sambutan itu?

Chanyeol semakin meratap untuk tatapan mata Baekhyun yang tidak dapat ia tangkap maknanya. Juga pada tetes demi tetes air mata gadis itu.

Pegangan tangan mereka terlepas, dan Chanyeol tengah krisis kepercayaan diri detik itu juga.

"Tapi.. Baekhyun, perasaanku tidak sebercanda itu"

Sebelum kemudian kaki tegap itu bergerak kaku, mencoba menjauh dan berhenti menjadi semenyedihkan itu.

Lagipula kenapa dia menyalahkan Baekhyun bahkan ketika dirinya sendiri yang merentangkan tangannya pada gadis itu tepat ketika Baekhyun keluar dari pintu bercat putih tempat kekecewaannya bermuara.

Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun sebelum langkahnya terurai perlahan. Sebenarnya bukan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

Dia tidak segila itu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di tengah jalan.

Lebih kepada rasa malunya. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak punya muka untuk melihat Baekhyun saat ini.

Tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengartikan lain untuk punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh.

Gadis itu kalut, tangisnya pecah lalu ia teringat kelimat Chanyeol terakhir kali ketika di Jepang.

" _Baekhyun bagaimana jika Ahjussi jatuh cinta padamu?"_

Jika Chanyeol seyakin itu..

Jika Chanyeol setangguh itu.

Jika Chanyeol bahkan mampu berjuang untuk mereka kenapa ia tidak?

Untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah?

Bolehkan Baekhyun memilih dirinya sendiri di banding orang lain?

Meskipun itu adalah ibunya.

Bolehkah?

Keyakinannya adalah untuk menggapai punggung tegap itu, sebelum tangannya dengan tangguh membelit pinggang, mendekap erat prianya dari belakang.

Isaknya beralasan, Baekhyun tidak ingin punggung itu lebih jauh dari jangkauannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

Tidak untuk setiap kesakitan yang telah mereka lalui.

"Jangan..Jangan pergi. Hkk! Jangan berbalik badan seperti itu! Aku tidak suka.. Jangan tinggalkan aku di belakangmu seperti tadi" Baekhyun kalut di sela isak tangisnya. "Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi Ahjussi.. Aku berbuat salah. Aku berbuat salah pada Yoonaku, aku salah. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol masih diam. Pria itu hanya sedang meresapi setiap makna dari perkataan si kecil.

Tetapi hal itu justru membuat tangis Baekhyun menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan marah padaku seperti tadi.. Jangan berbalik badan dan meninggalkanku seperti itu! Maaf. Aku salah.. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai Ahjussi sebesar Ahjussi mencintaiku. Aku salah selama ini"

Chanyeol masih akan diam untuk segala keterkejutannya, tetapi tangis Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi membuatnya segera tersadar.

Lalu ketika dia berbalik, ada wajah basah seorang gadis yang begitu dia cintai. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk jeritan tangis itu. Lalu ada jantungnya yang kembali berulah untuk setiap kehangatan yang menyusup.

Chanyeol menghapus tetes air mata Baekhyun yang begitu banyak sebelum membawa gadisnya ke dalam pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih Baekhyun"

 **~OoO~**

"Jangan menangis" Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan bisa menangis. Gadis cerewet itu.

"Akhh" dia juga sudah menahan untuk bersuara meskipun perihnya benar-benar luar biasa ketika calon ibu dari anaknya itu menekan luka barunya sedikit kencang.

Sehun bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa pukulan yang bersarang di wajahnya sejak dua minggu terakhir ini.

Luka yang di berikan Chanyeol sembuh selanjutnya dia mendapatkan dari Kris, dan ketika lebamnya mulai memudar hari ini justru Tuan Wu menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Wajah sunbae benar-benar hancur" Isak tangisnya adalah untuk wajah Sehun yang tidak menyisakan kulit putih normalnya. Lebam dimana-mana, luka sobek tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ini tidak sakit" Meskipun sedikit sulit untuk membuka mulutnya tetapi Sehun berusaha. Setidaknya supaya tangis Luhan berhenti. Ia menyeka wajah basah itu dengan tangannya.

Tok tok..

Mereka beralih pada pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Ada kakak perempuan pertama Luhan yang tersenyum begitu teduh.

Meskipun seingat Sehun dia tidak mendapati senyum itu saat dirinya melakukan pengakuan di depan seluruh keluarga Luhan tadi.

"Susu untuk si kecil" Yixing namanya. Wanita pendiam dan sedikit pemalu namun penuh kasih sayang. Kakak kesayangan Luhan.

"Terimakasih Jie" Sejujurnya Luhan sungkan. Dia malu.

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan dengan layak tadi" Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan, dimana Sehun dan Luhan juga duduk disana. "Aku Yixing, kakak perempuan Luhan dan kau Oh Sehun kan" Sehun hendak menjawab ketika Yixing lebih dahulu menyelanya. "Kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu tadi dan bibirmu Noona rasa—Noona, benar bukan? Orang Korea menggunakan itu untuk kakak ipar perempuan. Itu pasti sakit jika di gunakan untuk berbicara" Untuk bibir Sehun yang terluka di kedua sudutnya.

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan ketika senyum keduanya terulas untuk sebutan yang di berikan Yixing pada dirinya.

"Kakak ipar" Lalu ada Sehun yang berbisik menyebalkan pada Luhan secara diam-diam.

"Sehun, jangan sungkan. Baba menyuruhmu tinggal disini sampai luka-luka itu sembuh sebelum kita membahas tanggal pernikahan kalian. Noona tinggal dulu ya?" Setidaknya Sehun lega sebab keluarga Luhan menyambutnya dengan baik meskipun wajahnya tak luput dari pukulan beberapa saat lalu. Itu wajar menurutnya. "Dan kau gadis kecil, obati luka calon suamimu dengan baik"

Setelahnya Yixing segera beranjak dari kamar itu usai melempar senyum pada kedua orang yang justru terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

Itu untuk sebutan calon suami yang Yixing suarakan.

"umm, ini sudah selesai" Luhan beranjak, mengamas segalanya yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Sehun.

Mereka benar-benar canggung.

"Luhan" Tetapi mereka tidak bisa seperti itu terus bukan?

Sehun mencekal pergelangan Luhan ketika gadis itu hendak pergi. "Kemarilah" Lalu ia menurut ketika Sehun menepuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua duduk diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Luhan, aku tidak pernah main-main ketika aku berkata akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan—" Sehun diam sejenak, memandang perut datar Luhan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk meletakkan telapak tangannya disana. "bayi kita" Ada yang menghangat di balik tulang rusuknya.

"Aku tau ini memang akan sedikit aneh untuk kita berdua, tapi.. demi dia" Sehun mulai berani menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan elusan lembut di atas perut datar itu. "Bisakah kita berdamai dengan keadaan? Mari kita besarkan bayi kita bersama-sama. Aku akan membantumu untuk belajar mencintaiku, dan kau akan mengajari aku bagaimana cara mencintaimu, bisakah?"

Luhan tidak tau jika dia telah sampai pada titik ini.

Meneteskan air mata untuk seorang pria. Dulu dia tidak pernah membayangkannya. Dia pikir dia adalah perempuan kuat yang tudak akan sedikitpun membiarkan air matanya menetes di depan seorang pria manapun.

Tetapi hari ini dia melakukannya. Dan itu di depan Sehun, ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung.

"Bisakah?" Untuk jawaban yang tak kunjung ia dapat.

"Y-ya,Ya Sunbae"

Lantas ketika tubuhnya terangkat dan berakhir di dalam dekapan Oh Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa menghangat kemudian menyambutnya.

"Maaf untuk hubunganmu dan Baekhyun" Tangis Luhan kembali luruh.

Tentang Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan masih sempat mengirimkan pesan berisi sederet perhatian untuknya dan calon bayinya beberapa saat lalu.

Gadis baik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah sepakat untuk berhenti. Itu salahku, bukan salahmu. Jadi berhenti meminta maaf untuk hal itu"

Memang harus seperti itu bukan?

Sehun harus mulai mengabaikan rasa sesak dan rindu setiap nama Baekhyun tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Ya, Sehun harus.

Untuk Luhan dan Bayi mereka.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi ini cerah. Matahari bersinar terang dengan suhu 24 derajat mengawali hari. Musim panas telah tiba, dan kesibukan setiap orang masih lah sama.

Baekhyun tengah berkutat di balik pantri ketika sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. "Mom~" rengekannya adalah untuk pipinya yang di hujami berjuta kecupan menyenangkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini putriku sibuk sekali sampai lupa pada Mommy nya hum?" Baekhyun masih berusaha fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang dii berikan Nyonya Byun padanya. Memotong beberapa bahan untuk di masak.

"Tidak.. Mommy yang sibuk. Mommy yang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memperhatikan putriku yang cantik ini" dan Yoona masih setia memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan nyonya Park beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mommy sibuk bekerja kan juga untukku, tidak apa-apa. Baekhyunie tetap sayang Mom"

Yoona terkekeh gemas dan kembali menyerang Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Biar Mom yang teruskan, bangunkan Samchon, nanti telat masuk kerja" Yoona mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun dan gadis itu segera beranjak dengan larian kecil menuju kamar Baekboom.

" _Good morning! Wake up old man!_ "

"Uuuhhh!" Runtukan Baekboom adalah untuk selimutnya yang di tarik paksa, juga pada gerakan tempat tidurnya sebab Baekhyun yang melompat-lompat kecil disana.

"Matahari begitu terang pagi ini. Duapuluh empat derajat celcius dengan bau pancake buatan Eomma yang sangat wangi. Wow! Bukankah itu sangat bagus untuk mengawali hari" Kali ini tubuhnya sudah berakhir tengkurap di atas tubuh pamannya.

"Baekhyun, biarkan Samchon tidur lima menit lagi!"

"Tidak boleh! Ayo samchon.. aku bahkan sudah mandi dan sudah wangi" Baekboom juga tau hal itu. sejak gadis itu memasuki kamarnya, aroma strawberry mendominasi.

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu, gadis cerewet!" Baekboom dengan mudah memindahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari atas badannya dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan kikikan menyebalkan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa hari ini Samchon akan ke tempat ahjussi?"

"Ahjussi?" Baekboom berkerut kening, lantas mengangguk paham ketika mengingat Chanyeol. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Memangnya tidak ke kampus?"

"Aku hanya akan mendaftar semester pendek hari ini dan itu tidak memakan waktu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di kantor Chanyeol? Jangan merecokinya B, Chanyeol pria sibuk"

Entah mengapa, tetapi Baekboom tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias mengikutinya ke perusahaan keluarga Park itu untuk menemui rekan kerjanya.

"Aku hanya akan menggambar dan bermain dengan Jongin Oppa"

"Memangnya dia pikir Park Corp taman bermain?" Baekboom bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepala atas ucapan Baekhyun dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk merapikan tempat tidur samchonnya.

 **~OoO~**

Mereka sampai di Park Corp setelah menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit di kampus Baekhyun. Baekboom memutuskan untuk menunggu dan ikut melihat-lihat tempat Baekhyun menuntut ilmu dari pada harus pergi ke perusahannya dan bolak balik untuk menjemput Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyunie akan mencari Jongin Oppa. Bye Samchon!"

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekboom menggeram gemas karena Baekhyun yang pergi begitu saja selayaknya berada di perusahaannya sendiri.

Gadis itu bahkan terlihat riang menyapa beberapa pegawai yang sepertinya juga sudah mengenal Baekhyun.

"Anak itu!" Lantas ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang meeting dimana hari ini ia harus meeting bersama Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sebenarnya Yoona juga akan berada disana, namun wanita itu harus terlambat beberapa waktu sebab harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu di perusahaan Byun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan di lantai satu meski hanya melihat dari luar kaca. Mencoba mencari sosok Jongin yang bahkan dia tidak tau apa posisinya dan dimana ruangannya.

"Hay Baekhyun"

"Jongdae oppa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau permen?" Jongdae memberinya satu permen lolipop yang masih terbungkus rapi. Lolipop yang sama dengan yang bersarang di mulutnya.

Apa Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil?

"Terimakasih Oppa" Tetapi Baekhyun tetap menerimanya.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini gadis kecil?"

"Aku sedang mencari Jongin Oppa, apa Oppa tau dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

Jongdae terkekeh untuk kerjapan polos Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan aku akan ke lantai enam, ayo! Jongin ada disana"

Baekhyun meringis kecil. Jongin ada di lantai enam dan dia dari tadi hanya berputar-putar mencarinya di lantai dua.

 **~OoO~**

Meeting bernilai miliaran won itu telah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Yoona pun sudah hadir disana dan semua orang tampak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan rekan salah satu pegawai yang menerangkan tentang proyek tersebut.

"Kau datang bersama Yoona?" Chanyeol berbisik. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu fokus. Itu tentang Baekhyun yang tidak membalas pesannya ketika tadi pagi Chanyeol meminta gadis itu untuk ikut Baekboom ke perusahaannya. Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin bertanya pada Baekboom kan?

"Baekhyun bersama Jongin, aku sempat menyuruhnya menunggu di ruanganmu tapi dia bilang ingin menemui Jongin saja"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak. Apa dia begitu ketara?

Sedangkan Baekboom sudah lebih dulu tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol yang gelagapan seperti itu.

"Dia merengek ingin ikut denganku kesini. Katanya mau menumpang menggambar di ruanganmu. Apa dia merecokimu Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, dia sangat tenang dan tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Jangan khawatir Baekboom-ssi"

"Kau begitu kaku denganku, aku kan calon kakak iparmu juga"

Tentang Yoona? Atau tentang Baekhyun?

Chanyeol bertanya konyol di dalam hati.

Ngomong-ngomong kapan meeting ini selesai? Dia ingin segera melihat kekasih mungilnya.

Mengingat itu, Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

 **~OoO~**

"Ini bagus. Kau akan menjadi designer terkenal! Baju pengantinku kau harus mendesainnya nanti"

Baekhyun tertawa atas pujian Jongin. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari jika pemilik ruangan sudah bersandar di daun pintu sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Ekhhmm"

"Ahjuusi!"

"Baiklah gadis manis, karena pangeranmu sudah datang, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku"

Baekhyun mencebik kecil, malu lebih tepatnya.

"terimaksih sudah menemani Baekhyun hari ini Oppa"

Jongin tersenyum dan beralalu dari sana "Bye Baekhyunie"

Chanyeol tak membuang waktu. Sesaat setelah pintu ruangannya di tutup ia segera melangkah menuju Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Merengkuh tubuh kecil kekasihnya dan menyesap aroma memabukkan dari ceruk lehernya.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang" Baekhyun bahkan tidak membalas pesannya pagi tadi.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Gadis itu tersipu di balik dekapan hangat Park Chanyeol.

Untuk status mereka yang telah berubah.

"Baekboom dan Yoona langsung kembali ke perusahaan"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk meresapi kehangatan yang Chanyeol beri.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang, mau makan siang dengan apa?" Kenapa rasanya sekarang berbeda?

Perhatian Baekhyun.

Kenapa terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya meskipun yang sudah berlalu juga tidak pernah tidak meninggalkan kesan.

"Kita makan siang di luar saja" Chanyeol bahkan tidak berfikir untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

Dia hanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah"

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"hum?"

Kemudian mata Baekhyun berbinar untuk sebuh benda cantik yang di baru saja di tunjukkan Chanyeol setelah kotak beludrunya di buka.

Chanyeol segera memakaikan gelang itu di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini sangat cantik, terimakasih"

Bukankah Chanyeol sudah pernah bilang jika Baekhyun sangat amat cantik ketika tersenyum seperti itu?

"Kau sangat cantik"

Lalu sebuah kecupan singkat bersarang di atas bibir Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengendurkan senyumnya untuk pria di hadapannya.

Mereka saling menatap sebelum terkekeh dan kembali memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain melalui sebuh dekap erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun juga mencintai Ahjussi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa.. apa?!**

 **Cengengesan kan lu pada?**

 **Dih..**

 **Semudah itu?**

 **Ya enggak lah!**

 **Katanya kan kalo cinta sejati itu ujiannya berkali-kali Aowkwkwkwk**

 **Jangan lupa bom waktunya sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.**

 **Kabuuurrrrrr**

 **hahahahahahaha**


End file.
